Shuichi's The porno live Star Reeditado
by tzunade
Summary: Los padres de Shuichi van a visitar a su progenie a la universidad. Shu-chan tratará de ocultarle a su progenitor a toda costa que la famosa pareja que él espera no es un ella sino un él.
1. Cap 1 El dia que todo comenzó

Resumen: UA Etoooo creo que el titulo lo dice todo no? : P prometo enredo y líos por doquier solo entren y lean

Universo alterno...... Shindou Shuichi, un joven de 18 años despistado y recién graduado de la prepa quiere ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio, pero las matriculas son caras no tiene trabajo y tampoco dinero. En su desesperación busca trabajo en el periódico, en éste sale un aviso...buscan un actor urgente para realizar una película ... en un descuido Shu firma sin fijarse.. Resulta que la película que filmara será una indecente con un hermoso y pervertido porno-star de mirada rubia. Shu pedirá ayuda a su mejor amigo, pero este también se encontrara con situaciones un tanto peculiares.

Ríanse de las locuras de Shuichi, Hiro y Tatsuha en las situaciones mas desquiciantes y locas que se le presentan a lo largo de esta historia :p

********

Ha pasdo tiempo!!!...Este fue mi primer proyecto, subiré de nuevo los capis, para aquellos que no lo han leído y para aquellos que lo leyeron en su tiempo haré una re-edición de los capis que no inclui pero aprovechare el momento así que será aun más perverso xxdd!!!...

Comentario: cacho é título U.U" la traducción es para que no empiecen a buscar el traductor es literalmente "Shuichi es la estrella viva pornográfica" o si le damos la vuelta en el español lo titularía así: "Shuichi la estrella porno en vivo" etooo entremos de lleno en la historia ^_^U

Disclaimer: Niego que gravitación sea de otra persona es mi mía!! ( Mente desquiciada ) JAJAJAJAJA!!!!! He utilizado los personajes para hacerlos sufrir en mi historia JAJAJAJAJA!!!! ( risa malévola) y me gano el dinero asaltando los bancos del monopolio JAJAJAJA!!!! COF COF COF!!! me ahogue... ahora si la historia

nota: _los pensamientos de Shu están en letras cursiva ,* pensamientos de otra persona que no sea Shuichi están entre asteriscos y letras cursivas* **la narración en primera persona es de Shu y esta en letras remarcadas y cursiva, **_el dinero que puedan donar a mi cuenta de banco en letras normal y subrayada **: **p

Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje lengua, metedera de mano, baboseo, intercambios de fluido y demás, la relaciones expuestas aquí son pene-pene si dices que no te gusta no creas que somos bobos ya que para llegar aquí has pasado por miles de fic como este, ¡juju!

Un joven con pantalones Blue Jean y franela blanca anunciaba a todos las personas que se entraban en ese momento - 30 minutos para salir a escena-

**_Hola me llamo Shindou Shuichi, soy un chico de 18 años recién graduado de la segundaria junto con mi amigo Nakano Hiroshi, un alumno brillante no tan baka como yo, en fin esperaba el ingreso a la universidad. Llené las solicitudes como tú... o tú... o tú........ pero tenia que trabajar para pagar las matriculas que son muy caras y mis padres no querían costeármelas.....Créame yo solo quería conseguir un trabajo promedio, casarme con una linda chica, tener hijos muuuchos hijos, en fin tenia mi vida planeada hasta haces unos días...cuando comenzó todo..... _**

Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

By Tzunade_chang

Capitulo 1

El día en que todo comenzó

-Buenos días – dijo un chico que se asomaba a la puerta

-Siéntese joven – ¿_mmm… para que me llamaría? _

El hombre mayor miraba de tanto en tanto al joven y a la ficha que tenía en su mano -Aquí en su expediente dice que eres un chico confiable, amable, trabajador .... – _¿porque me alaba tanto?... ¡debe ser por que soy bueno!, seguro me aumentara el sueldo, calaro soy el mejor jeje…. _

-Lo siento pero me temo que debo despedirlo...-

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! ..usted no puede despedirme, no por favor no lo haga debo pagar la hipoteca de mis padres pobres que están en la ruina y también debo pagar la colegiatura de mi hermana menor en el convento y el sanatorio a mis abuelitos ¡buuuaaaa!

-Aquí en su hoja dice que es solo un estudiante promedio, además hable anoche con tus padre, ellos están de viaje en su segunda luna de miel.... a Maiko-san la salude esta mañana, vi que esta en la misma segundaria a la que acudiste y tus abuelos están muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿acaso no te acuerdas que soy amigo de Infancia de tu padre y eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo?

... Nakano-kun deme otra oportunidad ¡buuuuaaaa!.... Necesito el dinero o no podré matricularme ¡buuuaaaa!-

-No es mi culpa hijo, siempre llegas tarde, además no soy yo el que toma la decisión, simplemente me dieron la orden de prescindir a los empleados un tanto peculiar-

-Lo entiendo-_ ¡no es cierto! no entiendo solo porque pise ese perro, claro no es mi culpa que haya quedado aplastado con el carro que estaba estacionando, claro nadie me dijo que no lo estacionara en la zona de construcción del hotel y le cayera una viga claro que tampoco fue mi culpa que accidentalmente se me cayera la viga claro que no debía estar en el tractor en principio y que el carro era del dueño de la cadena del hotel y la dueña del perro era su esposa todos están en mi contra._

-Pasa por el departamento de caja de personal a recoger tu liquidación y... hable para que la empresa te de un pequeño bono se que es poco cosa pero se que te ayudara

-Gracias Nakano-kun,- el joven se paro

************** - ^_^ - **************

-¡Hiro tadaimaaa! - La puerta era azotada, los adornos que se encontraban cerca como un jarrón y otros artículos decorativos que temblaron un poco, el cuadro que adornaba la habitación se ladeo un poco a la derecha. Un joven Pelirrojo más o meno un poco alto de complexión delgada y algo atlética enderezaba de nuevo el cuadro, a decir verdad ya estaba a acostumbrado a esta faena desde que vivían junto con su mejor amigo, bueno hasta la entrada de la Uni en pocos días.

-Shindou Shuichi – Dijo el joven Nakano al chico de pelo rosa y ojos violetas y un poco mas pequeño. Si, efectivamente Shu compartía un apartamento con su mejor amigo...y había quedado en compartir los gastos pero...era más el tiempo que el joven pelirosa buscaba trabajo que conservándolo.

- Dime ¿Porque llegas temprano?- pregunto el más alto con los brazos cruzado

-Lo que pasa es que me dijeron que era demasiado bueno.. y que mi desempeño era muy alta y no querían que las demás personas se desmotivaran por mi excelente trabajo… jeje!!- el pelirosa sacó la lengua

- Te despidieron ¿verdad?-

-Si – bajo la cabeza, pero por la misma la alzó -Hiro pero necesito trabajar debo pagar la renta, y la matricula de la universidad…. ya escuchaste a mi papá " que notas tan miserables, eres un flojo si quieres estudiar trabaja, no pienso mantenerte en ,la universidad para te vallas de farras con las chicas que te consigas... así que págalo tu"... ¿que crees Hiro?

-Que es verdad....- el pelirosa se colocó de pie y lo señaló

- ¡Hiro se supones que debes apoyarme!-

- Oye hombre te conseguí trabajo con mi papa y ya ves que lo perdiste, además, papá tiene suerte de conservar aun su empleo, y la única razón por la que quieres entrar a la universidad es para conseguir chicas, no mientas-

-esta bien, no me apoyes, pero conseguiré el dinero ya veras –

-no te enfades yo te ayudo- Hiro el amigo de Shuichi se registró los bolsillo y saco algo...

-aquí tienes, .5 y una chapa de refresco- Shu miro lo que el alto le extendió en su mano allí había 5 centavos de yen, pelusa y una chapa oxidada.

-¿ Y que se supone que haré con esto?- el pelirosa le vio la cara.

-Con los 5 centavos puedes comprar el periódico, la chapa es invaluable-

-Si cuanto vale? $-$ -

-No solo es valido por un refresco-

-¿Y la pelusa?-

-Esa la puedes botar en la basura cuando salga- ^_^

-.......... ¬¬ ¿y para que demonios quieres que compre el periódico?-

- Baka, busca trabajo allí debe haber algo para ti, pero tranquilo yo te acompaño jeje!!-

-Gracias Hiro, eres un buen amigo-

- No hay además debo cerciorarme que consigas trabajo para que pagues la renta- el chico se cayó al piso

**_Y así fue que salí ese día a comprar el periódico para conseguir empleo, valla error... _**

************** - ^_^- **************

-La película será rodado mañana en Okinawa, se alquiló una mansión por un fin de semana- un hombre alto se quitaba unos lentes oscuros, miraba a su asistente que se acomodaba las gafas mientras daba el resumen de su trabajo -señor director ya tenemos todo arreglado para el rodaje, incluso logramos contratar a la mejores estrellas porno- el rubio aun se mecía de un lado a otro girando unas esferas en su mano.

-Sakano dime que lo lograste, que lo conseguiste-

-solo puedo decirte que.... si lo logramos, tenemos al mejor actor para esta película, el reparto es de lo mejor. Aunque nos esta costando un ojo de la cara pero seguro que será un gran éxito asegurado...

Una sonrisa se curveo un poco en la tez blanca- no podía esperar menos de ti- el director se paro y caminó hasta la cafetera y vertió un poco de café en una taza.

-Pero para nuestras desgracias la co-estrella sufrió un accidente y no podrá filmar llamo Ayer en la mañana para confirmarlo. – Dijo el pelinegro -

- Y que has decidido-

- Bueno señor, por la urgencia decidí poner un anuncio en el periódico local, salió esta mañana según me informaron, haremos el castin hoy en la tarde y mañana al medio día más o menos empezaremos con los rodaje-

-Trata de que el protagonista sea por lo menos un profesional...- el asistente y productor asintió.

-Señor director, ¿Cúal será el tema de nuestra película esta ves?

Los afilados ojos del hombre rubio alto y con acento americano, se poso en el libreto que descansaba en el escritorio – Tratara básicamente sobre un viaje de luna de miel de una pareja, en ella se conseguirán con unos vecinos particulares y sirvientes un tanto complaciente, claro que utilizaremos los paisajes de la zona para realzar la película inclusive se rentó un yate-

-¿Ya esta aprobado el presupuesto?-

-Por su puesto los patrocinadores saben que soy el mejor director del mercado, no en vano he viajado desde los Estados Unidos para sacar adelante esta producción-

-Mr. K ..., Sakano-kun - un joven de cabellos verdes con unas notas se asomaba a la puerta – los aspirantes han llegado ¿que hago con ellos?-

El rubio americano se paro y se aliso un poco el rubio cabello- Que llenen la hoja de vida de empleado y luego harán el casting...-

************** - ^_^ - **************

**_Había caminado toda la mañana sin éxito y ya era tarde, conseguir empleo se había vuelto difícil en Japón, pasábamos por una pequeña crisis financiera y en la mayorías de los trabajo solicitaban personas universitarias o con experiencia, en otros trabajo en unos la paga era demasiado baja sueldos de miseria aparte de ser inestable… ¡no conseguiré el dinero, ni las chicaaass, no seré un hombre nunnncaaaa!... ! buuuuaaaaa!_**

-Hiro necesito conseguir trabajo lo más rápido posible antes de la semana que viene, el tiempo de plazo termina para inscribirme se termina y la mayoría de los trabajos pagan muy poco ni siquiera trabajado dos turnos.

- Eso te pasa por no estudiar baka si hubiese sido menos flojo y sacado mayor nota podrías haber solicitado una beca como yo y aun así trabajo medias jornadas por el momento- miro al pelirosa que bajaba la cabeza, quería ser duro pero su amigo era una persona única y hermosos sentimientos puso su manos en la cabeza -entiendo amigo solo tengamos paciencia mira es tarde y debo ir al trabajo temporal en la fabrica, hablaré con mi supervisor y veré si consigo un turno para ti-

-Gracias Hiro- el pelirrojo se fue, el chico siguió revisando el periódico y al voltear la hoja se conseguió con algo que le llamo la atención.

_" Urgente para película de "adulto" se solicita actor. El aspirante debe ser joven, hermoso e intachable presencia, se pagara 1000$ a la persona que quede en casting. Solo esta tarde desde las 1 pm hasta 6 pm interesados dirigirse a....." _

Shu miro su reloj eran las 5:30 faltaba apenas 30 min para que terminara el casting…

._ Mmm casting, será que…_ y estaba a 20 min. del sitio, 1000 dólares era mucho dinero por hacer de extra a lo mejor era una película de esa de taquilla como Godzilla con contenido alto de violencia apto solo para adultos o algo así no perdería nada con intentarlo...

************** - ^_^ - **************

-El que sigue-, en la sala había todavía muchos actores la ayudante paso a descartar algunos a la final se quedo con dos.

-Ahora le llevaremos para saber quien queda- metieron a cada uno en una cabina

-¡No…no… no!... mira que terrible no hemos conseguido a nadie decente- Sakano se halaba el pelo

-Y bien consiguieron a alguien- el rubio americano apareció con una taza de té.

-No señor aun no pero se nos termina el tiempo, tenemos a estos dos para que sea el co-protagonista - enseño la hoja de vida laboral

-..............-

-No nos queda de otra, escogeremos a..... -en eso ingresó un chico a la oficina interrumpiendo a los dos hombres presentes.

-Buenas tardes.... vengo por el casting- Los dos hombres lo vieron asombrado. El rubio americano lo escruto por todos lados...

– ummmm dime joven ¿eres profesional en esto?-

Shu no tenia ni idea de cómo actuar aunque en la escuela y en la segundaria había actuado obteniendo buenas criticas en el papel de Romeo y Cirano de Bergerad (1)

-Por supuesto que lo soy, además he tenido buena aceptación – en eso el Asistente productor y el director se alejan del chico.

-¡Es increíble! es idéntico a Sakuma Ruychi, aunque tiene el pelo un tanto digamos rosa, aun así es perfecto- el directo y el productor lo volvieron a ver. el chico miro hacia atrás ¿acaso había una cucaracha en el piso? _creo que es conmigo, la clase se conoce de lejos jaja!!_

-Lo dos hombres se apartaron un poco más para seguir deliberando – Además es hermoso será el co-protagonista perfecto y tiene un buen cuerpo..- murmuraba K

-¿Y sabrá hacer diferentes posiciones?, se ve inocente- Sakano se rascaba la cabeza

-K seguía viendo al chico y le susurró al oído a el moreno-oye Sakuma se ve inocente y hace unas poses increíble.... ¡Oh! vamos ¿crees que ese chico vendría aquí si no supiera lo que tiene que hacer? ¡ni que fuera virgen ¡

- Creo que tiene razón señor director-

K se arreglo la corbata un poco -¡chico estas contratado!-

A esto el joven le cayo de las mil maravillas, tenia un pase directo a los 1.000 dólares y con ello la universidad -¡Gracias señor haré lo mejor que pueda lo veras!

-Si, si, lo que sea – el director se dirigio a su asistente - Sakano llévalo a que firme el contrato y lo revise un medico rápido. Que le tomen las muestras de sangre y hazle los exámenes pertinente VDRL y... – el pelirosa pensaba ¿_VDRL y para que será eso? ah es para el seguro medico._

-Urgente chico tenemos prisa nuestro avión para Okinawa sale dentro de 1 hora,- dijo el de lentes

-1 hora pero debo ir a casa a buscar ropa y...-

-No hay tiempo, llama desde aquí si quieres pero rápido– señaló el teléfono y no te preocupes de la ropa

-Si voy - mientras marcaba el teléfono de su amigo que estaría en su turno de descanso _¿Porque me habrá dicho que no me preocupe de la ropa? , Ha de ser que en esas películas le dan a los actores y extras las ropas para promocionarlas ha de ser ropas hechas por famosos diseñadores. _

-Hola Hiro te llamaba por que viajare a Okinawa dentro 1 hora, estaré afuera durante dos o tres días, por favor no te preocupes estaré bien...si mis padres llaman diles que estare bien... No creerás, fui a un trabajo que buscaban actores y me contrataron como co-protagonista de una película.....que …¿de que trata?? ... no no lo se... aja ... tengo que irme te llamare para decirte en que parte estoy.....si.... si... no estoy loco.....aja.... si ... no estoy drogado....¡NO SOY NARCOMULA!...aja!! ...aja!! Hirooooo!!!... si ....te llamo mañana.

colgó -Listo señor....señor-

-K y firma aquí- el rubio le extendió un bolígrafo, el pequeño lo firmo sin leer , ya sabia que los contratos de trabajos eran iguales, siempre estaban a favor del empleador y necesitaba el trabajo además de los 1000 dólares

-Aquí tiene K-kun-

- Gracias chico ahora les¡t go-

**_No sabia que había firmado mi sentencia de muerte, en menos de 24 horas mi vida daría un giro de 180º... _**

En el Próximo capitulo de "Shuichi's The porno live Star" (Re-editado y más perverso)

**********************************************************************

-¡Oye!..¡¿Oué clase de película es esta?!- los colaboradores camarógrafos, tramoyas y demás personal se vieron a la cara.

El director tenía una vena que se le marcaba fuerte en la sien – ¡IDIOTA! SE SUPONE QUE ES UNA PELÍCULA ESPECIAL-

- Si claro, una película especial- vio al rubio desnudo que lo esperaba en la cama se le acerco hablándole bajito -¿Oye, que quiere decir con película especial? - el rubio lo vio y sonrió se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Es una película porno, baka-

**********************************************************************

_Continuación: ¿Nany? _

(1)Obra literaria: un hombre poco atractivo ayuda a su amigo hermoso a conquistar a una tia super buena ( Tzunade: después dice que Shu es tonto .... Shuichi: eeeeeyyyyyy!!!)

Holap estoy en una Re-edición de este capi, parece que se borro la cuenta de este fics – tratare de actualizar rápido, también tengo otro fics que tratare de continuarlos , pero se me borraron los capis.. buuuu!!

Tampoco he actualizado mucho pero es que ahora formo parte de dos fansub y soy la subjefa en ambos . xxdd, mi tiempo se ha limitado mucho pero la perversidad no…

Ya saben si quieren que siga subiendo esta re-edición lo haré pero como siempre sus comentarios

Aquí abajito ^_-


	2. Cap 2 ¿Nany?

Resumen: ¡¿Pero que ha hecho Shuichi?! Ha firmado un contrato sin leer, solo a él se le ocurre, y es para filmar una peli un tanto especial con un guapísimo actor rubio ¿Quién será ese actor? ¿ Thoma? , ¿K? o ¿Yuki? . Diviértanse con las ocurrencias de Shuichi para no filmar dicha película y el rubio famoso que le tiene ganas....de meterle manos al asunto y tratará de evitar que Shindou se salga con la suya.

Y vamos por el segundo capi re-editado, solo espero que la perversión sea de su entero agrado -^___^-

Disclaimer: lo se ya estoy resignada gravitación es de Maki-sensei sama ella es la dueña absoluta de esta serie que esta pegadísima a nivel muldial jeje!!! , tanto que hasta le van a sacar una novela y todo ^_^U, Ahora si disfruten del desastre :p

nota: _los pensamientos de Shu están en letras cursiva ,* pensamientos de otra persona que no sea Shuichi están entre asteriscos y letras cursivas* __**la narración en primera persona es de Shu y están en letras remarcadas y cursiva, **_el dinero que puedan donar a mi cuenta de banco en letras normal y subrayada : p

Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje, lengua, metedera de mano baboseo intercambios de fluido y demás las relaciones expuestas aquí son pene-pene si dices que no te gusta no creas que somos bobos ya que para llegar aquí has pasado por miles de fics como este juju!!

Un joven que corría daban los últimos avances - Empezamos en 15 minutos, ya todo esta listo para transmitir.....-

_**Tenia miedo como es lógico, era mi primera vez.... ¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí?, solo les relataré la series de eventos ocurridos anteriormente..**_

Shuichi's The porno live Star ( Re-editado y aún más perverso)

By Tzunade Chang

Capitulo 2

¿Nany?

**El viaje a Okinawa había durado 1 hora, más el tiempo de espera en la Terminal. Para aquellos que no saben Okinawa es una de las islas al sur de Japón, el avión aterrizó el aeropuerto que se encuentra en la capital de Naha, ya era de noche. De allí una gran limusina nos recogió, era la primera vez que estaba en una limusina **

**¡fue genial!, nos llevó a un exclusivo hotel de lujo cerca de la playa, Sákano-san el productor me informó que temprano en la mañana nos trasladarían hasta el plató de la filmación para saber algunas cosas, la cinta empezaría a filmarse esa misma tarde, el director K-san me dijo que no seria nada complicado. Al llegar a mi habitación comprobé que asemejaba a una especie de mini departamento bellamente decorado con lujos, no puedo negar que me sentía nervioso, me asomé en el balcón de la habitación pude apreciar el mar y el sonido que emitían las olas, decidí ir a pasear a la playa para calmarme un poco. **

-Valla que lindo lugar, nunca había estado en algo así - la playa era hermosa se proyectaba la luna en forma irreal, a lo lejos se escuchaba el suave sonido del mar como un canto. Caminó por lo largo del malecón metiendo sus pies en la arena, la sensación de haciéndole cosquillas y a pesar de que ya era muy avanzada la noche aun conservaba algo del calor del día, parecía un paraíso. Cerca estaban las palmeras que se mecía con la brisa marina, la zona estaba solitaria, así que sintió ganas de nadar un poco, se quitó la ropa y se metió en el mar...

************** -^_^- **************

Había caminado largo rato por la playa, se sentía molesto consigo mismo. La causa de su molestia era por una discusión algo acalorada con su pareja antes de salir a este viaje, estaban pasando por una fuerte crisis y habían acordado darse un poco de tiempo. Si darse cuenta tenía como una hora caminado hasta llegar a un punto lejano del hotel.

Miro las estrellas, si que estaba preciosas, cuando fue a reanudar su marcha se tropezó con unas ropas en la arena, escuchó chapoteos en el agua, alzó su vista, a pesar de la oscuridad la luna reflejaba algo de su tenue luz, a lo lejos podía tan solo distinguir vagamente una silueta que nadaba y al parecer esa persona empezaba a salir, corrió y se escondió detrás de unas palmera, parecía que salía del agua era..

-¿Una chica?- si al parecer era una chica, la persona salió completamente del agua… no, no era una chica al parecer era un joven , si, era la figura de un joven, su cuerpo era perfecto, la luna reflejaba su denudes dejando ver sus piernas bien formadas, un abdomen plano, brazos bien delineados y su cara ... se parecía a... * _no puede ser_ * , se froto los ojos ,,* _pero el sufrió un accidente en moto reciente y se fracturo la pierna, necesitará por lo menos tres meses o más para recuperarse _* decidió salir de su escondite.

************** -^_^- **************

-¡Valla que relajante! me hacia falta.. ¿he?.. ¿Dónde deje mi ropa? ¡si lo deje aquí! – había revisado el sitio no consiguió sus prendas y se puso nervioso. -¿Y ahora como vuelto?... arrrhhggg ¿Porqué me pasa estas cosas?...- miro a todos lados, se agachó para sortearlo la arena con la mano, sería que sin querer se habían enterado en la arena aunque era improbable pero en medio de la desesperación fue lo que atino a hacer. Sin querer toco unos pies y miró hacia arriba, un hombre alto y rubio lo miraba sus ojos eran fríos y dorados que resplandecía en la oscuridad como un gato, además se fijaban en él –¡HAAAYYY! – había gritado, Shuichi trató de taparse con la mano sus "partes nobles" sin mucho éxito, un fuerte rubor cubría su rostro no sabia que decir, el otro miró más de cerca al joven no era quien pensaba, lo examino mejor, era hermoso el color de pelo era rosa y sus ojos eran violetas y expresivo, su abdomen era plano y firme tenia una cintura y caderas provocativas, su piel parecía suave y sus labios eran pequeños tal vez seria dulces como la miel.

-¿Esto es tuyo? – señalando la ropas del chico

-¡Mi ropa!.. ¡Devuélvemela pervertido!- Shuichi subió su puño reclamándole

-¿Pervertido?, no me hagas reír me dices a mí pervertido... te recuerdo que no soy yo el que esta desnudo..- Shuichi se vio nuevamente y se volvió a tapar el rubor de la mejillas era mas pronunciado.

–Oye estúpido devuélvemela..o grito aquí mismo- lo amenazó

-Grita todo lo que quieras, me gustaría saber a quien es que van agarrar, baka vagabundo-

-¡OYE, NO SOY NINGUN ESTUPIDO!.... y no soy vagabundo..¡soy un actor! –

-¿Ha, si?- el rubio enarcó una ceja

-si, estoy aquí porque soy la co-estrella de una película importante que se filmara mañana....¡soy un buen actor!-

-¿De veras?- pregunto el

-aja, escucha tonto, ejem ejem ¡Julieta, Julieta despierta mi amor no dejes que la vil muerte nos separe! - hacia los gestos típico de una representación teatral algo exagerada.

El hombre rubio miraba la escena _* El chico es idiota, no dice bien el parlamento además sobre actúa..*_ el mayor sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, después metió una mano en sus bolsillo... _* ¿será acaso el nuevo reemplazo de la película?..... _

-¿que opinas?- dijo el más joven, sabia que su representación era única.

-que tienes cero talento..-

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!- el pequeño se desmayó, el rubio se dio la vuelta para irse.

- ¡OYEEE MI RO.....- se la arrojo a la cara – ¡ESTUPIDO!, já, ¿que se cree que es él, mejor actor del mundo o critico?- se vistió rápidamente para perseguirlo, una vez que lo hizo se dio cuenta que lo había perdido, se fue al hotel y subió a la habitación furioso - ¿Que se creerá? - su pelo escurría agua, se dio un baño para quitarse el agua salada, y se acostó en la cama, prendió la TV se sentía mas nervioso pero debía descansar, dio un gran bostezo pronto se quedo dormido pensando en ese hombre rubio..si lo volvía a ver sabría quien era Shindou Shuichi

************** ¬¬# **************

La mañana se despuntaba tranquilamente, la sombra amenazante de un hombre se reflejaba en la superficie de la pared, el dueño de esa sombra entraba a la habitación rápidamente se acercó al chico que dormía placidamente, saco un arma que centelló en la habitación luego de eso puso ese objeto en la frente del chico, el pelirosado sintió algo en su cabeza abrió los ojos y vio un agujero negro de metal y frió _curioso parece un revolver_ volvió a cerrar sus ojos, de repente abrió nuevamente sus ojo y dio un salto.

- ¡UN REVOLVER!..¡AUXILIO..ME QUIEREN MATAR!-

-¡Stop!, Silen't please, no es un revolver es una magnun... mi preciosa arma, ella y yo somos inseparable y venimos aquí para buscarte renacuajo...quedamos que estaría abajo en el lobby a las 8 de la mañana y son las 8:30 solo queda 15 min. para salir al plató no dejare que ningún actor de pacotilla haga lo que se le de la gana así que si quiere y aprecia tu vida en algo muévete....¡NOW!- apunto al chico quitándole el seguro de la pistola

-si voy... – como un rayo el chico estuvo listo

K miro el reloj complacido - y aun nos sobran 10 min. Creo que estas aprendiendo chico

-eeetooo, llámame Shuichi-

-muy bien Shuichi-san, les't go- la ida al foro no había demorado mucho, comió en el carro del director un emparedado por que no le dio tiempo a comer en el hotel T.T, al llegar al escenario los utileros adornaban el sitio donde se rodaría la película.

-bien Shindou-san- le dijo el productor - rodaremos en la tarde los demás actores llegaran 30 min. antes tu llegaste temprano para que te adecues al escenario y aprenda algunos parlamentos, ve a maquillaje quiero que te preparen, una vez que lo hagan te tomarán las fotos promociónales del video y la portadam a las doce y media regresaras para darte un lineamiento general y a la 1 pm el director comenzara a filmar ¿entendido?

-Si ok-

-te dejo el libreto- repuso SAkano - el chico comenzó a ojear el libreto

_ummm.... al parecer se trata de una pareja de recién casados _- eso esta bien seré un esposo que quiere pasar la velada con su esposa me gusta tal vez debería relajarme- vio como los trabajadores preparaban todo.

A las 10 se fue a maquillaje, las maquilladoras hicieron su trabajo y cepillaron su pelo con esmero al verse al espejo se veía bien. Se encamino al estudio, se tomo una series de fotos... luego un asistente de vestimenta le dio algo- toma chico- le estiro una bata- póntelo se rodara la escena del baño- Shuichi agarro el libreto nuevamente ..

- La escena del baño, ¡ha!, aquí yo aparento que me voy a bañar tocan la puerta y le digo que pase y me quedo viendo a la persona que entra perfecto y después de eso nos damos un beso perfecto...- se quito la ropa y solo se quedó en bóxer, se puso la bata.

-¡Prepárense para grabar!,- gritaba K el director de la película.

En eso un hombre alto y rubio entraba al plató de la filmación, para su sorpresa era nada más y nada menos el hombre de la noche anterior, ahora lo detallaba mejor ¿acaso era actor principal? tenía un buen porte para ello, era alto, rubio, ojos rubios de mirada felina, en fin era un hombre guapísimo, pero eso no era el caso, así que con determinación camino hasta él y se plantó para enfrentarlo.

-Sabía que te encontraría- el mayor se volteó para mirar al pequeño

-¡Ah!, si eres el baka pervertido y vagabundo de anoche-

-NO…- miro a los demás personas que laboraban, no quería que se enteraran así que hablo un poco mas bajo - No soy pervertido ni vagabundo... ahora verás lo buen actor que soy- el otro enarco una ceja

-¿De veras a si lo crees?.- El rubio se reía divertido

-¡No te rías de mi!, ya te lo dije te demostrare que soy un buen actor lo verás, Shuindou Shuichi será una leyenda …¡jajaja!-

-Eso mocoso es lo que espero con ansia- esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz seductora, lo detallo aún mejor, el chico era hermoso, ahora en plena luz lo confirmaba, en partes se parecía a su ex -compañero de trabajo, siempre se tomaba las cuestiones de trabajo muy serio pero esta vez se divertiría mucho con el pelirosa.

-S-h-u-i-c-h-i, mi nombre es Shuichi- dijo amenazante.

- Me da lo mismo como te llames mocoso-

-¡¿Pero que pretende estúpido?!- el pelirosa no pudo seguir su pelea, el director llamaba a escena.

- A sus lugares todos- un asistente tomo a joven y lo encamino al lugar de donde actuaría, le acomodo la bata.

-Oye disculpa sabes quien es él...- le pregunto al joven trabajador

-¿El?-

-Si, el engreído pedante- acotó el pelirosa

- Se llama Yuki Eiri y es uno de los mejores actores de..-

-¡Niño termine y salga de ahí rápido!- Ordenó K

-Si jefe - el ayudante lo dejó... _Yuki Eiri... es un estúpido_, quería memorizar el nombre de ese engorroso, más adelante se las vería con él, tomo su lugar que estaba marcado.

-3.-2.-1 yyy.. – dio un movimiento con el dedo, el pelirosa estaba viéndose en el espejo, pero este estaba empañado por el agua ... Y tal como decía en el libreto sonó la puerta.

-¡Pasa!- la puerta se abrió, Shu tomó un cepillo que estaba a un lado del lavamanos para peinarse, iba a limpiar el vidrio y sintió como alguien se le pegaba atrás y le daba un tierno beso en el cuello, era divino _la escena de amor del libreto_ se volteo para besar a la joven compañera _seguro que es una hermosa joven jijiji me daré banquete _de repente vio que era Yuki, este lo tomaba por la cintura y lo besaba tiernamente.

Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, no podía creerlo… ¡Su primer beso era robado por un hombre! ¡UN HOMBRE!... como pudo le dio un empujón.

-¡¿ESTUPIDO, QUE HACES COMO SE TE OCURRE?!-

-Corten paren, ¡PAAAREEENN! – Gritaba casi histérico el director, Yuki veía al chico divertido -¿oye muchacho que crees que haces?- preguntó K con cara de asesino.

-Acaso no lo vio, él me beso ¡y en la boca!- dijo esto con los ojos cerrado y sacando la lengua en señal de asco.

-Niño, se supone que debe hacer eso-

-¿He? ¿Se supone?-

-Claro aquí en el libreto lo dice...déjame ver aquí pagina 15 – golpeaba el libro por cada palabra que pronunciaba - estas en el baño toca la puerta le dices que pase entra y los novios se besan y luego de eso bla bla bla y bla ¿acaso eres lento?-

-¿N-Novios?-

-¡Si, novios!, te dije que son recién casados-

-Pe pe..pero, no me gusta los hombres-

-¡Y la fobia te la aguantas!- sacó un megáfono el estridente ruido se escuchaba en la escena de la filmación - ¡RECUERDA QUE FIRMASTE UN CONTRATO Y SI NO LO CUMPLE PUEDO DEMANDARTE HASTA QUITARTE HASTA EL APELLIDO LITTLE BOY, NO ESTOY PARA PERDER EL TIEMPO, O SI NO – K bajo el megáfono y tomó su mágnum – ¡Mueres!- el chico palideció vio al rubio actor que lo maquillaban, respiro hondo, trató de darse ánimos _recuerda que eres un actor si paso esta prueba tal vez haga mejores papeles, _vio a los lados, y no vio ninguna salida o sitio por donde escapar el rubio director lo seguía con la pistola parecía que se divertía amenazando a las personas con ella, se posicionó nuevamente en el lugar _donde estoy esto es una cueva de locos T.T_

El asistente volvió a poner la pizarra electrónica -escena del baño toma 2 , ¡acción!-

El chico temblaba estaba nervioso, escucho los toques en la puerta- P-pa-pasa- tomó el cepillo pero le temblaba la mano, cerro los ojos al sentir los labios del rubio en su cuello.

_No sientes nada, no vomites, es solo actuación, solo son tres días y me voy aquí. No ha pasado nada, ¡no ha pasado nada!, me paga 1.000 $ y me voy _pensaba el pequeño para sí, abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta, el rubio lo tomo por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso, el chico sintió que el otro trataba de abrir su boca con su lengua _ni loco que estuviera para dejarme meter la lengua _, el mayor se pegó más poco a poco, sin separar sus lo saco del baño y se fueron a la habitación e hizo que ambos cayeran en la cama, el rubio mordía el cuello del chico.

_No siento nada, no siento nada, pronto cortaran la escena y ya. _Sintió de repente que una mano le acariciaba las piernas suavemente mientras mordían ahora su pecho.

- N_o..Ah!! cien...to na..da ah!! ¿_que estaba pasando? Estas sensaciones _Recuerda es una ac..tuación pe..ro ah! ah! – _ahora el rubio lamia una telilla_- se siente tan bien pero..!¿ que estoy pensando?! no me gustan los hombres ¡zape, zape, zape! _

El rubio abrió aun más la bata de baño, poco a poco dejando el cuerpo del chico al descubierto, Shu se retorcía del placer, pronto el mayor bajo por su pecho lamiendo la tersa piel _dirán corte y listo, _el más chico comenzaba a gemir, ahora el rubio se quitó su bata, Shuichi tenia los ojos cerrados se sentía que estaba en el paraíso una mano se metió bajo sus bóxer para acariciarle el miembro, abrió los ojos de golpe se paro de sopetón colocándose la bata, -¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIEN..- interrumpió sus palabras al mirar al actor, ¡estaba completamente desnudo y con una notable erección!, al ver eso sintió que caía al piso.

-¡CORTEN!.. - K tomo el megáfono - ¡AHORA QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!-

-¡El me..me ...quería hacer algo!- señalo con un dedo la "cosa" de Yuki

-¡POR SUPUESTO, SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN DE LUNA DE MIEL RECUERDA QUE ESTAN RECIEN CASADO!-

-¿He?...un momento, un momento, porque se supone que estamos recién casados ¿Quieres que me acueste con él?-

--¡ EXACTLY!, ESA ES LA IDEA STUPID BOY-

-¡Oye!..¡¿Oué clase de película es esta?!- los colaboradores camarógrafos, tramoyas y demás personal se vieron a la cara.

El director tenía una vena que se le marcaba fuerte en la sien – ¡IDIOTA! SE SUPONE QUE ES UNA PELÍCULA ESPECIAL-

- Si claro, una película especial- vio al rubio desnudo que lo esperaba en la cama se le acerco hablándole bajito -¿Oye, que quiere decir con película especial? - el rubio lo vio y sonrió se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Es una película porno, baka- luego de eso beso lascivamente su oreja, la sensación era exquisita, en su circuito interno la información reciente era procesada … una película porno...¿pono?... ¡¿_PORNO?! _

-¡¿PORNOOO!?- pegó un grito en el cielo se separo rápidamente

-¡¿CLARO MOCOSO QUE PENSABAS?!- K le seguía hablando con el megáfono

-¡¿UNA PORNO?!- En eso Shuichi giró su cabeza y vio a Yuki nuevamente, - ¡¿Y CON HOMBRE?!- el rubio aun seguía acostado en la cama con ojos felino, su erección era feroz aparte de tener un miembro largo y grande... el rubio le guiñó un ojo y le daba unas palmaditas en la cama convidándolo a costarse con él, Shuichi empezó a sudar, giro su cabeza al director - ¡NI LOCO NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL A MI ME GUSTA LAS MUJERES¡- con su bata mal puesta trato de correr, K saco su mágnum y lo amenazo contra la pared -Qui..qui..quite eso me asusta- el pequeño sudaba aun más.

-Escucha pequeñajo, ya te dije que firmaste un contrato, puedes irte si quieres.. pero eso si, pones un pie fuera del plató y mis abogados te demandaran tan rápido que antes que llegues a tu casa tendrás que pasar primero por la corte para saludar al juez , ok-

-.................-

-Ahora que ya hablamos el mismo idioma y entendemos como son las cosas ve hasta allá – el rubio americano señalaba la cama, el chico camino como los condenados a muerte, una mujer le volvió a retocar el maquillaje y se sentó en la cama.

-Eres un baka torpe y de cero talento- le murmuro el rubio- acaso no leíste el contrato-

-No, no lo hice- quitándose la bata

-QUITATE EL BOXER APURATE- el director tenia el megáfono, Shu se lo quito y se tapo con la sabana de la cama, el rubio director se llevó una mano en la cabeza solo eso le faltaba.- YUKI-SAN, QUITALE LA SABANA A ESE ESTUPIDO POR FAVOR- una orden que cumpliría deliciosamente, agarro la sabana y la halo pero el otro también lo hizo, pronto los dos hombre se halaban la sabana en una guerra.

-¡Suéltala baka!-

-¡No, ni muerto!-

-Si no lo haces eso te pasará-

-¿Si, tú y quién más? – el rubio soltó la sabana y el otro cayo atrás con los pies arriba y las nalgas al aire, el personal que estaba allí se rieron de la torpeza del chico.

-Lindo culo- le dijo Yuki riéndose

Se Incorporó rápidamente -¡No soy tu payaso!-

-¡HEMOS PERDIDO MUCHO TIEMPO QUITEN TODAS LAS SABANAS Y COBIJAS Y ALMOHADAS RAPIDO!- Ordenó el director, el personal comenzó a correr, quitaron toda clase de posibles estorbos, - vamos a ver si terminamos, estamos atrasados- Shuichi y Yuki se acostaron en la cama el rubio vio la cara del pequeño que la tenia ruborizada, le gustó * _se ve adorable_ *

-Escena 1 toma 3, acción -

Eiri besaba el pecho del chico su piel era suave tal y como el se lo imaginó, era adictivo subió hasta el cuello lo mordió y empezó a besar el lóbulo, pudo oler su cabello este tenia un aroma a frutas su dedo índice empezó a viajar hacia su entrada mientras la otra mano se posesionaba en su pene, metió un dedo en su entrada mientras trataba de masturbarlo pero la piel del pene no bajaba totalmente y además atrás estaba muy estrecho apenas si le entraba el dedo.

* ¿_estrecho totalmente? .. ¡el chico es virgen!_ * el rubio ahora fue el que paro.

-¡COORTEN!.. ¡¿que sucede, que acaso no saldré de esto?!,- K estaba furibundo, Yuki se colocó una bata y dejo al pelirosado en la cama -¡Mátame quieres!, si no termino con estas tomas a tiempo los patrocinadores me acabaran-

-Escucha K, el chico es virgen, nunca ha tenido relaciones-

-¿Virgen?.. ¿el desgraciado aun es virgen? ¡Oh my god!, ¡¿o sea que no tiene experiencia?! ¡nooooooo!, mejor me suicido es máss rápido... – se colocó la mágnum en la cabeza – ¡un momento! – el americano empezó hablar más que todo para si mismo- Ya se que haremos, recuerda que tu eres el mejor y no querrás que un mocoso arruine tu carrera..... así que sedúcelo como sea y enséñale esta noche todo lo que necesita saber,...filmaremos las demás partes y dejaremos su parte de último, si eso haré, ya no tendré que matarme – bajo el arma- ¡ JAJAJAJA! -

-K, no creo que sea buena idea es chico es un torpe-

-Dime entonces una buena salida o que solución se consigue -

- Mmm, no sé que decirte, creo que seria bueno que llamaras a Seguchi y exponle la situación tal vez sea condescendiente-

-Si es que no me mata primero T.T , pero si eso sucede me lo llevare por delante- saco su mágnum nuevamente– por lo pronto haz lo que te pido.

-Bien tratare, pero no prometo nada-

-Por cierto tu hermano llamo y dejo dicho que llegara mañana con su esposo-

Yuki quedó extrañado -pensé que...-

-Apúrate cada minuto para mi es valioso- mostrando una cara sonriente : D

-....................- ¬¬#

- Sabia que podía contar contigo- - ^_^ -

************** ^_^U **************

Shuichi se encontraba desnudo en la cama, vio como Yuki le susurraba algo al otro rubio de repente este tomaba el megáfono.

-AHORA CHICO ESTUPIDO TIENES EL DIA LIBRE, ALEGRATE QUE YUKI-SAN PIDIERA MAS TIEMPO PARA TI

_¿Ha? ¿El rubio ha pedido más tiempo para mí? ¡Que bien!_ -se colocó la bata rápidamente antes que se arrepintieran y se disponía irse,_ etooo ¿por donde me escapo?_

-TIENES 24 HORAS CHICO VIRGEN O TIENES EXPERIENCIA PARA MAÑANA O VERAS..........YUKI-SAN ENCARGATE DE ENSEÑARLE ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- el chico se cayo al piso al pararse todos lo veían como bucho raro, como pudo salió corriendo tenia mucha vergüenza entro en el camerino y se vistió rápidamente, sus ropas estaba dobladas en la silla donde las dejó, mientras se vestía comenzó a estudiar el sitio, - ¡Por allí!- vio una ventana un poco alta y algo pequeña pero en su situación cualquier medio de escape era bueno, _saldré por aquí y cuando este en la calle patitas para que te quiero_ trato de salir pero había quedado atorado.

La puerta de recinto se abrió de nuevo apareciendo el rubio, vio una parte del cuerpo del chico guindando, lo tomó por los pie y lo halo como resultado inmediato el pequeño cayo al piso, se paró rápidamente sobrándose el porrazo había sido algo doloroso , vio al rubio vestido, se veía muy guapo pero no hay tiempo para eso.

Tomó un cuchillo defendería su "retaguardia" a toda costa, pasó el peligroso cuchillo por la cara del actor -Atrás no me toque o te mato, estoy armado y no tengo miedo en usarla... -

-¿Qué haces? –

-¡Te amenazo! ¿Acaso no lo vez?-

Él rubio lo veía extrañado - si que eres baka, eso que tomaste es un cuchillo de utilería- el pelirosa lo vio el objeto y lo tocó, el mismo se doblaba como mantequilla ¡_P__orqueee yooooo, acaso nunca se consigue un cuchillo decente cuando se necesita matar a alguien! ¡ buuuuaaaaa!_

-Ven vamos al hotel-

-¿A-al hotel?-

-Si baka, acaso no oíste al director -

-Olvídalo, nop no voy, no pensarás que iré por mi voluntad, no hay fuerza humana en este mundo que me lleve-

El rubio lo examinó mejor la situación, saco un cigarro de un bolsillo de su traje se lo colocó en su boca lo encendió y dio dos caladas.

************** ^_^U **************

Marcaba el Pent House se abrió las puerta del ascensor caminó por el largo pasillo, Yuki metió la tarjeta magnética para abrir la puerta de su habitación y entro antes de cerrarla colocó un aviso que decía "No molestar", había sido un día difícil. Encendió la luz y se acerco a la cama, de un golpe dejó caer un saco en la cama la abrió y de allí saco a el chico pelirosa maniatado le quitó la mordaza de la boca que le había colocado para que no gritara.

- ¡Eres un tramposo me amarraste y me trajiste aquí, esto en otras prefecturas le llaman secuestro y dan condena de 40 años! - Yuki le quitaba las ataduras de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó el actor que se dirigió al bar a servirse una copa.

_Oh dios, debo hacer algo antes que me viole- _jeje si soda, café, galletas _–_ el chico pedía una larga lista de comida – y..el rubio se exasperaba un poco, Shu lo vio y se armo con un poco de valor -.... Mira a mi no me gusta esto y te haré un favor esfumándome si me lo permites-

-Ya escuchaste baka, para mañana debes estar listo para…-

-No me lo recuerdes- el mayor colocó la copa en el bar acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

- Dijiste que no te gustas los hombres ¿es cierto?-

- si, completamente- el rubio se acercó más al cuerpo del joven, el pequeño miró esos ojos que eran totalmente hipnotizantes. el actor se acerco más y más lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la base del cuello respirando sobre él esto hizo que la contraparte sintiera ese calido aliento, luego de eso la lengua reptaba desde abajo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, Shuichi sentía totalmente enrojecido y su corazón latía aceleradamente inconcientemente echo su cuello atrás para facilitarle la tarea y cerrando los ojos- ¡Ah! ¡ah! -comenzó a gemir, el actor subió por su cara besando cada centímetro, se posesionó en sus labios besándolos tiernamente, poco a poco metió su lengua en la cavidad del chico para saborearla con más calma, su boca era dulce como la miel, eso hizo que intensificara el beso, Shuichi ni siquiera pensaba se dejaba llevar por la situación, por aquel hombre alto, rubio y guapo, en un arrebato colocó sus brazos en el cuello del otro respondiendo sus besos, luego de eso el más alto se separó..

-Para ser una persona homofóbica respondiste muy bien a mis besos-

-Era aa...act..uación, si, actuación ¡jeje!- un fuerte rubor marcaba su cara, bajo un tanto la cabeza.

Eiri tomo con su dedos la barbilla del jovencito haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos susurrándole -¿Actuación?.... no lo parece- el rubio poso su boca en los labios del otro, Shuichi correspondió a sus besos nuevamente, se dejaba llevar, el otro mordía ahora el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la ropa y empezaban a recorrer la suave piel. -¿Te gusta, verdad pequeño?– mordía el cuello y restaba distancia Shuichi se sentía confundido debatiéndose consigo mismo...algo lo empezaba a quemar por dentro.

-¡Por favor… no.. !- trato de detenerlo, o era más bien tratar de detenerse.

-No te niegues- mordía cada pedacito con pasión

- ¡ah! ¡ahh, onegai ..no..- ¿que pasaba con él? .. ¿acaso le gustaba el rubio?, sentirse en esos brazos eran enloquecedor, esas caricias divinas, no podía, debía detenerse, debía apartarlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡No, aléjate!-

-Si quieres que me alejes, ¿Porqué no me sueltas?- Shu estaba aferrado con sus brazos al cuello del rubio

-Gomen- el joven se desengancho soltando al rubio, este comenzó a desvestirse, Shu al ver eso se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué..que haces?-

-Me quito la ropa así es más cómodo, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo… amenos que quiera que yo te la quite- se acerco al chico.

-¡No!.. yo me la quito- se despojó de la ropa en forma nerviosa ¿_Mi madre y ahora que?_ _Piensa, piensa si no haces algo bye bye Shuichi, _Shu vio el cuerpo desnudo del mayor ¡por kami-sama! ese hombre tenia un cuerpo espectacular y ni mencionar la buen dote de la que era dueño y eso que no estaba del todo empalmado, un rubor aun mayor había ganado, se imagino estar en esos brazos sintiendo que lo ….¡_ pe- pero que rayos pienso, debo salir de aquí o estoy frito!_

-ven- lo haló por el brazo y cayó de sopetón en las piernas de Yuki, podia sentir la "cosita" pegado a su trasero. El actor comenzó tocarlo a besar al pequeño, Shuichi empezó a sentir como esa "cosita" comenzaba a despertarse, _¡Gulp!, _miró a todos lados localizando un posible ruta de escape

1er scaneo visual: Ventana

_No, quiero escapar no estortillarme _

el actor recostó a el novato en la cama montándosele encima y besando ahora el plano abdomen, la cabeza bajo más hasta la erección con su lengua a dar pequeñas lamiditas por la punta

- ¡ah… aahhh...ah!- miro nuevamente a los lados

2do. scaneo Visual: Closet

_No, esa cosa tiene la cerradura por fuera._

Un dedo juguetón comenzó su viaje para colarse por debajo y ampliar la virgen retaguardia… _si sigo así no aguantare _-¡Ah…. ¡AAAH!!

3 er scaneo Visual: El baño

_¡EL baño, porque no lo pensé antes!..._

Se paro un poco, tenia el pelo revuelto -disculpa debo ir al baño- el rubio paro con un tono de fastidio

-¿Ahora para que?-

Respuesta: Pis

-V-voy a hacer pis, ya vengo- corrió hasta el baño

Se escucho el portazo seguido de un

_¡CLICK!_

pasó el seguro, vio si podía usar algo de cuña para evitar que el rubio entrara , nada ¡¿_porque a miiiiii buuuuaaaaa?!, No llores Shuichi solo quédate aquí calladito a lo mejor se cansa y se va, _lo meditó mejor ¿ _si como no? con las ganas que me tiene T.T de hoy no me salvo ¡Buuuuuuaaaa! ¡Mamiiiiii!_

************** ^_~ **************

Yuki tenia su cabeza sostenida con una mano apoyada en el colchón mientras la otra tambolireaba en la cama, en eso miro su miró reloj, a menos que el chico meara el Niagara ya había pasado media hora se paro y fue hasta el baño, hacerle el amor había vuelto una tarea titánica

Toc Toc

-Shuichi- nada…. no se escuchaba nada, trato de girar la perilla pero tenia el seguro puesto, camino hasta la gaveta de a habitación y reviso, se consiguió con un lápiz delgado de esos que sirven para recuerdo, fue hasta el baño y lo introdujo en el resorte ciego y haciendo girar la perilla tiempo de ejecución en todo 5 min., al entrar Shuichi estaba en un rincón de la bañera

-¡No te acerques o te golpeo con..con esto!- tomó el objeto cerca de su mano Yuki lo vio con fastidio

- ¡¿Me vas apegar con un champú?! ¬¬- el chico vio bien el objeto y lo soltó

-Jeje estaba jugando -

-De veras, mira niño si tienes miedo me voy y le digo a K...-

-¡No espera al loco de la pistola no!- _que digo si todo esto es una locura ¡AUXILIO!...-_

-Esta bien, será como tú dice- Shu fue hasta la cama como los condenados que camina por el corredor de la muerte era seguido por la vista del rubio el chico se sentó en la cama puso cara de animal degollado, Yuki al mirar esto rió * _que chico tan raro, bonito pero raro_ * se divertiría mucho con é, era como un oasis en medio de la relación tomentosa que se encontraba y ahora con su nuevo co-protagonista olvidaba esos malos tiempos

-Mira si quiere salimos un rato para que te relajes ¿te parece?-

- ¿Lo harías por mi?- Shu se paro – gracia por entenderme – _a la primera me vuelo con o sin demanda _- eres un gran amigo-

-Creo que no me presente como se debe...Eiri Eusugi- len un inusual estilo accidental contrario a las costumbres japonesas el alto extendió su mano.

-pensé que te llamabas....-

-Yuki Eiri es mi nombre artístico-

**Y así fue mi encuentro con Yuki Eiri uno de los famosos actores porno a nivel mundial, un hombre frió pero a la vez cálido, y medio pervertido ¿casualidad o fatalidad? quien sabe..... **

-Shindou Shuichi- extendio el brazo tambien para estrechar la mano lo que nunca se imaginó qu el otro tomara esa mano y le diera un beso en su palma, el jovencito se ruborizó y sintió que la carne se le ponía de gallina.

-Vistámonos y salgamos de aquí

-H-hai-

************** ^_~ **************

//moshi, moshi,// K-san que tal va la película- un rubio de ojos esmeralda hablaba por el ínter parlante de su teléfono.

-Mr Seguchi hemos tenido problema con la co-estrella-

//¿ Te refieres a el reemplazo de Sakuma Ruychi?, pensé que ya lo habías solventado//-

-Y así se hizo, el nuevo actor se le parece mucho, tiene una cara muy linda y angelical y tiene buen cuerpo por eso lo escogí pero parecer ser que es .....¿como digamos? un novato-

-//Y que tiene que ve eso Mr. K, a veces los novatos se empeñan mejor para que lo llamen a otra filmación-

//si pero este es diferente//

-//¿A que se refiere?//–

- Me refiero a que no tiene nada de experiencia, si me entiende lo que digo-

//Mmm...¿Acaso me quiere decir que el chico es virgen, es eso?

-si –

//* _valla interesante_ *// y dígame que ha hecho con el ¿lo botó?//

-Me temo que no, por el apuro en que estamos no lo he hecho así que le pedí a Yuki-san que se lo llevara a su hotel y lo acondicionara para mañana-

-//Mr. K, salgo ahora mismo para Okinawa llegaré en la noche iré en mi jet privado, es necesario que no desvirgue al chico evítelo a toda costa tengo planes para él//

-Será como usted diga pero ya para esta hora creo que Yuki-san lo tendrá en el paraíso-

//Entiendo Mr. K, pero si es como me dice ese joven no cederá tan fácil pero conozco bien a Yuki y sé que lo seducirá poco a poco, no creo que soporte mucho y terminará por entregársele, por eso es necesario que los localice rápido// K-san pulsó la tecla de cerrar llamada de su móvil miro a Sakano

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

- Ya escuchaste al presidente, tenemos que impedir que desvirguen al chico-

************** x_xU **************

-Dónde quieres ir?- decia una pareja de hombres que salían del hotel

-N-no lo sé, por la playa supongo-

-Como quieras- empezaron a pasear por la playa, Shuichi veía la forma de escapar a su situación, caminaron por la acera , habian caminado un trecho cuando llegaron donde estaban las tiendas donde exhibían varios tipos de subvenir a los turistas, también comida de la zona, venta de equipos de sub-marinismos, más adelante había una heladería -¿quieres un helado?- Shu vió de nuevo esos ojos dorados, de repente aterrizo _esta es mi oportunidad de escapar_

- ¿Eh? ah si gracias-

-Cuando el rubio desapareció adentro de la tienda Shuichi se volteó para correr, lo haría lo mas rápido que daban sus piernas .

¡OUH!

Sintiño que tropezó con alguien ambos cayeron en redondo al piso golpeándose.

-¡Baka!.. ¿acaso no ves por donde anda?, ¡eres un soberano idiota!- Shu se fijó que el hombre en sí, tenia un aspecto que daba miedo era de piel muy oscura llevaba varios Pilsen en la boca su mirada era turbia y llevaba los pelos largo hasta los hombros de color rubio en forma de....¿churros? Además, llevaba una badana en la cabeza y en una mano vestía al estilo playero con camisa suelta y estampado de palmera y pantalones bermudas hasta las rodillas y sandalias, de remate detrás de el estaban sus amigos cuatro chicos y dos chica.

-lo siento de veras no fue mi intención- los demás se reían

-no es cierto ahora debes pagarme para compensar un poco tu detracción... -

-pe..pero.. no tengo dinero-

-Niñita si no tienes dinero entonces, ... creo que me divertiré un poco contigo ¡jeje! necesito calentar mi manos y se me hace que eres una buena pera de boxeo- los demás daban porras y pitas al bravucón, el chico levantó su puño para estamparle un golpe a Shuichi.

_Ahora si que la puse, _pensó el pelirosa

Cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llego abrió los ojos y lo que vio pasó muy rápido, Yuki sostuvo el golpe con una mano, el otro fue a asestarle un golpe con la otra mano pero Yuki, lo sostuvo dándole un golpe con su rodilla en la entrepierna del oscuro, el bravucón se curveo y sus pupilas se dilataron dejándolo sin respiración.

-¡MALDITO!- grito uno de los amigos que se acercó para pelear con el mayor, se le tiro encima pero Yuki lo tomño por un brazo y lo lanzo contra unos de los almacenes rompiendo el escaparate, el dueño de la tienda salió para reclamarle pero al ver lo que venia se metió otra vez en la tienda. Yuki se fijo si el chico se paraba, otro hombre se le lanzo por detrás para ahocarlo, se estaba sofocando.

-así es Viper – gritaban las chicas, Yuki sentía que le faltaba la respiración se estaba quedando sin aire, pensó rápido tomo los brazos del Hombre y halo hacia adelante el cuerpo del bravucón se pego aun más del rubio, cuando eso sucedió Yuki lo golpeo con su cabeza golpeándolo en la frente y desmayándolo un poco , el rubio se giro lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un fuerte y contundente puñetazo, el sagaletón trasveteo agarrándose la nariz llena de sangre

-¡MIERDA ME PARTIO EL TABQUE! - los demás que estaba en el piso se levantaron mareado y en mal estado sangrando en varias zonas, vieron los ojos del rubio estos eran asesinos

-¡VAMONOS!- grito el otro que estaba con las mujeres, los heridos del grupo escucharon y se fueron corriendo, Shuichi miro a Yuki que se acomodaba su ropa elegante sacudiéndose el polvo.

-¿Yu..ki estas bien te duele algo?-

-Si, estoy bien ¡¿Por un demonio Shuichi que le hiciste a esos tipos!?, tal parece que tienes tendencia a meterte en líos o que te pase algo malo- el pelirosa bajó la vista

-Gomene- unas lágrimas se asomaban en el rostro del pequeño

- ven, caminemos un poco- revolviendo el cabello rosado.

-pasearon un rato y se fueron al malecón allí se sentaron en una piedras un rato, miraron como las olas rompían en la playa, y las gaviotas caían en picada para cazar los peces incauto, la brisa era fuerte al igual que el sol ... el silencio entre ambos se hacia un poco insoportable fue Shu quien decidió hablar

-Arigatou dasaimasu-

- No te preocupes por eso no hace falta que me des las gracias estabas en apuro y te ayudé-

-Yuki.. disculpa que te pregunte pero ....¿desde cuando trabajas en esto?- Yuki tomó una piedra y lo arrojó al mar.

-desde que tengo 18 años-

-¡¿18 años?!...no eras menor para hacer eso.

-Si, pero aun así lo hice, para ese momento…no hizo falta-

- Y ahora ¿cuantos años tienes?- lo miraba sin despegar su mirada de esos ojos.

-25 años, tengo 7 años trabajando en esto-

-¡Fuuuiii!- silbó - ¿Y no te sientes raro que te estén filmando…. mientras lo haces?-

-En realidad termina acostumbrándote, además es un trabajo-

-.................- sintió más curiosidad todo esto para él era nuevo.

-¿Por que haces esto?-

El rubio se echo para atrás y se recostó un poco - Por dinero, fama, tantas cosas-

-¿Estas casado?- el corazón de Shu latía a mil por hora

-...................... si lo estoy – sintió tristeza hubo un poco de silencio de repente siguió hablando

-Debe ser una chica guapa-

-No, es un chico en realidad- Shu quedó pasmado _esta casado con un hombre… mi madre.._

-¿chi..co?- repitió

-si –

-...................- _debo preguntarle tal vez me mate pero debo hacerlo_

-Yuki.. etooo, ¿Te gustan los hombres solamente?

-En realidad soy bisexual-

-o sea que te gusta los dos sexo-

- y tú- _por que me pregunta ya se lo he dicho varias veces_

- ya te lo dije, solamente me gustas las chicas-

Yuki mostró una sonrisa _oh cielo es hermoso, _Shu se ruborizó -y por lo que veo tienes éxito seduciéndolas-

-¡Oyeeeee!- _mejor retiro lo que pensé es un baka -_desde cuando ser virgen es un crimen, solo que no he conseguido a la chica adecuada-

-Te gustan las chicas ¿eh?..¿ tienes novia?-

-ehh no en este momento pero estoy cuadrando algo-

-Será descuadrando por que estas frito como seductor-

-¡No me insultes!, Entrare a la universidad y tendré muchas chicas fiestas y mas chicas JAJAJAAJA!!!!!-

-así que solo te gustan las chicas y que me dices cuando te bese, respondiste a mis besos señor casanova –

-ya te dije, solo actuaba-

-¡já já!, permítame que me ría-

- ¬¬# ....................., oye tu pareja no le molesta que tu te acuestes con ...varias personas-

-Te dije que es cuestión de costumbre, se hace tarde vámonos- Yuki se paró y le extendió la mano que gustoso la acepto, al levantarlo quedó pegado al cuerpo del rubio, sus ojos era hermoso e hipnotizantes, por su parte Yuki miraba los hermosos ojos violetas pronto se acercaron sus rostros el rubio beso los labios de l pequeño que en un acto de reflejo cerró sus ojos para sentir al rubio, el beso lo profundizo un poco se separo lentamente, Shu estaba ruborizado el corazón le latía rápido se sentía como las colegialas -eres hermoso- Yuki acariciaba el rostro del pequeño.

-¿He?-

-Eres hermoso- luego tomó su barbilla le alzó su cabeza, -tus labios son adictivos-

-Yu..ki –

-¿Quieres ir al hotel ahora?- Shu se sentía que estaba en una nube

_iría contigo hasta el infinito si me lo pidieras, no se si lo que hago esta bien o mal pero deseo ser ..tuyo esta noche_ – H-hai-

************** ^_^ **************

"_...En este momento no puedo atenderle deje su mensaje después del tono y en cuanto pueda le devolveré su llamada ... Piiiii "_

//Yuki llámame urgente, pero sobre todo no toques al chico..., //- en eso cerro la llamada de su móvil, se giro hacia el productor - Sakano llama a recepción y deja el mensaje que me llame urgente-

-Ok- tomo el móvil para ello

-...¿Por que yo? solo era un película sencilla, filmo y me iba pero nooo tenía que complicarse- alguien se acerco

-Señor director ya los actores están listo-

-Bien gracias, - se giro dando intrucciones- personal a sus puestos comenzamos- alguien con una pizarra comenzó a hablar

- En 3.2.1. ¡Acción!-

Cuatros personas dos hombre y dos mujeres travestís se encontraban en la cama y todos se tocaban por todas partes

-¡Ah ah ah!- Varios gemidos se escuchaban los camarógrafos tomaban las escenas, pero Mr K pensaba en la conversación de Seguchi - ¿Que pensara hacer con ese estúpido?- pero algo sabía que sea lo que sea de seguro que implicaba millones de dólares miró, la escena delante de él.

-¡Ah ah… métemelo... ahora.. si ah..ah!-

Ahora que si el pedía ser el director de lo que fuera hacer el presidente talvez ganaría más fama y por supuesto dinero, le dio una seña a Sakano el productor se acerco.

-Pensándolo mejor ve al hotel y evita que Yuki-san toque al chico- Sakano asintió y se fue

************** ^_^ U **************

-¡TAXIS!- un carro se parqueo en el aeropuerto un hombre castaño se montaba, el automóvil se puso en marcha

-¿A donde lo llevo señor? – pregunto el chofer

-Lléveme a este hotel....- y le extendió el papel, el conductor lo leyó

-Como usted diga señor- el auto se puso en marcha

************** ^__^ **************

La pareja habían llegado al hotel donde se hospedaban, Shuichi se dirigía al área de los ascensores en eso una de las recepcionista llamo al más alto.

-Yuki-kun lo llamaron por teléfono la recepcionista le extendió el recado, Yuki lo arrugó sin leerlo de seguro que lo llamaban por el chico – ese K- murmuró

-Gracias, - la señorita asintió, camino hasta los ascensores para alcanzar a Shuichi, una vez que llegaron al Penthouse Yuki abrió la puerta, apenas habia entrado Shu, Yuki cerro la puerta y comenzó a besarlo

-Yu..ki ¡Ha… si..!- caminaron hasta la habitación quitándose la ropa en el camino se dirigieron a la cama, el actor veterano tomó al pequeño y lo recostó, paso el dorso de la mano por su cara.

-Eres perfecto- Shu lo miraba ¿_se puede uno enamorar en apenas 24 horas?_, Yuki besó el cuello.

-Aah!! -gemía, tomo la cabeza del chico en sus manos mirando esos ojos violetas

-Esta noche serás mío-

-Si, Yuki solo tuyo- sus manos empezó a acariciar al pelirosa ponto seria el primero en probar ese cuerpo hermoso

_deseo entregarme a ti quiero sentir tu cuerpo dentro del mío te deseo hazme tuyo solo hazme tuyo_ gritaba su mente, ahora Yuki ,iraba al chico, las barreras habia sido rota, tenia al joven sumiso en sus brazos ensalivo sus dedos y dirigió uno a su entrada....

************** : P **************

- Es aquí…. Bien, entraré y lo esperar.e- Un castaño entro a la habitación, escucho gemidos, coloco su maleta en el piso y entró a la habitación.

************** x_xU **************

-Yuu...ki ah no aguanto… te quiero.. te deseo ahora -

Una sonrisa seductora se colaba en el rostro del mayor -No seas impaciente tonto, te dolerá si no hago esto bien-

- … Rápido…- podía sentir la masculinidad totalmente excitado pegado a su trasero, y estar encima de ese dios del sexo era increíble.

- Como pidas pequeño..- dijo seductoramente, lo tomo por las caderas para alzarlo.

El pelo rosado tenía los ojos cerrados, entre abrió para disfrutar del panorama al hacerlo unos ojos castaños y pelo castaño estaba al lado de ellos - ¡HAAAAAAYYYYYYY! – grito Shu

El otro hombre se fijo en la pequeña figura * _¡ No... no puede ser... se..se parece a....Sakuma...!_* pero para su propio asombro disimulo muy bien –¿Los Interrumpí?, no se detengan sigan en lo suyo-

El joven balbuceaba -¿Quien...quien es usted? – miraba a el rubio y al el castaño

-¿Yo?....acaso él no te hablo de mi?- señalando a el rubio

-¿Qué significa esto no entiendo?- Shu sintió que se moría, ¿quien era este hombre enfrente de ellos?

Yukil habló – Baka, te presento a mi esposo –

-¿T-tu-tu u es es..po..so??- ¿acaso se imagina las cosas? _por favor esto no me esta pasando _

-Si pequeñín, Yuki Kitazawa de Eusugi para servirle, veo que esta disfrutando de mi esposo-

**Ja! y de esa manera conocí a el esposo de Yuki.... ¿Acaso es una persona muy abierta en las relaciones? demasiado para mi gusto o es que soy un puritano estúpido egoísta,...... pero claro esto era otro mundo. **

Shuichi estaba totalmente desnudo sentado encima de Yuki ahorcajado este aun lo agarraba por sus caderas, Shu tenía los ojos desorbitados

_Pellízqueme_ ¿_acaso estoy loco pero este tipo me habla como si nos hubiese conseguido jugando dados o bingo?_

-Eiri amor vine a disculparme se que pasamos por una crisis pero pienso que podemos superarlos si lo intentamos-

-Gracias sabia que entenderías mi punto- le dijo Yuki

Shuichi veía todo con los ojos expresivos - ¿Se están reconciliando?... Repito esto no puede estar pasando T.T

-¿Oh! Disculpa mi educación, supongo que tu eres su nuevo amante… eres lindo- se dirigió al rubio - siempre tuviste buen gusto Yuki...- nuevamente miro a al pelirosado- oh vamos no te detengas sigue.... – en vista que el joven lo miraba con la boca abierta - ¿Ha! ya sé eres tímido si quieres te preparo unas bebida mientras terminas con mi esposo-

-¿T-ter-terminar?- Yuki acariciaba el cuerpo de Shuichi esta tenia aun la boca abierta.

El castaño se retiraba – Mi amor después que termines con tu amiguito, nos toca reconciliarnos, te espero - salio de la habitación.

- Continuemos- le dijo el mayor empezó a besar el rostro de Shu, el chico lo miro de un golpe se paro y lo señalo.

-¡¿ESTAN LOCOS O QUE?!-

-¿Que sucede baka?-

-¿He?...!COMO QUE SUCEDE!.... Sucede que "TU" esposo esta allí afuera y "TU" estas aquí "CONMIGO" tratando de hacerme el amor y el solo dice Oh que buen gusto tienes discúlpenme sigan y cuando termine sigo yo-

-Shuichi ya te dije que es solo trabajo-

-Así que soy un trabajo-

-Recuerda que debes practicar para mañana-

-¡¿Practicar?! pe..… yo pensé que tu y yo...¿acaso me mentiste?-

-no en ningún momento lo que te dije no era mentira-

Shu miro trató de entender, lo deseaba a él pero también a su esposo así que solo quedaba -¡!!!AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Se coloco una mano en la cara- ¡QUIERES QUE SEA TU AMANTE! –

-Si, ¿no te gustaría? …seria divertido-

-No me digas que…que ustedes dos lo han hecho con otras personas?

-¿Te refiere a tríos? claro si quieres llamo a mi esposo para que nos acompañe-

-¡NO te molestes Yuki … no me prestare para eso créeme!! _Hiiiiiiroooooooo buuuuaaaaaa!!!!!! Ven a buscarme - _Me imagino que extrañas a tu esposo asi que yo me voy- _soy un baka burrico, asno, torpe, estúpido...... -_Shuichi se paro pero fue tomado por un brazo

-No me digas que estas celoso, gatito asustadizo-

-Oye no se que clase de relación tengan ustedes pero ni sueñe que yo me le una -

-Mira baka, es complicado y no entenderías-

- Si tienes razón, .. no entiendo nada y ni quiero, pero te respeto ahora debo irme- _bien lejos a plutón y eso lo considero cerca._

**********

Alguien llamaba a la puerta

Toc ToC Toc

El castaño al sentir los toquidos, la abrió allí estaba – Sakano-kun- ha pasado tiempo, pase –

Eusugi-kun, konichiwa, ¿se encuentra su esposo? -

-Si, esta con su nuevo amante en el dormitorio-

- ¡¿Con el chico nuevo?! – Sakano entro al cuarto los dos estaban enfrascado en una discusión -Eiri-kun disculpe que lo interrumpa, ¿pero le hizo algo al chico?-

El mayor se volteo -Todavía no-

-¡¿Cómo que todavía ….qué te crees?!- dijo digustado Shuichi

Sakano respiró aliviado -que bien, llegue justo tiempo, Yuki-san no toque al chico- Kitazawa se acercaba a la habitación escuchando todo lo que pasaba – El presidente quiere al chico entero, menos mal que no lo desvirgó-

-¿El chico es virgen?- Pregunto Kitazawa –increíble ¿y como fue a parar aquí con ustedes?-

-Por idiota, aparte de baka , celoso y cero talento, cada vez tiene mas adjetivos-

-¡Yuuuukiiiiii!-

-¿Disculpe se refiere a mi o a mi esposo?- pregunto el castaño

-A él por supuesto- ¬¬# señalando al rubio _me estoy enfermando_

- venga muchacho, Seguchi-kun nuestro presidente vino desde Tokio para hablar con usted exclusivamente-

-¿Seguchi? El famoso empresario Seguchi Tohma- ¿Que quería ese hombre de él? … sabía que era uno de los empresarios mas poderosos del Japón.

-si acompáñeme por favor- Dijo Sakano

Shu salió del cuarto no sin antes mirar a los esposos Eusugi que se quedaban en su habitación de hotel.

**De ese modo fuí conducido por Sakano el Productor y asistente de Mr. K, el americano loco fanático de las pistolas, me trasladaron del hotel hasta las oficinas de el empresario en Okinawa, lo anterior fue un juego de niños a comparación de lo que venia......... **

En el Próximo capitulo de : Shuichi's The porno live Star

**********************************************************************

. "...los movimientos del rubio eran suaves y prominentes, se movía seductoramente se fijo en su cuerpo, era fuerte y musculoso sintió un calorcito proveniente de su propia ingle, miró sus pantalones y este empezaba a manifestarse una erección............"

**********************************************************************

Continuation: To Be or not to be

Quiero dar gracias por su apoyo… I loved… ; P

_El rincón del Yaoi:_

Bueno esta sección era muy cultural.. así que vuelve ^__^

A los que se pregunta que he hecho durante este tiempo de desaparición y como dije antes formo parte de un fansub, ese ha sido 1 de los motivos por la cual no he seguido posteando, pero prometí en seguir con mis escritos : P.. bueno a lo que queremos saber

Para los que estén interesados estamos posteando el manga Gravitation en español mas los remix y megamix … también estamos sacando el Manga de Junjou Romantica y el anime .. También estamos con la versión de sin censura : P

Y a los amantes de Kyou Kara MAoh estamos fansubeando la 2 da y tercera temporada casi al mismo tiempo, también sacaremos un anime Shonen de nombre 7-Gosth…

Si quieren entrar aqui a hojeear dejo la dirección.

es .com/

Para sacar más proyectos necesitamos de editores, traductores en Chino, ingles japones, francés y portugues, tambíen personas que sepan trabajar bien el fotoshop y kareokero

( oH invente algo nuevo) que sepan usar el after effect ( AE) o Lua.

http://fansubs-ydysb.

Si quieres pasarla bien y saber de muchos proyectos a futuro en este mundillo les dejo la dirección

./group/sleepless_beauty/

Y no olviden ..Rewie...Aquí abajito ^_-


	3. Cap 3 To be or not to be

Resumen del capitulo: Universo Alterno........!Waaaa! ¿¡Que es lo que quiere Tohma de Shuichi?! ¿Acaso será que lo obligara a hacer esa película indecente? ..... en este capitulo Hiro viaja a Okinawa para salvarlo ¿ Podrá evitarlo?. Yuki tiene celos del pelirrojo se da cuenta de que él siente "algo mas que cariño" por su amigo....!Al parecer Hiro será el rival de Yuki¡ ¿acaso el rubio se quedara de brazos cruzado?..... .Llegan Ruychi y Tatsuha a el hotel y una misteriosa mujer aparece .....los enredos están al orden del día :p

Estamos en la tercera reedición, pero xxdd!! He escrito más ahora que cuando lo escribí la primera vez x.x a ver, mis dedos están listo, y Tzunade onii esta en modo on. Por lo que no saben aun el titulo del Fics en español es, " Shuichi, es la estrella de porno en vivo" ..

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Maki Murakami-sama gran señora que nos regaló estos lindos personajes con fines de lucro, como dejo la serie abierta nosotros nos rompemos el coco haciendo desastres con la historias e inventando finales alternativos U.U, pero parece que se condolió de nosotros y ahora esta continuándolo, en fin yo solo me divierto y nadie me da dinero por ello, una vez aclarado el asunto solo queda disfrutar de la loquera : p

nota: _los pensamientos de Shu están en letras cursiva ,* pensamientos de otra persona que no sea Shuichi están entre asteriscos y letras cursivas* __** la narración en primera persona es de Shu y están en letras remarcadas y cursiva, **_el dinero que puedan donar a mi cuenta de banco en letras normal (mensaje subliminal)

Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje, lengua, metedera de mano baboseo intercambios de fluido y demás. Las relaciones expuestas aquí son pene-pene si dices que no te gusta no creas que somos bobos ya que para llegar aquí has pasado por miles de fics como este juju!!__

"_**Yo sabía que mi situación era delicada, pero lo que nunca pensé es que las cosas podrían ponerse aún peor ¡No lo vi venir! ..." **_

Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

By Tzunade_Chang

Capítulo 3

To be or not to be

-¡Pase!- Shuichi entró a la oficina elegante del empresario y Jefe Tohma Seguchi, miro al rubio este sostenía una carpeta -siéntese – señalando un mueble delante de su escritorio, el pelirosa lo hizo sin quitarle la vista. -aquí dice que su nombre es Shindou Shuichi , tiene 18 años se graduó recientemente con calificaciones muy bajas, según mis investigaciones tiene aspiración a estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio y no tiene trabajos - bajo la carpeta del expediente del joven -¿me equivoco?-

-No señor -bajo la cabeza

-Donde quieres estudiar es difícil de entrar y caro, dudo que tenga para matricula y sospecho que usted piensa que con este trabajo puede pagarla ¿no? - el joven asintió Seguchi se paró y se asomó a la ventana la noche era hermosa y las luces de la ciudad resplandecían completamente - Mr. K me informó lo difícil que se ha hecho trabajar con su persona causando retrasos millonarios en la filmación, - _¿Eh? Es idea mia o me esta hbalando __como si me fuera a despedir, ¡genial!, casi lo escucho ¡"Shindou-kun esta despedido"! -_También me informó que usted no tiene ninguna experiencia en el ramo eso quiere decir que ha mentido en su hoja de vida laboral - _porque le da vuelta solo dilo estas despedido dilo dilo dilo ya_ ¡_que esperas! _– y eso seria causal de despido- _!BINGO! ¡ESTOY DESPEDIDO! -_-Pero como soy benevolente he decidido darle una oportunidad más- ¡_VIVA, VIVA! ¡DIJO QUE ME QUEDARA! ¿he? ¡¿que me quedara?! _

-¿Q-que me quede, no entiendo?, ¡soy un irresponsable, falte al trabajo, mentí en mi hoja laboral y..-

-Tranquilo Shindou-san- Una sonrisa encantadora _¡rayos__ que suerte tan cochina la mía buuuuuaaaaa! Siempre me han botados de todos los trabajos y en este que quiero que me boten no sucede... seguro alguien arriba me odia seguro que mi abuela ella siempre vivía regañándome. _Shu se escurrió caminó desde la ventana hasta colocardosele frente del novato, el jovencito se paro con energía renovada enfrentaría esta situación de forma inteligente y practica....

-¡NO, NO QUIERO! ¡BUAAAA!- se tiro a los pies del empresario -¡quiero ir a mi casa onegai, onegai, limpiare seré su sirviente pero no me obligue porfis! -

-Joven no se angustie, le doy una salida razonable, le doy la oportunidad de su vida, hay un programa que esta en proyecto y se espera que salgan en unos días al aire, le ofrezco la cantidad de 20.000.000$ de dólares –

-¡NO POR FA…. ¿eh?- el pelirosa al escuchar esta cantidad se paró en seco ¿acaso el rubio se volvía loco? -¿Na.....nany? ¿20.000.000 de dólares? Por hacer un proyecto eso es mucho dinero-

- ¿Le interesa?-

-................aa.. bueno..yoo.. -

-Antes que diga algo le informo Es un programa de corte tipo Reality Show o sea en vivo-

-¿Y que debo hacer?- Preguntó intrigado

- Es simple, lo único que tiene que hacer es perder su virginidad en vivo a y en cadena a nivel mundial-

-¿QUUEEEEE?!!!! ¡ESTA LOCO YO NO.....-

-Tendrá el derecho de escoger a la pareja que usted quiera Shindou-kun - Shuichi enarcó una ceja

-¿Hombre o Mujer?-

-El que quiera, para eso le daremos un catalogo con personas expertas que le ayudaran a guiar y enfocar el programa, ¿no le parece una buena propuesta?-

-Y si me niego-

- Oh vamos joven yo no soy un empresario sin sentimiento e intransigente, tienes el derecho de negarse, claro que si lo haces me temo que seguirá con la película recuerde que firmó un contrato y según veo mi director se muere por demandarlo, por supuesto que igualmente perderás la virginidad y su paga será de 1.000 $-

-¿Puedo pensarlo?-

- Claro, le daré su tiempo, como le decía no soy un cruel empresario como salen en las telenovelas, si por el contrario soy muy accesible Shindou-kun – le mostró al pequeño una cándida sonrisa _Parece que es_ _buena persona, si le explico mejor la situación tal vez no tenga que hacer acceder a su petición _-Tiene hasta mañana a la 8:00 AM - Shuichi empezó a caerse por pedazos

"Fui conducido al hotel por Sakano subí rápidamente a mi habitación en ese trayecto pensaba en la preposición de Seguchi y solo me quedaba algo por hacer.....".

-¡HIROOOOOO AYUDAME!!!! POR FAVOR!- con un dedo se enrollaba el cable del teléfono en gesto nervioso.

-¡Hay baka ! ya sabia yo que no traería nada bueno, te lo dije-

-Si pero...¿ahora que hago? ¡no saldré de esta! –

-Ya sé lo que haremos, pediré un permiso de emergencia no remunerado y tomaré un avión urgente, llegaré como a las 11 de la mañana-

-¡ONCE!, ¡ TENGO QUE DAR LA RESPUESTA A LAS OCHO!...!¿ QUE HAGO?!..-

-Solo haz tiempo, invéntate algo eres bueno para eso ¿no? –

-Esta bien, pero no me dejes solito en esto prométeme que vendrás-

-Confía en mí ¿no siempre te saco de apuros?.. nos vemos mañana, ja ne- el pequeño colgó el teléfono

-¡Já! y ¿ahora que hago?- Shu se sentó en la cama mirándola televisión para distraerse, hacia un zapping por los canales, le dio varios golpes el control no funcionaba muy bien se había quedado atorado en un canal cultural le dio más golpes al mando y nada.

Se paró para revisar el aparato de televisión, este era totalmente moderno o sea que para cambiarlo era necesario el control – perfecto solo falta que me caiga ahora el cielo a pedazo – se quejo el pequeño, se sentó en un mueble a leer unas revistas que estaban en la mesa y sin querer sus pensamientos volaban lejos de allí con un hombre rubio alto y guapo, la sensación de sus beso y el estar en sus bra.... por un momento su mente entro en fase neutra para -¡! WAAA!!! ES UN HOMBRE!!!- dijo escandalizado ¡ demonios! _como puedo estar pensando en ese idiota y lo peor es que estoy soñando con un hombre cuando debo soñar con una chica, ¡UNA CHICA!, además __ él esta casado y tiene a su esposo y seguro que ahora estará disfrutando se su estupida "reconciliación" _ .

Se acostó en la cama repasando lo sucedido en el día_ bah! mañana será un día difícil _trató de dormir sin éxito, otra vez trató de cambiar el canal ...nada... dio un golpe fuerte al control y este se paró en un canal pornográfico.

_-¡Siii… ah_!-

se veía las imágenes de dos cuerpos unidos, eran de dos hombre haciendo el amor, del tiro se le cayó el mando. Shu miro la pantalla y empezó a jalarse el pelo - de todas las películas pornos que existe en el mundo tenía que ponerse en uno de homosexuales! - se quejó, recogió el control del piso y trató de cambiarlo golpeando el aparato defectuoso que no hizo cambio alguno, pero al escuchar los gemidos provenientes de la TV hicieron que su cabeza volteara su mirara la picola pantalla.

_-¡H__a!!.. si... así...maaaass-_

un hombre metía su miembro en el trasero del otro dando movimientos suaves al principios y mas rápidos después, Shu se tapo los ojos para no verlos con su manos pero al escuchar la excitación los abrió mirando la TV entre sus dedos, un fuerte rubor se apodero en su cara, se fijó un poco mas en la cara del hombre que penetraba al otro era un tipo guapo, embestía con frenesí y al parecer era muy bueno, se fijó mejor se paro de golpe señalando al Televisor.

- Es...es ..es.. ¡YUKI!- se acercó a la pantalla, los movimientos del rubio eran suaves y prominentes, se movía seductoramente se fijo en su cuerpo, era fuerte y musculoso sintió un calorcito proveniente de su propia ingle, miró sus pantalones y este empezaba a manifestarse una erección, inconscientemente se metía la mano debajo del bóxer,

ahora el rubio sujetaba el otro cuerpo en el aire penetrándolo primero en un suave vaivén y luego mas rápido, el otro gemía ante la invasión. Shuichi en medio de una creciente ola de desesperación sintio que se estaba poniendo duro, se bajo el boxer y saco por la abertura del pijama su miembro, empezó a masajearse un poco, su excitación era más fuerte ahora..., la puerta de la habitación se abría la figura de un hombre entraba y cerraba la puerta pero el chico estaba absorto viendo la imagen de la TV que no se percató.

-_¡Ahhh!_ –

Decía los pornos-actores en las imágenes de Tv., Shuichi se sentía que el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba… se froto aun más al ver que los dos cuerpos se apareaban fuertemente y el rubio tenia un ritmo impresionante

- ¡Ah!- Yuu.. ki- quería estar en esos brazos fundiéndose con él, pero la esencia de este…- Yuki..te necesito donde estas- el ritmo en su mano aumentó -seria maravilloso que estuvieras aquí conmigo- al estar de espalda no se fijo nunca que alguien estaba por detrás viendo los desenfrenos.

-¿Te gusta?- susurraron cerca del oído

- ¡Siii..ah!- dijo en una telar de placer donde sus sentidos estaba enfocado en su sueño erótico.

-Me alegra que te guste-

-HAAAYYYY- el chico al volver en si dio un brinco del susto se giro y vio a….

-¿Yu..Yuki?.. ¡¿que haces aquí?!... – Shuichi tenia una fuerte erección asomada por fuera del pantalón del pijama, erguida como mástil de barco, solo le hacia falta una banderita - err… n-no es lo que piensas.....-

- Valla, menos mal que es otra cosa, por un momento pensé que estabas dándole a la manuela(1)- el rubio miro la pantalla de Tv. y luego a Shuichi.

- Eres un pervertido ¿sabias?- se acercó poco a poco a Shuichi - si quieres te puedo dar una muestra de mi cariño. 

_-¿He?, MIERRDAAAA!!! VIENE A....._ – recuer..da que no pue..de hacer..me nada-

Yuki se acercó un poco mas - que pasa baka estas nervioso, ¿no pensaras quedarse así?- señalando la erección tangible del chico.

-No seas tonto yo...- caminaba hacia atrás - no le tengo miedo a...-

-Tranquilo seré dulce- ronroneo en forma seductora, Shu se sentó de sopetón en la cama

- ...Nada – ¡_LO VA HACER!!!! , LO VA HACER!!!!! ME TOMARA EN SUS BRAZOS Y ME VIOLARA!!!_ –

-Me parece bien!!- El rubio pasó de largo y fue al bar para servirse una cerveza, Shuichi quedó confundido ....¿que pasaba con ese hombre, acaso no iba a forcejear y hacerlo de el y violarlo? El rubio lo miró divertido el bulto que tenia el chico en sus piernas- ¿te pasa algo mocoso?-

-No nada,- se sintió tonto – pero dime por que estas aquí, esta es mi habitación pensé que estaba con **TU** esposo ¡**RECONCILIANDOTE**! o acaso estoy equivocado-

El rubio reía, -si tienes razón,- dijo seductoramente se acercó al chico Shu empezó a temblar los ojos atigrados del rubio eran amenazantes – si te refieres a la reconciliación- se acercó a la cara del chico para susurrarle al oído – ya eso esta listo- Shu-chan giro su cabeza le dolía mucho esa confesión del rubio- pero sabes, soñaba que era tu cuerpo que hacia mío que tomaba y te hacia sentir hasta el punto que gimieras mi nombre -

-Yu..ki no ..-

-ssshhhh!!! – Shuichi temblaba, ¿porque el rubio podía ponerlo en ese estado?, no lo entendía.. cerro los ojos para esperar el beso........que nunca llegó, Shu abrió los ojos, el rubio se sentaba en una silla al frente -¡eres un baka!- vine porque Seguchi me dijo que te hiciera compañía parece que tu fama te precede, y ciérrate eso que pescaras un resfrió- señaló la "cosita" de el pelirosa.

-¿Seguchi? pensé que vendría por…,- la gota que le faltaba al vaso, se acomodo lo que tenía en exhibición acusándolo con un dedo - ....- ¡o sea que mentiste en todo ¿no?! –

-No en todo- sorbió una cerveza

-No en to... - lo pensó un poquito más – ¡ARGG! - se dio cuenta de repente lo que quería decir - ¡Así que si te acostaste con tu esposo!- dijo enojado.

-Es mi esposo baka que esperabas..-

Eso era cierto no podía reclamarle el hecho que se acostara con su esposo,- tu lo que quería es- empezó a sentir una rabia infinita….- tú lo único que querías de mi es..- que venia muy adentro de él, de repente....-¡ERES UN TONTO! - tomo lo primero que agarro y....

_CRASK _

un jarrón era arrojado, el rubio empezó a esquivar los objetos.

-¡IDIOTA!-

_CRASK_ esta vez le arrojaban un adorno en porcelana que se estrellaba contra la pared

El chico tomo unos libros que estaban de adorno - ¡SHUICHII, NO!- el rubio se coló detrás de un mueble

-¡GUSANO!!! -

_PAFFF _

-SHUICHII CALMATE!!!-

-¡NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE TE LO PROHIBO!-

_CRASK _

le arrojo una botella de vino del mini-bar que se estrelló en la pared atrás del rubio para desgracia de Yuki había muchas municiones

-SHUI... ERR...CALMATE ESTAS....-

-¡ENOJADO!!! MALDITO MENTIOSO! -

_CRASK_ ahora era una de Whisky

-YO NO TE HE MENTIDO- asomo la cabeza

-¡NO ME HABLES! ¡TE ODIO!-

_CRASK _

El próximo proyectil era una botella de Champaña, el rubio bajo la cabeza y la botella le pasó por encima, el pequeño era peor que una mujer disgustada.

-¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!- Salió corriendo al baño y se encerró, el rubio escucho el portazo asomó su cabeza al ver que no era blanco de la furia del jovencito por lo menos, caminó al baño y escucho los llantos.

-Shuichi no llores, por favor abre -

-.................-

-Si no abres abriré yo-

-.....................-

-se que estas enojado pero entiende es mi esposo-

-......................-

-vamos Shuichi no me hagas esto, sal!!-

-................-

-Esta bien tu lo pediste- saco del bolsillo un palillo largo y delgado había tomado la precaución de traerlo ya empezaba a conocer al pequeño, hizo saltar el resorte, abrió la puerta, el niño estaba en una esquina llorando -Shuichi, no llores,- trató de abrazarlo pero no sabia si debía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?... ¿por que me ilusionaste Yuki, porque?- el rubio pensó rapidamente *¿ _acaso este chiquillo se enamoró de mi? ¡ no puede ser!* _ el rubio se quedaba casi estático.

-Lo siento no pensé que tu te fueras a ilusionar, debí parar para no lastimarte, ¿me perdonas?-, el chico miro esos bellos ojos que nunca serían para él... se había ilusionado pero ahora era el momento de tocar el piso

-No discúlpame a mí, yo fuí el que no debió exigirte nada, sabia que estabas casado y aun así yo .. yo....- sorbió un moco

-Parece que ambos somos culpables de algún modo, que tal si tu me perdonas y te perdono y quedamos como amigos-

El pelirosa lo vio a la cara.

_¿ Amigos?, ¡ si claro! me dices cosas hermosas, me ilusionas, haces que me muera por ti, te deseo como nunca pensé que podía hacerlo con otra persona a pesar de que somos hombres, estaba dispuesto a tragarme mi orgullo y servirte como mujer... ¡dejarme empalar por ti, idiota!_

- si amigos me parece bien- mostró una semi-sonrisa

-Bien, que te parece si dormimos un poco debes descansar para mañana...- Yuki estiro la manos pequeño lo miró - no te preocupes no pienso tocarte un pelo -

- ¡Claro! ¡Claro!- _Amigo _ pensó con sarcasmo, tomó la mano del rubio para pararse y se fueron a la cama, el rubio se quito la ropa y quedó en bóxer, el chiquillo se quito el pijama del hotel por tenerlo algo sucio, causado por el ejercicio de hace un rato, se metieron debajo de la sabana quedando cada uno a espalda del otro.

-Buenas noches- se dijeron, Shu se recostó al igual que el actor pero el chico no podía conciliar el sueño tener al rubio cerca lo ponía nervioso, lo deseaba y mucho. Por su parte Yuki tampoco podía conciliar el sueño tener al pequeño sin poder tocarlo lo mataba, acariciar la suave piel, lamerlo, besar esos labios, hacerlo suyo mas que nada y joder como locos, así pasaron casi toda la noche, poco a poco el sueño les fue venciendo....

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

Son las 7:50 AM y Shindou-san no aparece- Seguichi se encontraba en el living del hotel

-Seguchi-kun permítame decirle que según Mr. K el chico no es muy responsable al cumplimento de un horario, seguro que aun duerme,- le asevero Sakano, el rubio cerró los ojos, y de repente mostró una sonrisa.

-Parece que tenemos que ir a visitar a Shuindou-san después de todo-

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

El sol iluminaba la habitación del hotel, dos cuerpos dormían placidamente, Shu despertó y sintió que unos brazos lo abrazaba y lo pegaba a su cuerpo podía sentir el calor del otro, se ruborizó trató de pararse sin despertar al actor , pero el mayor se movió y Shu quedo atrapado debajo de el cuerpo de Yuki en una forma cómica.

- Yuki muévete- trató de sacárselo de encima, el alto se le escurría un hilo de baba _iackk, _ _perfecto aplastado y babeado… -¡ _hey despiértate!- Nada....lo zarandeo, el actor empezó a abrir sus ojos, la vision era borrosa, se limpio la baba con una mano, comenzar enfocar bien se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación diferente y de paso sintió que aplastaba a alguien literalmente, era el novato - me aplasta puedes pararte?- se quejó su contraparte.

* _¿P__ararme?...* _ realmente tenerlo abajo era tan tentador - si disculpa- miraba fijamente los ojos amatistas, había prometido no hacerle nada, pero necesitaba urgentemente besar esos dulces labios y morderlos.

Shu empezó a latirle rápidamente el corazón, esos ojos dorados .. el mayor acercaba a sus _labios ¡¿__oh dios, va a besarme que hago?! Debo resistirme_ _no caeré en sus brazos de nuevo _ por instinto el pelirosa entreabrió para recibir a el mayor y.....

* _P__ensándolo mejor, que sufra un poco_ * - Ohayo Gozaimasu- le dijo el rubio, Shu abrió de golpes sus ojos.

_¿Acaso este idiota no me va a besar? ¡! diantres _¡! -Ohayo – respondió, sus miradas eran intensas… se deseaban, de repente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, ambos voltearon Seguchi vio por unos instantes lo que ocurría ahí.

* _Interesante__ *_

-¡No!, ¡espere Yuki-san! - Sakano corrió de un golpe se tiro en la cama aplastando aun más a Shuichi.

-¡HAAAYYYY QUITENSE DE ENCIMA!- se quejaba el pelirosa, Seguchi miraba con una sonrisa.

- Deténgase no le haga nada todavía al chico- dijo el productor.

-Sakano-san, me parece que esta aplastando al chico- El empresario se acercaba en forma tranquila y serena, el moreno se le había resbalado los lentes quedándole guindado de una oreja, se paro un poco

-¿COMO QUE TODAVÍA?!!!... QUE SE CREEN QUE SOY ¡¿UN TROFEO?!!-

-.....................- Shu bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Seguchi rompió el silencio -Bueno ya que estamos aquí vine para saber su respuesta-

- Etooo…...no yo...- Shu aún estaba en la cama con Sakano y Yuki , esto lo ruborizó enormemente - estoy… estoy..- y ahora que le inventaba para hacer tiempo – estoy…..¡estoy esperando a mi agente!- dijo triunfal al ocurrírsele una fantástica idea.

-¡¿Agente?!- preguntaron todos

-Si, mi agente llegará a las 11 de la mañana por avión –

Seguchi estrecho los ojos por una fracción d segundo * _este chico se me esta poniendo escurridizo debo mover mis contactos y hacerlo firmar, tal vez le pueda sobornar a su "agente" *_- Me parece bien, postergare hasta las 12 pm, nos encontraremos en mi oficina a esa hora más o menos, vámonos Sakano-san – el del lente se paró rápido, el empresario empezó a marcharse del lugar se volteo a manera de olvido - ah por cierto Eiri-san, por favor puede seguir acompañando a Shuindou-san, parece que tiende a ponerse algo inquieto * _Si el lo vigila es improbable que se quiera escapar* _pensó a lo último

Shuichi protestaba -Oiga usted no puede...-

-¿Acaso no quiere que este contigo?- pregunto el rubio

-Yo, eto no .. si...digo..-

- Los dejo, tengo cosas urgentes que hacer - y con eso se refería a preparar el campo de batalla para el famoso "agente". , una vez que quedaron solos.

-¿A que hora es que llega tu "agente"? - miro su reloj.

-Dentro 2 horas y medias más o menos- contestó.

- Pequeño, subiré a mi habitación para ducharme y vestirme, estaré aquí en 30 min., iremos a comer algo y luego nos vamos al aeropuerto a buscar a tu...er.."agente" - el joven asintió pero recordó que no tenia ropa.

-Pero Yuki no tengo ropa limpia- el mayor lo vio.

-No te preocupes, iremos a una tienda y compraremos algo para ti- cuando el actor salió por la puerta, Shu se fue a bañar.

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

-¡Llegamos nanoda!- dijo alguien de estatura media.

-Si, el viaje fue largo- dijo el otro un poco cansado.

-Según tengo entendido la filmación será hoy en la tarde-

-Ah! eso quiere decir que mi hermanito esta en su Penthouse con mi cuñado disfrutando de la reconciliación- dijo con algo de desprecio.

-¿Como sabes eso Tat-chan?- pregunto el hombre algo mayor.

- Por que Kitazawa me lo dijo, viajaría ayer para reconquistar a mi hermano. ese tramposo interesado, arrivista -

-¿Estas seguro Tatsuha?-

-Por su puesto, para lo único que ese interesado moviera su culo es para aprovecharse de mi hermano, el adora el dinero y la fama, pero mi hermano es tan ciego que ... mejor no sigo-

-¿Por eso viniste aquí?-

- Se que peleamos mucho pero es mi hermano además....yo soy el único que tiene derecho a arruinar su vida -

-¡Que profundo nanoda!, bueno entremos-

_Toc toc toc, _

La puerta se abrió asomándose un hombre de pelo y ojos castaños un poco alto, llevaba puesto una bata del hotel al parecer estaba recién bañado.

-…………- el castaño vio a las personas en su puerta

-Ha....pero mira quienes son Ryuchi-san y Tatsuha-san, pasen – la pareja entró, Sakuma lo hizo primero llevaba un yeso que iba desde sus pie hasta una parte de la pierna, se movía gracias a una muletas, por su parte el moreno entraba con los bolsos y maletas colocándolas adentro en el suelo.

-¿Como les fue en el viaje?...Me imagino que bien- dijo con una risita algo socarrona.

- Si, nanoda!! Kumagoro y yo nos divertimos en el avion –Sakuma le mostró al otro un conejito de peluche rosado con yeso igual al de él.

A Kitazawa le cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza * _al parecer sigue haciendo idioteces_, _ debió haberse partido el cuello_ * pensaba el mayor. -Que lastima pero seguro tu amiguito se recupera pronto.

-¿Y Eiri-chan donde esta? -

- Si te refieres a _**"mi"**_ Eiri, esta con su nuevo amiguito en la habitación 52-

-¿Amiguito?-preguntaron los dos

El moreno se adelanto – oye Ruychi que tal si llamas a recepción y pide una habitación para nosotros, ya sabes por el apuro no reservamos y por tu condición no quise que te cansaras la pierna esperando en la recepción.

-Voy - el pequeño se alejo con la muleta.

Los dos hombre vieron al otro alejarse, en cuanto estuvieron solos el castaño le habló primero- veo que viniste a visitarnos -

-Déjate de falsas cara te conozco y evitare a toda costa le hagas daño a mi hermano-

-¿Daño?, yo no le haría daño si estoy aquí es para alegrarle la vida... el es tan como digamos adorable-

-............ Si tan adorable y veo que se consiguió alguien más para alegrarse su vida, ¿como le dices?,,, ¡ah si!, un amiguito -

- No sea tan anticuado y aguafiestas, estamos en un nuevo siglo evoluciona, esto es solo es algo de distracción -

Tatsuha lo vio con una sonrisa sarcástica -.....Tu matrimonio ha durado gracias a que Ruychi trabajaba con mi hermano, haciendo soportable tu relación, pero que después de casarnos todo tus planes se cayeron ¿no?, es inminente el divorcio debes estar asustado, si eso ocurres ya no tendrás el dinero de mi hermano -

-Oh vamos si Eiri no me amara no estuviéramos ya tanto tiempo, recuerda que yo he sido la persona mas importante en su vida, pero para asegurar mi estatus mi querido y amantísimo cuñado estoy resolviendo ese asunto del que mencionas- Tatsuha miró con desconfianza a Kitazawa, -ja! Si no me crees haya tú.....pero te informo y para que te atormentes te recomiendo que bajes a la habitación 52, ahí hay una agradable sorpresa para ti... ve anda- el moreno sintió incertidumbre.

-Ryuchi amor voy a buscar a mi hermano, ¿ya reservaste?-

-¡Estoy en espera nanoda!- Tatsuha el hermano menor bajó en el ascensor, momentos antes su hermano mayor había entrado en otro, el moreno busco la habitación y tocó.

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

Shuichi se había bañado tenia que alistarse rápido debía aprovechar el tiempo en eso escucho la puerta – se fue hace solo 15 min., a lo mejor dejo algo, caminó para abrir la puerta sorteo los vidrios y demás botellas rotas seguro que el servicio de la habitación pondría un grito en el cielo, al abrir la puerta se consiguió con alguien parecido a Yuki pero versión morena.

-¿Yuki eres tú, por que te pintaste el pelo y tus ojos? - el moreno vio al joven delante de el con la boca abierta...

-Te ... te ...te ¡te pareces a mi esposo!- dijo asombrado y señalándolo.

-¿Eh?..¿A qué te refieres con eso de mi esposo Yuki? , ayer lo conocí y no me le parezco en nada-

-No..no entiendes eres muy parecido a Sakuma Ruychi mi esposo-

El pequeño trato de asimilar la información – ¡¿EH?! ¡TAMBIEN ERES BÍGAMO!-

-¿Me permite pasar?-

-Si claro Yuki entra- el moreno entro a la habitación de el pelirosa

-¿Acaso hubo una guerra?- mirando el destrozo

-¿Estas enfermo, acaso no recuerda que paso ayer?-

-Disculpa no soy Eiri si no su hermano menor Tatsuha - examinando al chico

-¿Su hermano menor, Yuki tiene un hermano menor?, No sabia -

-Si y veo que mi hermano como siempre no tiene malos gustos – el pequeño se alejo del moreno presintió peligro inminente

-A a..lejate por favor-

- No temas soy inofensivo-

_¿Acaso esta familia es de pervertidos? ¡ayyy mamamaaaaaa! - _-Por favor aléjate no te me acerques- de un golpe se acercó al chico tomándolo.

-Hermoso.... ¿Eres el amante de mi hermano? – de un golpe la puerta se abrió apareciendo el Rubio.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –

-¿Eh? ¡jaja!...hola hermano solo conocía a tu ...amiguito- Yuki lo vio con ojos fríos al llegar a la habitación Kitazawa le informo que su hermano estaba con Shu, no confiaba para nada del moreno.

-Shuichi termina de arreglarte necesito hablar con él-

-Esta bien,- el chico se metió al cuarto.

Tomo a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Tatsuha aléjate de él!- pero el menor se sacó del agarre.

-Cariñoso como siempre, no me digas que aun sangra por la herida, vaya hermano veo que has conseguido un reemplazo-

-No me molestes-

-No te pongas bravo hermano se que amabas a Sakuma, y te dolió nuestro matrimonio pero comprenderás que el deseaba una vida y tu no podías ofrecérsela-

-No seas tonto yo..-

-Hermano no lo niegues sino fuera así tú no te hubieses fijado en ese chico que es idéntico a mi esposo-

De manera fría Eiri se dirigió a su hermano – ¡Tatsuha lárgate!-

-Esta bien me voy- se acerco a la puerta y antes de cerrarla - pero regresaré hermanito-

Eiri se acercó al mueble bar se sentía triste y abatido saco una botella de Wishky que había sobrevibido a la furia del novato, Tatsuha tenia razón el pequeño Shuichi no era Ruychi... tomó un vaso y e sirvió - si solo hubiese actuado a tiempo... tal vez no lo hubiese perdido-, pasó una mano por su pelo, este cayó rebelde en su cara, el haberse ilusionado con Shuichi fue un error, si seguía allí con ese joven las cosa llegaría a un punto difícil, decidió pararse para irse y alejarse lo antes posible antes de que… en eso el pequeño salió del cuarto rápidamente.

-¡Heeeeeyyyyy! - salió corriendo y se le tiro encima, el rubio lo sostenía en sus brazos el chico tenia las piernas alrededor de la cintura del Mayor

-¿Que haces Baka?-

-Te ibas y me dejabas aquí tonto!, ni pienses que vas a hacerme otra jugarreta de las tuyas-

-¡Bájate!- El rubio miro a los ojos amatistas, alejarse de ese joven…

- lo haré si me sueltas Yuki- el rubio aun lo sostenía, se debatía consigo mismo, podía sentir al chico pegado a su cuerpo estaba cerca el mueble si lo acostaba solo le tenia que quitarle el pantalón y seria suyo, pero…

-Si claro- lo soltó, el jovencito puso los pie en el piso

-Recuerda que me prometiste acompañarme-

-No me digas que ahora si te mueres porque te haga compañía-

- no tengo remedio recuerda que me prometiste comprarme ropa- el Rubio cayo al piso

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

-Ese Baka le dije que estaría aquí a las 11 si se le olvidó lo mato,- Hiro vio su reloj este marcaba las 11:15 min. alzó su vista en eso vio a su amigo que llegaba corriendo.

-¡HIROOOOOO!- grito el joven al ver a su mejor amigo - Yuki presencio la efusividad de ambos – Hiiiirooooooo vinistes- se le lanzó encima a su amigo ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron, el pelirrojo le montaba una bronca por tonto y estúpido dándole un coscorrón, el más pequeño se sobó la cabeza y amenazo con llorar pero el más grande lo vio un rato haciéndose el enojado para luego abrazarlo y revolverle el pelo rosado, a el rubio no le gusto nadita la confianza que tenían ambos chicos se sentía celoso * por que debo tener celos?* pero los tenia

-Y de paso llegas tarde- se quejó

-es que salí de compras no tenia ropa- señalando las bolsas con la compras se giro hasta donde estaba el rubio - ah te presento a Yuki Eiri, ya sabes el es un actor de ...de... solo te lo presento ¡jeje!-

Nakano alzo su vista, ese tal Yuki Eiri era un hombre rubio, alto, guapo y elegante, sus ojos era amarillo de mirada gatuna y misteriosa se fijo que su amigo se ruborizaba al ver al actor, Hiroshi no le agrado en absoluto. -Mucho gusto- ambos hombres se inclinaron para saludarse mutuamente pero sus miradas eran…

Intimidantes….

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

-Permítame- Sakano abrió la puerta Seguchi había llegado a su oficina eran las 11

-El famoso agente llegará dentro de poco-

-¿Qué piensa hacer Seguchi-kun?-

-Lo mas lógico, lo tentaré con dinero-

- ¿Pero y si no acepta el dinero?-

Seguchi golpeó el escritorio - ¡Aceptará!- y lo miro con fiereza luego suavizó su mirada -además tengo un as en la manga, Sakano-san,- El moreno lo vio un poco asustado

- no se preocupe no soy una persona que contratará a un Yakusa matón de tercera para acabar con la vida de su... "agente" si es que lo esta pensando.... Tranquílese Sakano-san -

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

- ...y eso fue lo que paso Hiro-

- No te preocupes amigo yo me haré cargo de todo- iban caminando por el pasillo de la empresas Ng Corporation en Okinawa. Yuki notó la confianza de ese tal Nakano se dirigía a su pequeño lo había estudiado en todo el camino y se dio cuenta rápidamente que el alto sentía algo mas por chico que simple amistad y aparentemente el pequeño no se había percatado _* es un baka hasta para eso_ * debía hacer algo para eliminar a ese estorbo de su camino, no permitiría que se quedase con su chico.

-Señorita tengo una cita con Seguchi-kun- la secretaria estudió al joven en frente de el y vio la identificación que le habían dado en recepción tenia el nombre del chico

-Señor...Nakano-kun el agente de Shuindou Shuichi, ¿correcto? – leyéndolo en su computadora personal

-hai- respondió enérgicamente el pelirrojo

-pase Seguchi-kun lo espera- y viendo a los otros dos -solo a usted Nakano-san-

Una vez adentro Un Jovial Seguchi lo recibió alrededor de él había a lo sumo más de 30 abogados-

-Pase siéntese, le esperaba- Tohma mostraba una excelsa sonrisa el pelirrojo, se sentó en una mesa algo grande ..muy grande, los diferentes abogados se sentaron junto con el en una mesa había mencionado el hecho de que la mesa era algo larga, en fin, sacaron de sus portafolio cualquier cantidad de papeles *_ no me dejaré intimidar por estos tipos y ese empresario no importe lo agradable que aparente ser _ * el rubio tomó el expediente del pequeño y le leyó una vez mas la situación del chico.

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

Shuichi caminaba de un lado a otro en forma nerviosa - ha pasado media hora que estará pasando- en eso se abrió la puerta y salió su amigo - ¡¿Hiro cuéntame, que pasó?!-

- Bueno verás, hable con Seguchi y nos miramos directo a los ojos …_Hiro es el mejor lo sabía… _ no me dejé arrinconar en ningún momento di lo mejor de mí ¡jajajaja!!. Incluso le dije que eras menor de edad y que no podía hacerte nada –

...Yuki estaba sentado leyendo el periódico bajo una hoja hizo una mueca y se sonrió y siguió leyendo las noticias.

-¿De verdad Hiro? ¡Continua! -

-Ok, como decía le dí el teléfono a tú padre para impedir sus planes y se hiciera esta locura –

-Si… si… ¡si!- Shuichi estaba tan emocionado Hiro era muy brillante y no como el que era un baka.

-Y tú papá dijo que no permitiría que su hijo fuera vendido-

- ¡Y.. y!!..y!!.. cuenta, cuenta ya el final!!!-

- Eeee, bueno… el final del cuento es que hoy le llevaran a tu padre el permiso para que hagas el programa-

-¡!!!!!SIIIIIIII HIRO ERES GENIAL!!!!!!! SABIAS QUE LO HARIA QUE FIRMARA EL PERMISO PARA HACER EL SHOW....... ¿eh?... no, no, no espera un momento...!un momentoooo! ¿que paso?-

-Que tu papá se entero de los 20.000.000 $ lo siento hermano…. ....-

_Hace 30 min._

-Seguchi-san tengo entendido que, que mi .. ejem!!.. que mi representado no sabia que firmaba, le aviso que lo que usted quiere es imposible ya que Shuichi apenas ha cumplido los 18 años y según la ley para este tipo de contrato necesita tener 21 años o la autorización de sus padres- el rubio giraba la silla

* _Me gustan los retos pequeño veremos si aguantas el juego _* -¡ma!, tiene razón- digo seguchi en forma calma- Sakano-kun, permita el telefono al joven presente para que llame a los padres de Shindou-san, por ser el representante legal el debe estar al tanto de esto- se giro al chico- solo permítame el numero para llamarlo claro- Hiro al ver la sonrisa del empresario le dio escalofrió a pesar de dar una buena razón del porque no continuar con el film no se había turbado en ningun momento * y si tiene un recurso * pensó debía estar al pendiente

-Por supuesto- le extendió el numero, mal que mal los padres de Shu debían de enterarse y evitar esta atrocidad, no permitiría que su dulce Shuichi sea carne de cañón para estos buitres, se había enamorado platónicamente de su compañero pero éste le gustaba las chicas y no se había dado de sus sentimientos. El telefono repicaba , luego otro y otro, al final se escucho cuando la llamada fue aceptada, el empresario conectó el parlante del teléfono.

-moschi moschi – dijo una voz adulta

-¿Shindou-kun?-

-hai ¿con quien tengo el gusto?-

-Con Seguchi Tohma de empresas Ng Corporation-

-¿El empresario mas rico del mundo?-

-Así es.....Shindou-kun le he llamado el día de hoy porque su hijo firmo recientemente y por su voluntad un contrato por 1000 $ para hacer una película digamos un tanto intima si me entiende-

-¡¿QUEEEEE!?! ¡¿AHORA QUE HIZO EL ESTUPIDO DE MI HIJO?!-

- Disculpeme Shindou-kun, su hijo es virgen verdad?

-hai-

- Por lo que veo su hijo irremediablemente perderá su virginidad y le será pagado 1000$ en efectivo, pero es cierto que la ley dice que necesita de tener 18 años para esto, si desea cancelar porque usted se niega Shindou-kun lo comprenderé, pero mis abogados le demandara por padre irresponsable-

- ¡¿Irresponsable?!.. ¡yo no soy un padre irresponsable!…-

- Valla, me imagino el cuidado que ha tenido usted que su hijo de 18 años ha firmado un contrato legal para hacer este tipo de película -

-¡No lo permitiré que mi hijo se venda por...-

- Shindou-kun, estoy ofreciendo 20.000.000 Millones de dólares a su hijo donde perderá su virginidad en un programa de corte Rality Show, pero necesita de su permiso por supuesto-

-¡!!¿??NANY???? ¿Veinte millones por perder su virginidad?-

- correcto Shuindou-kun, eso es más que 1.000$ ¿no crees?, y así nos evitaremos asuntos legales entre abogados muy costosos que le arruinaran el bolsillo, su prestigio como padre excelente, ¡ha! por cierto, por acá se encuentra su amigo y "agente".

-¡¿Agente?!-

- si, su nombre es…... er.... Nakano-kun me parece ¿no?-

-.................- el joven asintió, Hiro miraba con rabia la tez impasible del rubio empresario que ostentaba una linda sonrisa, eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?!, ¡que están tramando ustedes dos!- dijo la voz molesta del más adulto, Hiro habló al parlante - tío lo siento trate de evitarlo pero ya conoces a Shu-chan siempre hacer las cosas sin pensar-

-¡Por un demonio y el que tú seas su agente no se que … dime una cosa sobrino, el baka de mi hijo firmó ¿verdad?-

-Si, no pude .... evitarlo-

- Sobrino sabiendo esto tomaré cartas en el asunto-

Hiro miro a Seguichi rodeado por el ejercito de abogados, conocía a su tío como la palma de su mano el era un hombre de temple y pocas veces cedía a las circunstancias por más difíciles que estas sean, ni la fila de abogado que poseía el gran Seguchi Tohma doblegaría su temple * _ahora vera usted buitre no conseguirá nada je_*- Hiro miro con aire triunfal a Seguchi.

-Seguchi-kun, ¿estad uste todavía alli?-

-Si, Shindou-kun-

-¿Donde debo firmar?- Hiro estaba apoyado del escritorio y perdió la estabilidad cayendo al piso.

-¡¿Tioooo que estas diciendo pe..pero…-

- Hiro-chan sabes que mi hijo es un baka y terminara perdiendo la virginidad con una ramera o una chica estúpida. Por lo menos esta vez servirá para algo, además si no lo hago me demandaran por irresponsabilidad paterna y el gobierno me puede quitar a mi hija Maiko mientras dure el proceso y si pierdo perderé todo, quedare en la ruina sin mencionar los dolores de cabeza que esto acaecerá en nuestras vidas por la estupidez de mi hijo-

Tohma continuó la conversación -Shindou-kun le estaré enviando el permiso con un abogado y un asistente en un helicóptero, le pasare a mi secretaria para que tome nota de donde se encuentra, y sea enviado con urgencia... ha y feliz segunda luna de miel a usted y la Sra. Shindou- con un botón envió la llamada a su secretaria

- ¿Eh? ¡como sabia que estaban de luna de miel...!- le apunto espantado… luego se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano era evidente que este lo había averiguado todo tenia el terreno abonada para sus fines y él cayo como soberano estupido.

-Bien joven ya resolvimos este asunto solo queda que le de el anuncio a su como dijo ... así su representado : ) –

_Tiempo actual_

-Y como verás no pude hacer nada,- dijo Hiro levantando los hombros y sus manos en señal de "te fregaste" el rubio coloco a un lado el periódico y se paro al lado de los chicos sonriendo.

-Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, Idiotas-

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

Había llegado al hotel y el pelirosa peleaba con Hiro, Yuki miraba atento sabía que no podía darle oportunidad a ese tal Nakano .... Mientras los chicos peleaban él salió al balcón, no estaba seguro de la preferencia sexuales del pelirrojo, saco su móvil para tantear las llamada no sabia si llamaba a Mr. K o a su amiga aunque.

-Primero las damas- marcó el número.

//Moschi Moschi… Eiri-san malvado no me has llamado mas debería estar digustada//

-Hola cariño llamaba para saber de ti como te ha ido-

//muy bien.... ahora dime ¿que quieres?//

-valla siempre tan directa......sutil de tu parte- rió el rubio

//si ya me conoces//

-solo quiero saber algo ¿todavía te gustan los hombres... o tal vez solo sigue saliendo con mujeres?-

//Eiri-san sabes que soy bisexual aunque últimamente estoy saliendo con una chica guapa que me quita el hipo//

-Si lo supe por la prensa farandulera, oye no extrañas "aquello"-

//Bueno que te puedo decir... si//

-Que te parece si te digo que tengo a un candidato y que además se la quiere de dar de sabio pero es ingenuo en el fondo....... seria masa perfecta para moldear a tu modo ¿no crees?., sin mañas ni adicciones un manso corderito-

//seria perfecto y... a que se debe el digamos el favor//

- En realidad este mocoso quiere pretender a un chico que me interesa mucho-

-//no me digas ¿un nuevo amante?//

-....................-

//Más que eso, debo verlo quiero saber quien te atrapo, ¿Donde te encuentras? //

- En Okinawa –

//Malo estas aquí y no me había llamado ante para "saludarte"- Yuki sonrió con la propuesta indecente.

-Aún no es tarde-

//Eres un picaron, y dime aun te gustan las mujeres//

-Sabes que si-

//Pero estas mas interesado en ese chico o me equivoco//

-Siempre aciertas-

//Te ayudare en tu "problemita", estoy contigo en dos horas mas o menos, ¡Bay!//

-¡Ah! Se me olvida, ven de una vez con toda tu artillería -

//¿En que hotel esta? //

-El de siempre y la habitación es la 52-

//Eiri y si no cae con mi persona a quien pondrás después no me digas que..//

-hai-

//¡Jú!..espero que se fije en mi por su bien, bueno adiocito//

-Muy bien Nakano-kun, si no caes con ella lo harás con Mr K, aunque con K-san no sería tan traumático –

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

-¡Hiro no baka! ¡¿como .. ...

-¡YAAAA HOMBRE!... te dije que no pude hacer más nada- en eso entró Yuki

-¿divirtiéndose?- preguntó riéndose

Shuichi se puso a la defensiva -¡que le ves de divertido a mi desgracia!-

-nada solo trataba de cordializar, como los conozco poco y lo único que tenemos en común es tu problemita- Shuichi se sonrojó

-ya te dije, desde cuando ser virgen es una molestia- Yuki se acerco al bar y tomó una jarra y llenaba de agua un vaso y se acerco mas a los chicos que estaban sentado en un sofá

-para mi si- dijo el pelirrojo de repente

- Hiro no te burles, se supone que debes apoyarme-

Nakano pensó rápidamente * _debo confesarme__,¡¿ demonio como le digo que me gusta desde siempre?, que lo deseo, debo intentarlo.. debo aclale mis sentimientos _ * tomo la mano de su amigo pelirosa, Yuki vio de repente un aura rosada con flores y pajaritos cantando - piénsalo hermano igualmente tienes que acostarte con alguien sea hombre o mujer ¿que te parece si me escoges?-

- ¿Escogerte?- _Ah seguro que quiere burlarse de mi como si no te conociera _ -Ya Hiro párale no te sigas burlando– Yuki notó que este le hablaba serio

- Shuichi yo....-

y

_PlASSS_

La aura rosada, las flores y los pajaritos se fueron por el caño -Lo siento Hiro-kun se me cayo la Jarra, que torpe te moje totalmente-

-No se disculpe Yuki-kun, un accidente le pasa a cualquiera- estrecho los ojos.

-Si, tienes razón- con indiferencia

-Me cambiaré- tomo su bolso y entro a la recama guiado por Yuki cuando el pelirrojo entró con una maniobra Yuki atoro el cerrojo, estar con el baka mas tiempo seria el maestro de las cerraduras, ¿como se preguntarán? , pues fácil colocó un pedacito de madera en la lengüeta de la puerta atorándola, Hiro no se daría cuenta sino dentro de un rato y para cerciorarse de que ahí se quedaría hasta que su invitada llegue pondría al de pelo rosado a desatorar la puerta, con suerte pasaría mil años antes de abrirla.

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

-¡Estúpido ábrela!-

-¡No puedo Hiro la perilla no gira demonios!-

-Shuichi llama a recepción para que manden a alguien-

-si Hiro- corrió hasta el teléfono pero este estaba desconectado

-¡¿Que demonio?! ¡Yukiii!-

-No me veas recuerda que con tu rabieta talvez destrozaste el teléfono,- el cable de la línea había sido arrancado intencionalmente de la base - te aconsejo que bajes a recepción y busques a Minouri-san, es recepcionista y no te hará lió por atorarse la puerta-

-si voy corriendo ¡HIROOOO BAJARE A RECEPCIÓN ESPERAME NO TE VALLAS!-

-¡COMO QUE NO ME VALLA.!..!¿A DONDE PIENSAS QUE IRE ENCERRADO AQUÍ BAKA?!....- el chico había salido corriendo el actor se sirvió en un vaso Whisky y tomado un cigarro riéndose del chico lo que no sabia era que Minouri había terminado su turno hacia dos horas.

-Yuki-kun ¿puede ayudarme?,-

-si Hiro-kun estoy en eso pero no consigo herramientas para abrir la puerta, espera a que llegue Shuichi- rió para si * _son unos idiotas_ *

******************&&&&&&&&&******************

A la hora y media de haberse quedado encerrado el pelirrojo un mercedes tipo porche se paraba frente al hotel, la mujer tendió la llave de su auto a un chico le dio una propina y el joven le dio una ficha

-Muy bien Eiri-san vamos a ver cual es la sorpresa,- murmuró para si la chica, subió a la habitación y toco

Toc Toc Toc

Yuki abrió al ver a la joven una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en su blanca piel...unos hermosos ojos azules vieron a los gatunos - muy bien Eiri-san estoy aquí-

"Si hubiese sabido que el rubio era endemoniadamente listo no hubiese sucedido ni la mitad de las situaciones que pasaron, pero que digo.. esto apenas era el principio…"

Próximamente en Shuichi's The porno live Star

**********************************************************************

no estas loco!!!... como crees que yo voy a poder con eso..y.. AHHHH!!!!- Eiri mordió un hombro y repteó por su cuello a Shu se le escalofrió la piel las manos de Yuki viajaban en forma expertas por su piel. Shu se sostenía pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del porno-actor, una vez que sintió que el chico estaba casi listo para la penetración, bajo sus dos manos a las nalgas de Shuichi y lo levanto fácilmente, el novato entorno sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su atacante, por su parte Yuki estaba fuertemente excitado al fin entraría en tan hermosa criatura, tomo su pene y lo masturbo ligeramente dando tres tirones en su miembro luego lo llevó a la entrada del chico.

_al diablo con todo... lo deseo ahora…._ - ¡Ah! ¡Yuki onegai!-

-pensé que no querías- dijo con un dijo algo burlon, Shu beso con pasión la boca de el rubio mientras este acariciaba con la punta de su miembro la entrada virgen.

-¡Yuki no juegues ah! … no aguanto mas.. Métemela ahora –

- Como ordenes pequeño -....el chico ya estaba listo y con un suave susurro - ahora serás mío.... –

**********************************************************************

Continuación: Pasiones desatadas 1er parte

KIIIAAAA!!! … que bárbara soy… .. bueno bueno… parece que ya las cosas se están encaminando un poco… el miembro de Yuki claro esta… parece que lo disfrutaran y mucho…..: D---

_**El rincón del Yaoi:**_

Bueno la razón de porque no actualice la semana pasada es muy sencilla

Estuve trabajando en el anime Junjou Romantica sin censura el capi 3 y 4 .. y mis compañera del staff ( Riyuru) estuvimos trabajando en la película Antique, un live action muy agradable, pero laaagaa, pero dejó muchas satisfacciones, para los que quieran descargársela les coloco el link de enlace

.com/

También se actualizo Junjuo mistake un especial de los cd sin censura y versión Tv de Junjuo Romantica y a los amantes de Kyou Kara maou.. También tiene su ración de anime.

A los amantes de Gravitation Ex les informo que ya salio otro poquito mas y los dibujo han cambiado nuevamente, al parecer la autora esta tratando d volver e sus primeros dibujos y nos muestra a un Shuichi menos Shota pero kiiiaaa!!! esta tan violable … y también Yuki sufrió cambios … cambio de xxx papacito a papacito elevada a la 5..

-^_^-

Los que quieran colaborarnos en edición o limpieza de manga (manejar el PhotoShop similar o superior) , traductores (ingles-japonés-chino-portugués-francés) para los mangas, novelas, anime y cd dramas.

http://fansubs-ydysb.?f=28&start=0&sid=32b2af21fc812468f6eb3b55cf60355d

Nuestra misión es inundar el mundo con el yaoi ( esta frase es copiada descaradamente de blueye.. pero soy pobre…así que le pido a la administradora que no me demande porque perderá su tiempo conmigo, no podrá comprarse ni una media panty.. ; P)

Y Sleepless beauty para enterarse los chismes del yaoi

./group/sleepless_beauty/

Ya saben yo seguiré subiendo cosa perver pero si no me dejan comentario no sabre si le gustan. Y díganmelo

Aquí abajito ^__-


	4. Cap4 Pasiones desatadas 1er parte

Resumen: Tohma le ha propuesto a nuestro pelirosa hacer un reality Show para perder la virginidad en vivo y cadena mundial cosa que Shuichi no le termina de cuadrar. Los problemas parece que lejos de disminuir aumentan ¿acaso las cosas pueden ponerse peor? ....

En este capi se conocen Ryuchi y Shuichi!!

Advertencia: …

Disculpen la tardanza pero a veces no podemos evitarlo. . gracias por los comentarios y prometo a la noche contestarlos. Mi misión es alegrarles el día, si lo logro me sentiré recompensada por ello ^__^

Mi contador gaiger dice que son 31 hojitas de lectura, así que… acomódense bien…

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Maki Murakami-sama no son míos como dice mucha gente Muuaaaahhhhh!!!! Fue ella quien los creo, les dio vida, la fama y nosotros que hacemos??.. le echamos leña y leña a los personajes... pero eso es culpa de ella!!! Por crear cosa buenas!!... una vez mas he demostrado mi estado de demencia por hoy solo me resta decir que disfruten de la historia

nota: _los pensamientos de Shu están en letras cursiva ,* pensamientos de otra persona que no sea Shuichi están entre asteriscos y letras cursivas* __** la narración en primera persona es de Shu y esta en letras remarcadas y cursiva, **_el dinero que puedan donar a mi cuenta de banco en letras normal **: **p ( mensaje subliminal)

Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje, lengua, metedera de mano baboseo intercambios de fluido y demás la relaciones expuestas aquí son pene-pene si dices que no te gusta no creas que somos bobos ya que para llegar aquí has pasado por miles de fics como este juju!!__

Advertencia de la advertencia : lime y lemon múltiple : p unos suaves y otros poquito fuerte que implica un verbo poquito alto y bastante alto si no te gusta estas cosas pasa de largo hasta el capitulo final o se pueden leer mi comentario al final de cada capitulo aunque creo que las advertencia solo hacen que las personas lo lean mas rápido

**Dedicatoria: Dedico este capitulo a todos (as) ustedes** **queridas amigas (os) tómense una soda y unas palomitas o patatas fritas y agarrarse duro del asiento que vamos en bajada ñaca ñaca.. **

No sabía que este día era crucial para todos .. era el día que .desataría las pasiones a todos los implicados en el juego...

Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

By Tzunade_chang

Capitulo 4

Pasiones desatadas (1er parte )

-Al fin conseguimos nuestra propia habitación- murmuro un joven de pelo negro alto, el botones que lo acompañaba metía los bolsos y maletas, el chico extendió algo de propina y cerró la puerta.

-¡Que bien nanoda! - Ryuchi se movía lentamente con las muletas, el yeso le molestaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Siiii me molesta !BUAAAAAAA!- se sentó en un mueble, Tatsuha acaricio la pierna dando unos masajitos para relajarlo, pero sus pensamientos estaba en otro sitio ¿por que razón había viajado intempestivamente?, Respuesta, por que Yuki Kitazawa le había llamado para mortificarlo. Si que era experto en eso, le había dicho que se reconciliaría con Eiri, ese arribista de primera, solo quería ir tras el dinero de su hermano pero el muy tonto no se había dado cuenta.

Su matrimonio era un infierno y el estar su hermano con Ryuchi le había dado una especie de respiro, pero al casarse con su persona la relación de esos dos era sencillamente insostenible y era que el tipo era muy frió cosa que su hermano fue adoptando con el tiempo, bien dicen que las malas mañas son las que más se pegan pero además de eso era un calculador pero delante de Eiri le mostraba otra cara.

-¡TAAAASUUHAAAAA!-

-¡HAAAYYYYYY!- salto un poco - ¡no hagas eso por que me matas de un infarto!- se llevo una mano al corazón.

-Es que te hablaba pero tú estabas ausente. ¿ Te siente bien? ¡Noda!-

-Si no te preocupes – volteo su rostro.

-No me mientas- un Sakuma adulto tomó la cara de su joven esposo, era un hombre joven con una mente que aparentaba que iba más allá de lo imaginado, pero lo que era en realidad es un niño súper desarrollado, sip Tatsuha era solo eso, un simple mocoso. Le hizo girar para que lo encarara, no podía negarlo, adoraba a ese chiquillo. Se llevaban 16 años justo la edad del pequeño, su cabeza se acerco al menor y le dio un tierno beso que fue correspondido.

Recordó el día que fue a pedir la mano del chico, este último estaba tan nervioso que el estómago le daba vuelta, el padre en un principio se negó pero al ver el amor de su hijo profesaba no le quedó mas opción que acceder, Tatsuha estaba feliz....

Ryuchi se había enamorado de su hermano pero las circunstancias impidieron su felicidad, trato de darse una oportunidad con el moreno, el beso se pronuncio más empezó a morder el cuello del joven, este comenzó a gemir bajo sus expertos besos.

-Ry-uchi...-

-Ven- susurro en su oreja, el más joven tenia la cara sonrosada y su corazón latía con fuerza - vamos a la habitación- tomó la mano del moreno. Ryu caminó hasta la pieza con un poco de dificultad debido al yeso, pero no impidió despojar las ropas en el trayecto, primero la camisa, la franelilla…..En ningún momento se separaron, recostó al menor en la cama, el yeso le molestaba pero no seria impedimento para hacerle el amor a el pequeño, subió lentamente besando cada pedacito de piel del moreno, este tenia los ojos cerrado saboreando cada toque de su experto esposo.

-Ryuchi... - dijo en forma apasionada, el peliverde le besaba la base del cuello – quiero que me hagas el amor como en tus videos Av – dijo excitado, el mayor se separó y miró al chico sorprendido, enseguida una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro, ahora Ryuchi comenzó a besar las piernas de el moreno suavemente ascendiendo poco a poco lamiendo la dulce piel. Tasuha se excitaba ante este juego, sin prisa llego hasta la masculinidad del joven, el olor a sexo era embriagante sacó su lengua en forma sensual dando pequeños lametazos al miembro erecto de su pareja -Ruy..chi ah..ah- el porno-actor miro la cara de su esposo como se retorcía de placer, lamia ese pedacito de piel lentamente pasando la punta de la lengua por la cabeza del miembro rodeándola con el músculo húmedo de su boca, poco a poco se engullo todo la erección y con un suave vaivén la estimulaba . -ah.. ah - se retorcía el joven sus manos empezaron a acariciar su propio pecho y el vientre.

Ryuchi se deleitaba con esa hermosa visión, le gustaba la figura de su esposo retorciéndose y contorneándose del placer. Sacó el miembro de su boca, solamente los unía un hilillo del liquido pre-seminal, se limpio la boca con la comisura de la mano la cual lamió en forma sensual el joven le latía a millón el corazón

-¿Quieres jugar un poco Tatsuha?...- una invitación con mucha carga lujuriosa, el moreno vio que los ojos azules de su marido eran turbios y eso quería decir que la jornada de sexo seria fuerte- el mayor se acercó a los oídos del más joven susurrándole -no me has contestado... ¿quieres jugar Tatsuha? – en tono seductor

-Si..- susurró

Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su cara, estiró la mano para tocar el rostro del pequeño -buen chico, así me gusta- Ryuchi se giro para besar y lamer la parte inferior la suave piel de vientre plano mordiéndolo y dando pequeñas succiones dejando en varias zonas pequeños rosetones, marcando la piel y poniendo su sello de propiedad.

Al llegar al miembro lo tomó con sus manos para sostenerlo y dar otra serie de lamidas humedeciendo esa zona erógena con su saliva, agarro las nalgas del moreno y apretándolo doblo un poco el cuerpo del joven que dibujaba una especie de "C" de esa forma empezó a lamer la entrada humedeciéndola y metiendo y sacando su lengua húmeda para dilatar la entrada.

-¡Ah ah.. ummmm si sigue! – a pesar de la posición era divino sentir esas sensaciones como choques eléctricos, por su parte Ryuchi con la mano que tenia libre agarro su miembro desasistido y la metió en la boca del joven este dio un a serie de lamidas inexpertas no sabia como debía de hacerlo, peliverde se incorporo soltó el cuerpo y se giró.

-Así no Tatsuha – dijo el experto

-Lo..lo siento, yo..no-

- ¡Sssshhhh! te enseñare - tomó la cabeza del menor y lo dirigió suavemente a su miembro -Abre tu boca- el joven obedeció la orden, metió todo hasta el fondo -ahora Tat-chan mueve tu cabeza de arriba hacia abajo suavemente- el moreno trataba de hacerlo tal y como le guiaba su esposo, pronto Ryuchi empezó a disfrutar de esa cálida cavidad y marcaba el ritmo con sus manos. Eran suave pero el moreno en un arrebato se agito y empezó a succionar. La voz experta de su marido se pronunció -Calma, más suave- con la mano lo obligó a marcar el ritmo nuevamente, Tatsuha se sacó el miembro para lamerlo dando lenguetazo aun inexperto, Ruichi hizo incorporar al joven. - Aun te falta mucho pequeño Tatsuha pero poco a poco a prenderas, ven - de un movimiento paro al chico hizo que se arrodillara cosa que el imito a pesar de la inestabilidad que esto ofrecía * ¿qué me va hacer?* pensó el esposo.. -Así que quieres que te haga todo como en mis películas Av ¿no?- un fuerte rubor marcaba a el moreno.

************** ^_^uuuu **************

Mochi mochi – un castaño hablaba por teléfono.

_//¿Yuki ya te reconciliaste_?//

-Por su puesto ¿que pensabas?-

_//Jamás pensé que te tuvieran una oportunidad_?//

-Estas hablando de mi...¿acaso crees que dejaría escapar así a Eiri?-

_-//Eso pensé después que Ryuchi s casara con Tatsuha_//-

-Maldito Sakuma, el pensó que casándose con ese niñato destruiría mi matrimonio, pero no te intranquilices, pero Eiri se consiguió un amante igual a Sakuma, trato de perjudicarme y ahora su queridísimo se consiguió un reemplazo idéntico a ese bobo ¿ No es humillante? !jaja¡-

_-//¿no será peligroso_?//-

-¡Que va!, ya lo vi y me cercioré, es un baka, mientras Eiri se entretenga con su nuevo juguete yo seguiré dándome la gran vida-

_-//Querrás decir nosotros_//-

-............ sabes...eres un delicioso arribista-

-//_No más que tu Yuki...llego hoy a las 9.._//- Kitazawa vio su reloj

-Bien, nos veremos en el centro comercial a las 11 como acordamos –

-//_Adiós y piensa en mi diablillo_//-

- Claro que pienso en ti....-.

************** ¬¬# **************

-¡Listo!- había costado un poco abrir la puerta de la habitación, vio como esta se abría par en par el conserje mayor paso su manos por el overol para limpiarse

¡AL FIN SALI!- grito Hiroshi, el hombre de mediana edad guardaba algunas herramientas en su caja, vio a los presentes con una cara de fastidio, habían interrumpido su partido de béisbol que transmitían por TV. En todos los años de trabajo en su vida en el hotel era la primera vez que se conseguía un caso así * _clientes locos_ * saco unas hojas escribió en Kanjis el nombre del ocupante de la habitación, la fecha y tipo de trabajo

-firme aquí Duichi-kun - el pelirosado tomo la hoja y la firmo

-Es Shuichi- le acotó molesto el joven, el hombre se encogió de hombros indiferente y luego salió solo esperaba ver lo que restaba de juego.

-¿Acaso nunca lees lo que firmas neko?- el chico se volteo para pelear con el rubio pero al hacerlo reparó en la joven, con la carrera de abrir la puerta a su amigo no se había fijado en la chica.

Yuki presentó al arma secreta.. digo a la joven -¡Ah¡, disculpa mi falta de cortesía les presento a una amiga, Usami Ayaka ...- Hiro vio a la exuberante chica, iba vestida con unos pantalones rojos de cuero por la cadera ajustados y se acampanaban al final arriba llevaba un top delgado que dejaba ver todo menos los pezones este quedaba sujeto detrás de la nuca, el pelo era largo de color castaño un poco alborotado estos tapaban un ojo, el otro ojo que estaban teñido de un azul intenso una verdadera belleza, a Shuichi le sangraba la nariz.

Yuki seguía presentándolos – El es Shindou Shuichi-

-¡Que chico tan lindo!..- Ayaka se le tiro encima y empezó a revolverle el pelo con un dedo – es un placer conocerte- dijo coquetamente el derrame nasal que sufría Shuichi se le intensificó, Yuki la miro y tomó a la joven por los hombros susurrándole muy bajito.

-No es él -

-¿No?- pregunto la chica

-Y a Nakano Hiroshi, su amigo-

La chica reparó en su error y... -¡Que chico tan lindo!.. -se le tiro encima al pelirrojo y empezó a revolverle el pelo con un dedo – es un placer conocerte-....Hiro sintió que las piernas le temblaban tener pegado a semejante belleza lo hacia ponerse algo sudoroso, la mujer propuso un plan de escape para sacar al pelirojo del camino de su amigo Eiri -¿Que les parece si salimos a conocernos mejor?-

Yuki sabia cuan estratega era su amiga… no en balde se conocían "muy bien" -Ayaka nos gustaría pero debo hablar con Shuichi sobre un problema que él tiene- señaló con su pulgar al pelirosa, unas miradas cómplice se suscitaba entre ambos amigos porno-actores con una risa casi imperceptible para los dos chicos inocente de todo.

-Que lastima, entonces seremos tu y yo corazón..- dijo la mujer tomando al pelo rojo por la mano, un sueño hecho realidad, a Hiro le babeaba la boca, la chica se lo llevo antes que dijera nada _* que chica tan rápida _* pensó Yuki a este le caía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza el pelirosado veía como era arrastrado su amigo por la joven una duda le asaltó.

- ¿Yuki esa chica es amiga tuya?.... si es amiga tuya eso quiere decir que ella es una... ¡Oh, por kami-sama!... ¡debo ir a busca a Hiro! HIIIRRR...- el chico comenzó a correr pero no pudo hacerlo Yuki se lo impidió tomándolo de un brazo

-Deja a Hiroshi-kun que se divierta-

-Pero no entiendes Yuki, él es un chico sensible y ...a lo mejor se molesta- El veterano actor fue acorralando al joven pelirosa poco a poco hasta tocar las paredes del fondo, su cuerpo temblaba y como no hacerlo tenia una pared fria atrás y un cuerpo caliente al frente.

Eiri apoyo una mano -yo no lo vi nada molesto.........es más me parece que se sentía muy bien....y hablando de sentirse bien, me parece que tenemos algo pendiente – el mayor lo veía con ojos seductores, Shuichi temblaba ahora más, en un movimiento el actor se acerco al cuello de Shu mordiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro, el olor de la piel de ese niño era enloquecedor * _fresas_ * sintió que el pequeño cedía, con sus manos desabrocho la camisa que resbaló al piso, una vez descubierta esta zona beso su pechos fastidiando sus pezones, primero uno y después del otro con su boca y luego soplándolo para erizar esa zona de la piel, Shu empezó a gemir se agarró del cuello del rubio.

-¡Yu,,ki no lo hagas no ah!- ¡_por que diablo nunca me hace caso_! - el rubio rapto por su cuello nuevamente ignorando esa petición acercándose al lóbulo para susurrarle en tono sensual.

-¡Urusai! que lo deseas igual que yo-

-¡Ah! Yu.... ah..Ah!!!- las manos experta desataron el botón y el cierre del pantalón del menor bajándolo poco a poco junto con los bóxer, mientras hacia esto besaba las piernas bien torneadas del niño. Shu levantó una a una su piernas para que Yuki le terminara de quitarles las prendas, después el actor se quito la ropa rápidamente sin dejar de ver al niño frente de el _* ¡es perfecto_! * una vez liberado se posesiono sobre el cuerpo del menor, con cada caricia arrancaba gemidos y jadeos de su pareja, el rubio metió un dedo previamente ensalivado en la abertura acariciándolo interiormente.

-¡Yu..ki ah me duele! – el actor besaba el lóbulo

-¿Te gusta?... Se que te gusta... no se siente bien pequeño-

-Yu.. kii ah!! - luego metió dos dedos – si..ah! ..me gusta.. ¡me gusta! – se aferró más al cuello del rubio, Yuki reía maliciosamente ya que el pelirosa era masilla en sus manos solo quedaba prepararlo un poco más. Finalmente tenia tres dedos dentro de Shuichi que gemía del dolor y el placer recostado contra la pared, ambos cuerpos estaban ya bañados en sudor. Yuki besaba y mordía el cuello la barbilla y los labios del pequeño, mientras que lo encendía con palabras un tanto turbias.

-Dime que lo quieres, dime que te lo meta ahora que no aguantas-

- No...¿ que haces?.. ¡no ah!!

-¿Acaso no te gusta?- con su pene acariciaba ferozmente a la otra erección, tomo ambos penes juntos para masturbarlos al mismo tiempo, Shuichi tenia un fuerte rubor, bajó la cabeza todo era indecoroso y excitante a la vez y al hacer esto vio el miembro de Yuki era enorme tanto en tamaño como en dimensiones (debe ser así para que lo llamen a filmar estas peliculitas : p )

-No ¡¿estas loco?!... como crees que yo voy a poder con eso..y.. ¡AHHHH!!!!- Eiri mordió un hombro y el cuello a Shu se le escalofrió la piel las manos del rubio viajaban en forma expertas por su piel, una vez que sintió que el chico estaba casi listo para la penetración, bajo sus dos manos a las nalgas de Shuichi y lo levanto fácilmente. El chico entorno sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el actor, por su parte Yuki estaba fuertemente excitado al fin entraría en tan hermosa criatura. Tomó su pene y lo masturbo dando tres tirones luego lo llevó a la entrada de su linda victima.

_Al diablo con todo... lo deseo ahora_ -¡ah! Yuki ¡ya!-

-Pensé que no querrías- Shu beso con pasión la boca de el rubio mientras el acariciaba con la punta la entrada virgen

-¡Yuki no juegues…. ah! si no aguanto más.. Métemela ahora –

_*!Si_!*.... ya todo estaba listo y con un suave susurro - ahora serás mío... –

************** -^_^- **************

Sakuma había sacado un vibrador transparente que tenia en el bolso de viaje, untó un poco de lubricante, había colocado a Tatsuha boca arriba levantó las piernas y la colocó en sus hombros apenas había dilatado la entrada.

-no por favor..me va a doler- se quejo el moreno

-Ssshhh no te quejes tu lo pediste..- coloco el aparato y lo metió poco a poco

-¡Aaaarrrrgggghhh! –

-Tranquilo Tatsu-chan duele..pero pronto pasará – con la otra mano masajeaba el miembro del moreno en una sacudida un poco rápida - las sensaciones eran confusas.. el dolor al ser invadido y placer al ser masturbado. El objeto descansó un poco y luego comenzó con el movimiento de vaivén mientra el jovencito se agitaba.

-¡Ryuchi... ha.. Ru..y..chi… no... por favor es fuerte! ¡Ha!- La mirada pervertida de el peliverde hacia ver que algo más pasaría

-Cálmate que aun no he terminado- en tono seductor siguió metiendo el aparato en el trasero girándolo hacia los lados....derecha e izquierda a la vez que entraba y salía, de pronto saco el vibrador y fue sustituido por tres dedos de el mayor -Debemos dilatar aún más este precioso tesoro- metió cuatros dedos moviéndolo alrededor dilatándolo más y más, Tatsuha se sentía nervioso, pero estaba tan caliente. Ryuchi comenzó a meter nuevamente el vibrador de golpe.

-¡Aaahhh!!! Ruy ah! ¡!-

-Pequeño Tatsuha, veremos si puedes aguantar mi ritmo...- vio que Ryuchi se tocaba su miembro el moreno vio lo que se proponía sus esposo

* _¿acaso va?… nooo por dios noo!!_* -Ryuchi no no.. por favor-

-Tranquilo veras como te gusta a la final- sin sacar el vibrador dirigió su pene a la entrada para invadirlo

-¡Aarrrg me duele!!- chilló, trato de parase pero una mano en el hombro lo impidió, aun estaba estrecho, Ryuchi se hundió más y más hasta llegar a lo mas profundo, sentir que esa carne lo envolvía enteramente lo enloquecía.

Su mano masajeaba el miembro de su esposo, este sudaba, una vez que estuvo completamente adentro comenzó con sus embestidas suaves al principio y mas rápidas después

-Ryuchi ...siento que me voy a morir .. onegai- de su boca escapaba hilillos de saliva y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No quiero ser el culpable de tu muerte ¿ne? -Saco su miembro sin aprisa y luego el vibrador, recortó de medio lado al moreno e hizo que levantara una pierna tomo su miembro y comenzó a invadirlo Tatsuha tenia los ojos cerrados, los empujes eran delicioso, Ryuchi tomo el vibrador y lo coloco en la boca del moreno meciéndolo y sacándola mientras besaba el cuello, el pene de su esposo estaba sin ser asistido -mastúrbate!!-le ordenó en forma suave pero firme, el jovencito llevó su mano temblorosa hasta su erección y empezó a masajearlo a la velocidad de las embestidas de su marido. Ryuchi saco el aparato para besarlo, el peliverde tenia mucho aguante pero su contraparte apenas si podía mantener su ritmo sentía que el clímax llegaba , con un movimiento experto Ryuchi tomó el miembro de su esposo entre las manos de Tatsuha y lo apretó en la base colocando un pulgar en la punta presionándolo.

Con su otro brazo abrazaba al chico por su pecho susurrándole al oído -no dejare que te corras tan fácil- lamiéndolo, si que era experto no era la primera vez que manejaba a los novatos había aprendido unas técnicas para evitar el orgasmo antes de tiempo para prolongar así el encuentro amoroso

-Ryuchi mmm- el peliverde manejaba la situación fácil, saco su miembro

- ahora Tatsu-chan te enseñare una nueva posición.....

***************** *****************

Un veloz auto corría por la Autopista

-¿ Adonde quieres ir amor?- decia una mujer super guapa.

-¿Bueno que tal si vamos..?- decia Hiro

-¿Al casino? También me apeteces-

La chica manejó hasta una calle donde estaban los establecimientos, estos anunciaba y se hacían notar por medios de letreros de neom de múltiples colores, en esa calle habían varios establecimientos para esto. Una vez estacionados entraron al establecimiento con el nombre "La mano de oro".

Llegaron a la entrada, allí había varias chicas cambiando fichas a los clientes, en el recinto mostraba a primera vista las maquinas tragamonedas estas ataban colocadas a lo largo en serie de dos hilera pegadas a la pared que hacían una especie de "U".

Estas maquinas se parecían al juego de Pin ball pero mas grandes donde se disponía una serie de bolitas de metal que caían en forma inexacta dependiendo que obstáculo tuviera en el camino, estos obstáculos podías ser estrellas giratorias, o plásticos convenientemente colocados de manera que al bajar cada pelotitas cayeran en varias ranuras abajo, las ranuras iban desde el valor de 0, 5 10, 100, 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000 yenes (1) donde se acumulara mas pelotitas ese era el premio a ganar.

-¿Ayaka-chan ¿quieres....?-

- …¿Jugar aquí? ¡Claro!... me gusta estos juegos....Hiro-chan , ¿puedo llamarte Hiro-chan?- dijo tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo en su cara Hiro estaba impactado * _que criatura tan divina dulce e inocente_*

-S-si- *_llámame como tu quieras_* se imagino a Ayaka en la cama desnudita haciéndole el amor y ella gritando su nombre una y otra vez, casi podía sentirlo hermosa y sumisa a su voluntad , él por su parte fumaba un cigarro en señal de victoria.

-¿Porque no cambias algunos billetes por fichas? – pregunto la joven que se le marcaba un rubor

- Si, enseguida- prácticamente voló a donde estaban las chicas cambiando el dinero por fichas – señorita por favor - saco dinero de su billetera extendiéndola- ¿puede cambiarme esto?- la recepcionista se asustó y colocó varias fichas que asemejaban dinero de color plomizo con el logo del establecimiento. Hiro agarro todo con la mano y salió corriendo al llegar Ayaka estaba maquillándose se veía tan linda * _oh, es una diosa_* se acercó rápidamente pero en su apuro tropezó con la alfombra cayéndose las fichas en el suelo espaciándose -jeje disculpa-

-No tranquilo- * _es un torpe_ * Ayaka se agacho también a recoger las fichas, Hiro no podía creer lo que veía... tenia una hermosa vista del bien torneado trasero de la muchacha. Se agachó para recoger las dichosas moneditas sin apartar la vista deleitándose con esa parte del cuerpo metido en unos pantalones super ajustados * _su culito aaahhh!!! Su culito se ve suavecito suavecito si lo toco seguramente estará esponjadito y si le doy un besito a cada nalguita? Aahhhh!_!* Empezó a tener un derrame nasal y de la boca se le resbalaba la baba, sacudió su cabeza cerro su ojos y entorno un puño _* ¡No Hiro, debes buscar las fichas por favor no seas pervertido no debes perjudicar a esta chica_ ¡* aun así el pensamiento tenia esa noble visión en sus ojos tenia reflejado el par de glúteos como tizón, el pelirrojo busco y juntos varias moneditas una vez que lo hizo…

-ya tengoooooo...- al girar la chica estaba de frente chocó con sus pechos bien proporcionados (2) su cara estaba enterrado de lleno en esa zona del cuerpo de la chica que solamente un pedacito de tela tapaba el pezón, estas bailaban al mínimo movimiento de su dueña.

Su rostro estaba envuelto entre esas maravillas que parcialmente le tapaban la nariz para respirar _* a pero sin son firme creo que puedo morir ya_ * estaba apoyado en esas montañas con la cara de bobo soñando en su mundo erótico las monedas volvieron a resbalar de su manos, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se separó lo mas rápido que pudo.

- La chica lo miraba con un sonrojo en su cara digno de una frágil criatura -* ¡_uyy si Yuki-san me consiguió un idiota lo mato!_ *

-L... lo..lo siento Ayaka-chan no fue mi intención- sinceramente apenado la chica analizó los gestos del pelirrojo * _pensándolo bien, se ve lindo_ *,

-Tranquilo Hiro- ambos rieron recogieron las fichitas, el alto tenia pensamientos insanos * _Jo! Hiro eres un viejo lobo heme aquí con esta chica y tu lo único que piensas es hacerles cosas pervertida_ * miro con el rabillo del ojo una vez mas el cuerpo de la chica _* ¡uuuyyyy!!!! Que cosas piensas hombre cálmate no quieres asustarla las chicas ahora se visten atrevidas pero en el fondo sigue siendo las mismas chicas gentiles y sumisas_ * y jugaron un rato en los aparatos, el pelirrojo sudaba a chorros después entraron al casino la mayoría estaba apostando black Jack, póquer, ruleta y demás juegos.

- ¡Ven!- la chica lo agarro para llevarlo a una mesa donde jugaban dados y varias personas apostaban -¿que tal si pruebas tu suerte?- Hiro asintió depositó unas fichas en la mesa

-¡Siete! ..siete busco un siete- un hombre alto y de pelo verde barajaba los dados en su manos, miró a Ayaka y con un gesto se acerco a la chica.

-Cariño serias tan amable de soplar para traerme suerte- la chica sonrió y soplo la mano del peliverde alto, este lanzó los dados.

El tallador anuncio el resultado- el señor saco siete, gana el señor - a Hiro no le agradó en nada la actitud del tipo, el tallador volvió a recoger los dados y se pagaron los premios según las apuestas, después extendió los dados al peliverde que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica -Señores hagan sus apuestas.... hagan sus apuesta- varias personas colocaban nuevamente fichas en l mesa, el peliverde pasó su brazo por la cintura de Ayaka

-Creo que esta criatura me traerá suerte esta noche - Hiro sintió que la rabia lo consumía, en forma algo estoico, tomó al peliverde y lo agarro por la pechera.

-¡Mira maldito deja a mi chica en paz!-

-¡Jajaja! ¿quien me lo dice? un maldito mocoso- se burlo el otro.

-Hiro por favor no pelees- la peli-castaña trato de impedirlo pero demasiado tarde el pelirrojo le conectó un derechazo al alto que cayó en tromba en el piso, lo tomó de nuevo para golpearlo.

-¡JEFE!- gritó un hombre – *¿_jefe? _* a eso Hiro no le sonó nadita bien, vio hacia atrás y allí estaban 10 hombres tipo gorila y con muchas cicatrices en la cara que espantaría hasta el más pintado -¿se siente bien jefe?- le pregunto un tipo que media casi dos metros y tantos y como un metro de ancho.

-¡No no me siento bien, idiotas!-... vio al pelirrojo profiriendo una amenaza - a Yamato Kursoi nadie le pone una mano-

-¿Y-Yamato Kursoi?- dijo Hiro- el... el.. famoso Yakuza pensé que estaba en Tokio-

- ¡Por eso te dije que no peleares baka!- le recriminó la chica- si te hubieses quedado tranquilo nos hubiésemos ido en total paz-

Pero ya el hombre alto peliverde estaba molesto -¡pensaste mal! ..- con una sonrisa socarrona dio la orden- Chicos ya saben que hacer-

_* rayos de todos los personas golpee a un yakuza T.T listo Hiro seguro que hoy formas parte de adorno en una autopista _* Hiroshi se imaginó lo que vendría

************** U_Uuuu **************

_Un hombre de edad mediana y de traje barato se secaba el sudor, esa fecha solían hacer calor. Del cemento manaba los vapores calientes haciendo que la a veces la visión se distorsionara...un espejismo-_

_-¡SEÑOR!- gritó un hombre como de unos 22 años delgado y un poco bajo – el equipo forense ya termino de recoger el cadáver-_

_-Listo- exclamó el mayor, se llevó un cigarro a su boca y raspo un cerillo en una cajita, la cabeza empezó a encender inmediatamente, se llevo el pequeño mechero y dios dos caladas para encender bien el vicio, luego agito su brazo para apagar el cerillo y lo tiró al piso, fumó gran parte de su cigarro una vez terminado arrojó el cigarro y lo aplasto con un zapato de marca barata, fumar siempre lo tranquilizaba – veamos – suspiro, ambos hombres se pusieron un tapa bocas, se encaminaron hasta donde estaba la unidad forense, el más joven se acercó a una camilla tomó la sabana y lo destapo_

_-Triste muy triste – el mayor reviso la cara carcomida por los gusanos_

_- ¿Que crees que fue señor?- pregunto el joven policía_

_- No lo sé.. tal vez venganza, por el tipo de muerte seguro que fue hecho por un Yakuza- _

_-¿Cree que consigamos a los culpables?-_

_-Lo dudo hijo... ¡súbanlo!- unos hombre de medicatura forense subieron el cierre a una bolsa de polietileno, alli se encontraba el cadáver de un hombre joven y de pelo rojizo, luego metieron el cadáver en el vehículo, una vez hecho esto el vehículo se puso en marcha._

_El policía mayor se rasco la cabeza – lamentable, muy lamentable-_

************** U_Uuuu **************

A Hiro esas imágenes en su cabeza no le hicieron nadita de gracia, un fuerte escarlorfrio recorrió su cuerpo erizándole todos los pelitos, al recapacitar nuestro chico pelirrojo soltó al hombre limpiándole la camisa y acomodándosela con una sonrisa amplia - ¡jeje! no fue mi intención - dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo jefe si quieres nos encargamos- los gorilas hicieron tronar sus dedos el pelirrojo trajo fuerte, varios hombres caminaron hacia Hiro para golpearlo colocaban en sus manos manoplas (3) el chico se armo de valor y trato de asestar un golpe fuerte a un gorila no dejaría que ninguno de ellos se salieran con la suya sabrían quien es Hiroshi Nakano ..

_PASFFFFF_

-¡HAAAAYYYY!- se sacudió la mano en señal de dolor * ¡¿_mierda que pasa acaso tiene la mandíbula de Hierro?! _* el hombre sintió como una picadura de mosquito

-¡JAJAJAJA!, Mira este niñato- se burló el mastodonte, Hiro dio otro puñetazo en el estomago y pronto se agarro la mano de dolor sacudiéndola, el hombre se quito la camisa el pelirrojo entorno su vista con asombro, el hombro tenia músculos en los músculo * _perfecto me estoy peleando con Hulk T.T_ * los demás gorilas trataron de golpear el pelirrojo que esquivo los golpes de puro milagro, varias personas en el casino corrían asustadas, en eso y un descuido los mastodontes tomaron al pobre Hiro y lo lanzaron mas allá de la mesa de black jack, este rodó llevándose las cartas y fichas, calló a los pies de Ayaka que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y cara disgustada.

-¿Que haces idiota? -

- Ayaka-chan… ¿no ves? te estoy defendiendo-

- Será que estas cavando tu tumba, si terminaste de jugar al heroe, corramos baka – le dijo a chica que lo tomo por el brazo y salieron corriendo por la parte trasera del establecimiento por las calles de Okinawa mientras eran perseguidos...

************** U_Uuuu **************

Tatsuha estaba arrodillado junto al el peliverde hizo que separara las piernas para meter nuevamente el vibrador suavemente, después de eso Ryu metió su falo para penetrarlo de nuevo. Una vez adentro tomo al moreno por su caderas e hizo que este cayera atrás la mitad de su cuerpo quedando una curva perfecta en forma de C de esta forma hacia que las sensaciones fuera mas intensas y en esa posición sentiría mas profundas las embestidas, su entrada estaría mas cerrada apretando un poco mas el aparato y el pene.

El moreno sentía la invasión doble...el aparatito y su esposo era enloquecedor, Ryuchi apoyaba sus manos en el trasero de Tatsuha para sostenerlo mientras el se echaba hacia atrás un poco solamente se tocaban esa parte del cuerpo el miembro de el moreno era frotado con el rítmico movimiento de la pelvis de sus esposo ese único roce era enloquecedor

-no aguanto Ryuchi ¡me corro!... ¡me corro! -el semen fue arrojado con fuerza bañando la barriga y vientres de el y su esposo, pronto Ryuchi sintió que se iba

-¡Tatsu...ha ah!- sintió el clímax venir, se corrió adentro del joven en un orgasmo fuerte, prolongado y delicioso, meció sus cadera un poco mas y sin separarse y con un movimiento experto halo hacia si el moreno que estaba desfallecido para luego caer en la cama sudando.

Tatsuha sintió el peso de su marido encima de él, se quedaron así un rato abrazado sin separarse unidos sintiéndose sus respiraciones agitadas, luego Ryuchi colocó a un lado del moreno saliendo del chico y sacando el vibrador mojado del orgasmo de su joven esposo, lo paso por el vientre del joven y luego hizo que lo saboreara el moreno, tenia la cara enrojecida probaba el sabor de ambos mezclados , luego de esto se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor besándolo de en tiempo en tiempo y acomodando su cabeza debajo de la barbilla del otro, Ryuchi besaba la cabeza del moreno

Miraba al techo - eres un buen hermano, no te preocupes mi amor no permitiré que lastimen a Eiri y ese arribista se salga con la suya- estrechó sus ojos

-Gracias sabia que me apoyarías- se recostó nuevamente en los brazos d su esposo sintiéndose querido y protegido.

Ryuchi aun miraba el techo -¡tui! ¡¿Que te pareces si comemos nanoda?! Kumagoro y yo tenemos hambrita se sobó su barriguita a Tatsuha le cayo una gota

-Eeetoo llamare el servicio a la habitación ¿que quieres?-

-Bueno lechita, un poquito de arroz, pescadito, dulces muchos dulces para Kumagoró-

-esta bien y para ti ¿quieres postre?- se giro para llamar por teléfono y hacer el pedido

- bueno si yo también quiero postre nanoda!- mirando con malicia el trasero de el chico

************** O.O **************

Sakano llegó a la puerta de la habitación del chico junto con Tohma, pero al llegar el moreno escucho gemido, , entendió lo que pasaba y lo evitaría a toda costa, se acomodo sus gafas se echo a tras y corrió para derribar la puerta pero esta se abrió porque que no tenia seguro y gritó

-¡YUUUUUUKIIII-SANNNNNN ESPERE AUN NO LO HAGA! – de un golpe se tiró encima de los amantes como si estuviera en un trampolín de piscina, los tres cayeron al piso.

-¡IIIITTTTEEEE! - se quejó el pelirosa que cayo de culo y soportaba el peso de todos

-¡Yuki-san!- dijo Sakano angustiado – ¡¿ya se lo cogió?!...!dígame que aun no se lo ha cogido!- agarro a Shuichi por el brazo y lo halo con fuerza

-¡¿Pero que hace engendro?! – protesto el pelirosa, el moreno haciendo caso omiso se lo colocó al chico en sus piernas y le metió un dedo en el culo, para comprobar que no había llegado tarde, sintió que las paredes del trasero estaban algo dilatadas pero no sintió que estuvieran distendida por penetración …

- fuuiii- silbó aliviado - gracia a Kami-sama llegamos a tiempo - a Shu se le enarco una ceja estaba perplejo

-¡¿OYE ESTUPIDO QUE HACES?!- Tohma se acerco al grupo con una sonrisa.

-Sakano-san, déjelo o terminara desvirgándolo usted- el moreno saco su dedo del trasero del chico y se arregló corbata y los lentes – Shindou-san veo que estaba un poco ocupado, le he traído esto – mostró el contrato- su padre ya lo firmo y solo falta su firma-

El pelirosa se estaba vistiendo lo as rápido que podía al contrario de Yuki, el chico tomo el contrato y lo firmo, Yuki vió perplejo _* ¿es que ese chico nunca ve lo que firma? * _Yuki se llevo una mano a la cabeza * _es un completo baka_ *

-Bien, este contrato deja sin efecto el otro y aquí tiene un anticipo- le entrego un cheque al joven, este al verlo su ojos se salieron de su cara

-¡CINCO MILLONES DE DOLARES! –

-Y el resto se le pagara después del programa, claro siempre y cuando sepa controlarse, ¿no piensa lo mismo Eiri-san? - el rubio ya estaba vestido había sacado un cigarro dispuesto a fumar, Tohma seguía hablando -me parece que con esto tiene mas que suficiente para pagar la matricula, solo le informo que dentro de 30 días será el programa a la11 PM en Tokio, se dará la debida publicidad y todo

- ¿Eh, publicidad?,,, ¡P-pero si es así todos mis amigos se enteraran y seré el hazme reír de todos en Japón! ¡no solo de Japón sino a nivel mundial! ¡BUUUUAAAA!!!!! – para cosas desesperadas medidas desesperadas solo había algo por hacer actuaría como debió hacerlo al principio, Shuichi se arremango su camisa y.. -Seguchi- kun no puede hacer esos todos mis amigos están en Tokio y se burlaran de mi- se agarro a la cintura del rubio llorando

-Si que puedo, ya firmo el contrato y según la cláusula 15 – se puso unos lentes y leyó- El patrocinante puede dar anuncio publico de la actividad del contratado que prestara el servicio, o sea usted Shindou-san - Shuichi se volvía cada vez mas pequeño a medida que Tohma hablaba

Yuki se acerco a Shuichi le dio un golpe en la nuca – No aprendes nunca baka– en tono de burla

-Yuki jájá no te burles-

-Tohma siguió – en fin después le diré los tópicos o rutinas que deberá hacer así que estaremos en contacto...Ya que finiquitamos esta parte- miro a el rubio alto- que les parece si subimos a la habitación de su hermano, creo que esta con su esposo- Eiri al escuchar esto sintió que su cigarro casi se le caía de la boca - me imagino que querrá saber como se encuentra Sakuma-san- Yuki tenia una mirada vacía * _Ruy-chan ¿ no!!! no lo puedo soportar en brazos de otro auque sea mi hermano_ * Shu miro la expresión del rubio había cambiado con la mención del nombre Sakuma ¿_quien será? _

El rubio trató de excusarse -Vallan ustedes yo...-

-Eiri-san- interrumpió Tohma- pero que compañero de trabajo es usted ¿acaso no pensara visitarlo? Recuerde que se rompió una pierna ...-

-Esta bien vamos- Yuki miro al chico, lo menos que quería era que el pelirosa supiese quien era y que éste había sido algo mas que un compañero de trabajo.

-¿Un antiguo compañero de trabajo?- preguntó con timidez Shuichi se imaginó la escena y los colores se le subieron por la cara

- Ya que estamos de acuerdo subamos que tal si nos acompañas Shindou-san- Yuki miro a Seguchi con una mirada asesina el empresario lo miro un poco sorprendido al principio luego mostró una cándida sonrisa

************** =_=U **************

Toc toc toc

Tatsuha abrió la puerta

- ¡Cuñado!- Le gritó a Tohma- Shuichi lo miro sorprendido

_¿Cuñado?... si Seguchi es cuñado de Tatsuha y este es hermano menor de Yuki ese quiere decir que. _-¡Yuki! ¡Seguchi-kun es tu cuñado, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?!- le recriminó

-No viene al caso baka-

-¡¿Como que no?!...-

Tatsuha estaba algo nervioso a ver a su hermano -H-hermanito….- disimulo tratando de hablar como si nada- Sakano, Shindou-san pasen llegamos no hace nada-

-¿Quien es nanoda?- dijo alguien que se acercaba.

-A-amor t-t-t-tenemos visitas- a decir verdad Tatsuha tenia miedo desde que llegaron al hotel el encuentro entre su hermano y su esposo después de un mes, pero era algo que no podría evitarse considerando que Eiri era su hermano, si no fuera por el estúpido de Kitazawa y pensándolo mejor * _si nos vamos al Himalaya? Tal vez aun no sea tarde_ *, Ryuichi se acercaba más moviéndose como podía, las muletas se le enredaban, una vez que llegó a la salita de la habitación saludo con cariño a Tohma.

-¡Tohuma Nanoda!, Kumagoro y yo te extrañamos – agitando al peluche rosado y luego abrazo al rubio

-Yo también Ruy-chan , si que nos asustates- dijo el empresario

El peliverde saco la lengua rascándose la cabeza – ya estoy bien en serio, ¡Sakano amigo!- el moreno de lentes hizo una leve reverencia y por último a…

-Eiri-san- allí estaba él, como siempre.. su rubio cabello caía en forma rebelde y elegante, tan guapo, con su porte imponente con su mirada gatuna y misteriosa, su más grande amor… su antiguo amante. Su corazón latía agitado….

se miraron tiernamente.

* _muy tarde_ T.T* el menor de los Uesugi bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota, la antigua pareja al verse viejas sensaciones removieron su ser

-Ryu-chan- murmuro Yuki, allí estaba él, como siempre…. sus lindas facciones que asemejaban a los ángeles, su hermoso pelo verde que caía juguetonamente por su cara y su cuerpo menudo que invitaba a que fuera abrazado amado y protegido, su más grande amor….su antiguo amante. El desazón era grande en el corazón del rubio.

*P_or mi torpeza te perdí_ _Ruy-chan_ * era los pensamientos de Eiri pero pronto fue interrumpido, entraba al departamento el pelirosa que se tropezó con la alfombra y se agarro del peliverde un poco para no caer

- gomen- se disculpo el pequeño, Yuki se había olvidado por completo a Shuichi… sintió frio en los pie.

-tranquilo noda, no fue nada- el joven se enderezó y alzo su cabeza

El peliverde pronto poso su mirada en el pequeño al igual que este lo hacía en el mayor, ... Shuichi y Ryuchi se veían examinándose detalladamente, hubo un silencio mortal pronto ambos se señalaron.

–¡PERO..SI ES IGUAL A MÏ!-

Eran idénticos, casi gemelos perfectos a no ser por el color de los ojos y cabellos , por lo demás eran casi muy exactos a pesar de edad que se llevaban.. el mismo tamaño, la misma compleción y cara.

_**Si, señoras y señores Sakuma Ryuchi uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Yuki jamás pensé que ese tipo fuera idéntico a mi o yo idéntico a él, pero había algo más que ser un simple compañero de trabajo eso solo lo supe después....**_

Tohma se acerco a su amigo – Ryu-chan te presento a Shindou Shuichi la nueva pareja co-protagónica de Eiri-san en su última película,- esto a Ryuchi le cayó como un balde de agua fría * ¿_Eiri con este chiquillo mocoso? _* la boca casi le llegaba al piso, pero se repuso rápido.

-Mucho gusto de conocerte ¡nanoda!- le extendió una mano, el chico lo tomó y sintió un apretón bastante fuerte que de alguna forma le lastimaba – Shuichi-san ...- dijo entre dientes - pero pasa quiero conocer a la nueva pareja de trabajo de – y en eso miro al rubio con cara asesina, aquella que nadie más que el rubio conocía - Eiri-san – y luego miro al chico con cara risueña – si que me da mucho gusto conocerte ¡noda!– Yuki vio con susto los ojos de Ryuchi su tierna mirada ocultaba un remolino de odio al pequeño Shuichi… grave error no debió subir con el niño por nada...

************** **************

-¿Ahora a donde vamos?- Hiroshi había corrido los mas rápido que daban sus piernas esos gamberros se había perdido en la otra esquina Ayaka reía divertida

-Hiro que tal si vamos para allá –

-ok vamos pero re...- no pudo terminar la frase frente de ellos estaba un hotel de pasada, vio a la chica y empezó a sudar – ¿a-a..-trago fuerte- a..allí?-

-si, estoy un poco cansada ¿tu no?-

-¡si jeje!.. ¡estoy cansado!...!muy cansado!- Respondió Hiro enérgicamente

-Si se te nota el cansancio- rió la chica entraron y en la recepción una amable señorita los atendió

-Bienvenido al hotel Dulces Sueños-

-Bu-bu-buenas noches- Hiro trtaba de concretar una frase - de..de..de..- se paso una mano por el sudado rostro –deseo una una.. este de oao una..- la recepcionista se estaba poniendo nerviosa * _ah parezco un estúpido oh vamos Hiroshi esta es tu noche no la arruines baka _* miro a Ayaka * _pero que linda es es un hembron _* -¡deme una habitación!- una luz se ilumino a Hiro, lo había logrado tenia un brazos en alto.

-aquí tiene la llave señor pero no hace falta que se pare encima del mostrador-

-eh disculpe – el pelirrojo se bajaba, la recepcionista llenaba un libro de registro he introducía los datos en el computador

-La reservación a nombre del señor...- Hiro se debatía * _uy que hago? ..si digo que a mi nombre tal vez se moleste y si no también ¡¿que hago que hago?!_* miro a Ayaka, sus ojo eran seductores se volteó, la chica siguió limando otra vez sus uñas * _es un estúpido de campeonato_ * pensó la chica * _es perfecto para lo que necesito_ *

Se pronunció al fin -eh Jhoson… señor Tohmas Jhoson- la chica lo vio el aspecto oriental del chico que no se le brincaba un canguro ¬¬ Ayaka se llevo una mano a la cabeza * _pero que torpe_ *

-bien señor ... Jhoson – lo volvió a ver como bicho raro- habitación 52-7 el joven camino a la habitación, una vez allí trato de de meter la llave en la cerradura pero no pudo Ayaka se las quito y abrió la puerta.

-entra- el joven asintió al entrar a la habitación se le cayó la quijada todos los adornos eran de poses indecente, cuadros de desnudos descarados, la estatuas con dos hombres haciendo el amor de adornito, el tapiz en el piso había una figura oriental con varias mujeres . Ese hotel existía para una sola cosa, tragó fuerte.

-Me daré un baño cariño y me pondré algo más cómodo- lo beso tiernamente en la boca -alístate porque lo que vendrá no lo olvidaras en tu vida mi chico virgen- la chica entro al baño, Hiro se sintió en las nubes.

-¡Si!.. si!..si!..!siii!!!- se quito la ropa rápidamente vio una neverita saco un licor de dudosa procedencia pero serviría igual, arreglo la cama estaba que no se aguantaba ¡esa noche seria hombre! Apagó unas luces para dar un toque místico y misterioso habían pasado 20 min. la puerta del baño se abrió y salió la pequeña

************** ^_- **************

-Así que eres la nueva pareja de trabajo de Eiri-san, ¿en cuantas películas has estado?-

-.........- Shuichi estaba sonrojado

-¿15 ó 20? ¡nanoda!, debes ser muy bueno para haber sido co-progonista de Eiri ¿ no?-

-En realidad Shuichi es Virgen- repuso Sakano

-¡¿He?! ¿es un chiste?.. ¿cómo alguien pudo llegar tan lejos sin siquiera saber nada?-

- Es una larga historia – repuso Tohma

-¿Si?, me gustaría escucharla * _por lo menos no se acostado con él_ *- en su tono de voz alegre ocultaba un dejo de rabia que fue captado por Yuki, Tohma y Tatsuha

-Es algo cómico- repuso Sakano- el chico...

- ¡Ujumm!!! Jumm!! Sakano-san- -Tohma le hizo señas de que callara

-Bueno otro día les cuento- el ambiente estaba tenso

- Oye que tal si le muestro el último trabajo que hicimos Eiri y yo, lo filmamos hace 5 meses y será transmitido en el canal Eros & Venus este mes, se llama "fiesta salvaje" Yuki se ahogo con el vaso de Whisky

-¡Cof , Cof!, - se dio un golpecito en el pecho – lo siento me ahogue-

- ¿De veras Eiri-san?- mirada asesina al rubio- Yuki sintió que Ryuchi en cualquier momento le saltaría y no lo culpaba no todas las veces te consigues a un chico igual a tu ex-amante como reemplazo.

-Fi..Fiesta salvaje?– preguntó Shuichi que tenia por cabeza un tomate, sacudió su cabeza _lo ultimo que me faltaba.... pasar la velada viendo películas de porno de Yuki y con Yuki ¿en que piso estamos? seguro que me lanzo por el balcón y con la suerte que tengo seguro que quedo vivo._

- ¡si nanoda!! Es divertido aquí Eiri y yo hacemos una posiciones increíble – Ruy le extendió el cd a Sakano este lo puso en la video allí aparecían imagines de la película había sido filmado supuestamente una fiesta de cumpleaños donde Yuki era el festejado Ruy adelantó un poco la video -¿saben? Aquí Eiri y yo hicimos unas posiciones súper difíciles como esta -, Shuichi vio como Yuki alzaba en el aire a Ryuchi este estaba boca abajo sosteniéndose con sus brazos mientras Yuki estaba encima, todo en posición perpendicular, el jovencito al ver esto casi le dio un infarto – sabes practicamos como 5 días para que saliera perfecto-

-P-practi…caron cin..cinco días- balbuceaba Shuichi

-¿Haz pensado que posición te gustaría hacer cuando lo hagas por primera vez nanoda? - Shuichi abrió los ojos de par en par ¿_pero qué conversación es esta? – ¿_aun no lo sabes? te puedo recomendar el perrito bueno como eres virgen aun y no sabes mucho te puedo recomendar el perrito

- ¿P-pe..perrito?-

-¡si noda!! Te pones en cuatro patatitas y luego tu otro compañero te besa el trasero con su lengua acaricia tu pene y luego lo besa, después sigue besando tu culito y mete la lengua en ... ¿Shuichi te pasa algo? – Shuichi estaba desmayado …

************** O.o **************

-Doctor... doctor... – dijo un enfermera, Shu sintió que el mareo pasaba poco a poco se sentía afiebrado ¿estaba en un hospital?

El doctor estaba de espalda preparaba algo tal vez una inyección para bajarle la fiebre – Shindou-kun debe cuidarse mejor las emociones fuertes pueden afectar gravemente su salud -

-¿Moriré doctor?- preguntó el joven angustiado el medico se giró era un hermoso rubio de ojos amarillos como el oro y una mirada penetrante- ¿ Eh, Yuki… eres medico?-

-¿Yuki? Aquí no hay ningún Yuki ,..soy el.....- el rubio se quito su bata de medico quedando solo en bóxer- Doctor del amor- las luces de un escenario iluminaron el recinto varios espectadores sentados al frente aplaudían gritaban y pitaban

-¡Yukii! ¿qué...que esta haciendo?-

-Solo sé que estas enfermo y pienso curarte-

-¿Enfermo?..¿ curarme? no... me quiero ir – el pelirosa se paro pero fue detenido por una enfermeras en liguero de repente sin saber como estaba en una camilla y lo llevaban hasta una habitación contigua

-¡Yuki.. déjame !

El rubio le aclaro algo -Ya te dije que no hay aquí ningún Yuki – una enfermera le oscultaba el corazón otra le ponía un termómetro y otra acercaba un carrito con instrumentos.

-¡DOCTOR! El paciente tiene arritmia – dijo la enfermera que le revisaba los latidos

-debemos actuar antes de perderlo desnúdenlo para la operación – dijo el médico

-¡OPERACIÓN!- gritó el pelirosa, pronto las enfermera le quitaron la ropa dejándolo desnudo – operarme ¿de que?- las asistente voltearon al chico y lo amararon a la cama con las piernas separada, el rubio se acercó la enfermera llevaban tapa boca al igual que el rubio, la otra enfermera pasaba una gasa para limpiar el sudor del doctor, el rubio extendió la mano

-vaselina- ordeno el galeno

- vaselina- la enfermera le extendió una porción

-Vibrador eléctrico- la enfermera se lo paso

-¿Vibrador eléctrico?- que clase de operación era, Shu trato de librarse- ¡PARA!!!. UUUUUUAAAAAA!!!!!!!! –

Una de las enfermeras gritaba -¡DOCTOR LA TENSIÓN ARTERIAL SUBE ¡!-

-¡POR KAMI-SAMA!... ¡NO EN SUFICIENTE TENDRE QUE REALIZAR LA OPERACIÓN PENE-CEPTOMIA-

-QUEEEE!!!! PERO YUKI QUE HACEEEES???!!!-grito el joven

-¿Doctor esta seguro?- su asistente le tomaba de la mano angustiada, se veía el miedo en sus ojos

-¡Si!... no queda otro camino- las enfermeras se pegaron de la pared, el rubio se bajo el bóxer la erección era feroz

-¡HAAAAAA!!!!- Cayo una enfermera desmayada de la impresión, el rubio se monto en la cama miro al pelirosa y separó sus nalga

-Esto joven me dolerá mas a mi que a ti,.... -

-¿En serio Yuki?-

- No soy Yuki ..... y pensándolo bien te dolerá mucho-

- ¡NO YUKI NO LO HAGAS YUKIIII…. ¡NOOOOO!!!!!-

************** X_X". **************

-!NOOOOOOO!!!!- se incorporo el pelirosa vio que estaba en el cuarto de hotel y no en Show-hospital -...¿que paso? –

- Te desmayaste nanoda – Ryuchi lo palmeo un poco, Shuichi lo recordó todo, había sido una pesadilla terrible - como decía nanoda!!....- ¿_y sigue_?..!_Que se calle por favor!!! T.T no lo soporto!!!! _- mira aquí hay otra escena a ver que tal esta posición –

El peliverde le seguía mostrando el video en ella aparecía Ryuchi en una lavandería al parecer la fiesta se había salido un poco de control y se había ido a lavar los manteles, los metió en la lavadora. Yuki que estaba al lado le besaba, en un arrebato lo coloco en contra de las maquinas bajándole los pantalones y quitándole la camisa dejando a Sakuma desnudo, convenientemente en el susodicho negocio no había mas nadie sino ellos, un beso violento atrapo sus labio de pronto Ryuchi gemía Eiri lo subió en las lavadora, Shuichi veía que había puesto a Sakuma en cuatro patas Yuki besaba la zona interna.. tal y como lo había descrito hace poco.

-Iré por un poco de aire- dijo el rubio Tatsuha estaba comiéndose las unas había notado las mirada de su hermano y su esposo * _no el Himalaya es cerca que tal Plutón no mejor otra galaxia si bien lejos_ *

Mientras en la pantalla de tv corría la escena, los besos daba a paso a lo gemidos ...Yuki acariciaba varias veces el cuerpo del peliverde y le regalaba besos apasionados….. demasiado apasionado para el gusto de Shuichi.

-Er.. noda! Veré si Eiri-san esta bien-ya vengo- Shuichi hizo un ademán con la mano estaba absorto con la imagen delante de él, Thoma y Sanako asistieron y Tatsuha empezó a morder la orejita del peluche de su esposo sin poder evitarlo * _maldición va a buscarlo debo acompañarlo y así evitare que me lo quite.... no mejor no seguro que Ryuchi me mata por estar dudando y no me perdona jamás ...pero que digo si es mi hermano y el no me haría eso* _vio a Shuichi *_ aunque yo silo haría con el nuevo amante se ve rico ..¿EH pero que pienso? ¡AAAHHHHH!!!! Si lo hará es mas pervertido que yo! Por eso trabaja en películas pornos ..¿que hago?...* _miro al pelirosa_ *!Shuichi idiota!... no se ha dado cuenta… T.T debo hacer algo...* _

Sakuma caminó hasta fuera, las muletas no le ayudaban era un estorbo el poder trasladarse, allí vio la figura de su amado.

-Eiri-san....- lo llamo, el rubio reconoció la dulce voz de Ryuchi se dio vuelta...

************** - _ -" **************

La habitación estaba semi oscura, la figura de una linda joven se acercaba

-Ayaka...- susurro

-Estoy aquí cariño, ¿quieres jugar un poco conmigo? –

-Si quiero Ayaka-chan, mi amor ven –susurro Hiro cerró sus ojos y

_¡PAFFF!!!_

-¡ITEEEEE!...ME DOLIO- se sobo el trasero prendió una luz miro a Ayaka Y lo que vio lo asustó mucho, la chica tenia un traje de cuero negro, llevaba botas hasta la rodilla arriba llevaba un traje cuerpo entero que se pegaba a su estrecho cuerpo en la zona de los pezones había unos agujeros se veían los pezones, tenía puesto unos guantes negros en su manos que se alargaban parte del brazo , además tenía un látigo

-¡¿Que ...que haces..?!-

-Dijiste que quería jugar conmigo-

_PAFFF_

-¡IIITEEEE!!!!- se sobo la otra nalga – pe..pero no sabia que tipo de juego te referirías- Ayaka se acercó y de un movimiento beso con fuerza los labios de Hiroshi que se sintió en las nubes al aterrizar se consiguió que tenia algo en el cuello, cuando bajo a la tierra se dio cuenta que tenia un collar con cadena y este estaba bien sujeto a la pared T.T

-¡Ahora si no te escaparas!

_PAFFFF_

Hiro daba volteretas para que no fuera lapidado – de..déjate de juegos quieres me estas asustando-

-¡Cállate estúpido!... Eres una mierda-

_PAFFF_

-¡HAAAYYYY!-

-¡Grita basura todo lo que tu quieras por que no vendrá nadie a ayudarte!- era en serio ya Hiro estaba asustado, le tocó una amante loca.

-Que crees que eres ¿una sadomasoquista?- detalló mejor a la joven-... ¡oh dios! eres una sadomasoquista de esas que le gusta humillar y vejar a los hombres en el sexo... ¡¿por que amiii?! T,T- Hiro trato de halar la cadena.

-No servirá de nada animal-

_PAFFF_

-¡HAAAAAYYYYY!- el escoso ya le picaba la nalga...debía escapar ya escuchó un leve sonido

_SSSSHHH _

Un olor peculiar se respiraba yyy…todo se puso negro....

Abrió sus ojos lentamente al estar completamente despierto se encontró que estaba encima de la cama amarrado y con una mordaza en la boca

-¿No es divertido Hiro?- el chico meneo su cabeza en señal de negación.

-¡ummffmuff!!!-

- No te entiendo, ¡ya se! Quiere acción ¿verdad?-

-¡ummffmuff!-

-Tu deseo es una orden para mi- la chica tomo una cuerda y amarro el miembro de Hiro, el chico trato de patalear pero al estar amarrado no pudo hacer mucho-

-¡MMMMM!-

-ya tranquilo amor esto no dolerá mucho, por lo menos a mi – el pelirrojo vio con susto que sostenía su pene amarrado por una cuerdita y con una especie de paletita le golpeaba

-¡MMMMMMM!- se quejo el chico * _pero si es una loca aaaayyyyy sálveme auxilio_*

-¿Quieres que te suelte? – el joven asintió, ya su miembro estaba amoratado, Ayaka le quito la venda de la boca -¡Ah..áh..áh! si quieres que te suelte dime que eres una basura marica de porquería-

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! --¿QUE CREES QUE HA.... –

_PAFF _

-¡HAAAAYYYY ¡- le volvió a pegar en su zona maniatada

-Yo que tú – lo tomo por los cabello tironeándolo – cuidaría mi lenguaje maldito bastardo- soltando la cabeza con furia

-................ – la chica se fue a una comodita y agarro una cestita dorada caminó sensualmente y se monto encima del cuerpo de Hiro en forma ahorcajada, empezó a lamer el vientre acercándose a la zona baja arrancando gemido por parte de Hiro vio que la chica le ofrecía su vagina el traje tenia una abertura abajo el olor a sexo embriago su sentidos su vagina se exhibía a su vista mostrándose dulce * _pero que pienso es una loca_*

-Ahora Hiro- la chica se bajo de encima tomo la cestita y abrió la tapa metió una mano en forma sensual y... el pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿Gancho para sostener la Ropa?.. ¡No!.no-no-no….no pensaras pincharme con eso ¡NOO!!....!MAMAAAAA!-

************** : P **************

Sakuma se acerco a Yuki – Eiri-san..- susurro, los ojos azulado de Ryuchi se posaron en los dorados de el rubio, entre ello había poca distancia

Sakuma se acerco a su antiguo amante, era hermoso, por su parte el rubio vio como los labio se le ofrecían dulcemente y acerco a besarlos una vez mas, eran carnosos era un beso dulce que pronto se profundizo avivando la necesidad de estar juntos. Yuki devoro la suave cavidad de Ryuchi asolándola....pronto se separaron el rubio lo tomo de la cabeza dulcemente.

-¿Porque Ryuchi?...-

-Eiri no me preguntes por favor-

-Sabia que te amaba ¿por que.. por que te casaste?.. no sabes el infierno que he estado desde que te fuiste de mi lado-

-Lo se mi amor pero yo.. vamos Eiri ya lo hemos discutido sabes que yo quería un hogar y no podías ofrecérmelo -

-No sabes cuanto me pesa el no haber actuado fui un co..- unos dulce dedos tapo su boca

-Sshhh....no hables mal del hombre que amo-

-¿Aun me amas?-

-Sabes que siempre lo he hecho.. te amo y te amaré siempre….pero ahora esta Tatsuha y no puedo hacerle esto jure protegerlo, aunque no lo parezca a simple vista …es un niño-

Si Ryuchi se hubiese casado con otra persona no dudaría en recuperarlo pero era su hermano ¿por qué todo tenia que ser complicado? , suspiro -lo sé, es un mocoso....eres un asalta cuna-

- ¿Asalta cuna yo? …Mira quien habla ..- Eiri rió- ¿y tu que me dices?... – Sakuma se recostó de la barandilla Yuki miraba el paisaje la suave brisas y el sonido del mar, junto con una noche estrellada era una combinación hermosa- pero ahora explícame como te como conseguiste tu a ese mocoso ¿cuantos años tiene 17..18?-

-18 ...sabes Tohma ya lo dijo es una larga historia,- Yuki le contó como encontraron la primeras vez, las cosas que paso en el escenario, su participación en una especie de reality Show, el famoso dizque agente y demás

- ¡Ha!...- Ryu se palmeó la cabeza- Eiri te conseguiste a un idiota….-

-Si que lo es-

- ¿Estas con él porque se parece a mí? –

- Se parecerá a ti pero créeme no tiene tu inteligencia ni tu astucia y también en su forma algo extraña lo veo lindo- … veían el firmamento en silencio… - dime aun siguen manteniendo esa doble personalidad-

-Si, a mi me gusta sobre todo con tu hermano, es algo loco también y un necio-

-Te lo dije, te casaste con un idiota-

Suspiró – si que lo es-

-Lo hiciste porque mi hermano se parecía a mí ¿verdad?-

Sakuma lo miro, si no fueran los protagonistas de la ironía de la vida se reiría- Te diré que no te llega a los talones pero estoy seguro que tal vez con el tiempo pueda que termine amándolo - Sakuma tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-No me hagas reír- hubo un silencio que fue interrumpido

- ¿Piensas hacer tu vida con el?-

-............no lo se...sabes siempre había estado contigo, fueron 7 hermosos años que no se si con él....aunque es …..-

-Según me contaste a él no le gusta los hombres-

-Si pero...-se rasco la cabeza – sabes cuando lo beso se entrega totalmente a mi, ...y es sensible me había acostado con Yuki y le conté lo siguiente que supe es que me tiro un jarrón y unas botellas de licor si no me escondo detrás de un mueble estaría en el hospital en cuidados intensivo

-En serio…! Jajajaja! Debió haber sido chistoso, es irónico que tú te dejes… -

-si lo fue-

-Parece que siente celos de tu esposo, Eiri ¿por que no te separas de él?, y has tu vida de nuevo lo mereces y..-

-Sabe que no puedo dejar a Yuki él depende de mí - Ryuchi se molestó

-¡No empieces de nuevo con eso Eiri!... sé que fue tu sensei, te ayudo cuado tú lo necesitaste pero ese fue amor de niño, ¿a que edad te casaste con él?, tenías 16 años ahora eres un adulto -

-Ryuchi no digas eso sabiendo que Tatsuha solo tiene 16 años-

-Lo se pero si un día me dice que no me ama yo lo dejaría no utilizaría chantajes emocionales como lo hace Yuki contigo...Eiri eso no es bueno ni para ti ni para él y si sigue a tu lado es por tu dinero y fama aunque tu no te des cuenta-

-.............-

- Eiri eres un cabezota me perdiste a mi pero si no lo piezas y actúas perderás más en la vida…. Ese joven – le molestaba tan siquiera pensar en el otro chico pero si con eso lograba separarlo de ese arribista utilizaría todo lo que tuviera a su alcance - tal vez diga que no le gusta los hombre pero he notado que se babea por ti- el rubio miro el horizonte

- ¿Y como sabes tu eso?-

-Lo vi en sus ojos… te ama, y no es deseo…. aunque no lo diga…-

-...........-

-No tardes en tomar una decisión en la vida, te puede pesar más adelante-

-Pero... como sé si es la persona correcta… yo..ya no me quiero equivocar y..-

-Mi amor...- Ryuchi alargó su mano para acariciar a el rubio- Eiri deja que tu corazón te guié- el viento mecía los cabellos de ambos... el silencio se hizo presente se vieron a los ojos...

-Te amo- dijo la figura rubia- esto es lo que mi corazón dice en este momento-

-Eiri yo…- acercaron sus rostro para darse un beso necesitado..

En el Próximo capitulo de: Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

**********************************************************************

Shuichi corría por la playa lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, se tropezó con una piedra - ¡Iiiteeee! – cayó en la arena miro la roca – ¡mira que dejar una roca aquí!, la playa es muy grande y tuve que tropezar con ella, ¡ pero que mala suerte la mía!- veía la arena la tomo en sus manos en un puño lloraba amargamente y le dolía mucho su mejilla le escocia por el dolor pero el del corazón dolía aun más, la visión de Yuki y Sakuma besándose....

-¿Porque Yuki...?... – en un débil quejido susurró -soy un tonto.....-

**********************************************************************

Continuación: Pasiones desatada 2da parte

(1) Juego que es muy popular en Japón

(2) se la mando a poner para eso gana bien

(3) objeto metálico donde se meten los dedos y se cierra rra el puño en los nudillos va la serie metálica acanalada generalmente lo usan los mafiosos y causa mucho daño

No se cuanto se puede una reír, recuerdo que cuando escribí este capi me reí a montones, y ahora que lo estoy editando me he reído mas… sobre todo la parte de Ayaka y Hiro y de alguna forma me ha gustado esta extraña pareja, están tan compenetrado… son como el agua y el aceite…

OOOOMMMMM!!! OOOOMMMMM!!!! Zunade esta colgada de una cuerda meditando.... KIIIAYYYY que capitulo ufff!!! Que chicos! si que hubo de todo por cierto como lo estará pasando Hiro aun seguirá encadenado y amarrado?, Ayaka es una pervertida mira que tratar a si a mi pelirrojo lindo.... parece que Yuki no sabe quehacer esta echo bolitas y el romance con Sakuma en sus años mozos ¿como seria esto? y el besito a lo último que tierno pero no creo que Tatsuha se quede de brazos cruzados y dejar que su dulce hermano le baje el esposo en sus narices jijiji!!! Que hará nuestro chico pervertido?

_Rincón del Yaoi_

Tenemos primicia, a los amantes de la serie 07-ghots quiero informarles será fansubeada por nosotros… esta serie es muy interesante

Resumen:

Adaptación al anime del manga 07-Ghost de Yuki Amemiya y Yukino Ichihara que se publica actualmente en la Monthly Comic Zero Sum.

La historia de 07 Ghost se centra en Teito, un ex esclavo con poderes mágicos que es enviado a la academia militar del Imperio de de Barsbug dado que posee un tipo de magia particular que es especial y que esta tomando el examen de graduación para convertirse en un oficial militar.

Durante la primera parte del examen él lo hace bien, pero descubre al asesino de su padre y trata de acabar con el. Teito evita su captura, pero es atrapado en una lucha entre Verloren, el dios de la muerte y los 'seres de la luz' enviados desde el Cielo para oponérsele: los Siete Fantasmas.

(Resumen de Frozen Layer..Agradecemos su aporte a la comunidad )

Espero que les guste ^__^

Ademas se actualizó un capi mas de KKM ( Kyou kara maou) 3 ra Temp. y la novela de KKM, la novela de mirage of blade y tambiem closet o you de gakuen heaven (un especial)

Alos que le gusta el anime 07-ghost ya esta disponible el capi 2

.com/

Puedes ayudarnos a fansubear más series

http://fansubs-ydysb.?f=28&start=0&sid=32b2af21fc812468f6eb3b55cf60355d

Si quieres saber de lo que viene y chismes yaoi

./group/sleepless_beauty/

Bueno ya sabes críticas y bombazos a mi correo o ya saben como siempre dejar comentarios

Aquí abajito ^_-


	5. Cap5 Pasiones desatadas 2da parte

Resumen: Universo alternativo.....Tohma ha logrado convencer a Shu para que este pierda la virginidad en un canal privado de Erotismo trasmitido a nivel mundial manipulando la situación. Yuki se encuentra con su gran amor Ruychi pero él ahora es el esposo de Tatsuha, su pervertido hermano....su corazón se debatirá entre éste y el amor que empieza a nacer con el pelirosa.... ¿a quien escogerá?....para el desagrado de Shuichi, Yuki debe terminar una porno-película y con un peli rosa muy celoso ¿que pasara?

Comentario: Gomen, siento el retrazo pero estuve muy ocupadita, gracias a aquellas personas que estuvieron mandándome e-mail para que pusiera la continuación. Ya estoy un poco mas libre así que actualizo rápidamente.

Pare disfrutar del capi subi esta canción, bájela si quieren para que disfruten del último fragmento del fics

.com/?d=2CJVMDC8

Disclaimer: ¡SSSSHHHHH!!!!.... silencio no hagan ruido Es de Maki Murakami... no se confundan.....ella es la que los creo....yo solo los destrozo.....pero al terminar el fic he pensado quedármelos secuestrado en mi casa pero no le digan a nadie

nota: [los pensamientos de Shu están en letra normal y entre corchete] ,* pensamientos de otra persona que no sea Shuichi están entre asteriscos * "la narración en primera persona es de Shu y están en letras normal y entre comillas"**, -**los dialogos entre los personajes esta en letra normal con un solo guion-, el dinero que puedan donar a mi cuenta de banco es en letras normal y subrayada pero como aquí no sale imagínenselo a lo largo del fic ( lenguaje Subliminal ) **: P**

Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje lengua, metedera de mano baboseo intercambios de fluido y demás, la relaciones expuestas aquí son pene-pene si dices que no te gusta no creas que somos bobos ya que para llegar aquí has pasado por miles de fic como este juju!!__

Dedicatoria: dedico este fic a todos ustedes mis amores.... pero en especial a Mels-chan se que este capitulo te gustara pero no me mates plis ^_^UU

"Hay un dicho que dice ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, hasta donde es bueno no saber y por otro lado ignorar las cosas hasta que punto puede dañarnos. Esta es la dos cara de la moneda que gira y gira en el aire sin saber cual será su veredicto"

Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

By Tzunade_chang

Capítulo 5

Pasiones desatadas 2da parte

Tatsuha trataba de idear un plan, miró a Tohma, tal vez…. -Er... ¡cuñaditooooo!..- Shuichi miró al rubio y este que estaba sentado al lado se arrimó al extremo del sofá y puso un cojín en el medio. -Oye cuñadito no me digas que me tienes miedo, si fue un accidente- Seguchi pensó en lo que había pasado, la ultima vez había tenido un encuentro cercano del primer tipo y si no hubiese sido por la mágnum de k estaría contando un cuento de la cripta

-¿Accidente?, el que estuviera tú encima de mi no me pareció un accidente, si quieres divertirte búscate otra víctima-

Al parecer Tohma no era la solución -Tal vez tenga razón- se sentó al lado de Shuichi en el piso...- bueno, bueno aprovechando será mi futuro cuñadito que tal si jugamos un ratito los dos-

-¿Q-qué dice?- no es por nada pero eso le sonó muy peligroso

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- Tatsuha empezó a acercársele y agarrar a Shuichi, paso su mano por debajo del pantalón

-¡Deja pervertido!-

-No me digas que no te gustaría probar un poquito, ¿acaso no me parezco a mi hermano?

-Bueno si –

- Y tú te pareces a mi esposo, así que porque tu y yo...-

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-Trato de sacarse a ese tipo de encima- YUU.. ki...!arrrggg! ¡Suéltame! – se libro de el moreno el chico salió corriendo - ¡YUUUUUKKIIIIII AUXILIO!... Yuuu….-. se paro en medio del la terraza, vio como Yuki besaba a Ruychi [¿_Yuki-san y Sakuma-san se están besando..?] _ Se devolvió otra vez a la sala de estar.

Tatsuha lucia una sonrisas triunfal -sabia que volverías soy irresistible-,el chico paso de lado y se sentó frente al televisor, en ese momento las imagines de Yuki y Sakuma llenaban el lugar.. pero su mente quedó en blanco, se giró al moreno.

-Oye, tu esposo y Yuki se están besando en este momento en la terraza ¿eso es normal?-

-¿B-besando? * ¡lo sabía! ¡lo sabía!, me esta bajando a mi marido en mis narices*

-¿Qué te pasa Tatsuha-san estas pálido?-

-No, ..no es nada.. -salió corriendo a la habitación Tohma y Sakano veían todo como testigos mudos, el pelirosa se paro y se fue corriendo detrás de el moreno,

-¿sucede algo ?-

-No no sucede nada, solo que mi esposo se esta besando con su antiguo amante y en mis narices, no es algo porque tenga que llorar ......¡BUUUUUAAAAAA!-

- ¿Antiguo amante?.. ¿Yuki-san y Sakuma-san?... o sea que Yuki y Sakuma... [ _entonces no es normal se estaban besando esos dos...] ….. _-YUKI ESTABA BESANDO A SAKUMA DE VERDAD!!! ¿Acaso no es algo que hacen para sus películas?- [¡_listo!.. se acabó.! Fuera tiempo, paren que me bajo del tren, _ ]

-Hasta que al fin caes so burrico- en eso Tatsuha golpeo su mano sobre su palma -, tenemos que idear un plan -

-¿Eh?... ¿Tenemos?... Pero yo...-

-No podeos permitir que esos dos estén juntos-

- Escucha Tatsuha-san yo en realidad no tengo nada concreto con Yuki-

El Chico más alto parecía no escucharlo- ¡Lo tengo !...!Tu correrás y yo te perseguiré hasta llegar al balcón-

-Tatsuha no pienso hacer eso.. a mi no me gustan los hombres-

-Gritaras ¡Yukiii! ¡Yukiii! y entonces te lanzas encima de mi hermano y yo encima de mi "My Honey" yo estaré con mi amor y tú con el tuyo... valla menos mal que te gustan los hombre-

-¿Eres sordo o que? te estoy diciendo que a mi no me gustan los hombres -

-El plan es perfecto, nada puede salir mal -

-¡TATSUUUUHAAAA!-

-¿Si?-

-Yo no pienso hacer nada – dijo molesto cruzando los brazos

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! – le apuntó con un dedo-¿y dejaras que te bajen al novio de frente?-

-Yuki no es mi novio-

-¿No es tu novio? Entonces eres mas lento de lo que pensé, esta bien si no lo haces por él hazlo por miiii, ¡BUUUAAAA!- se le tiro encima a Shindou

-Estás loco- tratando de sacudírselo -¡no seas tonto! –

En eso Tatsuha se paró en la cama y lo apunto amenazante - Dime en mi cara que no te gusta mi hermano que no lo amas y me iré con mi pena a otro lado-

El moreno era un necio claro que le respondería de formal que no hubiese duda alguna- no me gusta los hombres ya te lo dije - tampoco de sus sentimientos para con el rubio- y de paso yo no …yo... no...- por kami-sama las palabra se le atoraban.

-¿Y bien señor Homofóbico?- el moreno esperaba la respuesta.

-...............-

- Lo sabía- y con una gran sonrisa empujo a Shu -entonces empieza a correr-

El pelirosa se rascaba la cabeza -¿estas seguro de que este plan funcionará?.... por que no me cuadra-

-Oye confía en mi.....mis planes nunca fallan-

************** : P **************

Le había colocado una serie de pinza desde el comienzo de su entrada hasta la punta de su pene, la chica empezó a golpear los ganchitos estos pellizcaban la piel un poquito y por ser zona sensible el dolor se multiplicaba.

-Du..ele – una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro -Ayaka quítame eso, onegai ...onegai-

-Valla, valla, amor ¿quieres que te lo quite?- el joven asintió- como mandes – una mirada traviesa se reflejó en su rostro esto preocupó altamente al pelirrojo * por Kami-sama que demonio esta pensando ahora * y como si adivinara el pensamiento de la otra chica empezó a suplicar

- ¡NOOO! Por favor no lo hagas, ¡no!- la joven lo miraba con cara angelical, una suave mano recorrió el abdomen del joven acariciando y enredando sus dedos en el vello púbico, después colocó dos dedos a modo de que simulasen que estuvieran caminando hasta llegar a la cabeza del pene. El miembro de Hiro lindo y precioso estaba completamente amoratado y su dueño en cierta forma ya había perdido casi la sensibilidad o eso había creído, las delicadas manos tomaron el gancho que estaba cerca de la cabeza.

-este cerdito se fue a pasear...- dio un jaloncito

-¡HAAAAYYY!!!- esto produjo en el pelirrojo un fuerte corrientazo de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo * ¡maldición, maldición! *

-Y este cerdito se fue a.....mmmm? a pasear tan bien-

-¡HAAAAYYY!-

-Este cerdito..... jijiji se fue a pasear....con los demás-

-¡HAAAAYYY!!!, Ayaka termina con esta pesadilla-

-Como digas pero a veces las mejores cosa se hacen esperar-

-Eres una ... ¡HAAAAYYY!- la mujer fue quitando poco a poco los ganchos Hiro estaba sudando frío, la chica había llegado cerca de su entrada trasera y… -¡HAAAAYYY!, ¡ME DOLIO MAS ! – La mujer le enseñaba el último de los fulanos ganchitos de ropa, este se apreciaba algunos vellitos arrancados casi de raíz y pertenecientes a la zona donde no pega el sol.

Mierda ya estaba cansado de ese jueguito, Ayaka se paró y fue hasta una silla estaba de espalda...notó que la muchacha se colocó una bragas negra de cuero que venia con un cinto que lo amarro alrededor de su caderas bien apretado * y ahora que pensara hacer esta loca * pensó el pelirrojo la mujer se volteo esa braga tenia algo pegado que guindaba, Hiro enarco sus ojos

-OH! POR DIOS SAQUENME AUXILIIIOOO!!!! ¡AYÚDENME! ¡ESTA TIPA ESTA LOCA!- trató de soltarse sin éxito.

-Grita todo lo que quieras corazoncito, ya te dije que nadie te va a ayudar- la chica se acercó al chico paso su manos por su cuerpo en forma insinuante hasta llegar a la braga de allí colgaba un miembro de goma erecto versión extra grande

-Por favor Ayaka podemos hablar, eres una chica maravillosa que tal si...-

La mujer lo vio con cara maliciosa masajeándose el pene falso y hablando sensualmente -Calla Hiro-chan ¿No querías perder la virginidad hoy? ...déjame decirte que en poco momento tus deseos se cumplirán..... -

************** : P **************

El beso había sido uno de los más dulces en su vida con Ryuchi, claro también estaban los del baka que eran igual de dulces, se separaron mirándose a los ojos tiernamente, si pudiera que este momento durara para siempre...

-¡YUUUUKIIIIIII!—el pelirosa corrió hacia el rubio, Eiri y Ryu se separaron rápidamente, el chico era seguido por Tatsuha según el plan, no dejaría que esos dos … así que tiró para caer encima de Yuki pero se lanzó tan fuerte que se equivocó en sus cálculos y salió despedido por el balcón de la terraza.

-¡HAAAAAYYYYYY!-

-¡SHUUUIIICHIIIIII!!!!!- gritó Yuki se asomó asustado, el joven estaba agarrado de una saliente.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!...¡eres un baka!

-¡YUKIIII! ¡SALVAME POR FAVOR TENGO MIEDO!- la brisa hacia que los gritos fueran un poco amortiguados, nadie abajo los transeúntes del hotel lo notaron, el actor sin pensarlo mucho cruzo la baranda trataba rescatarlo, en la saliente había espacio para una persona se agacho un poco y se agarro de un adorno ornamental del hotel que parecía rosetas, pero que al final lo le daba el apoyo suficiente

-¡NO MIRES ABAJO!- el chico volteo instintivamente, al ver la altura que estaba se mareo ya no sentía sus manos los dedos comenzaron a resbalarse, el rubio estiró su mano, los dedos de Shu no pudieron seguir sujetándolo.

De un movimiento arriesgado Eiri agarró al chico, -Shu-i-chi......- sentía que también se resbalaba alguien lo sujetaba para que no cayera era Sakuma y este era sostenido por su cintura por Tatsuha y Tohma...Sakano lo esperaba de un lado para sostener el cuerpo de Shuichi, pronto lo subieron Sakano tomó al pelirosa de un brazo y lo halo, pronto Yuki también cruzó la baranda, a el chico le temblaba las piernas se paro como pudo y de repente

ZAAASSSS una cachetada marco su cara

-¡ERES UN BAKA! ¿QUE PENSABAS?...¡CASI TE MATAS!-

-gomen – dijo llorando

-¿POR QUE LO HICISTES? ¡MIRA QUE TIRARTE ASI!- lo sostuvo por los hombros zarandeándolo

-Lo hice por que...Yo.. yo.. quería – más lagrimas surcaban su rostro

-Dame una explicación para tus chorreadas estúpidas- de un impulso se soltó del agarre

-¡LO HICE POR QUE TE VI BESANDOTE CON SAKUMA-KUN! – salió corriendo sus lagrimas resbalaban por su cara ya sin freno... Yuki quedó pasmado ¿cuando el baka lo había visto?

-¡SHUUUIICHIIII!- salió corriendo detrás de el

Ryuchi suspiro un poco...después vio a Tatsuha – seguro que esto fue un plan absurdo tuyo nos vistes o algo y mal confundiste las cosas- Tatsuha estaba con la cabeza baja

-Yo..este... tenía miedo y por eso le dije a Shuichi que corriera y se le tirara pero encima de mi hermano no fuera del balcón y... gomen -

-Espero que haya aprendido de sus errores Tatsuha-san, aun debes madurar- Tohma lo veía seriamente, - pero para suerte de todos no paso a males peores, bien Sakano-san debemos irnos, hasta luego Ruychi – el peliverde se despidió una vez que se fueron

-¿Sabes? a veces quisiera saber que piensa esa cabecita tuya...se sentó junto al moreno tomó su cara – no tengas miedo me case contigo y eres mi esposo ahora y eso no lo voy a cambiar-

-¿De..de veras?-

-Aja, así que no temas- el moreno se agarró de Ruychi

-¡BUUUAAAA! Eres un mentiroso, se que aun amas a mi hermano, he visto como se miran - se paro encima de la mesa - ¡Ni creas que soy estúpido! No dejare que me bajen a mi marido-

-¿Tatsu-chan?-

-¿Si MY honey?

- ¡Nanoda! ¿Que te pareces si jugamos con Kumagoro?-

de un golpe cayo al piso

************** : P **************

Hiroshi se retorcía en las cuerdas mientras la chica desquiciada se acercaba a él en forma amenazante con su pene negro de goma, Ayaka tomó la extensión y recorrió el cuerpo del joven, cabe destacar que la chica se estaba excitando ante la idea de penetrar aquel cuerpo virgen, Hiro sudaba frío * _esta mujer me va a violar si no hago algo, piensa rápido Hiro… ¡ no se me ocurre nada esto es humillante¡ ..¡ en vez de yo empalarla a ella,..ella me empalara a m!!!.. piensa Hiro_ * al chico se le prendió el bombillo

-Ayaka no es justo que tu disfrute estando yo amarrado yo quiero participar también, la chica lo vio con recelos - yo quiero hacerlo y sufrir a gusto contigo

-¿De verdad amor? –

-claro que mejor dicha que ser empalado por ti, cariño-

-¿ Eh?..- la chica lo miró como si estuviese estudiandolo, es un chico lindo y con un poco de paciencia lo amoldaría a su modo -¿ no me tomas el pelo? –

-claro que no crees que yo pensaría eso- Ayaka siguió estudiándolo, si cedía un poco tal vez ayudaría a que la otra persona se relajara, no en vano era la primera vez del chico.

-Bueno amor ya que accedes- en eso sacó el amarre de la cama más no el de las manos, tener a ese chico bien dispuesto era bueno para sus planes -que tal si te pones aquel traje y disfrutamos ambos de este momento- Hiro vio una bolsa envuelta en una mesita se acercó.

- Pero no puedo hacer nada amarrado cariño- la chica analizó la situación un momento Hiro le mostró una bella sonrisa

-Esta bien- desató los nudo el joven tomo la bolsa y se fue la baño.

-No tardes cariño, te estaré esperando

-Tranquila pronto estaré aquí contigo *bruja loca* - pensó a lo último, cerró la puerta del baño.

Lo primero que hizo fue soltar su pene adolorido el pobre estaba frío – ¡HAAAYYY!... Me duele – sacudió el miembro estaba casi negruzco y agarrotado, no era tiempo de llorar, empezó a inspeccionar el lugar allí había una ventana por suerte.

Estaban en el primer piso así que se monto en el sanitario * perfecto solo hay un problema estoy desnudo* recordó la bolsa se bajo y la abrió adentro tenía un traje de cuero negro igual el de Ayaka pero este tenia la partes de los senos dos conos en punta y botas de tacos altos, muy altos y en la parte de atrás solo contenía un hilo dental que dejaban al aire las nalgas, le dio escalofrió al recordar el látigo T.T, sin pensarlo se empezó a vestir.

-¿Hiro-chan cariño ya estas listo?-

-¡Nooo amorcito!... Estoy colocándome la ropa espera lo que pasa es que me he enredado un poco-

-¿Te ayudo?-

-¡NO!....Este no, le quitarás la emoción, espérame en la cama-

-Esta bien amor, no tengas miedo, sé que es tu primera vez seré buena y comprensiva tengo vaselina no sentirás nada cuando te la meta – el pelirrojo se escalofrió se coloco la ropa dejando por fuera los guantes y se fue a la ventana pasó por delante de un espejo y se detalló * que espanto * … que bueno que estaba a kilómetros y ningunos de sus amigos le verían en semejantes fachas, se subió por el excusado salió por allí por el tiro de la ventana y se tiro al caer al piso dio varias vueltas tratando de no emitir ningún sonido huyó hasta la avenida principal, allí había varias mujeres y hombres trabajadores sexuales * perfecto la nota que faltaba*

-¡Hey tú¡– un hombre de unos 30 años lo llamaba haciéndole señas que subiera al auto Nakano evaluaba la situación * ni loco por nada del mundo me subiría a el carro con ese tipo que me da mala pinta*

- ¡Hiroooo! – Ayaka saló del hotel, el joven sintio un fuerte frío en su espinazo y sin pensarlos dos veces se subió al auto del desconocido que puso en marcha el vehículo...

************** : P **************

Shuichi corría por la playa lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, se tropezó con una piedra - iiiteeee – cayó en la arena, luego se quejo mirando la roca – la playa es muy grande y tuve que tropezar con ella ¡que mala suerte la mía!- veía la arena la tomó en sus manos en un puño llorando amargamente, le dolía mucho su mejilla le escocia por el dolor pero el del corazón dolía aun mas....

-¿Porque Yuki...?... – en un débil quejido susurró -…soy un tonto.....-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- se giró y vio con asombro al rubio actor.

-Yuki..- susurró , giró su cabeza en señal de molestia – ¿a que vienes? Seguro que a burlarte de mí-

-Shuichi perdona no debí golpearte .. me asuste que te pasara algo.. –

-Tranquilízate por eso, tú y yo no somos nada así que no te preocupes – enterró su cara entre sus piernas y brazos, el rubio se sentó en la arena para mirar las estrellas eran hermosas luego se giro y tomo la cabeza de Shuichi para mirar sus ojos, estos eran hermosos... reflejaban paz amor sinceridad e inocencia entonces escucho su corazón y sus sentidos * por dios es hermoso deseo que sea mío siempre *

-Shuichi entre Ryu-chan y yo no hay nada....

-¡¿Nada?! ¿Y ese beso que?..-

E l rubio prosiguió –déjame contarte....solo queda una vieja amistad, lo amo y por no saber actuar a tiempo lo perdí... pero para mi suerte el amor ha tocado mi puerta nuevamente y no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces – miro esos dulces ojos amatista -Shuichi, se que apenas nos conocemos pero – tomó sus manos con cariño- ¿Quieres casarte con migo?- Shu abrió de par en par sus ojos

-¡¿CASARME?!... estas loco, yo no me voy a casar y menos con un hombre de seguro mis padres me matarían y amigos se burlarían de mi, además...

Lo miro directo a los ojos nuevamente, el joven veía a los de él..- ¿No me amas acaso?-

Por kami-sama eso ojos era lo más seductores que había visto en persona alguna, eran fríos y cálidos a la vez, su corazón latía aceleradamente, su voz era tan seductora y cuando lo tomaba se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, Yuki era un hombre tan irresistiblemente guapo, despertaba en él sensaciones nunca antes sentidas por nadie y….y

- Si Yuki, acepto casarme contigo- el rubio le devolvió una sonrisa, lo abrazó y lo beso, pronto los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad en un arrebato comenzó a besar y morder el cuello.

.

-Pediré a mi pareja el divorcio y en cuanto esté tú yo nos casaremos Shuichi- el chico se pedio en los brazos y besos del rubio, de repente se paró.

-oye como sé que no es una actuación y solo lo dices para que me acueste contigo, ¿eh?-

El rubio miro con asombro después con una sonrisa maliciosa-si hubiera querido tener sexo contigo ya lo hubiese hecho-

- Yuki desde que nos conocimos haz querido tener sexo conmigo- se cruzó de brazo- me haz metido manos todas las veces que te ha dado la gana-

-Y hablando de meter mano- tomó al pelirosa y lo tumbó en la arena - que te parece si comienzo a hacerte el amor- metió sus manos debajo del pantalón

-Yu-ki no a-pár-tate- el rubio se apartó un poco -yo quiero que mi primera vez sea romántico-

-¿Romántico?-

-Si, romántico-

-¿Con flores?-

-Si, flores-

-¿Y música?-

-Si, también música-

-¿Chocolates?-

-Si, por que no-

-¿Y un vibrador?-

-Claro, claro, un vi… ¿eh? …¡Yuuukiiii, Baka!-

-¿Sabes que? –

-No-

-Pareces una niña-

-¡OOOYEEEE! - el rubio había halado a Shu nuevamente en la arena y se montó encima besando el hermoso cuerpo- Shuichi se dejaba hacer era delicioso, entre suspiro y suspiro ladeo su cabeza ó unos zapatos negros salpicado con un poco de arena miro hacia arriba

-¡HAAA! ¡¿que..que haces aquí?!- Un rubio lo miro con ojos felino que acosan a sus victimas

-Yo estoy aquí porque Seguchi me mandó, por alguna razón no confía en tu digamos encuentro, claro que tanta miel derramada sobre la mesa me empalaga pero bueno....seré tu nueva niñera…. perdón escolta, y además soy el director de tu Show, vengo a evitar tus desmanes, lo siento Yuki-san pero sabe como es esto- Yuki miro a el rubio y siguió con su tare a de quitarle el pantalón a Shuichi.

-¡oyeee no digas… ¡ah¡ , ¡Yuki ya déjame!, K-san pero-

-Te diré algo Litlle (1) boy gay que puedes tener sexo oral no muy fuerte, metedera de mano bla,bla,bla y todo lo que quieras menos aquello, de aquello nada de nada.

-¡¿QUEEE?!... ¡Suelta Yuki!- miro a K- eso quiere decir que ahora que me quiero acostar con Yuki no puedo-

- ¡Exactly !, no te dejare ni a sol ni a sombra ni siquiera para que te hagas un paja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-Pe-pero … ¡ te dije que me dejes Yuki! , oye K-san puedes dejarnos solo?

-No-

-Solo haremos sexo oral- se ruborizó

-Eso si pueden hacerlo-

-¿Delante de ti?....

-Si, no veo el inconveniente por mi sigan.. – Yuki le había bajado los pantalones y comenzaba a chupar sus partes.

- ¡Ah Yuki!.... ¡Yuki que dejes! - se subió los pantalones, el rubio actor lo dejó con fastidio y sacó un cigarro

-Veo que eres tímido litlle boy gay tenemos que trabajar en eso mañana llamare a mi novio y haremos una orgía , me imagino que solo le querrás mamarle la polla a tu novio pero po..-

-¡K-SAANNN!- un sonrojo aun mayor adornaba su cara

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, empiezas a caerme bien chico-

************** : P **************

La mañana se despuntaba como un hermoso día. En un cuarto de un lujoso hotel el sol entraba llenando todo con su luz a unos ojos amatistas y a otros dorados que se abrían ante la claridad.

-Buenos días Yuki-

-Buenos días Shuichi -

-¿Dormiste bien? ¿desea que pida el desayuno?-

-Si, pide cereal y algo de fruta-

-Bueno ya que estamos pidiendo el desayuno para mi unas tostadas sin mantequilla y un poco de mermelada pero que sea Ligth no quiero engordar-

K estaba metido en la cama entre Yuki y Shuichi - Y a ti quien te pregunto K-san – Shu lo miró con enojo.

- Mira el niño se enojo...llorare tres días seguido ¡JAJAJAJA!- el jovencito pensaba que esa risita comenzaba a enfermarlo, suspiro pesadamente y llamo al servicio a la habitación.

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?- convido el actor al muchacho.

-si Yuki-

************** : P **************

Yuki estaba atrás recostado en la bañera enjabonaba el cuerpo de Shuichi y pasaba la esponja por toda su zona, el pequeño se recostaba pegándose lo mas que podía al cuerpo del actor, el actor con la mano en forma de canto paso el agua para quitarle el jabón a ese cuerpo hermoso, besaba de cuando en cuando el hombro y el cuello Shuichi este se giro, era hermoso.

-Yuki si esto es un sueño no quiero despertarme nunca- se besaron tiernamente – solo que ... me gustaría que fuésemos solo los dos, miro molesto al frente

-OH vamos Little boy gay recuerda que debemos ahorrar agua ¿no crees? además así aprovechamos para no contaminar más el océano- K estaba al otro extremo de la bañera bañándose junto con ellos.....el americano comenzó a silbar alegremente

-Yuki ¿esto no te molesta? – el rubio seguía besando su cuello al parecer no le importaba - esto era una locura, oye Yuki – el rubio lo miro – ¿acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer que tratarme de meter mano? –

- realmente... no - siguió besando el cuello del pelirosa

-tranquilo chico listo, si quieres hacerle una mamada por mi no te detengas- le sugirió el director morbosamente

La gota que rebasó el vaso -¡BASTA!!! esto es lo último- se paro de mala gana - ....además ya debe estar por llegar el desayuno- Yuki vio como Shuichi se tapaba hasta el cuello y salía de la bañera.

-Ccreo que se molestó – dijo K rascándose la cabeza con la mágnum – en fin, tome Yuki-san el jabón-

-Gracias-

Al rato llegó el desayuno y los tres estaban comiendo, una vez terminado Eiri se paro y se dirigió a su prometido.

-Ya vuelvo necesito hablar y aclarar esto con Yuki-

-¿Umm?.........- Shu puso su brazos bajo la mesa se sentía mal, aunque "su Yuki" no amara a su esposo era el culpable indirecta de la separación, el rubio se arregló y subió

************** : P **************

-Que bien estuvo todo- Kitazawa miraba a su compañero, el calorcito de esa piel era divinamente asfixiante.

-¿Oye estas seguro que tienes al tonto de tu esposo bien agarrado?-

-Seguro, ya te dije que tiene juguete nuevo, con suerte seguiré llevándome la gran vida claro junto a ti mi querido Tachi-

- ¿Y no temes que te lo quite?-

el castaño vio a su amante – No. No lo creo, si he podido contra con Sakuma que hizo de todo para separarnos, este baka, torpe y escuálido no lo hará nunca-

-Creo que mejor me voy, puede llegar tu marido en cualquier momento-

-Como diga, pero recuerda que nos veremos hoy a las 3 pm, no faltes - el moreno se paró se dio un baño se vistió y se fue.

El penthouse era divino le gustaba los lujos y no perdería al pequeño Eiri por nada -por cierto Eiri debe estar por llegar de su tertulio con ese baka- se baño y se arreglo esperando a su querido maridito, ya tenia lista la actuación pasaron como 30 min. y el rubio llegó a la habitación.

-Eiri- se acercó para besarlo pero el rubio lo esquivo – había tomado el periódico y sentado a leer- el castaño se encogió de hombros esto no era nada nuevo en su relación, el tampoco quería un acercamiento con él, si no fuera un hombre sumamente guapo lo ignoraría totalmente, tomó una cestita con frutas y empezó a comer. -¿que tal con tu nuevo amante? ¿Ya lo hicieron?-

-Aun no-

-Vaya Eiri – se rió un poco- has perdido facultades a estas alturas mas de uno se te había rendido a tus pies-

-..........- el rubio bajo el periódico Kitazawa lo miraba divertido * Eiri pequeño eres tan tontito e inocente * se acerco mas a su esposo Yuki se paró y le acaricio el rostro, el castaño se sentía complacido * te tengo atrapado *

-Yuki.. yo -

* me dirá que soy bueno*

-eres bueno y..-

*que soy fantástico* -

-una persona fantástica-

* ¡je! lo sabia jamás me pedirá el divorcio *

-Pero necesito que des el divorcio-

-¡¿QUEEE?!, Un momento me dijiste que soy bueno que además soy fantástico y me pides el divorcio ¿que pasó?... ¿fue ese mocoso ¿verdad?!..¡¿FUE ES MOCOSO?!-

-Mira él no tiene nada que ver, eres fantástico te lo dije solo que yo….no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, solo nos dañamos y no es justo que estés a mi lado en esta situación, necesitamos rehacer nuestras vidas antes de que nos odiemos es mejor que dejar esto hasta aquí ..lo siento-

-¡Ssandeces! ¡¿lo haces por ese estúpido.... que tiene el?!-

-No comencemos, solo vine a decirte eso....nuestros abogados finiquitaran todo ..no te preocupes fijare una cantidad de dinero mensual para ti – el rubio se marchó

Kitazawa tenía una venita prensándosela en su cabeza y con un tic nervioso

************** : P **************

Algunos turistas estaban en el lobby del hotel esperando a sus seres queridos o esperando que reservación, todos sintieron que el mismo comenzó a sacudirse, los huéspedes por instinto de sobrevivir se metieron debajo de una mesas otros debajo de unas columnas .

-¡TERREMOTO!- gritó alguien, todos corrieron asustados parte del friso caía las lámparas se movía amenazando con caerse, adornos y jarrones cayeron al piso, mucha gente rezaba por sus vidas llorando.

-seguro que es de 6.0 puntos en la escala de Ricter – gritaban unos

--no!! es 7.0- lloraban otros

-¡Creo que estamos en el epicentro!!-

************** : P **************

!!!!!!!!

Kitazawa respiraba agitadamente - ¿¡como es posible?! ...¡ese mocoso me la pagaras!- , tomo su móvil - Tachi tenemos una emergencia-

************** : P **************

Shuichi caminaba de un lado a otro K limpiaba su hermosa mágnum

-¿y si le pasó algo?.. ¿y si discutieron? ¿Y si..-

-Y si te calmas-

-¡Oye!, yo no te digo que- la belleza americana lo apuntó con la mágnum

-¡jeje! puedes opinar todo lo que quiera- Yuki entro en la habitación

-¿y bien Yuki? –Shu sentia muy nervioso.

- Hable con el y le pedí el divorcio-

-¿Aceptó?-

-Baka, esto es muy difícil para ambos nos tomará tiempo pero será lo mejor- Shu se abrazó al cuerpo de Yuki.

-Sé que es difícil, pero yo estaré allí para ayudarte a superar todo-

-Lo sé - ambos estaban abrazados, Yuki comenzó a acaricio la espalda bajó hasta su cintura, luego la cadera, de allí paso a el trasero.

-¡YUKIIIII! -se separó – ¡¿ES QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ESTAR METIENDO MANO TODO EL TIEMPO?! -

-Si– el pelirosa bajó la cabeza

K se adelantó -Bien será mejor ir al plató y terminar de filmar la parte de la película, debido a las últimos acontecimientos debimos hacer unas modificaciones-

-¿P-pe-película?- balbuceo Shu

Eiri miró a Shichi -Si, baka recuerda que soy...-

- Ya sé, ya sé, no me lo diga- [_me enferma]_ – iré con ustedes- el rubio analizó la situación

-Será mejor que te quedes-

Shuichi se plantó -...iré –

- No iras –

-Si lo haré- se vieron a la cara disgustados

************** : P **************

-5 min. para filmar- dijo un joven

Shu-chan estaba curioso -¿K-san quien será el compañero de Yuki?-

-será el chico aquel - Shu vio un chico de pelo verde.

-¿él?, pero es un niño parece que tiene 16 años–

-Ese no stupid boy, él es el camarógrafo...es ese- le mostró un rubio de ojos azules y pelo azul que leía las pautas... era muy hermoso. Eso no le gustaba nadita

-¿Y donde esta Yuki?-

-En el camerino-

-Iré a saludarlo- K lo agarraró por el cuello

- Vas hasta allá y ¡BANG! ¿entendiste?-

-Por eso digo que me quedo quitecito- en eso Yuki apareció por la puerta del set con una bata, filmarían la escena del baño que no hicieron con Shuichi.

-Colóquese en sus lugares- ordenó el director, el hombre de pelo y ojos azulado se paro en frente del espejo donde estaba la marca

-3-.2.1- Hizo señas con la mano y empezaron a filmar

Se escucho un golpecito en la puerta - pasa- dijo el joven de ojos azules, Yuki entró al baño su contraparte tomaba un cepillo para peinarse, el actor veterano se acercó por atrás y lo beso en el cuello he hizo que se volteara para besar al joven en forma profunda y demandante.

Como lo indicaba la pauta arrastro al joven hasta la otra habitación y lo recostó en la cama empezó a besarle el pecho, acariciar esa zona, el otro comenzaba a gemir, mientras recibía besos en su cuello, luego en su pecho, sintió esos besos en su abdomen.

Yuki se quitó la ropa y la poca o casi insistente ropa del otro compañero iba a meter la mano debajo del bóxer para tomar la erección del otro

-¡YUUUKIIIII!-

-STOP!!! - gritó K desesperado – ¿AHORA QUE CUCARACHA?.. ¿ACASO NO VAS A DEJAR DE TERMINAR LA PELÍCULA? QUEDATE CALLADO O TE AMARRO Y TE AMORDAZO Y TE ENCIERRE Y BOTE LA LLAVE!

-Pe-pero K-san yo..yo – el rubio actor se paró y se acercó a Shuichi

-Por eso baka no querías que tu vinieras no estas acostumbrado a esto-

-Lo siento Auki, me quedare cayadito aquí sin chistar-

-eso espero- volvió a su lugar

-escena de la cama Toma 2 acción- dijo el asistente

Ahora Yuki besaba el cuello del joven que tenia los ojos cerrado, luego se dieron un beso apasionado, el rubio actor le quitó el bóxer dejando al aire la semi erección del otro, lo tomó masajeando poco a poco, repteo por el cuerpo esbelto saboreando la piel finamente bronceada con su lengua hasta llegar la parte baja, ya la contra parte gemía abiertamente. Poco a poco Yuki se acerco a la erección del otro la tomó con las manos dando pequeños masajes iba a introducir el pene en su boca..

-¡YUUUUKIIIIII!-

-¡CORTEN! , ¡LO SIENTO POR SEGUCHI PERO AHORA TE MUERES! – apuntó la mágnum en la cabeza del chico, Shu cerró los ojos

-Espera K-san – el actor se colocó una bata y lo detuvo -déjame a mi-

-oK, tres minutos solamente- Yuki se separó de los demás llevandose consigo a Shuichi le hablo susurrándole.

-Se que tienes muchos celos pero comprende este es mi trabajo y nunca he fallado en ninguno y no pienso hacerlo ahora -

-Pero Yuki yo ..yo ... no estoy celoso-

-¿seguro? –

_[No idiota te estas acostando con alguien en mis narices y me preguntas si tengo celos...]._ -si seguro Yuki- El actor se acercó nuevamente a la cama quitándose la bata

El asistente colocó una pizarra electrónica delante de la cámara -escena de la cama toma 3 y ¡acción!-

El actor veterano besaba la boca del otro en forma apasionada después de eso volvió a morder el cuello del otro dando pequeños chupones... descendió hasta la zona baja del chico dando pequeños mordiscos.

El cuerpo se movía suave e insinuante exigiendo más y más, tomó su pene y lo lamió poco a poco, introdujo su boca para lamerlo.

El peli-azul empezaba a gemir y retorcerse en la cama, dio varias lamidas dejando impregnado con su saliva esa parte saco aquel miembro de su boca , el otro chico se levanto al igual que lo hiciera Yuki hace unos momentos comenzó a lamer la erección del actor dando varias lamidas y succiones.

K hizo señas a los dos hombres en la cama, el bronceado se paró y se cambio de posición Yuki subió sus piernas a sus hombros y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarlo hasta el fondo y de esas manera comenzó a follarlo.

Shuichi se sentía fuera de lugar con los ojos desorbitados _[¡ __por Kami-sama!] _duró aproximadamente unos tres o cuatros minutos, luego el peli-azul se paró y se puso de espalda mostrando el trasero, eso hizo que Yuki lo tomara y lo besara y lo lamiera, llegó hasta la entrada y comenzó a besar y penetrar con la lengua.

-¡Ah!.. ¡ah!..- gemía el chico

Shuichi se sentía fuera de lugar, ¿acaso podría haber algo mas espantoso?

- ¡Jódeme¡.... hazlo ahora ... jódeme con todas tus fuerzas, no me hagas esperar-

Shuichi cerró sus ojos, al parecer a cada momento una cosa superaba a otra, Yuki escupió un poco en la zona y con sus dedos acaricio la entrada metiendo un dedo

-¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que te meta los dos..?–

-¡Si¡ se siente tan bien… hazlo por favor.. quiero que lo hagas-

Shuichi sentía que le faltaba el aire, de un manotazo le quitó el libreto a unos de los asistentes que se fue espantado revisó y vio con horror que ambos decían todo lo que allí estaba escrito, los pelitos de su piel comenzaron a erizarse.

Hablaba el rubio actor en tono seductor -¿Te gusta de esta forma?...si te gusta esto espera que te meta a mi amiguito -

-¡Sii! le he estado esperando…a tu amiguito …¡hazlo no aguanto!- Shuichi miró lo que sucedía casi sin color en las pupilas reaccionó rápidamente y dio tres manotazos desesperados a las paginas, en esa parte Yuki hacia…

K dio una señas la cámaras que estaban fijas en cierto modo comenzaron a rodar por los lados para tomar las mejores tomas, el camarógrafo peli-verde se movía en forma experta, el peli-azul se colocó en cuatros patas ofreciendo su trasero Yuki beso y lamió esa zona y luego tomo su miembro y colocó su punta en la entrada

-¡Stop!- ordeno K - Yuki-san pare un momento-, el rubio paro. El director dio señas a el camarógrafo este se coloco arriba y tomo en primera plana el pene de el veterano actor -ahora continúen – Ordeno el rubio director.

Yuki comenzó a penetrar el cuerpo del otro suavemente arrancando suaves gemidos, la cámara captaba los gestos que hacia el otro.

Shuichi miraba esto con ojos desorbitados y la boca al piso miro a los lados, todos estaba absortos en su trabajo solo veían a las dos parejas, un chico que parecia de 16 años con una cámara móvil tomaba las posiciones en primer plano Yuki se enterró dentro del peli azul, el chico joven hizo una toma mas de cerca del pene del rubio.

Yuki comenzó a a embestirlo poco a poco, los gemidos empezaban a llenar el sitio luego tomó el pene del otro y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, los dos cuerpos empezaban a sudar al igual que Shuichi, Yuki dio varias estocadas mas.

K siguió dando las instrucciones -Yuki-san ahora mas rápido.. cuente hasta .5 y haga el cambio – señalizó el director, el peli azul apoyó su cara en la cama en espera de las fuertes embestidas del rubio que no se hicieron esperar Yuki arremetía profundamente, arrancando sonoros gemidos por parte del otro, luego saco su miembro y dio varios golpes en la nalga del otro y lo volvió a embestir, repitió esto varias veces, después de 5 min. el ojos dorados levanto un pie arriba para apoyarse y penetrar ese cuerpo en forma aun más profundo.

La cámara se colocaba abajo para tener una toma cerrada de los escrotos de los dos hombres moviéndose ....Shu se llevó una mano a la cara horrorizado, giró su cabeza para ver a K, éste estaba sentado y tenia la cabeza apoyada en una mano viendo el escenario y revisando el libreto para marcar las pautas

K dio una seña ambos hombre...se separaron ahora el peli azul se ponía de lado alzando sus piernas Yuki tomó nuevamente su miembro y comenzó a penetrarlo poco a poco después mas rápido besando el cuello del otro que gemía abiertamente duraron un rato Shuichi sentía que la garganta se le secaba por falta de salivación [_por dio y esto será siempre?]. _ sentia que poco a poco se le bajaba la tensión.

La cámara de video hacia una toma cerrada desde arriba, otro se colocaba entre las piernas de ambos hombre y filmaban desde lado, el chico se quitó rápidamente Yuki se arrodillaba y sostenía una pierna continuando las penetraciones y besando y lamiendo esa extremidad; Ante la señal del director Yuki sacó su miembro entonces el otro rubio comenzó a lamer, succionar y chupar como si fuera un caramelo, ahora el rubio actor se acostaba y el otro pasos sus piernas a los lados de la cadera de Yuki, tomo el miembro dio dos sacudidas y se lo colocó en su entrada se sentó poco a poco aguantando el dolor de la penetración, pronto Yuki comenzó a embestirlo sosteniendo por la cadera

-¡Ah!!! ¡sii sigue ah!!! no te pares lo tienes divino ¡ah!! ah!!- el chico que estaba ahorcajado, bajaba y subía por el erección del rubio este atrapo sus labio unas cuantas veces.

K dio la orden a una joven vestida de servicio - entra a escena- la mujer asintió, cuando entro a la escena se acerco al ojos dorado y lo beso profundamente, Yuki lamió sus labios como néctar, luego la mujer se monto encima del pelo dorados para que este le lamiera su vagina cosa que hizo sostuvo sus piernas con sus manos....dio varias lamidas mordiendo solo un poco los labio y frotando el clítoris de la mujer, mientras penetraba al chico que cabalgaba furiosamente el miembro del peli dorado.

Después hecho esto el joven se paro y la mujer tomó el lugar del otro y se coloco en forma ahorcajada ...Yuki comenzó a penetrarla poco a poco después mas rápido el chico se colocó atrás de manera que no tapara la cámara lamiendo el miembro del Rubio y la vagina de la chica en plena penetración

-¡Ah!! ah!! ah!! – gemía la mujer , la chica se paro un poco arriba a espera de las embestidas del otro... el rubio actor profundizó mas las estocadas en un rítmico vaivén ,..después la mujer se paro y se giro recostó su cuerpo dándole la espalda ahora y sosteniéndose con sus manos y se sentó nuevamente encima de la erección del rubio una vez estando apoyado Yuki comenzó a penetrarla nuevamente por atrás...en su entrada trasera con furia, el sudor corría por su cuerpo, el ojos azules comenzó a lamer el pene del rubio y la vagina de la mujer y chupando el clítoris la chica gemía excitada con los ojos cerrado disfrutando del actor....luego el otro se posesiono entra las piernas de la mujer penetrando en la vagina.....Shuichi se le fue los colores de la cara, sin color las pupilar y la boca se le cayo al piso…. Creyo en cualquier momento le daría un infarto, el peli- azul saco su miembro y se paro encima de l cama al lado de la mujer, esta lamió y chupo el miembro del chico.....el se corrió en su boca, después saco el miembro ya un poco flácido..,.

Yuki con una señal dio a entender que el clímax se acercaba, la mujer y el hombre se agacharon con la boca abierta mientras Yuki se masturbaba rápidamente, al sentir que se acercaba al clímax se acercó a las bocas de los dos jóvenes....su semen se esparció con furia en la boca y cara de estos luego ellos lamieron y chuparon su miembro y besándose entre ellos y luego lamiendo los restos de semen que tenían en sus cuerpos... terminaron la película con un beso en la cabeza del pene de Yuki

-¡Corten! ¡Impriman!- K empezó a aplaudir - ¡FELICITACIONES YUKI-SAN!- Todos aplaudían los actores reían entre si– como siempre eres el mejor... no esperaba menos de ti- un asistente le acerco al rubio actor unos pañitos

- Arigatou – se seco la frente y se limpio con un pañito los restos de semen se coloco la bata, camino hasta donde había dejado a Shuichi

-Shuichi….. ¿K, donde esta Shuichi?-

-El rubio americano miro hacia varias direcciones -estaba aquí hace un momento-

-Me pregunto a donde fue-

-Tranquilo Yuki-san no debió haber ido muy lejos.........-

************** : P **************

_Pasajeros con destino a Tokio favor abordar por la puerta 346-b_

Un joven hombre de 18 años y de curioso pelo color rosa abordaba junto con otros pasajeros el avión

-¡Yuki no baka! ¿Como cree? ¿Piensa que voy a soportármelo? ¡es un estúpido! – se Volteó gritando a todo pulmón –¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAAAAAAKA! - Lo demás pasajeros lo vieron y se alejaron como si fuera un loco, el chico se volteo y siguió su curso al avión, al llegar a su asiento aun seguía despotricando contra el rubio

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!..Tengo miedo de ese señor – decía un infante llorando a su progenitora apuntando a el pelirosa, en eso pasó una aeromoza la madre le hizo una señas a esta, la azafata se acercó a la mujer.

-¿En que podemos servirla?-

- Señorita - le susurró a la mujer a la oreja -creo que hay un terrorista montado en este avión...-

Shu miro el firmamento a través de la ventana, las azafatas estaban pendientes del joven sospechoso por si sucedía una situación de secuestro, ya control aéreo estaba al tanto del supuesto terrorista.

-Eeeetooo- Shuichi se rascaba la cabeza –creo que algo se me olvida ¿pero que sera?..- lo pensó un poco más – ¡Bah! Ya me acordare-

************** : P **************

-¡¿Como que se marchó?! ¡No puede hacerme esto lo mato! -Hiro estaba hecho una furia -¡SHUIIIICHIIIIIII!- la chica de la recepción estaba llamando a seguridad

-Seguridad, Por favor venga un payaso me esta molestando –

-Vamos enseguida- cuando los hombre de seguridad llegaron vieron que en verdad había un payaso molestando a la chica de recepción.

Hiro golpeaba una y otra vez el piso -¡lo mato! ¡lo mato! ¡lo mato! ¡lo mato! ¡lo mato! ¡lo mato! ¡lo mato! -

Dos hombres alto tomaron a Hiro por sus brazos -Eer disculpe acompáñenos Señor payaso-

Los de seguridad del hotel asieron al muchacho levantándolo por sus brazos con suma facilidad -¿eh? ¿ a donde me llevan? –

-Lo llevamos al circo, tranquilo amigo le conseguimos una paleta- el pelirrojo daba pataletas en eso vio a un hombre alto y rubio con unos lentes oscuros de sol que entraba al hotel * _Yuki-kun_* Hiro se soltó de las manos de seguridad y corrió al lado del actor

-¡YUKI-KUN !- el rubio se giro al escuchar su nombre se quito los lentes y vio a - ¿un payaso?, * _sabia que este tipo era un payaso _*- los de seguridad lo siguieron y lo agarraron

-¡SUÉLTEME!... ¡LES DIGO NO SOY UN LOCO VINE A BUSCAR A SHINDOU SHUICHI PERO EL YA SE MARCHO, SUÉLTENME!

Yuki pensaba velozmente * ¿_se fue?.. ¿Shuichi se fue?..._* -espere yo me hago responsable de este- miró a Hiro - payaso..-

-¿Seguro Yuki-sama ?– el rubio asintió los de seguridad lo dejaron no muy convencido.

-Vaya Hiro-kun veo que ha estado un poco ocupado-

-¡Es su culpa!, no sabia que esa chica era una loca desquiciada-

-¿Quién? ¿te refieres a Ayaka?, pero si es una chica muy dulce y tierna...-

-¡¿Dulce y tierna?!, no se imagina la noche de terror que pase con ella... me persiguieron unos gamberros, esa chica me quería coser el culo a punta de golpes, deje mi ropa en un hotel con mi cartera y dinero no tengo identificación, tuve que ponerme un ridículo traje de cuero tipo hilo dental..y para escapar de ella me monté en el carro de un tipo desconocido que quería tener sexo conmigo por dinero y que la policía lo estaba buscando por asesino de prostitutas, asalte una tienda de disfraces, estoy vestido de payaso y me salve de nada de que me arrestaran ...si no la veo en un milenio me considero afortunado.

Yuki pensaba ya no escuchaba a Hiroshi* _así que Shuichi se fue, seguro que a Tokio si le pregunto a Tohma seguro que no me da la dirección de vivienda es muy estricto con esto y solo sé que ese baka quería el dinero para dizque estudiar la universidad_ ¿_pero cual? _* miro a Hiro llorando por la noche de terror que vivió con Ayaka * _creo que se me fue la mano....en fin_ * tranquilo Nakano-Kun, Shuichi fue a Tokio precipitadamente porque * _que le invento? ¡Ya sé¡ _* fue a arreglar algo sobre lo del Reality Show y quedamos en vernos allá, mi avión sale esta tarde pero como eres su amigo me complacería mucho ayudarte.

-¿De verdad Yuki-kun? Gracias, gracias, eres una persona noble y desinteresado-

-Eer..si ....claro, claro... pero primero te cambias, llamaré para reservarte un boleto y esta tarde estará en tu casa en Tokio, el pelirrojo se le tiro a los pies llorando

-Gracias… gracias… gracias-

-Supongo que tu bolso debe estar aun en la habitación, llamare a servicio para que lo manden al penthouse del hotel-

************** : P **************

Shuichi había llegado al departamento abrió la puerta y la azotó los adornos se movieron de su lugar y el cuadro se ladeo a la derecha. Shuichi se fue a su habitación aun despotricando contra el rubio

Decía con ironía-así que rico estaba...sigue....- y dijo con molestia- ¡JA! ¿que se cree? ¡¿QUE SOY UN CORNUDO?! está loco si piensa eso..! A SHINDOU SHUICHI NADIE LES PONE LOS CUERNOS Y MENOS EN MIS NARICES!, ....si mi amor ya te follastes al décimo quinto ahora me toca a mi, ¡OLVIDALO! ..., no me acostare con ningún estúpido, que lo único que hacia era meterme mano..¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES!-

Recordó lo vivido esos días habían sido de locura... se acostó en la cama y se durmió.

************** : P **************

Sintió unos truenos a lo lejos, alguien se sentó en su cama, abrió lo ojos para ver quien era..

-Hola jovencito- una chica de pelo verde algo gorda le sonreía

-¿Eh?- quien es ust…-

- No tengas miedo - otra mujer idéntica a la primera pero con el pelo blanco aparecía

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Shuichi se sentó asustado en la cama

-¿Nosotras?-

-S-si-

La gorda de pelo verde se presento- Yo soy Natu a tus servicios-

-Y yo – dijo la de pelo blanco- soy Raleza-

-¿Natu…Raleza?..que estupido, ¿pero que hacen aquí?-

-venimos a que veas más allá de lo que tienes que ver ¿verdad Raleza?…-

-Es cierto Natu-

Ambas mujeres se colocaron de pie afinando sus oídos

-Escucha el llamado-

Shu no escuchaba nada -¿Cual llamado?-

El llamado de la naturaleza

-No escucho nada- dijo algo molesto

-ya escucharas – le dijeron ambas – es solo cuestión de abrir los sentidos-

_La humedad está subiendo  
El barómetro está bajando_

_Según todas las fuentes  
La calle es el lugar para ir_

En eso lo pararon y lo acercaron a la ventana.

_Porque esta noche por primera vez  
Acerca de las diez y media  
Por primera vez en la historia  
Va a empezar a llover hombres  
_

Shuichi se asomó y vio con horror que muchos hombres caían del cielo una gota callo de su cabeza

_Llueven hombres, Aleluya  
Llueven hombres, Amen  
Llueven hombres Aleluya  
Llueven hombres Amen  
_

Una puerta al frente de su habitación se habría, lo metieron a empujadas. Shuichi miró una especie de luz enceguecedora colocó sus brazos al frente para que esa luz no le diera de lleno en sus ojos.

_La humedad está subiendo  
El barómetro está bajando  
Según todas las fuentes  
La calle es el lugar para ir  
_

La luz bajo de intensidad, Shuichi se giro mirando por curiosidad el sitio por donde

había salido, que recordara en su cuarto no existía esa fulana misteriosa puerta … al

Percatarse se fijo que salía de un closet… - esto es horroroso- se quejó

_Porque esta noche por primera vez  
Acerca de las diez y media  
Por primera vez en la historia  
Va a empezar a llover hombres_

Miró al frente donde la luz era brillante pero no enceguecedora, había un gimnasio donde varios hombres semi desnudos con un excelente físico dignos de los dioses griegos. Los biseps y tríceps al igual que los cuadros de sus estómagos se marcaban perfectamente, parecía adonis.

_Llueven hombres Aleluya  
Llueven hombres Amen  
Voy a salir  
Voy a permitirme estar  
Absolutamente empapada  
_

Los hombre se acercaron a Shuichi y comenzaron a tocarlo por todos lados, Shu trataba de quitárselo sin mucho éxito.. en eso Natura lo llamo con el dedo, Shuichi se encamino a donde lo llamaban.. al hacerlo caminaba por una alfombra roja.

_Llueven hombres Aleluya  
Llueven hombres  
Cada espécimen  
Alto rubio oscuro y malo  
Áspero y duro y fuerte y delgado  
_

Al frente había una tarima allí estaba alguien de espalda, al girarse vio que era Yuki vestido de gala con un sombrero de copa alta, se veía tan elegante y hermoso, eran tan hermoso, Shuchi lo miró embobado.

_Dios bendiga la madre naturaleza  
Ella es una mujer soltera también  
Ella sacó del cielo  
E hizo lo que tenía que hacer  
Ella le enseñó a cada ángel  
Para reorganizar el cielo  
Pues cada una y todos  
Pueden encontrar su hombre perfecto_

-¿Te gusta ese hombre?- pregunto la peliverde

- Si- lo dijo en un suspiro

-ves – decía la peliblanca – contra el amor no puedes luchar - no importa si se es hombre o mujer-

_Llueven hombres  
Ve, mójate tu también chico  
Yo sé que tu quieres  
_

En eso Yuki bajó de lo alto para tomar a Shuichi, este lo llevó a una cama de satín roja como el fuego lo recostó viéndolo a los ojos, varios querubines de alas blancas y musculosos lo rodeaban danzando a su alrededor lanzándoles flores

_Siento moverse tiempos tormentosos  
Para empezar  
Escucha el trueno  
No pierdas tu cabeza  
Rasga el techo y quédate en la cama_

Yuki se quito la ropa rápidamente para empezar a amarlo – eres mío- le dijo finalmente

-Si Yuki, solo tuyo-

_Llueven hombres Aleluya  
Llueven hombres Amen  
Llueven hombres Aleluya  
Llueven hombres Amen_

Llueven hombres Aleluya  
Llueven hombres Amen  
Llueven hombres Aleluya  
Llueven hombres Amen

************** : P **************

Shuichi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin abrir su ojos empezó a llamar a su amigo de infancia

-¡Hiroooo! ¿quieres prepararme algo?...tengo hambre....- no hubo respuesta - Hiroooo no me escuchas baka-, en vista que del silencio el pelirosa se levanto pesadamente, habia soñado con Yuki y había sido algo raro – esta bien Hiro yo lo haré, no faltaba más-

Se fue a la cocina y destapo una mayonesa de dudoso aspecto – ¿no se supone que es blanca?..-el producto estaba verde – bueno lo que no mata fortalece - destapó el producto y lo unto a un emparedado mientras se quejaba -Hiro tonto solo quería.. ¿Hiro?...¡ HIIIIROOOOO! - empezó acorrer por el departamento – ¡esta en Okinawa que baka soy !- reflexiono un poco- Bueno seguro que sabe que me fui y vendrá pronto durare un mes compensándolo...- recordó lo vivido en esos días en Okinawa habían sido de pesadilla y _Yuki..._ no podía negar que amaba al rubio y ese sueño [¡_ya tonto! Shuichi olvídalo lo dejaste atrás sigue hacia delante es un actor de pornografía acaso quieres que...] _pensando esto se llevó el pan a la boca, cuando iba a morderlo sonó el timbre el pelirosa se paró a abrir la puerta aun pensando en el actor - Yuki, seguro que no te volveré a verte jamás- abrió la puerta… miro al frente y enarco los ojos apuntando con el dedo.

- ¡ESTA LLOVIENDO! -

"Y en mi puerta estaba Yuki Eiri el famoso porto Actor solo había pasado 4 horas .. y ya estaba en mi casa plantado al frente de mi puerta...este tipo es de miedo!"

Yuki miro al jovencito – No veo ni una sola nube en el cielo baka -... saco un cigarro lo prendió y dio dos caladas -¡ha! por cierto se te olvido algo-, Hiro entro hecho una fiera

-¡Hirroooo! Jejeje ¿como estás amiguito? veo que por fin llegaste-

-Si y no gracias a ti estúpido desgraciado yo... te mato- Hiroshi trato de alcanzarlo

Yuki tomo a Shuichi que estaba acorralado -Hiro-kun disculpa...ante que lo mates me lo prestas un segundo necesito hablar con él-, Yuki tomó a Shuichi

-¿A donde vamos? yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo digustado el jovencito pelo rosado

-No seas infantil, ven- Shuichi pensó un poco y lo siguió hasta fuera de la casa ya era de noche y hacia un poco de frió camino y se quedó pasmado

-¿Yuki este auto es tuyo?-

-Si- un porche rojo con capota negra último modelo estaba estacionado en la acera del frente

-...........-

-Ven subamos,- el rubio le abrió la puerta de pasajero, el chico se subió al auto nunca había montado en un carro de lujo, luego Yuki cerro la puerta y camino hacia la parte del conductor. Shuichi veía a esa hermosa figura Yuki abrió la puerta del conductor y se montó, iba a prender el auto pero Shu con señas le hizo comprender que lo dejara así des pues de unos segundos en silencio comenzó a hablar

-Yuki mejor dejemos esto yo no..- el rubio se giro y beso eso hermosos labios, Shuichi trató de forcejear sin éxito realmente estaba en las nubes y se dejo llevar Yuki le tomo una mano y colocando su otra mano en su barbilla lo obligó a verle la cara

-Tu boca dice una cosa pero tu cuerpo dice otra ¿a quien le hago caso? Recuerdas que pronto serás mi esposo-

-........... Dejémoslo, yo no quiero esto lo he pensado mucho ya te dije que no soy homosexual -

-y que te gustan las chicas-

-exacto-

-Y vas a ir a la universidad-

-exacto-

-Para conocer chicas-

-Exacto, lo he pensado muy bien y es lo mejor para mi ...-

-Entiendo...- retiro sus manos de él, hubo un silencio donde ellos solo se veían, al final Yuki se incorporó mirando a las estrellas - ¿que universidad piensas ir? –

-A la de Tokio- respondió bajando la cabeza

-Supongo que tú y Hiro-kun-

- Si ,mañana pagaré la matricula y tomaré las asignaturas y...mejor me voy- salió del carro y se fue a su casa rápidamente

-vio la figura del chico entrar a la residencia -Universidad de Tokio ¿no?-, el rubio se reía.....de pronto la Universidad se le hacia interesante tomó su móvil y marcó un numero rápidamente

- Ayaka-chan ya se en que Universidad asistirán... a la de Tokio-

- Sabia que contaría contigo... hablaré con mi padre, cuando sepa que quiero estudiar en la universidad brincara de la alegría, el es amigo del rector de esa universidad y de seguro que nos conseguirá un cupo a ambos, estaré allí mañana -

- Te espero.. – colgó la llamada del móvil y lo guardó en su bolsillo mirando la casa departamento del chico -Bien pequeño Shuichi ....no te libraras tan fácil de mi-

En el Próximo capitulo de Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

* * *

El profesor escribía algo en el pizarra -Las fechas que deben anotar ...- las caricias eran muy buenas _[claro como no va a ser si ese es su especialidad...¿ Será va hacer hacerme la paja delante de todos]_ miro al rubio tomaba notas su rostro no tenia cambio _[ummm.. debo ah.. ¿pero que?.. Se siente bien] _Shu enterró su rostro en el cuaderno para que no le vieran su cara, sostuvo el lápiz en la boca mordiéndolo para que no escapara ningún gemido _[ah!! porKami-sama]_ y cerrando con fuerza sus puños, sintió que en unos segundos mas se correría ahí en frente de todos en plena clase con esas caricias suaves y expertas

* * *

_._

Continuación: Universidad de Tokio

(1) Litlle: significa pequeño y se usa dando referencia a los objetos por ejemplo "Litlle car" (carro pequeño) o "litlle ball" (pelota pequeña) sirve como adjetivo o sustantivo, pues aquí K en esta historia lo utiliza para insultar y humillar a Shuichi ya que lo correcto seria "small boy" (pequeño niño ) y no "Little boy" pero es K y quien se le opone

_**Rincón del Yao:i **_

Tenemos Big new, tenemos en la red Gravitation hablada en español, es el capi 1 apenas

Les coloco el enlace

Parte 1

.com/watch?v=UUpNtap8LRg

Parte 2

.com/watch?v=2N9Yd_kfBd0&feature=related

Lo que no me gusto fue que suplantaron la canción de Shuchi el rage beat por sleepless beauty de Ryuchi , pero parece que hubo inconvenientes con esta pieza quedaron en reemplazarla, esperare pacientemente a escuchar el rage beat ^__^ …

El final la canción del eding "sueños que deslumbra" o sea el "Glarim Dream" fue cantado por una mujer, no me quejo que sea mujer quien lo cante de hecho lo canta precioso, pero esta pieza debería ser cantado por un hombre para conservar la estética completa del anime… se supone que quien canta es Shuichi.

Gambate marianne, ella prometió que acomodaría esta parte, así que esperemos pacientemente

Sus comentarios con respecto al anime lo pueden hacer en ese canal ^__-, pero les recuerdo que hacer un fandub es difícil

También les informo que habrá espero que sea en un futuro cercano un fandub de Junjuo Romantica. Por cierto amo la voz de Usagui-san

Doy gracias a Flavcela por avisarme ^__^

A los amante de Kyou Kara Maou 3ra temporada y Junjuo Romantica 2 temporada sin censura les informo que ya tenemos todos hasta el final y descargables

Al igual que tenemos la serie 07 Ghost:

Resumen: En un mundo de fantasía, Teito Klein, un huérfano se convierte en el mejor estudiante de una escuela militar junto con su amigo Mikage. Por cosas del destino termina siendo perseguido por el Imperio Barsburg.a manos del hermoso (ji) pero malvado , Teito huye en su camino se estrella por decirlo así con Frau, Labrador y Castor (*.*) ellos son clérigos de la iglesia los 7 fantasmas, ellos refugia a Teito . El imperio se entera que Teito además de es prófugo también es el heredero del trono de Rag y posee una piedra de nombre "El ojo de Mikhael".

También tenemos la novela de Kyou Kara maou hasta el capi 6 y Tokio Babylon hasta el capi 3 y Mirage of blade hasta el capi 2, mas su dosis de Doujinshi de Kyou kara maou y algunas de Naruto : P

.com/

Listo, una vez terminado, espero que les guste este capi, espero sus comentarios

Aquí abajito ^_-


	6. Cap 6 Universidad de Tokio

Resumen: Universo alternativo.... Shuichi ha roto con Yuki Eiri y ha llegado a la Universidad de Tokio junto con su amigo Hiro.... al fin las mas descaradas fantasías del peli rosado se vuelve realidad.....estar rodeados de lindas chicas.....¿podrá Shu soportar sus propios desmanes ? ... por otro lado un hermoso actor rubio de peculiar mirada esta al encuentro de cierta personita, una vez más intentara robarle la virginidad a Shuichi ¿podrá cada quien cumplir sus sueños sin que nadie muera en el intento?

Comentario: KIIIAAA muchas gracias , el ultimo capi ha sido leído por más de 1000 personas xxddd, al dia siguiente fui a acomodar una cositas que quedaron suelta y tenía más de 500 visitas xxdd!!!, ureshi… seguiré en mi noble tarea de no aportar nada a la mente con esta historia pero si aumentar el nivel de perver de cada uno

El capi es largo, (que raro) el contador Word dice que es 28 páginas, tomen un buen té y pidan tiempo extra en el ciber

Disclaimer: Niego que los cuerpos son atraído por su peso al centro de la g… uuuuyyy creo que me equivoque de gravedad jeje!!! la gravedad del anime es de Makita-sensei ella los creo y yo solo tengo que aprender física que ni siquiera es mía la teoría...esto deprime mucho no sigo mas lean

nota: _los pensamientos de Shu están en letras cursiva ,* pensamientos de otra persona que no sea Shuichi están entre asteriscos y letras cursivas* __** la narración en primera persona es de Shu y esta en letras remarcadas y cursiva, **_el dinero que puedan donar a mi cuenta de banco en letras normal y subrayada **: **p

Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje lengua, metedera de mano baboseo intercambios de fluido y demás, la relaciones expuestas aquí son pene-pene si dices que no te gusta no creas que somos bobos ya que para llegar aquí has pasado por miles de fic como este juju!!

"El día más esperado por mí llegó. ¡Estoy en la universidad! Mis deseos son lo de conocer a cuanta chicas pueda, en fin, mis planes iban viento en popa.... al igual que los de Yuki... "

Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

By Tzunade_chang

Capítulo 6

Universidad de Tokio

Un hombre delgado y joven caminaba por el pasillo girando instrucciones

-Señores y señoritas hagan una sola fila por favor –

Los chicos universitarios iban y venían como río, los había de todas las clases sociales, edades y estereotipo, aunque mayormente predominaban los mas jóvenes se conseguían hombre y mujeres en edades que oscilaban entre los 30, 40, 50 ó más años, el lema de la Universidad era "nunca es tarde para aprender" aunque los estudiantes decían "nunca es tarde para joder" . Tokiyawa Monumary era en Rector de la Universidad.

El rector de esa casa de estudio siempre había mantenido la paz "relativa" de sus estudiantes ya que aplicaba severas sanciones a aquellos que cometían faltas, si los capturaban "infraganti" por su puesto. Se paseaba por las instalaciones para verificar que los nuevos estudiantes se adaptasen a las reglas, por nada del mundo permitiría que bajara la calidad. Munomary era un hombre bajito y regordete con escaso pelo vestía siempre con traje y corbata, el hombre se dirigió a la dirección para hablar a los nuevos estudiantes por los parlante que llegaba a cada rincón de las instalaciones

_**Bienvenidos a la Universidad de Tokio. Recuerden que ustedes son el futuro de Japón y como rector de esta casa de Estudio les recuerdo que ya ustedes no son unos niños y deben comportarse a la altura, como futuros profesionales y llevar en alto.... **_

-Que aburrido Hiro - El pelirosado llevaba en la mano varios folletos de posibles carreras, los utilizaba como abanico, en cambio el pelirrojo se le notaba interesado y por el contrario a su amigo si los leía.

-Mira según dice aquí que la universidad tiene mas de 100 años y aquí se ha graduado los mejore profesionales del país, ¿no te sientes emocionado.... Shuichi, ¡Shuichi!

-Eh disculpa Hiro no te escuche –

-Baka, esto es la universidad es diferente de la preparatoria ¡ensériate!, no me digas que aun piensas en Yuki Eiri-kun

-¿He?..¡claro que no! yo no pienso en ese pelmazo es más en cuanto me instale buscare a las chicas más hermosas del Campus y me iré de farra, ¡ JAJAJAJA!- los demás alumnos lo vieron, Shu escondió la cabeza

-Oye señor estudioso ¿que carrera escogerás?-

-Mmmm. no lo sé aun....no logro decidirme, que tal si escojo computación o Abogacía o tal vez Administración pero se ven tan difíciles todas - en eso miro al pelirrojo-¿Hiro me puedes decir que carrera puedo escoger?-

Hiroshi lo miro seriamente –Por si no lo sabes, eres un total desastre-

-Mira por lo que dice aquí en este folleto algunas materias son obligatoria, ¡ya se! También escogeré materias sencillas para compensar las difíciles, ¿qué opinas Hiro?-

-Sigo opinando que eres un total desastre, baka-

Había pasado la mayor parte del día haciendo fila para inscribir las materias, al final de la tarde ya ambos tenia asignado la habitación que le correspondía a cada quien.

Shuichi al llegar a su cuarto entró con pesadez, miró a los lados y notó que sus dos compañeros de cuarto aun no habían llegado o asignados, tal vez todavía estarían en fila inscribiendo materia.

La habitación en si era sencilla, tres camas pegadas a la pared para distribuir bien el espacio, un closet, un baño, una mesa para estudiar con lamparita, una Tv con Dvd talvez para comodidad de los estudiantes. Arrastró sus pies y se decidió por la cama de al fondo, desdoblo el colchón y luego sacó su ropa de su bolso zumbándola en el closet cerrando la puerta corrediza - como en casa – tendió la cama y se acostó viendo el techo.

-Yuki- recordó el beso en la playa y el aroma del rubio, se sacudió la cabeza – eso quedó en el pasado- pendió la Tv y vio varios programas acostado en la cama al final se proyectaba una película estaba en ingles subtitulada en japonés el leer los Kanjis poco a poco lo durmieron.

*************

Sintió un peso en su cama despertó y era -¡Yuki.!... el rubio tenía una mirada penetrante [..¿pe..pero como llegó hasta aquí?....] el susodicho subía como un gato al acecho de su divina presa para comerlo y devorarlo. Comenzó a besar su pierna la sensación era divino sus manos subieron poco a poco por su piel sin tocar su creciente erección. -Yuki onegai- el rubio sonrió antes la queja del chico acarició el pecho mordiendo y chupando sus pezones que estaban rojos e hinchados, su mano izquierda acariciaba su suave y plano vientre bajó hasta su entrepierna para acariciar esa zona desasistida, su boca repateaba subió nuevamente hasta su cuello lamiendo esa zona -¡Yu...ki ! – su corazón estaba agitado esas sensaciones eran aditiva. Lentamente subió por su cara y mordió el labio inferior dando varias lamidas, en un arrebato sus bocas se juntaron en un beso apasionado donde Yuki metió su lengua abrazándola con la de Shuichi enredándola una y otra vez sintiendo el dulce sabor succionándola, se separaron un poco un fino hilo de saliva los unía, Yuki lamió varias veces la lengua del pequeño saboreándola y succionándola, por último besó lóbulo de Shu y susurrarle....

_**Buenos días chicos y chicas... se le recuerda a los nuevos ingresados que deberán asistir hoy a las 10 de esta mañana al forum de la universidad para recibir las clases propedéuticas, igualmente se les recuerdan que estas son de carácter obligatorio, repito son de carácter obligatorio**_**... **_**muchas gracias por su atención.**_

El parlante emitió un chirrido

Shuichi abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿había sido un sueño húmedo?

– Pero que lata, será que ni en mi sueños no puedo hacer el amor con Yu...- se tapo la boca se dio cuenta en la semi oscuridad que no estaba solo en el cuarto y sus nuevos compañeros dormían pasivamente en sus camas, por nada del mundo nadie debía enterarse que había estado o casi estado con un hombre, lo bueno de la palabra Yuki es que no se sabría si era nombre o apellido si pertenecía a un hombre o una mujer. Simplemente estas cosas son perjudicables y más en la universidad y lo menos que quería era que lo tildaran de "raro" y mucho menos tener esa fama con las chicas. Se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Luego salió rápidamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura abrió el closet y revisó el suelo, se consiguió con una franela la olió y arrugó la nariz, olía un poco a guardado la sacudió dos veces, luego revolvió más para conseguirse unos pantalones a media pierna, reviso a ver si tenía algún hueco, tenia uno pero no era tan grave aguantaba una tres puestas más, bien, ahora seguía las medias dio dos patada y se consiguió un par uno negro y uno blanco, se encogió de hombros, era buena época para imponer un nuevo estilo, de una patada metió la ropa que sobró una vez tenido su indumentaria la tiro encima de su cama recitando un especie de himno

- ¡SIII! ¡Chicas!, ¡Chicas!, y ¡Chicas!... en el campus los hay de toda clase pequeñita, alta, delgadito o gorditas linda y atractiva, me divertiré y de Yuki me olvidaré ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – se rió fuerte

Unas manos lo sujetaron por la cintura dándole un beso en el cuello -Buenos días-

- ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué pasa?-

- Solo espero que cuando nos casemos no seas un desordenado con mi ropa, odiaría tener que vestirme así de cochino-

Se volteó y ... - ¡YUKI! ¿pe..pe..pero ¿cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿por que? - el rubio besaba al pequeño en su barbilla

-Con un cupo, ayer, y el porque.... no creas que eres el único que viene a la universidad a ligar - Lo soltó - además siempre quise estudiar literatura, esa materia se me hace fascinante, si no hubiese sido un actor porno de seguro me hubiese gustado ser un escritor de novela romántica como el famoso...-

-¡Já!... ¿tú un escritor de novelas y romántico?- interrumpió el cabello rosa- ¡no me hagas reír!, si tu llegases a ser escritor de novelas romántica…yo… yo... ¡yo me meto a cantante de Rock!- el rubio enarcó una ceja

-Valla señor cantante de Rock me parece que si canta de la misma forma que actúas te morirás de hambre-

-¡Sandeces! no soy mal cantante, escucha -

_Con una mirada aterrada escupe_

_tus irritados sentimientos a la brisa que viene y va._

_La señal que se derrirtió en el asfalto_

_agrietado sólo deja tras de si una cicatriz._

Yuki detallaba a Shuichi, el joven era sumamente hermoso. El que estuviera semi-desnudo avivaba más su imaginación, las piernas desnudas como para mordisquearlas, la toalla marcaba deliciosamente su trasero muy provocativo tenía la certeza que su agujerito pedía a gritos que lo asaltara.

_Esa emoción imposible de realizar_

_que nunca se calma, en ningún lugar...  
Decido ignorarla, y luego superarla.  
Apunta a las lagunas jurídicas_

_de esta tímida y temblorosa sociedad,  
Al lugar hacia el que vamos con dificultad._

_Quiero un mundo nuevo._

Ese último falsete hizo que pusiera atención en lo que hacia el muchachito en cuestión, la canción que entonaba, era horrorosa y de paso tenia una voz....¡terrible! sonaba como si estuvieran degollando a un animal.

-¿Qué te pareció?- dijo Shuichi una vez terminando de vocalizar y mirando triunfalmente al hombre mayor.

-¿Sinceramente?-

-Si –

- ¡Tienes cero talento!, además, ¿qué canción tan horrible, ¿de donde la sacaste? –

-Eres tú el que no está actualizado, ¿acaso no sabes nada? se llama Reage Beat, es la canción éxito numero uno en todo Japón y la canta el Grupo Back Luck para que te enteres... y la canta mi dios supremo-

-¿Back Luck?- Y tratando de acordarse - ..me suena, Back Luck… Back Luck Ummmmh.. ...creo que lo leí en una revista de farándula, ¿te refieres al chico ese.., el que dicen que es amante del escritor?.Por cierto si más no recuerdo ¿no son los que tienen el escándalo del momento? ... seguro si es famoso es por eso, que díos más patético te conseguiste -

-........ ¬¬#, Oye no te vallas por la targente, ¿como es que conseguiste colarte aquí?-

- ¿Colarme? Entre en las mismas circunstancias que tú, pero no estoy aquí para eso- lo abrazó

-¡Deja Yuki! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – trataba d zafarse del agarre – despertaras a la otra persona, ¡déjame!-

-No seas tonto sabes que lo deseas igual que yo- el rubio de un movimiento rápido lo acerco a su cama y resbalaron, el rubio tenia los brazos del joven por encima de la cabeza sujetándolo fuertemente. Una serie de besos eran repartidos

-¡Suéltame idiota, no ves que puede vernos!

- Si no gritas no se dará cuenta de nada -

-Te dije que no, ya basta… - los besos eran embriagantes-…de..ja..- comenzaba a respirar algo agitado -Yuki ..Yu..ki – el rubio sintió que el otro bajaba sus defensas y lo soltó, Shu en un arrebato se agarro al cuello del rubio respondiendo esos dulces besos -Yu..ki - respiraba agitadamente – eres un bastardo –

-Pero te gusta ¿no?-

-Yuki….. bésame – sus labios se envolvieron junto con los de su amor rubio, debajo del paño de Shuichi podía evidenciarse una fuerte erección.

-¿Me deseas? – dijo mordiendo cada rincón de ese cuerpo, la voz del mayor era suave y profunda invitando al deseo carnal.

-... ¡Si! ¡te deseo!- dijo gimiendo dejándose embriagar por los expertos dedos deseándolo con locura, se agarro a la camisa del pijama de el rubio– Yuki. hazme tuyo ahora, quiero pertenecerte- gimió, el mayor ni corto ni perezoso se quitó sus ropas quedando desnudo y apartando la única muralla que habia entre ellos, una sutil tolla.

-¿Impaciente?- De una mesita que estaba al lado sacó un lubricante que casualmente estaba estratégicamente puesto allí esperando pacientemente a que su dueño lo usase, en fin, destapó el producto y coloco un poco en sus dedos se recostó en cima del chico –Veamos que tenemos por aquí – su mano bajó descaradamente por su trasero acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el agujero apretado del otro – parece que aquí tienes algo que es mío- su voz era seductora y sus ojos felinos. Repteo por el cuerpo abajo lamiendo la unión del ano con el escroto haciendo que la piel se le enchinase, la otra mano agarro el miembro ya duro y goteante de su joven enamorado.

Shu-chan estaba súper excitado los sentido nublados, respirando agitadamente, un dedo hizo presión entrando- ¡Yu-Yuukiiii! – arqueando su cuerpo ante el dolor y el placer abriendo y cerrando el ano en forma instintiva ante la pequeña invasión, luego otro dedito trato de abrirse paso pero el joven comenzó a moverse ante la molestia, mientras tanto el miembro era masturbado suave y sin pausa haciendo que prácticamente el pelo rosa se volviera literalmente loco del deseo –¡no aguanto, ya métemelo!

El porno-actor dibujaba en su tez una sonrisa de satisfacción, se incorporo tomando una pierna para morderla poco a poco _[__como en mis fantasías] _ fue el pensamiento de Shuichi, esos deliciosos sueños húmedos. Yuki abrió sus piernas y se posesionó entre ellos. Shu tenia sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas cada lado del cuerpo del mayor, en eso pudo evidenciar le gran extensión de su contraparte, el actor se masajeaba suavemente ofreciendo su dote - ¿Lo deseas? ¿Deseas que me entierre en tí?-

-¡Lo deseo.. ¡Entiérrate! ¡Yuki hazme sentir, onegai!- para que negar que deseaba "eso" que ostentaba su pareja.

-Como desees- dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, los ojos de la lujuria y la pasión ya que el libidinoso tenía ante si una magnifica visión del joven cuerpo tan dispuesto del pelirosa jadeando y gimiendo y ofreciéndole su entrada virgen para que pudiera devorarlo.... su tarea de ponerlo en ese estado había sido un total éxito y eso que no necesito de hacer gala de su vasta experiencia. Miro el agujero que se abría y se cerraba, un fuerte escalofríos y choques eléctricos recorrieron su cuerpo, se recostó adelante colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del pequeño este se agarro de sus brazo a espera de la tan ansiada penetración y luego...

-¡Stop! Litlle boy gay pareces lento ¿qué fue lo que te dije en Okinawa?.....te dije que de aquello nada de nada- K estaba al lado de ellos recostado llenando un crucigrama sacudiendo la pluma que al parecer se le había acabado la tinta.

Shuichi miró a K con ojos desorbitados, parpadeo dos veces ¿Cuándo entró el rubio a la habitación?..es más ¿Cuándo carajo y en que momento se recostó en la cama? -¡K..K...K-san ! ............. – recogió sus piernas rápidamente y trató de cubrirse - e-eres peor que un dolor de muelas ¿es que acaso no piensas dejarme en paz nunca?-

-Ya te lo dije- desechó el crucigrama a un lado sin un plumón ya no tenia caso seguir -soy tu escolta-culo, para eso me paga Seguchi, por cierto y hablando del diablo, Seguchi te recuerda que tienes un compromiso ya adquirido con la empresa Venus & Erotic que es una de las tantas Subsidiaria de la empresa NG Coparation inc. Litlle boy gay eres un facilon, no puedes ver una verga parada porque ya te le quieres tirar encima.

-¡¿QUEEE?¡ ¡OYEEEE!- Shuichi apunto a K con el dedo índice- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso de verga parada?! ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! … - el oji dorado besaba los hombro, la espalda y el cuello - ..¡deja Yuki!-, el pelirosa se paro de la cama.

Yuki estaba empalmadísimo -ven Shuichi- le susurró convidándolo y le picó un ojo, Shu tenia un tic nervioso en la cara vio a ambos rubios, se acercó viendo la cara de Yuki * al fin se le quita lo tímido* pensó el actor pervertido, Shuichi se inclinaba Yuki se había recostado * ahora disfrutaremos de estar junto* el joven estiro un brazo y lo coloco al lado del cuerpo del rubio, Yuki estiró lo brazos para recibirlo y... el pequeño cogió el paño que tenía en la cama y se lo enrolló en sus cintura, Yuki quedó con los ojos perplejo * ¡¿qué pasó?¡ *

-¡Ni te creas!- se vistió rápidamente, ya estaba listo

K miro la actitud del joven -¿What? …¿A donde vas Little boy gay?-

- Voy a buscar a cientos…no, a miles de chicas en el campus de la universidad, te demostraré que soy todo un hombre ¡y por enésima vez te informo que soy un homosexual!- Yuki sonrió perversamente.

-No te me escaparas tan fácil, pequeño Shuichi- el veterano actor se paro para acorralar de nuevo al chico, no soltaría tan fácil a su presa, a Shu le empezaron a temblar las piernas - ven aquí - dijo tratando de arrinconarlo, de un movimiento el pelo rosa lo esquivó abrió la puerta y la cerro azotándola y salió corriendo.

-¡Ja! Que boy mas arisco, es como una gata boca arriba- comentó K

Yuki miraba la puerta, la cosa se le había puesto un poco difícil, en todo este tiempo nunca se le había escapado una presa o se le fuera liso -ese niño si que tiene suerte-

El rubio se acerco hasta su gaveta que estaba al lado de la cama pegada a la pared de allí se veía perfectamente la cama de Shuichi al fondo pegada también a la pared, frente de la cama de él estaba la cama de K, ambos se había instalado ayer en la noche cada quien a su tiempo y con propósitos diferentes, ya que el cupo de K había sido conseguido gracias a la influencia de Seguchi Tohma, Yuki sacó un cigarro de la gaveta lo encendió pausadamente haciendo dos caladas.

K miraba en forma retante-Tranquilo Yuki-san tal vez para la próxima si te lo ensaltas, pero recuerda que primero debes burlarme y eso My Friend es difícil-

Yuki, botó el humo retenido en sus pulmones – K-san, me gustan los retos– terminó de fumar, busco una toalla para bañarse debía estar listo para.... todo lo que fuera a pasar ese día...-

*****************

Hiro dormía placidamente reponiéndose del cansado día que había tenido, se volteó quedando boca arriba, tenia la boca abierta roncando y durmiendo a ring pelado, sintió un peso encima de el y un beso en su labio inferior....se sentía tan real ¿acaso era un sueño?. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, veía algo borroso trató de enfocar y distinguió a la figura que tenía encima de el.

Descripción: boca pequeña, ojos azules, nariz fina y respingada, facciones dulces y tiernas, pelo largo castaño.

-¡HAAAAAAA!- Se paro rápidamente y se fue al extremo de la cama temblando –¡A-A-A-AYAKA!-

-Hola Hiro-chan, ¿me extrañaste?- la joven llevaba una linda chaqueta algo larga hasta debajo de los tobillos, un cinturón hacia ver la pequeña cintura, maquillaje discreto y el pelo suelto que caía libremente

-.............como un enfermo a la peste, ¿que haces aquí?-

-Bueno, te diré que a partir de hoy asistiré a esta universidad, me inscribí ayer, ¿no te parece lindo? se acercó mas al peli rojo, Hiro agarro una almohada y la colocó entre el y la chica.

-¡A-ALEJATE! ¡ERES UNA PERVETIDA!-

-Hiro-chan, no me digas que no te gusta el sexo fuerte- El hombre se paró de la cama se fue a un extremo y empezó a vestirse rápidamente, la chica ostentaba una linda sonrisa -Estaremos estudiando juntitos los dos -

-Déjame no quiero nada, créemelo-

En eso la sonrisa de la joven se desfiguro en una macabra- No importas que huyas o corras, hagas lo hagas no te escaparas de mi-

El pelirrojo se giro para contestarle el color se le fue del cuerpo allí estaba Ayaka sentada en la cama se había quitado la chaqueta algo larga y no había nada debajo que la cubriera estaba totalmente desnuda y con las piernas ligeramente abierta apoyada en un codo y con la otra mano chupaba un dedo en forma inocente ¡se le veía todo! -¿Qué- que te propones?- trago fuerte

-¿Acaso no es evidente Hiro-chan?- contestando una pregunta con otra pregunta, la mano húmeda con la saliva fue a parar en su "nido de amor" dos dedos entraron desapareciendo hasta la mitad, los labios de la vulva se mostraban suaves y dulces. Hiro sintió que su "cosita" comenzaba a cobra vida, deseo tirársele encima y tomarla pero su mente se activo a igual modo que lo hiciese un anti-virus, seguramente era una trampa, recordó lo vivido con ella recientemente, como por arte de magia el pene de Hiro comenzó a bajársele tal vez por el miedo a saber lo que le venia si avanzaba, demasiado riesgoso para su gusto así que Hiro lindo y querido dio un pacito atrás, la chica al ver que la retirada era emprendida decidió atacar, se acerco cada vez más, Hiro camino otro paso atrás.

-no, ¡aléjate!-

-No lo niegues, tú lo deseas- dijo sensualmente

-.¡Aléjate!... – la chica se le tiró encima, Hiro se hizo a un lado rápidamente esquivándola abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, Ayaka tenia una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Hiro-chan… a la final serás mío-

**************

Shindou corría por el pasillo- ¡HIIIIROOOOOO!-

Nakano corría del otro extremo del pasillo-¡ SHUUUUIIICHII!- en su carrera ambos chocaron cayendo al piso se sobaron el golpe en la cabeza ambos se pararon para contar lo recién sucedido en sus vidas.

-¡Hiro, Yuki esta aquí!- y el pelirrojo hablaba al mismo tiempo que su compañero y amigo.

-¡Shuichi Ayaka esta aquí!- se vieron y señalaron el uno al otro

-¿Yuki.?.. ¿Ayaka?- ¡por dios!- T.T lloraron ambos

-¿Qué hacemos?- Shuichi se halaba el pelo

-Lo ignoraremos y trataremos de evitarlo- sugirió el amigo alto

-Por lo menos tu puedes, ¿pero yo como hago? Resulta que Yuki es mi compañero de cuarto y también lo es K-san ¡BUUUUUAAAA! Mi vida será un infierno-

-¡¿Y de que te quejas?! por lo menos Yuki-kun actúa normal-

-¿Normal?! ¿Acaso crees que es normal que un hombre siempre te este metiendo mano? Mas normal es con Ayaka que es una chica-

-¡Há! ¡¿Y según tú crees que es normal en una chica que le guste el sexo fuerte, te amarre el pene con cuerda hasta dejártelo amoratado con quien sabe cuantos ganchos, te azote con un látigo hasta partirte el culo, te amarre a una cama y te trate de cogerte con un pene negro de goma grande?!- los demás alumnos se pararon y se le quedaron viendo, Shuichi y Hiro miraron alrededor -Solo comentamos lo que vimos anoche en la video ¡jeje!- rió Nakano, los demás estudiante se voltearon y siguieron sus caminos

-Debemos tener cuidado con lo que hablamos en publico Hiro-

-Si tienes razón-

**************

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al curso obligatorio, pintaba ser aburridísimo, Shu vio en un extremo al final de la hilera a Yuki este estaba elegantemente vestido de manera deportiva, llevaba franela marrón oscura degradado hasta llegar al marrón claro casi blanco, unos Jean color negro y zapatos de suela de goma de cuero color marrón suave, se veía fantástico pero este le ignoró totalmente. K también estaba allí, el americano llenaba un crucigramas con un plumon nuevo, sus pies estaban o mejor dicho descansaban encima de la tabla para sentirse más cómodo ya que la cosa iba para largo, Shuichi se llevo una mano a la cabeza empezaba a tener migraña ..por su parte Hiro hacia lo mismo con Ayaka la mujer estaba allí anotando algo y vio con horror que llevaba el chaleco largo de esta mañana * ¿¡e-esta desnuda?! ..¡Por dios! *-

Después de algunas horas hubo un pequeño receso a eso del medio día, 1 sola hora de descanso estar 3 horas sentado escuchando los métodos de estudios embotaban.

Miro a su alrededor allí había varias chicas de muchas formas, ¡perfecto! Era hora demostrar a ese K y al estupido de Yuki los dotes de galán que poseía. Divisó a una joven de contextura delgada , pelo rubio, liso hasta los hombros, vestía una blusa blanca y minifalda negra llevaba medias altas hasta la mitad del muslo y sandalia, los ojos eran marrones.... era una chica muy atractiva

Se acercó a una banca-Señorita ¿Puedo sentarme a su lado?-

-si ..- dijo tímidamente la chica algo sonrojada, el joven que tenia al frente era guapo

-Shindou Shuichi encantado de conocerla- le agarró la mano suavemente

-Hanaga Ritzuko- la retiro tímidamente

Una vez sentado comenzó a atacarla -que lindo nombre de seguro se lo puso un ángel igual a usted - la chica rió, el joven era muy agradable- -pendón,..puedo llamarla Ritzu-chan- la chica asintió, la mirada de Shu era tan penetrante. en ese momento.

-¿Disculpe Señorita puedo sentarme al lado suyo?-. la joven alzó su vista hacia el otro joven que estaba frente a ella, ¡Por kami-sama! ¡Allí delante de ella se encontraba el hombre con el porte mas increíble del mundo! Era más que guapísimo tanto tanto que parecía un dios.

-¡Por su puesto, Hanaga Ritzuko para servirle!- *.* la chica dio un fuerte caderazo a Shuichi que hizo que el peli-rosa cayera en redondo al piso, el joven trató de retomar la conversación con la chica pero esta lo ignoraba totalmente. El pelirosado sentado en el piso miró consternado el panorama.

-¿En serio? jajaja y dígame Yuki-kun-

-No llámeme Eiri- dijo el hombre rubio

-Como usted diga Eiri-san, ¿esta estudiando literatura? .. -

-Si, así es-

-Que romántico-

Y tal como había augurado Shindou Shuichi-kun en la mañana, se encontraba totalmente rodeado de muchas chicas, lo único malo era que las fulanas chicas estaban pendientes de otro ejemplar y Shuichi como gentil caballero que era prestó su espalda para que varias muchachas se apoyaran bien y anotaran el teléfono móvil de Eiri-san.

****

Pasada media hora empezaron los propedéuticos nuevamente, la tarde pasó muy lenta, y estaba más solo que un naufrago en el atlántico y Yuki, bueno, púes él estaba rodeado de muchas bellezas entre niponas y extranjeras procedente del famoso intercambio.

La salida no se hizo esperar, antes hicieron una evaluación sencilla y los nuevos egresados se retiraron ya eran las seis de la tarde y al siguiente día comenzarían las clases como tal.

Un séquito de mujeres rodeaban a Yuki y a Shuichi lo rodeaban un séquito de moscas, se había parado al lado de la basura del comedor [¡_con razón!] _ Se quitó de allí, podía escuchar a esas odiosas mujeres a lo lejos, bueno no tan lejos no dejaría solo a ese Don Juan tenorio.

-Eiri-san eres un amor ¡jijiji! –se reían las muchachas

-Si Eiri-san eres un amor ¡jijiji!– satirizaba Shuichi que estaba molesto...

-Disculpe bellas damas pero necesito marcharme.. voy con mi compañero de cuarto- señalo al joven peli-rosa- estamos muy cansado - Shuichi abrió los ojos una alarma interna se activaba [¿cansado_?_] _ -_ por el ajetreo de hoy y debemos [¿_debemos?_ ] "Acostarnos" temprano.....¿no crees Shuichi?- unos ojos gatunos estaban posado en su ser

-Er.. si si claro claro jeje ¡estamos cansado!- las muchachas no muy de acuerdo se despidieron de tan lindo ejemplar y la cosa que lo acompañaba.

Ambos bajaron por una calle hacia el cuarto de los estudiantados. En el camino no hablaron, tal vez el pelirosa estaba re-concentrado en su enojo pero lo que quería decirle no podía decirse a vox populi al llegar a la habitación estaba K-san puliendo su mágnum, cerraron la puerta

-¡¿Oye estúpido que fue eso de hoy?!-

-¿A qué te refieres mocoso?-

-No un soy mocoso, había cuadrado una chica y tu llegas ¡y me la quitas!-

- Perdóname, pero no le vi tu nombre por ningún lado-

-No te hagas el loco-

K reía divertido –¡Oh cielos! problema de pareja, no me gusta presenciar estas cosas, así que me voy pero recuerda Litlle boy gay que cuando lleguen en la parte de la reconciliación – tenia unos ojitos en forma de corazón – estaré allí para impedirlo- acerco su magnum a la boca y le dio una lamida morbosa al cañón del arma -¡JAJAJA!- Shu le recorrió un fuerte escalofrió el americano si que sabia hacerlo sentir enfermo, una vez echa la retirada y estando ellos dos solo el rubio comenzó a hablar

-Shuichi, Shuichi ,Shuichi ¿porque no lo reconoces? Estabas celoso-

-¿Celoso? ¿celoso yo? ¡Olvídalo yo no estaba celoso!-

-¿O sea que si beso a una chica no te pondría celoso?-

-Oye se supone que eres homosexual y realmente..-

-¿Há!..¡há!..¡há!...corrección, bisexual, no se te olvide- en eso Yuki lo atajo por su cintura

-..................¡Yuki ya! –se apartó- bueno yo creo que me pondré a..a estudiar y deberías hacer lo mismo Yuki –

-¿Tú estudiando?- el rubio rió ante la idea

-¡No te burles voy a…-

-¿Castigarme?- lo dijo seductoramente

-.... Mejor voy al baño a ducharme – dijo ya cansado de ese jueguito tomando un paño

-Tienes razón una ducha siempre es relajante –

Se giró en redondo-¡me baño solo!- lo apunto con el dedo a la cara

-pero yo no- le chupo el dedo, Shu sacó el dedo de la boca rápidamente

-¡Basta! Estoy realmente cansado de que me metas mano, si vamos a estar tú y yo en esta misma universidad y en esta misma habitación tendremos que poner algunas reglas

- ¿Reglas?- Yuki enarcó una ceja

-Si, reglas-

-Y qué se supone que son esas reglas-

-Son reglas sencillas-

Número uno: No quiero intimidad entre los dos.. ¡entendido!

Número dos: Cuando salgamos de aquí no nos conocemos, pienso levantarme a muchas nenas y no quiero que alguien como tú las espante o tengan ideas raras de mí.

Y número tres: Tú con tu vida y yo con la mía ¿entendido?-

-¿Estas loco baka? ... bueno si así lo quieres será de esa forma, pero te digo que será tú el que quiebre cada una de esas absurdas reglas y caigas rendidos en mis brazos -

- No, no caeré, tengo fuerza de voluntad tenlo por seguro, es un trato- Shuichi estiro la mano para estrechar y finiquitar el convenio, miraba ese descarado en forma triunfal, Yuki veía serio antes esas palabras, ¿acaso era un soberano tonto?, en fin, conocía miles de forma para despellejar a un gato.

-Ok, es un trato- estrecharon su manos

- Que bien – dijo el chico contento ante la primera victoria.

Y hablando de despellejar iba a poner a correr su diabólico plan * veamos hasta donde llega tu fuerza de voluntad chiquillo* - ¡Ma! Estoy algo cansado- el rubio comenzó a quitarse la ropa poco a poco delante de los ojos de Shuichi tomó el control a distancia y prendió el televisor, Shu trató de enfocar hacia el aparato o eso trataba * veo que no me quita la vista de encima ¿no Shu-chan? * pensó el tramposo, primero cayó la camisa, el cuerpo del rubio era perfecto sus hombros era amplios y fuerte atlético los músculos de su abdomen se marcaban perfectamente, luego se quito el pantalón las piernas eran fuertes también, por último se quito el bóxer, su cosa era grande y gruesa cuado se excitaba * si te pesco te haré sentir y gozar hasta el momento nadie se aquejado de mi dotes y tu no serás el único... * ... Shu cerro su ojos antes esa visión, una gota de sudor corría por su cara

[¡_no caeré en la tentación!¡ no lo haré! ¡no lo haré! ] _en eso miró a Yuk, el condenado estaba como lo recetaba el doctor, volvió a cerrar sus ojos [_ ¡¿Porqué tuve que hacer esas estupidas reglas?! me estoy muriendo por él!, no Shuichi mantente fuerte , tu puedes, ¡ tu puedes!..] _ un fino hilillo de saliva caía de su comisura, se lo limpio disimuladamente

Yuki veía como el criajo se limpiaba la baba * y eso no es todo Shuichi, tu tortura apenas comienza * -te molesta si pongo un video-

-¿He?- abrió sus ojos nuevamente-N-no, esta bien, adelante –trató de sonar neutral pero se le quebró la voz .

- Gracias – puso una peli en el DvD, al comenzar pudo escuchar unos suaves gemidos que subían de tono.

_¡Ha..!.. ¡sigue no te pares!... ¡HA!..¡HA!..¡HA!_

Shu pudo distinguir que era una porno y con Yuki para rematar - genial – susurro con pesadez [_yo estoy aquí súper excitado viéndolo como dios lo trajo al mundo y este coloca sus videos] _- ¿Y para que pones eso?- dijo en tono molesto

-Baka, la compañía me informo que debo revisar este materia ya que harán una segunda parte – el video que se mostraba era el mismo que había sido filmado en Okinawa unos días antes. Las imágenes corrían libremente, Yuki al principio tenia relaciones con una chica a la besaba con lujuria [ ¿_porque tengo que soportar esto?_ ] la muchacha gemía, Yuki besaba la pequeña vagina y luego mordía el clítoris sus movimientos eran expertos, la mujer se retorcía del placer, paro la grabación – ¿Podría preguntarte tu opinión sobre el video?, no estoy rompiendo ninguna de las reglas con esto ya que es cuestión de trabajo ¿cierto?- dijo seriamente, Shuichi evalúo la situación, si se iba daba a entender que no tenia fuerzas de voluntad para seguir sus reglas ¡tenia que imponerse! ese idiota se daría cuenta que con Shindou Shuichi no se juega.

-Esta bien- dijo con auto suficiencia renovada sentándose en la cama al lado de Yuki para ver el dichoso video y demostrarle que tenía temple en sus decisiones, como odiaba estar en esa situación. Yuki puso a correr la video nuevamente, en las imágenes el rubio estaba acompañado de otro chico, la chica estaba ahora ahorcajada encima de Yuki, tomó la otra erección y comenzó a chupar, en un primer plano había una toma casi cerrada del pene de Yuki que entraba y salía de la vagina de la actriz, los movimiento de sus caderas eran suaves al principio y después rápido. Pararon la grabación

-Estaba viendo esa parte y pienso que mejor hubiese sido que ella estuviese de frente a la cámara en un close up y no que tomaran de espalda ¿Qué opinas?- Yuki atraso el video unos segundo y volvió a ponerlo, volvió atrasarlo nuevamente y volvió a ponerlo. Repitió esta operación como tres veces mas, Shuichi veía hipnotizado una y otra vez el video donde el pene de Yuki se mostraba una toma cerrada, esa extensión que se enterraba y con esos movimientos de caderas que imprimía, Yuki hizo corre la video normalmente al no escuchar ninguna opinión por parte del joven.

_¡AH! ¡AH!_

Gemía la mujer en la película, de un golpe la mujer se paro y se colocó de medio lado alzo sus piernas y el rubio comenzó a embestirla desde atrás se veía claramente como su erección entraba y salía por la vagina de la mujer que a su vez se la follaban por la boca. De repente y de la nada salió otra mujer que se posesiono abajo después de unas arremetía Yuki sacaba su miembro u era chupado por la otra chica varia veces y luego volvía a enterrarla en la vagina de la otra esta lamía la vagina de la chica el clítoris y su pene....

Esta parte de la película no lo había visto, talvez fue filmado antes que el fuera contratado por K, Shuichi sintió que se calentaba viendo esas imágenes por demás pervertidas - Yuki… yo...yo…- cuando iba hablar con el rubio quedó impactado ¿que estaba haciendo ese pervertido?

El rubio se acariciaba su pene, estaba realmente duro y Shuichi no se quedaba atrás este también tenía un marcado rubor [¡_por kami-sama, es un pervertido bastardo, esta haciendo cochinadas delante de mí!...] _ miro las manos de Yuki nuevamente como resbalaba en esa erección que se veía provocativa [_¡¿__arrrrgg pero que estoy pensando?! …piensa en otra cosa Shuichi tal vez cuando mamá me regaña, si eso]_ pero no le sirvió de mucho, lo deseaba, ¡por kami-sama cuanto lo deseaba ¡ _[¡__no, no, no! ¡no cederé!¡ no cederé!]_

_*cederás lo veo en tus ojos *- _ -¿no quieres probar un poco? Muchos dicen que es divino- Shu estaba sin habla -¿Qué pasa Shuichi-kun? ¿por que te impactas acaso no te has masturbado antes?, no es difícil- Shu no pensaba solo veía el movimiento vaivén de la mano –vamos, liberarse un poco es bueno para el cuerpo-

-Yo..yo..yo..-

- ¿No sabes como hacerlo?- una ligera sonrisa adornaba la pálida cara -Déjame ayudarte- Yuki dejó lo que hacia a un lado y saco la correa del pantalón del joven haciendo saltar el botón y bajar el ziper – Ahora sácate el miembro – la mano de Shu temblaba saco el duro miembro – ahora haz lo mismo que yo- el jovencito comenzó a masturbarse poco a poco viendo la mano del adulto

-¡Mmmmm.. Ah!- gimió, miro la video Yuki tenia sexo con un chico joven, se enterraba en un suave vaivén los gemidos le embotaban los sentidos, entrecerró sus ojos

Las imágenes del rubio haciéndole el amor en su mente lo perturbaba –¡Ah! ¡ah… Yuki …- el rubio seguía masturbándose escuchando los gemidos del pelirosa, sabia que el chiquillo no aguantarías y según notaba el crío estaba fantaseando con él.

-Mas rápido Shuichi - ahora ambos se masajeaban casi salvajemente Shuichi se recostó en la cama alzando su camisa y acariciándose, quería imaginarse que era Yuki quien lo acariciaba. Yuki solo miraba disfrutando cada momento de lo que hacia era delicioso imaginarse estar dentro del chico su estrecha abertura acariciando alrededor de su pene

-¡Yu…kii! - vivida imaginación de un chico en edad púber- si…-

-¡Shuu ..ah!! debe ser divino estar den tro de ti-

- Yuki quisiera que estuvieras dentro de mi-

Fantaseaban ambos al mismo tiempo

- ¡Yo también lo deseo!

-Siii…Yuki – la mano resbalaba rápidamente por su miembro retorciendo e imaginando que Yuki lo tomaba salvajementa –¡no aguanto! ¡No aguanto!-

-¡Shuichiiii! ¡ah! ¡Sigue.. ah!- el clímax llego al pelirosa gritando el nombre del rubio

-YUUUKIIIII!!! AAAHHH!!!-- ***** -SHUUU-CHANN!!!- en un grito casi ahogado por parte de ambos

El pelirosa siguió acariciándose unos minutos tenia en su barriga restos de su corrida igual que la mano, el rubio había terminado su noble hazaña, miró el orgasmo de su cuasi pareja.

-Eres un desastre baka –el rubio se agacho y saco su lengua y lamió su barriga en forma sensual probando el orgasmo y con la otra mano metió sus dedo en la boca del pequeño.

Shuichi abrió los ojos enormemente tenia en su boca los restos del semen de Yuki probando por primera vez ese "tipo" de sabor. Luego sacó su dedos eso lo hizo sentir fuera de tono, o sea y en resumen, ver peli porno de hombre y pajearse delante de un hombre y probar su semilla –que te parece si tú y yo- el chico se paro corriendo de la cama del rubio antes siquiera que ese pervertido se le ocurriera otra cosa, se metió en su cama debajo de las sabanas y se arropo hasta la cabeza

-¡Que vergüenza! ¡que vergüenza! no mirare a nadie- susurraba para sí, su cara estaba como un semáforo de roja , ...al fondo se escuchaba la video con los gemidos de los actores pornos, la de Yuki entre ellos. Esta noche seria larga

*************

Los dos compañeros de cuarto veían a Nakano Hiroshi como si fuera un loco, Hiro colocaba cualquier clase de obstáculo en la puerta, mesa, silla, el escritorio y todo lo que sirviese para ese motivo.

-listo-se sacudió las manos – no entrará, se le hará difícil- se sentó en su cama sin despegar la vista de la puerta -no entrara, no entrara, no entrara, no entrara, no entrara,- se repetía una y otra vez-

Uno de los chicos se aventuro a preguntar -Nakano-kun ¿quien no entrara?-

-¿Eh?.. no nada ¡jeje! Solo sígame la corriente – Ayaka era una mujer de temer, lo pensó un poco más se paró y revisó debajo de la cama -nada- los chicos lo vieron

-¿Esta zafado?-comento uno

-Que tal si hacemos turnos, no valla a ser un psicópata de esos que salen en las películas y nos mate- sugirió el otro

-¿Quien tiene el primer turno?....- preguntaron ambos, mientras Hiro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Debo estar preparado, aun no he revisado el baño- se paró corriendo –nada,... parece que no está, bien ahora dormiré tranquilo- el rubio se recostó pero no pudo pegar los ojos-

*****************

Había amanecido los nuevos y viejos estudiantes estaban frescos como una lechuga para empezar su primer día de clases, Hiro y Shuichi caminaban como zombis por los pasillos al parecer ninguno de los dos habían dormido lo suficiente o casi nada, debajo de los ojos estaba remarcados con una sombra negra.

Hiro se quejaba -si seguimos así no duraremos ni un mes ¿no crees Shuichi?

-¡Zzzz!¡zzzz!- un remolino de humo salió de la cabeza de Hiro

-¡Despierta baka!-lo sacudió

Miró a lo lados asustado-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿cuándo?!, ¡¿dónde?!, ¡¿Por qué?,- se percato que lo habían sacudido – Moo Hiro, tengo sueño-

-Lo sé pero recuerda que apenas hoy es nuestro primer día de clases –

-Cierto, bueno Hiro nos vemos luego- se despidió el joven se fue a su salón, el profesor no había llegado aún así que se sentó en la tercera fila de arriba, mientras hacia tiempo recostó su cabeza en la tabla del auditorium... pasado 15 min. llegó el profesor presentándose y dando la introducción de la materia, un codazo de un compañero lo despertó Shu que no recordó de momento donde estaba se limpió la baba de su boca.-gracias-

-No hay que darlas, baka-

-¿Baka?- se giró lentamente ¡no podía ser! Acaso era… giró y era.... un chico de ojos castaños y pelo verde bastante delgado y bajito, no parecía universitario, parecía apenas un adolescente que comenzaba la prepa.

-Jajaja.. disculpe lo confundí con alguien-

-¿De veras? ¿con quien? -

-Ammm, con Yuki mi compañero de cuarto, jeje-

-A bueno – el pelirosa se dio cuenta que necesitaba sacar sus cuadernos y libro [_ no consigo el lápiz_ _para anotar]_

-Ten- otro compañero a su lado le extendió un lápiz

-gracias-

-De nada baka-

-¿Yuki?- se volteo reconociendo la cabellera rubia - -¡YUKI DESGRACIADO TE DIJE QUE….- el otro se le quedó viendo como bicho raro, Shu al distinguirlo mejor evidenció que era un rubio de ojos amarillos pero este era mas joven bajito y un poco regordete- Shu se sintió que se ponía chiquito de la vergüenza, todos en el salón lo veían como si era un loco.

-Joven – el profesor se dirigió a él algo molesto- Si quiere hacer el bromista o molestar a los demás en mi clase piénselo bien, no acepto interrupciones de ningún tipo, la próxima que suceda lo expulso- lo desafió

-Lo siento, profesor- [ _ya estoy viendo visiones veo a Yuki en todas partes, contrólate es improbable que este en las mismas clases que yo]_

-Profesor- dijo el rubio gordo- ¿puedo cambiarme a la primera planta? es que -y miro a Shu- no veo bien -

-Entiendo- se dirigió a un alumno de la primera fila - ¿joven podría usted cederle el puesto al joven de arriba-, Shu enterró su cabeza en sus brazo [ _baka baka baka baka] _los alumnos hicieron el cambio – creo que me estoy volviendo loco –

-¿Nervioso Neko?- Shu giró su cabeza, esta vez si era Yuki

-¡Porquee me pasa esto!- lloriqueo

-Como decía- continuó el profesor estudiaremos a los normandos...-

Una gota de sudor recorría por su cara, allí estaba Yuki al lado de él fresco como una lechuga [_uuuyyy_ _maldito bastardo]_ el rubio tomaba notas lo ignoraba totalmente, de repente una mano empezó a colarse debajo acariciando las piernas del chico, Shu agrando su ojos hizo un movimiento para apartar la manos pero fue infructuoso ya que la mano seguía allí.

Ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada ya que el profesor lo tenia sentenciado, Yuki subió lentamente por la entrepierna sin acariciar la hombría del chico, mientras tanto Auki tomaba notas [¿_como puede hacerlo?_...] pensaba Shuichi, ya las gotas se sudor se multiplicaban, miró a los lados los demás alumnos estaban pendiente de la clase y no reparaban en ello y claro la lógica no te llevaba a pensar que algo así se estuviese desarrollando en plena clase, ¡un momento! en la parte de arriba a la derecha en la última fila estaba K éste alzó su mano y lo apunto como si tuviera una pistola Shu se giró rápidamente asustado.

Miró su reloj, sen indicaba que faltaba por lo menos hora y media para que la clase terminara T.T, Yuki poco a poco comenzó a bajarle el cierre Shu estaba rojo, el actor empezó a sobar por encima de a tela del bóxer la erección del chico que ya era notable gracias a las hormonas, Shuichi buscaba de limpiarse el sudor, el peli-verde compañero de clase que estaba al lado, se extrañó al verlo más sudado que una foca en el desierto.

-¡Fuii¡, que calor hace- dijo Shuichi simulando

-Valla si que sudas a chorros y eso que el aire esta al máximo..yo me estoy congelando -

-Tomen notas chicos – dijo el profesor tomando el bolígrafo para escribir algo en la pizarra acrílica, el peli-verde tomó rápidamente su cuaderno no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Yuki empezó a meter su mano por debajo del bóxer para acariciar la piel directamente entre sus manos

El profesor escribía algo en el pizarra -Las fechas que deben anotar ...- las caricias eran muy buenas _[claro como no va a ser si ese es su especialidad...¿ Será va hacer hacerme la paja delante de todos?]_ miró al rubio este tomaba notas su rostro no tenia cambio _[ummm.. debo ah.. ¿pero que?.. Se siente bien] _Shu enterró su rostro en el cuaderno para que no le vieran su cara, sostuvo el lápiz en la boca mordiéndolo para que no escapara ningún gemido _[¡¿ah! Por Kami-sama]_ y cerrando con fuerza sus puños, sintió que en unos segundos más se correría ahí en frente de todos en plena clase con esas caricias suaves y expertas

-Y eso es todos jóvenes, por ser el primer día no abarcaremos todo el horario pero la próxima recuperaremos el tiempo- Yuki retiro su mano tomó sus cuadernos se paro para salir

_-[¡¿eh?! ¡que Diablos!] _ Shuichi agarró su bolso por la misma y se lo coloco en sus piernas tapándose la elocuente erección, no quería que nadie lo viese así

-¿Oye amigo te sientes mal?-le pregunto el peli-verde, se notaba a leguas que ese chico se encontraba enfermo -si quieres te llevo a la enfermería-

-¡No, no déjalo! ..Ya estoy sintiéndome bien, si quieres puede irte no quiero ser una molestia- el compañero lo estudió, el tipo estaba sudando con las orejas rojas y también lo estaba su cara aparte que respiraba con dificultad, temía que le diera un infarto o algo así.

-No es molestia al contrario me preocupa dejarte solo en ese estado, esperare a que te pares y te acompañare afuera-

[¡Mierda¡ _ ¡¿ahora como me salgo de esto?!] _-Gra..gracias- atinó a decir

**************

Hiro corría por unos de los pasillos de la universidad, vio una puerta abierta de un movimiento se encerró en esa sala que resultó ser de mantenimiento

_PAFF..PFF_

-Hiro abre-

-¡Alejate! –

-Hiro mi amor ábrela puerta no tengas miedo soy inofensiva-

-¡Si, como una cobra!-

-¡Es en serio Hiro si no abres me veré en la obligación de ser mas ruda!-

-...... aléjate eras peor que una maldición-

-Esta bien baka, no te creas que eres la ultima limonada conseguiré otro chicos mejor que tú – Hiro escuchó alejarse los tacones de la joven

-¡Hasta que por fin se va!, que mujer tan insistente ¿acaso no sabe cuando es un no?- abrió la puerta por fin era libre al parecer la chica no le había gustado el desplante

_Plozzzz _

Fue empujado adentro, y la puerta se había cerrado

-Ahora Hiro-chan no tienes a donde correr-

Hiro miró a la chica , - ¡no me toques quédate ahí si te acercas te golpeo¡ - la amenazó, no le gustaba usar la fuerza física contra las mujeres pero literalmente ella lo obligaba a ser rudo.

-¿Me amenaza? – la chica se acerco poco a poco..

-Es enserio, no quiero hacerte daño, ¡te golpearé¡-

-Eso quiero verlo- lo miró con ojos maliciosos, el joven no le quedo más remedio lanzo un certero golpe a la cara de la joven, ella se lo buscó.

_Zazzz_

El pelirrojo voló por los aire estrellándose con unas escobas al fondo – ¿Qué fue eso?- Ayaka estaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Querido, soy cinta negra 2do grado en Dam, aparte de otras técnicas de marciales, he ganado varios campeonatos a nivel mundial-

_*¿Eh?* _ no era posible la mujer era una experta en Kárate- Pe..pe..pero..

-Compréndeme Hiro-chan, una mujer débil como yo tiene que aprender a defenderse

-¡¿Débil?! ¡pero si eres mas fuerte que yo!-

-Hablando de fuerza mira que tengo aquí para tí- .. era el traje de cuero negro... Hiro se paro y trato de rasguñar las paredes para escapar arrancaba pedazos de pintura y cal- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESO NOO!!-

-Deja de huir pequeño, saco un látigo- es hora de divertirse- Hiro vio el instrumento y recordó lo de aquella noche

¡!

**************

El día había sido desastroso Yuki estaba en todas y cada una de las clase de Shuichi, al igual que K , si iba a al comedor se lo conseguía , si iba a el patio o la biblioteca también, en todos lados menos en el baño.. bueno en realidad no había ido allí, pero eso sería lo de menos, pues resulta que el pervertido ese estaba rodeado de muchas chicas todas riéndose con el

-¿Dónde estará Hiro cuando se le necesita?.. de seguro que estará ahora en a biblioteca- faltaba aun 3 horas de clases, que diita el de hoy, miraba con enojo al rubio

-Solo my Friends?-

-Hola K-san, aunque no lo creas estoy estudiando-

-Tienes razón boy gay, no te creo-

-¿Cuantas veces te lo voy a decir que yo no soy homosexual? y tu tan poco tienes a nadie a si que no critiques-

El pequeño chico de pelo verde se acercó a ellos - ¿se siente ya mejor?- Shuichi sintio que su cara se enrojecía nuevamente

-Err.. si gracias-

-¿What, estabas enfermo little boy gay?- preguntó K con sarcasmo

-¡Oye, no soy homosexual!- Shu se giró al chico- discúlpelo él es un tonto Shu reía para disimular el otro lo veía como bicho raro [_listo ahora toda la universidad me tildara de "raro"por culpa de K]_

-Disculpe ¿tiene usted algo en contra de las personas que tiene otras tendencias sexuales?- preguntó el bajito

-Bueno, es que me parece que los homosexuales deberían [ ¿_que digo para que no me señalen?! ah sí!] _ tirarlos a todo al rió con una piedra en el cuello, ¿no crees?- JAJAJAJAAJA!- rió escandalosamente

-Jajajaja- reía el chico, paro de reír en seco y lo miró molesto- ¡Yo soy homosexual!-

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- Shu miró al pequeño con los ojos desorbitados [¡_mierda!¡_ _ahora si metí la pata!] _ -yo.. yo.. yo.. yo.. yo..-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – K reía escandalosamente- no das pie con bolas, te lo presento es Fujisaki Suguro y él es el mejor camarógrafo del mundo, es especialista en hacer las mejores tomas de lo que sea, Sugu-chan te presento a Shindou Shuichi-

El ojo castaño estaba dudoso - ¿es el el chico que hará el programa? -Lo señalo con un dedo

-Si el mismo que … se calza y los desvisten-

-¡K-SANNNN!, - se giro a Suguro- eeto lo siento, Fujisaki-kun, fui un tonto, no debí decirlo -

-Bien, te perdono pero no olvido- se giró al gringo- nos vemos K-san – le dio un beso en la boca, Shuichi enarcó los ojos

-Eh..disculpen ustedes son..-

Fujisaki lo miró de mal talante -Somos novios....¿porque?..¿algún problema señor homofóbico?- le pregunto molesto

-No..no..no nada nada jejeje gomen- el peliverde se fue, definitivamente este día era desastroso

***************

-Y eso es todo ... la semana que viene quiero un ensayo sobre romeo y Julieta, como fue el romance entre ello y una posible o final alternativo quiero ver sus creatividad-

La profesora giraba instrucciones, los alumnos cerraban sus cuadernos Shuichi estaba decaído, Suguro lo miraba con rabia claro después de decir eso [ _que burrada] _ solo quería ir a su habitación y descansar, recordó que allí estaba Yuki [ _o cielos esto es horroroso] _ iba por el pasillo entro a la habitación Yuki estaba colocándose una corbata y se ponía un poco de colonia

-¿Yuki a donde vas?-

-Saldré a estudiar Baka, no entiendo algo de la clase de hoy y unas chicas se ofrecieron en ayudarme- pico el ojo

-¿Unas chicas?- [_eso no me esta gustando claro todas las que he visto se babean por el] _

-Si- el pelirosa se sentó viendo acicalarse al rubio [¿_desde cuando para estudiar tiene que acicalarse tanto? ]_

-Esta muy presentable-

-Gracias, me gusta causar una buena impresión-

-¿Y a que horas llegaras?- mirando una revista distraídamente sin perder pista de el actor

-Cielos, que sepa no eres mi madre, pero tengo consideración con mi compañero de cuarto calculo que más o menos como a las nueve estaré por aqui-

-................-

-Creo que estoy bien, nos vemos no te estranoches - Shuichi se quedó pasmado en la cama no sabia que hacer el rubio salió [ _saldré a estudiar ..unas chicas....9 de la noche.... no te estrasnoche] _repetía una y otra vez.

Pasó mas o menos unas dos hora eran las 9:pm, Shuichi daba vueltas por la habitación la puerta se abrió salió corriendo se tiro en la cama viendo televisión quien no quita la cosa.. el rubio entro..

-Yuki no... – era K-san

-Mira quien tenemos aquí- Suguro entro después- no me digas estas viendo un programa en la TV- preguntó mordazmente K-san

-Si es de ... – los nervio lo mortificaban vio el reloj 9:05 pm y Yuki no llegaba

-Esperas a alguien – preguntó Fujisaki.

-Eh.. no .. nada de nada solo veo el reloj porque estoy esperando un programa en la tv-

-¡Oh my god ¡ da la impresión de que esperabas a Yuki-san- K- se sentaba en la cama

-¡¿A ese tonto, olvídalo! Por mi que se valla toda la noche-

K adoraba verlo mortificado –Bueno, no me gusta ser chismoso pero me parece que Yuki-san estaba en buena compañía en la fraternidad Alfa & Beta y por lo que sé ellas tienen hoy una fiesta de bienvenida a las nuevas egresadas - se recostó en la cama -por si te interesa-

-Non¡, y para que yo quiero saber sobre eso y sobre él- ... el pequeño dio tres vueltas , tomo un libro y leyó una pagina – Demonios no entiendo, esto buscare a Hiro para que me explique - salió rápidamente por la puerta

K y Suguro se vieron a la cara y hablaron al mismo tiempo- Fue a Buscar a Yuki-san-

****************

Hiro había escapado milagrosamente de la chica, se dirigía a los dormitorio el día había sido pesado, daba gracias que el conserje abrió la puerta y salió como alma que lo llevaba el diablo, si no hubiese sido por eso no lo hubiese contado, dio un largo suspiro.

Cuando llegaba a su habitación una figura de pelo rosado paso por el lado de él y halándolo en el transcurso

-¿Nany? Shuichi ¿pero que haces baka? ¡déjame! –

-Hiro necesito de tu ayuda- lo arrastraba

-Shuichi quiero descansar, acaso no lo ves, que hoy fue..-

-Ven- lo haló por el brazo ambos hombres se dirigieron por el campu y entraron en un jardín, en una de las casa se escuchaba música le preguntaron a una chicas que estaban en la entrada parecían luchadoras- señorita estaa es la Fraternidad Alfa & Beta?- el pelirosa estaba seguro lo sentía en sus venas pero necesitaba confirmar la información al parecer adentro la fiesta parecía muy animada y divertida ...mala señal

-Si señor, aquí es-

- Quisiera entrar-

-Esta difícil, a menos que usted venga con una de las chicas de la fraternidad, en esta fiesta solo entran los chicos mas guapos-

-Aquí frente a usted están unos chicos guapos- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Eh?- la chica los miró a los lados – ¿Donde están que no los veo?....- Shu y Hiro se dejaron caer al piso...

-¡Oiga que les parecemos! – le dijo Shu con un puño- la chica los detalló

- Unos Nerd y de los peores si me preguntan por favor retírense que estorba en la entrada ¡puchale! ¡Puchale! – los sacudieron como si tuvieran sarna

-Vámonos Hiro, de mejores sitios no han corrido- caminó como si nada y se escondió en unos arbustos frente a la casa vio que una chica entraba con un apuesto joven de pelo azul enseñaba una insignia y entro-¿Viste eso Hiro? - susurró

-Si, a todas estas para que vinimos se puede saber- el más chico miro a su pelirrojo amigo

-Quiero entrar allí- miro la puerta nuevamente

Y analizando la situación -No te culpo ¡Que bellezas!, ¿Cuál chica buscas?-

-¿Eh?¿disculpa que no te escuche?-

-¿A quien buscas allí?-

-... A Yuki-

-¡¿QUEEEE?! ¿Vas a colarte a una fiesta donde hay puras tipas buenas para buscar a un hombre?-

- Si, pero baja la voz

-Esto es todo- Hiro se paró irse Shuichi sin dejar de ver la entrada de la Fraternidad lo tomo por el hombro y lo obligó a agacharse - Shuichi me estas asustando-

El pelirosa vio que venían unas chicas -ven vamos a hablar con esas dos-

***************

-¿Y que les parece chicas?- dijo el más bajito

-No..ni muerta iríamos con ustedes y ahora ¡sacúdete!- lo chicos se quitaron rápido antes que les pisaran los pies

-Buscaremos la forma de entrar- Shuichi apretó los puños, estaba determinado,, pensó un poco -¡ya se! – se fueron al gimnasio y entraron por las ventanas, se encaminaron hasta los casilleros. Una vez allí forzaron algunos armarios, adentro había uniformes de las de las chicas alfas el mismo consistía en una falda blanca con ribetes rojos, con saco blanco y un escudo plateado y gomas blancos, Shuichi y Hiro se colocaron los uniformes

-Me veo raro - dijo Hiro al verse al espejo tenia la larga cabellera recogida en una coleta, la falda dejaba ver sus piernas flacas y le daba a mitad de los muslos al agacharse se le veía todo atrás el suéter le quedaba un poquitín pequeño... mejor dicho terrorífico según su opinión.

- Toma Hiro ponte esto- el pelirrojo estiró la mano Shu le puso unos polvos para los ojos, lápiz labial, delineador y rimel para las pestañas y rubor para sus mejillas, Nakano miró a Shu perplejo

-¡A no! ¡maquillaje si que no, olvídalo!-

-No seas baka, debemos parecer chicas Hiro cuento contigo eres mi hermano querido, mi mejor amigo mi..-.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! Deja de llorar- se pintó muy a disgusto, utilizó el delineador y se salió varias veces al 5to intento le salió bien se pintó la boca rubor y demás –ya estoy listo el pelirrojo se volteo Shuichi se veía... hermoso el traje blanco hacia resaltar sus grandes ojos violetas, las largas piernas de Shuichi y el pelo rosa resaltaba suavizando sus facciones, la pintura en su cara le quedaba perfecto... era tan hermoso le quitaría el hipo a cualquiera.

-Falta algo Hiro, ¡por supuesto!. como no me acorde súbete el suéter y ponte esto-

Hiro tomó lo que le extendían -¿Sujetadores? Te chiflaste ahora si me voy – Hiroshi hizo el intento de salir corriendo, pero Shuichi se le tiro abrazando la cintura

- ¡Hiroooooo! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! Si me ayudas en esto te lo agradecería por toda la vida ¡Hiiiirooooo!-

-¡Ya vasta! eres peor que mi hermano, esta bien-

-Y aquí están los rellenos- Hiro se lo arrebato de la mano molesto

-Te odio-¬¬

-Gracias ^_^ bueno ya estamos listo.. vamos..- el pelirosa corrió con su amigo por el campus llego a la puerta de las chicas alfas, enseñaron los emblemas y entraron...

En el Próximo capitulo de Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

* * *

las manos de dos amantes en la noche se acariciaban tocando cada parte del cuerpo del otro, el menor cabalgaba furiosamente pero su experto amante daba embestidas expertas, excitación era el norte en ellos, solo sentía en su trasero las embestidas que lo enloquecían su respiración era agitaba tenia los ojos cerrados para sentir cada sensación Se inclino un poco adelante apoyando en sus brazos

-¡Si Yuki mas rápido.. ah! ¡me gusta sigue ! ¡no aguanto me corro!...¡YUUUUKIIIIIII- - el clímax llegaba inundando su cuerpo, derramó su orgasmo en el vientre del otro, sintió que su amor llegaba al clima corriéndose adentro de él era una sensación única , se apoyo adelante, sintió que sus brazos estaban desfallecido y era que hacer el amor con Yuki era tan excitante, sentía que el miembro empezaba a perder dureza se levantó para que el miembro del otro saliera de su trasero

* * *

Continuación: La fraternidad alfa & beta

Jojojo!! Que va hacer allí adentro Shuichi y vestido de chica alfa & beta?, talvez fue a ver como es el estilo de vida en la fraternidades y con el pobre de Hiroshi bueno es que realmente a el lo arrastraron a esa situación, Shu no las piensa por eso fue que se metió en este lio en principio pero como dicen....a lo hecho...pecho!!!

_**Rincon del Yaoi**_

Hay movimiento… a los amantes de hetalia les informo que hay un pero version trenes .. se llama Miracle Train con puros chicos bishoen sera agradable esperar este nuevo anime

Tambien se nos viene Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru es un anime Shojo con tinta de bishonen tipo Boy loved

Resumen: Yuki, un chico que fue abandonado de bebé y adoptado por su familia actual, el cual tiene el poder de sentir emociones ajenas cada vez que toca a una persona. Sus poderes se están descontrolando cada vez más, pero entonces aparece alguien que dice ser su hermano mayor.

Y las amantes de Junjou Ramantica les informo que ya tenemos fecha para el nuevo tomo que seria el numero 12 quiero que salga más terrorista amo a esta pareja ^__^

Esta es una noticia algo viejita pero la comunidad Yamane ayano tiene en sus hojas electronicas mas capis de crismon spell, xdd como adoro este demonio …

Si quieres divertirte un poco y enterartes de cositas, hazlo por aka

./group/sleepless_beauty/

por aki hacemos muchas travesuras xxdd!!!

Y si quieres ver lo duro que trabajamos para ustedes, husméate por aka

Tenemos Kyou kara maou manga hasta el tomo 3 completo

07 ghost capitulo 18 disponible en Hd quality

El manga de Junjou Romantica el Tomo 11 y el final de Especial Terrorista, Shinobu es muy lindo aquí en este capi

./group/sleepless_beauty/

me despido cordialmente .. espero que le guste el fics

aquí ^_- abajito


	7. Cap 7 La fraternidad Alfa & Beta

Resumen: Universo alternativo.... Yuki ha sido invitado a estudiar unas lecciones en la fraternidad femenina Alfa & Beta pero allí se desarrolla la fiesta de bienvenida de las nuevas ingresadas. Shuichi y Hiroshi se cuelan disfrazado de chicas, xxxddd esas féminas están al asecho del apuesto y rubio Millonario, así que Shuichi utilizara TODO lo que este a su alcance para evitarlo, para remate Ruychi llega a la Universidad junto con su pervertido esposo Tatsuha.

Comentario: GRACIAS!!! No lo puedo crees este capi lo han leido muchas personas O.O… casi 1.100 click para este capi, como muchos se han dado cuenta la re-edicion esta un poco mas fuerte que la primera vez que se subió, amen que se ha corregido ( en las medidas de mis posibilidades) las partes sueltas : ), el contador gaiger dice 24 páginas, pidan tiempo extra en los ciber … bueno no los distraigo ¡!!a leer!!!

Disclaimer me niego rotundamente a ceder los derechos de la gravitación es mía MIA!!!, soy la creadora de todos los derechos y demás no estoy loca y.. –(K coloca la mágnum a zunade en la cabeza.... )You're died now!!! BANG!!!

nota: [los pensamientos de Shu están en letra normal y entre corchete] ,* pensamientos de otra persona que no sea Shuichi están entre asteriscos * "la narración en primera persona es de Shu y están en letras normal y entre comillas"**, -**los diálogos entre los personajes esta en letra normal con un solo guion-, el dinero que puedan donar a mi cuenta de banco es en letras normal y subrayada pero como aquí no sale imagínenselo a lo largo del fic ( lenguaje Subliminal ) **: **P

Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje lengua, metedera de mano baboseo intercambios de fluido y demás, la relaciones expuestas aquí son pene-pene si dices que no te gusta no creas que somos bobos ya que para llegar aquí has pasado por miles de fic como este juju!!

" _Mis desgracias continuaba como cadenas enlazadas, una tras otra, mi vida a medida que pasaba el tiempo se complicaba cada vez mas....."_

Shuichi's The porno live Star

By Tzunade_chang

Capitulo 7

La fraternidad Alfa & Beta

Miró su reloj faltaba poco para las diez de las noche [_tal vez Yuki ya se marchó y yo estoy aquí vestido de forma ridícula]_ pensó Shuichi, Hiro le susurró -separémonos será más rápido- el de pelo rosa asintió.

Ya Shu tenía rato buscando al rubio, los jóvenes bailaban y reían al ritmo de la música Juvenil, estaba en una fraternidad femenina por ende había muchas chicas guapas de todas las formas y colores, ¿acaso no era eso lo que deseaba en un principio?, definitivamente la vida nunca te complace en lo que uno quiere.

[_Perfecto estoy en una de las mejores Fraternidades femeninas y en vez de buscar a una chica súper guapa estoy pendiente de un hombre, ¿Yuki donde estas?.... Ese idiota mujeriego…. Por kami-sama estas bragas me matan ¿cómo le hacen las mujeres?, me pica mucho el...]_

-¡Hola!- alguien le saludaba, era una chica de la fraternidad – ¿te conozco? no recuerdo haberte visto antes ¿eres nueva? ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Debía decirle algo a esa chica antes que levantara sospecha, imitó una voz femenina –Shu.-. fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente – soy nueva –

-Bienvenida Koruko-desu, ¿estás enferma? Tienes una voz terrible-

-Sí, tengo un poco de gripa –

-Debe ser una gripa fuerte tu voz suena horrible-

- Aja, estoy un poco ronca, te dejo estoy un poco indispuesta, si me entiendes-

-¿No me digas que también estas en esos días? – le susurró la chica

Shuchi le veía algo curioso[¿_en esos días..¿A que se refiere?]_ -¿Esteee esos días? [ ¿_Que digo? no se de que me habla tal vez sea una señal de la fraternidad] -_si si estoy en esos días-

-¿Y tienes que ponerte?-

-¿Ponerme?- [¿_qué diablos me pregunta?... ¿qué le contesto?]_

La mujer esperó la respuesta de Shu-chan y su mutismo daba a pensar que talvez no hablaría por pena,- ven, vamos por aquí- así que le tomó por la manos arrastrándolo al baño de las chicas, [ ¡_ un servicio para chicas!, ¡ no puedo hacer eso!] _trató de devolverse pero la joven chica lo haló y de golpe lo metió al baño.

_**************_

Hiro buscaba sin prisa al rubio, la casa era grande y había muchas personas, más que todo chicas, cada una mejor que la otra * _se armó un limpio, creo que acompañar a Shuichi después de todo no fue tan descabellado_* unas chicas reían y repararon en su persona se acercaron para saludarle.

-Hola ¿eres nueva?-

-Si- dijo imitando voz de chica

-¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Eee.... Heidi -

-¿Heidi?- preguntaron todas, Hiro le dio rabia era la único nombre femenino que se le vino a la cabeza, la hermana de Shu que ponía ese dichosa serie casi todos los días, las demás se presentaron.

-Mucho gusto Heidi, yo soy Ami y ella es Maya, su hermana Aya - en eso otra chica se les acercó- y te presento a nuestra nueva compañera- dijo Ami el pelirrojo se volteo para saludar a la nueva compañera, sintió que se le bajaba la tensión * _ES...ES ¡LA PEVERTIDA!_*- te presento a Ayaka-san ella ingresó hoy también – El pelirrojo escucho el fatídico nombre trato de taparse un poco -Ayaka-san te presento a Heidi-san –

- ¿Heidi? ...- la castaña miró a la joven- complacida en conocerte, sabe me pareces que te conozco de alguna parte-

-¡¿Cómo crees?!.. si hoy apenas entre – dijo Hiro con sudor en su cara, la joven Ayaka estudió la chica * _es hermosa...pero me parece que la conozco trataré de abordarla_* sabes me pareces una buena chica- se acerco más tomando la mano - y muy linda-

-Gracias disculpe – se zafó la mano y trató de irse, pero la chica de ojos azules lo evitó

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con nosotras?..-

-Si quédate amiga – dijeron las otras a Hiro no le quedo otra que acceder

***********

En el servicios para chicas se escuchaban conversaciones nada transcendentales, algunas se quitaban las faldas para ponerse otras ya que se les había ensuciado mostrando su desnudez cubiertas solamente por unas pequeñas bragas, otras estaban solamente en sujetadores y bragas la idea era estar presentable a aquellos posibles chicos candidatos de la fiesta, trataban de realzar su belleza con algo de maquillaje. Shu se sentía intimidado si ellas se enteraba de que era un hombre estaba más que seguro que su sangre llegaría al río, Koruko sacó algo.

-Toma- la chica le estiro un paquete, Shuichi lo miró estudiándolo sin saber que era el paquetito, este daba vuelta en su manos.

-¿Esto qué es?- realmente estaba curioso

-¡Jajajaja!- la chica reía ante su nueva amiga -tontita acaso no me dijiste que estas en esos días?-

- Si-

- Bueno esto es para que no te manches, acaso no tienes la menstruación-

-¡¿MESTRUACION?! - todas miraron a las dos jóvenes, Shu se rió como si era un chiste y miro el paquetito en forma nerviosa

-Eres rara...- dijo la compañera

- EEtooo… es que yo.. como decirte, es que es la primera vez que me viene, jejeje..- trato de tapar su error inicial

-He escuchado de chicas que le viene tarde, pero tu realmente superaste a todas ¿estás segura de que sabes usarlo?, te muestro -tomó el paquetito y lo abrió saco de allí una tolla sanitaria Shu tenía la cara roja- entra al baño-

-Pero yo..-

-No seas tímida- le dijo- solo hazlo- le ordeno, el pelirosa abrió la puerta del servicio y luego la cerró - ahora pásame tus bragas- , el chico tenía la cara roja si se negaba la chica insistiría más y sería peor, dio un suspiro pesado se bajo la prenda intima y se le paso a la chica por debajo, la mujer colocó rápidamente la Toalla sanitaria y le pasó la braga, Shu miró el objeto, la toalla sanitaria abarcaba toda la extensión de la ropa intima, trató de quitarlo pero al hacerlo sonaba la goma con que venía adherido el producto [¡_diablos!] _

_-_ ¡OYE! – Alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente -apúrate que me estoy haciendo, tome mucho liquido- a Shu no le quedó más remedio que ponerse la bragas con la toalla [¡_por dios!... Dios…Dios.. ¡porque yooo…!_] salió con la cosa molesta entre las piernas caminando un tanto raro había entrado una chica de pelo negro dando saltitos - gracias- cerró la puerta

_-¿_Listo? –preguntó la chica

-Si..gracias-

- Por nada me marcho nos vemos luego y cuídate de la gripa- Shu espero pacientemente en lo que saliera y la otra desocupara el baño, se quitaría "eso" entre sus piernas.

-Es alto rubio de buen porte, fascinante-

Se escucho en el ambiente en boca de algunas chicas alfas

-En pocas palabras es guapísimo, haré todo lo posible por conquistarlo- dijo una que se acomodaba sus ropas

[ _¿A__lto??..¿Rubio?..¿Guapo? ¿Fascinante?]_No es que fuera metiche pero esa conversación le llamaba muchísimo la atención.

-No tonta lo haré yo- dijo otra alfa, ¿esas chicas se peleaban por un hombre? – Shu se acercó simulando que se lavaba las manos

-Además parece que es riquísimo el sueño de toda chica, casarse con un millonario disfrutar de la buena vida ¡Haaa!- dijo en un suspiro a lo ultimo

-Sí, y está en el estar de la fraternidad, suerte chicas y que gane la mejor- Las mujeres se marcharon, No había más que decir solo conocía una persona con esas características [_así que esas arribistas quieren conquistar a mi Yuki...] _como si que se lo fuera a permitir, salió rápidamente del servicio de damas

**************

Las chicas hablaban amenamente Hiro hablaba solo lo necesario varios chicos sacaron a las muchachas quedando él y Ayaka que habían rechazados a los muchachos

-Heidi ¿qué te parece si tomamos un poco de ponche? se ve que esta riquísimo-

-Sí.-

-Eres tímida ¿no?-

-................-

-Vamos – condujo a Hiro a la mesa del ponche tomo dos porciones y le sirvió un vaso, Hiro lo tomó de un golpe

-Que rápido- rió Ayaka

-Sí, es que tenía sed-

-Toma más amiga, bebe todo lo que quieras- le sirvió un poco más, Hiro tomó otro sorbo la bebida era un poco fuerte, después de tomar la chica camino y resbalo, la pelirroja la tomo ayudándola Ayaka pudo sentir un bulto * _¡ja ja jaaa! Sabía que lo conocía es hora de que caigas en mis redes Hiroshi _* -lo siento es que la bebida me mareo ne-necesito ir a mi habitación para recostarme-

Hiro estaba nervioso correr era una buena opción en este momento ¿pero dejar a así a Ayaka? era una pervertida acosadora pero ahora necesitaba de su ayuda -bien vamos ¿donde es? -

- Arriba- Hiro la conducía hacia la habitación, Ayaka tenía una mirada maliciosa

*******************

Shuichi buscaba a Yuki pero la "cosa" que tenía entre sus piernas le molestaba al caminar, aparte de la bragas que le metía en su trasero, tenía un andar bastante peculiar, en eso vio a el actor este estaba rodeado de muchas chicas, varias venitas empezaron a aparecer en la sien _[¡__Desgraciado gay mujeriego!]_ no podía escuchar nada la música era fuerte y necesitaba acercarse más sin que el rubio se diera cuenta de su presencia para asesinarlo sin que este supiera como había llegado a las puertas del cielo, se acerco a una pareja que hablaba..

-¡Tú, ven! – había agarrado por decirlo así a un chico de pelo negro corto, alto, guapo y de porte extranjero, hizo que girara lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a la pista, la toalla sanitaria le molestaba enormemente aparte de que le picaba. Comenzaron a bailar dando saltos al ritmo de la canción

-¡Wuaooo!! Che lindura criatura... sin duda eres la piccole dama mais bella de la noche- el moreno le hablaba entre japonés e italiano, el pelirosa trato de restar distancia, imitó una voz femenina

–Jajaja que chico tan lazado, jijiji - lo que le faltaba, ahora tenía un galán de turno cortejándolo [¡_diantre!] _Miraba a todos lados no veía al desgraciado [¿_Yuki donde te metiste estupido?]_ Lo había perdido por fracción d segundo

- Buone ritmo preziosa, mi llamo Carlos Archiviagli e sono de la piccola Italia -

- ¿Ah si?- lo ignoro totalmente, fijo aun más la vista a otro lado allí del salón y allí estaba el mujeriego de Yuki rodeado de varias muchachas, ellas reían [_así que se creen ellas que me quitaran a mi Yuki están locas...] _.un momento ¿había pensado lo que pensó?Ese último pensamiento estaba rayando en terreno peligroso, empezó a bailar cerca del rubio para escuchar lo que hablaban

-Debe ser interesante Yuki-san,- dijo la chica- creo que Julieta era una mujer sensible que le había entregado su corazón a Romeo, pero ambas familia se opusieron ¿no es triste?-

El rubio tomo un sorbo se su bebida luego aclaro un poco su idea sobre esa obra literaria- En mi opinión Shakespeare describió en su libro un reflejo de la sociedad que se imponía en esos momentos, una sociedad egoísta,. En estos tiempos modernos se evidencia que aun hay mentes atrasadas que ...-

Una balada comenzaba a sonar

El joven italiano tomaba a Shu por la cintura - sei la ragazza ma bella que he visto , creo que eres la donna de la mia vita – Shuichi se volteo no entendía mucho italiano pero no ese necesitaba ser genio ¿acaso el moreno había dicho que era la mujer de su vida? ¿estaba loco o que?

-¡Ah que chico jijiji!- hizo como si le ruborizase y le dio un fuerte empujón y escondió su cabeza en forma timida, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso

- ¡Ma sei molto forte! ¿que come mi piccola? -

-Solo como cereal y agua-

-Sabes... che creatura tanto fascinante-

-Disculpa tengo que irme –

- Primore dime el tuo nombre, quiero saber el nombre de la ragazza que ha robado il mio corazón- dijo el joven parándose.

-Cof, Cof, Cof - Shuichi tosió fuerte, sintió que se ahogaba

-Shu... la mio caro Shu-chan - beso su mano, Shuichi las retiró rápidamente y luego tomándole la cara con sus manos.

-Que jovencito mas despabilado- le pellizcó durísimos los cachetes al chico

-¡HAAAAYYY! …-Se sobaba los cachetes -la mia bella dama se muy forte - en sus mejillas tenían un fuerte rosetón- ¿dices que mangi cereale y agua ?.... deseo una cita ¿qué te parece mañana? -

-Lo siento me lavo el pelo-

- Y passato mañana-

-Me lo seco-

-Y passato passato mañana-

-Me lo pinto-

-Y passato passato passato passato mañana-

-Me lo desrizo, disculpa me marcho- miró a los lados buscando lo que le interesaba _[¿dónde está Yuk?...! Allá está!] _Se acerco al rubio con disimulo se halaba la bragas para que esta no le molestara... se acercó un poco pero…

-La mio caro Shu-chan he estado pensando y quero passare la mia vita contigo eres la donna ¡ti amo, cásate conmigo! - los demás alumnos veían todo el joven se arrodillo en frente - ¿aceptas ser la mia esposa bella Shu-cha?-

-¡QUEEEEE!- dijo espantado, todos los alumnos en el recinto repararon en ellos

-Que romántico- comentaban unas chicas para si – como un cuento- decían otras

Yuki se giro para saber cual era el alboroto, vio como un chico se arrodillaba ante una preciosa jovencita, si que era linda y esa jovencita se parecía a …. * _juraría que esa chica se parece a Shuichi_* claro a lo mejor estaba desvariando porque la persona al frente tenia pechos

-¿Che mi dice la mia piccola signorina? –

- Yo yo ...…yo… yo apenas le conozco- empezó a balbucear el pelirosa

Yuki entornó sus ojos en sorpresa * ¡_con un demonio es Shuichi!_ *

El joven enamorado daba su gala -No importa io tengo pazienza, ti espero todo el tempo necesario, tendremos tres figlio [¿_tres hijos?].... _compraremos un cane agricoltore [ _¿que eso? ¿se refiere a un perro?_] y viviremos en una picolla casita, [ _¿casita?_...¿_pero qué novela se está montando este tipo?] _- ¿Che me dices?-

-Va a estar difícil joven- Yuki se acercaba

Shu se giro allí venia su Yuki a rescatarlo, el jovencito miró al chico italiano sabia que el actor lo pondría en su lugar, el rubio se acercó a la pareja, el extranjero lo vió con algo de duda.

- ¿Per che no signore? - preguntó el joven Shu-chan miraba con aire triunfal- [_listo Casanova hasta aquí llegaste, Yuki te hará tragar tus palabras me defenderá me tomara en sus fuertes brazos y me llevara lejos de ti ....]_

Yuki efectivamente se acerco su mirada era imponente, luego cerro sus ojos -Por que necesita primero un anillo de compromiso- dijo sonriéndose, Shuichi abrió sus ojos y cayo desmayado, al poco rato se despertó el joven Italiano le abanicaba

-¡ALEJATE!- le gritó Shuichi asustado

- Pero mio piccola yo ti amo, si me permite comprare el anillo de nuestro compromiso he charlado con el mio padre y le conté que conseguí a la ragazza de la mia vita, nos desposaremos mañana y la nostra luna di miele será en Paris

-¡¿LU-LUNA DE MIEL?! ¡¿PARIS?! ¡¿PERO QUE IDIOTECES DICES?!-

-Sé que tienes miedo pero ¿perche no?-

-¡NOOOOO! – Yuki se acerco a Shuichi

-Le felicito señorita se que será feliz- el maldito ostentaba una sonrisa socarrona, el italiano no caviar en su alegría

-Grazie signore los Japoneses sono una cultura extraordinaria –

- No tiene que darlas – adelanto el actor - y estoy seguro que su luna de miel, será única-

-Grazie una vez más-

-¡BASTA, BAAAASSSTA! ¡YO NO ME VOY A CASAR!.... ¡NO TENDRE TRES HIJOS NI VIVIRE EN UNA CASITA Y NO ME GUSTAN LOS PERROS! ... solo de lejito.. ¡PERO AUN ASI NO ME VOY A CASAR, OLVIDALO! se paró enojado y se fue, la maldita toalla no lo dejaba caminar bien aparte que la bragas se le enterraba nuevamente en el trasero

-Bueno- dijo el rubio actor -las chicas son así, será para la próxima galán-

El chico estaba llorando –¡RECUERDA QUE TI AMOOOO!

-¡VETE AL DIABLO!- le grito el pelirosa a lo lejos

-¡Esa es la mia ragazza!- dijo el Italiano limpiándose las lagrimas

Shuichi se sentía enojado -¿Que se cree?... ¿que por que es alto, joven, atractivo y rico puede conquistar a cualquier chica? pero que estúpidas son las mujeres si caen con eso – refunfuñaba para sí el pelirosa

-Disculpe ¿la señorita puede acompañarme?, claro si no estás ocupada planeando tu boda- un alto, joven, atractivo y rico lo tomaba por un brazo

-..........¬¬U- ¿Yuki, porque siempre apareces en el momento menos indicado? –

El joven rubio le miró seriamente -A veces pienso que estás loco- haló a Shuichi para bailar en ese momento se escuchaba una balada -No conocía esa faceta tuya – Tomando a Shu y pegándose a su cuerpo

-Calla imbécil –

-¿Porqué estas aquí y vestido así?-

-Bueno, en realidad yo quería entrar.... porque quería conocer chicas y..-

-Y por eso un hombre se arrodillo para pedirte que te casaras con él ¿no?-

-Oye, así no era las..- un beso se poso en sus labios callándolo de momento, se acerco a sus oídos y le susurro

-¿Seria acaso que te preocupaste?-

-................ no, se supone que venias a estudiar, eso me dijiste, y también que vendrías a las nueve y son casi las onces, además ..-

-Eres hermosa- lo tomó con su mano y alzó la cabeza de Shuichi - tus ojos son hermosos, ese chico tenía razón en algo eres la criatura más hermosa de la fiesta,- en eso lo soltó por un instante aunque nunca he salido con un travestís contigo sería la primera vez-

- Yo no soy travestí T.T – dijo llorando

-Esa falda y abrigo te hacen ver encantadora- lo tomó nuevamente y lo pegó aun más a su cuerpo para anular todo espacio, Shu sintió el miembro de Yuki excitado estaba sonrojado trato de disimular y es que bailar con Yuki era como estar en las nubes, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, sentir su pecho ancho y fuerte brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y oler su colonia… tenía los ojos cerrado de repente Yuki hablo sin mirarlo -aquella noche te pedí que te casaras conmigo y me distes un sí, o sea que si analizamos bien la nueva situación en la que estamos eso quiere decir que eres mi futura esposa- en ese momento bajo su cabeza

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su cara -Yuki no juegues-

-Y yo seré tu marido- Shuichi lo pensó un poco [mi..mi…¿_mi marido?]_

-¿Mi marido? No sea tonto tú no serás ni mi esposo y mucho menos mi marido además..- otro beso se posesionó callándolo

-Sshhhh....serás mi esposa y yo seré tu marido- está decidido

-¿Así? ¿por qué? ¡eh! dime-

-¿Por qué?...el porqué es que tú y yo nos amamos, por eso- el corazón de Shu rugía, el actor sacó algo del bolsillo una especie de cajita –

-¿?-

Este abrió poco a poco allí estaba un hermoso anillo de oro incrustado con piedras preciosas del mismo color de ojos y pelo del jovencito, el rubio saco el aro y tomó delicadamente las mano de Shu, deslizando tan hermosa pieza en uno de sus dedos.

- Yuki... es hermoso.. yo no.. – el pequeño le abrazó emocionado el actor alzo su cara tomándolo por su barbilla, su ojos violetas eran hermoso muy hermoso luego poco se besaron tiernamente todo era muy romántico, se separo para admirar al chico luego acerco nuevamente para susurrarle algo al oído

**-**Que tal si vamos a un rinconcito oscuro tú y yo para hacer cositas – una mano empezó a recorrer la espalda hasta detenerse en una nalga del pelirosa apretándola suavemente, Shuichi respingo un poco

-¿Uh? ¿Cositas?-bueno casi romántico -yo creo que no....me siento cómodo aquí bailando jeje-

Yuki se pegó más al cuerpo hablándole con voz seductora y provocativa -no seas tonto K-san esta con Suguro y no nos interrumpirán- esto último lo dijo lascivamente mordiendo su lóbulo, Shu sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina.. trató de hacerse el fuerte

-¡No, olvídalo!- dijo separándose cerro su ojos volteándolo su cabeza a disgusto, pero, aquellas sensaciones divinas que le hacía sentir Yuki cada vez que le metía mano no era de olvidarse precisamente, y que lo besara y acariciara.. si K estaba ocupado ellos podrían llegar hasta el final sin que les interrumpieran..... [¡_KIIIIIAAA!_] gritó mentalmente ¡debia aprovechar la ocasión!, pero , ¿y el programa? mientras pensaba abajo se le manifestaba una erección algo prominente dado a la imaginación, miró por reflejo su zona baja y este se levantaba la falda en forma "tangible" como si fuera una bandera [ _¡POR DIOS!_] levantó su cabeza con un fuerte rubor, la creciente erección hacia que la prenda intima se le enterrara más en su nalga y ni hablar de la cosa molesta entre sus piernas

-¡Io non me resigno!– grito el italiano que se le tiró a la altura de la cintura de su bien amada llorando y suplicando – Io ti amo, per favore non mi rechaces- restregando su cabeza en esa zona, el italiano sintió algo ¿duro? abrió los ojos y vio como su "novia" tenía la parte delantera de la falda alzada – ¿que ragazza molto rara? – ¿el amor de su vida tenía una fuerte erección? , Shuichi por reflejo trato de taparse, Carlos miro bien el bulto prominente que era tapado sin éxito, eso quería decir que… eso solo podía significar que….que…– ¡la mia piccola signorina me desea!-

_PAFFFFFF _

Un certero golpe era propinado a su cabeza, el italiano caía desmayado a un costado en el piso, Shu tenía varias venitas en su sien mientras que con la otra mano buscaba de taparse en forma disimulada para que ningunos de los jóvenes de la fiesta se diera cuenta, si K estaba ocupado un italiano loco no le restaría tiempo, luego miro al rubio

-¿Estás seguro?- Yuki rió

-Completamente, ven – el actor le ofreció un brazo [_Al diablo con el programa_] pensó Shuichi acepto gustosamente el convite, ambos salieron de la casa Alfa & Beta y se dirigieron a las áreas verdes hasta llegar a un lugar apartado muy bonito, Yuki se quito la chaqueta poniéndola en el césped; Shu se sentó en ella y el mayor imitó la acción colocándose al lado de él para tomar su rostro besar nuevamente esos labios suaves y dulces, el beso se profundizó y luego se separaron por la falta de oxigeno respirando agitadamente

-¿Estás seguro que K-san está ocupado?- pregunto su pareja

-Sí, esta vez no nos interrumpirán- su mano empezó a acariciar las piernas del pelirosa subiendo poco a poco ganando terreno, logró colarse debajo de la falda acariciando la entre- piernas del chico, subiendo un poco más, metió su mano debajo del bragas para tocar...

-Shuichi... ¿es idea mía o llevas una toalla sanitaria?

-Bueno yo.. Yuki es algo difícil de explicar, una chica pensó que tenía la menstruación...-

-¿La menstruación?-

-Sí, es que…-

- Eres un pervertido y de los grandes-

-Yuki-

-¿Umh?-

-Olvídalo ¿sí?- el chico se paró un momento quedando a espalda del porno-actor, el rubio aprovechó esto para apretujar con sus manos los glúteos, besándolos, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, sintió que el chico estaba distraído

-¿Que pasa Shuichi?- girándolo de frente y ahora besaba el abdomen y alrededor del ombligo

-No sé Yuki, siento que... ¡ah!... me olvide algo.. ¡ah! ¡ah!!- gemía a lo ultimo

-Mmmffmm, ¿qué olvidaste?- besaba y lamía sin cesar

La caricias en su cuerpo eran embriagante -!Ah! Yuki !ah! No se …!ah! pe..ro ¡ah! después ¡ah! ¡ah! me acordare...-

* * *

*_¿Donde estará Shuichi cuando lo necesito?_*..... ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó Hiro que se adentraba en el cuarto de la chica.

Ayaka tomaba un poco de aire -si Heidi es que no soporté el licor- resbaló en sus brazos, Hiro la sostuvo y la recostó en una silla * _tonto, tonto y re-tonto _* pensó, al ratito abrió los ojos -gracias..- Hiro no sabía qué hacer

-Buscaré a alguien- se paró para salir en busca de ayuda

-¡Espera! no me dejes sola, tengo miedo- le agarro la falda, hizo un ademán por levantarse el rubio trató de impedirlo pero demasiado tarde la falda cayó al piso por la fuerza, dejando ver a vuelo de pájaro la hombría del chico debajo de las bragas -¡Ajá! Sabias que eras tú no me engañaste-

¡Oh no!, Ayaka había descubierto el pastel y cayo redondo en su trampa -a..Apártate de mi... – camino dos pasos atrás

-Mira, no tengo ganas de corretearte o te quedas aquí o grito-

-No serias capaz- le desafió, Ayaka lo miro con una sonrisa socarrona

-¡AAUX....- Hiro dio dos zancadas y le tapo la boca

-Está bien me quedo- se subió la falda

-Ahora estas a mi merced, que te parece Hiro si retomamos las cosas donde lo dejamos la última vez-

_*!Esto no me está pasando!* _-no no quiero no.. Me gusta- dijo en forma llorosa

-No te he preguntado si te gusta… hoy no te me escapas-

***************

Los besos eran repartidos a lo largo del joven cuerpo, Yuki se deleitaba cada vez más y más al poder estar saboreando esas mieles -ummmm... Yuki, siempre me excitas hasta la locura- dijo el de pelo rosa en pequeños gemidos

- Espera a que este dentro de ti pequeño Shuichi te haré rugir de amor- Eiri atrapo su boca besándolo en forma profunda, poco a poco le bajo las bragas y la colocó al lado

-Mmmm, Yuki… - el actor se recostó en el césped, Shuichi comenzó a quitarle el cinturón para bajarle el cierre y liberar el prominente miembro que se notaba que desde hace rato necesitaba liberarse

- ¿Ansioso Neko-chan?-

-Tonto, estamos iguales de necesitado, te quiero adentro....- Shu levanto una pierna y la coloco a los lados del cuerpo del mayor ahorcajado besando a Yuki, el mayor movía cadenciosamente sus caderas de manera que su erección rozara la unión de sus nalgas y un poco más arriba mojándolo con el pre-semen dejando una línea húmeda -¡ah! Yuki ...- se giro un poco y tomo la estaca sin dejan de ver el rostro del hermoso rubio que le conquistara su corazón alzó su cuerpo un poco y acomodo el miembro en su entrada respiraba agitado, Yuki sintió como su erección rozaba la entrada del pequeño * _¡Oh por Dios al fin será mío_ * el rubio sujetó con sus manos la cadera del pelirosa con fuerza esperando que Shu comenzara con la diversión, el joven miro los gestos del rubio y rio un poco, en forma sensual metió en la boca de Yuki dos dedos a lo cual su amado los mojó con su saliva, al sacarlo llevo esto hasta su entrada para lubricarlo, el rubio comenzó a acariciar las nalgas del pequeño deleitándose separo un poco la unión de los glúteos de Shu para facilitarle más el trabajo, Shuichi cerró sus ojos iba a empezar a bajar poco a poco para sentirlo....

-¡HA! mira que cuñado mas pervertido-

-¡Tienes razón nanoda! – Shu abrió de golpe sus ojos eran...

-Tat-su-ha, ... Ru-y-chi....-

-Hooolaaaa- Dijo el hermano de Yuki saludando risueñamente

-¡NO, NO y NO!... ¡¿ACASO NO ME VAN A DEJAR TIRAR CON YUKI UNCA?!- protesto el jovencito

-Discúlpanos querido cuñadito pero K-san nos dijo que iba a estar ocupado y nos llamó para que lo releváramos, por cierto dejo dicho que esta noche necesitaba la habitación-

El rubio se acomodó subiéndose el pantalón enojado su noche había sido jodida por su engorroso hermano -claro Tatsuha y que mejor que tu para cuidarlo ¿no? – dijo con ironía

-Claro que sí querido hermanito sabes que aprecio mucho a K-san, además me dijo que Shuichi era un xxx que solo quiere que se lo xxx y re-xxx y que lo único que pensaba era en una xxxxx grande y gruesa, de seguro te iba buscar para que tú te lo xxxx ya que tienes todo lo que él necesita-

-¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Shu enojado

-Desde que salieron de la casa de las chicas hasta aquí, pero si me preguntan prefiero hacer un trío ¿ne hermano?- en eso Tatsuha se fijo en el bragas en el césped tenía algo que le llamo la atención y lo tomo para examinarlo- ¿de quién es esto? Miro a pelo rosa que llevaba falda y sumando 1+1 - Huuuuyyyyy cuñadito no sabía que usabas Toallas Sanitarias y con alita protectora y olor a manzanilla por Mika se que son de las mejores en el mercado... que pervertido ni yo haría algo como esto..-

-¿Shu-chan tiene la menstruación?- preguntó Ryu asombrado ¿había cosas en los chicos que aun no sabía? - Tatsu-chan tal vez sería bueno que incluyamos en nuestras compras toallas sanitarias para ti no vaya a ser que te venga la menstruación, nanoda - a Tatsuha le corrió una gota

-En fin que tal si hacemos una orgía – dijo Tatsuha sonriente, Ruychi le halo la oreja -¡Ite ite ite! –

-¡No harás nada, nanoda!, solo debemos vigilar a Shuichi –

En eso Shu salto entre indignado y molesto -¡¿Vigilarme?! no es justo -

-No me culpes- dijo el peliverde – Por cierto K-san te recuerda que puedes hacer sexo oral no muy fuerte, caricias, abrazo metedera de mano o cualquier cosa y blablabla pero de aquello, nada de nada ...también dijo otra cosa …¿qué más dijo? ¿qué más dijo?... ¡ha si!... dijo….. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ...¡nanoda!-

-Estoy condenado- dijo Shuichi, miró a Yuki - ¡BUUAAAAAA!- Se tiro encima dl rubio que estaba fumando estas situaciones lo ponían de mal humor - pero que mala suerte tengo solo quiero estar con Yuki pero no me dejan no lo soporto ¡BUUUAAAA! - se paró a llorar mas fuerte - ¡BUUUAAAAA!-

Tatsuha trato de calmarlo – ya..ya.. querido cuñadito no llores veras que el mes pasara rápido y mi hermano te podrá empalar con gusto....tranquilo-

- ¡BUUUAAAA!- empezó a llorar Ryuchi

-Ruy-chan ¿por qué lloras tú? – preguntó el moreno

-Por Shu-chan, no dejan que Eiri-san se lo coja con gusto ¡BUUAAAA!-

Shuichi y Ruychi lloraban a moco suelto - ¡BUUUUAAAA!-

Ruy abrazó a Shu a modo de consuelo-tranquilo Shu-chan ¡BUUUUAAA! Todo saldrá bien veras que a la final podrás tirar con Eiri-san ¡BUUUAAA!-

Shu estaba inconsolable -¡BUUUAAA! ¡ Yo quiero estar con Yuki ¿es mucho pedir?!-

-¡BUUUAAAA! Te entiendo y no sabes lo que te pierdes, él tira muy bien-

- Si, lo sé, lo he visto en sus videos ¡BUUUAAA!- Yuki y Tatsuha se le formo una gota, el moreno les hablo.

-Vamos dejen de llorar quieren – Shuichi paró el lloriqueo de golpe

-¡No digas nada tu puedes hacerlo con tu esposo cuando quieras pero yo no!.... tengo que hacer ese ridículo programa y por culpa de eso no puedo tener sexo -.. Shuichi estaba molesto -ven Yuki- lo tomó por la mano

-¿Cuñadito a dónde vas? –

-¡No te interesa!-

- Que carácter, no sé como mi hermano lo soporta ¿qué opinas my honey? – comento Tatsuha

-Yo creo que está en periodo celo como las perras- en eso Shu se devolvió a la pareja muy enojado

-¡Dame eso! – de un manotazo le quitó el bragas con la toalla que estaban en las manos de Tatsuha – ¡Y para que sepan yo no estoy en celos y no me compares con una… - Ryuchi y Tatsuha escuchaban las quejas en forma de ladridos y bramidos – ¡¿entendido?!- dijo en forma imperativa a la final se marcho hacia el sur... eso significaba algo, el moreno tomó el móvil y llamo

-K-san....hay un 911 en progreso-

Shu y Yuki había llegado al estacionamiento

-¿Qué vas hacer baka, me vas a violar?- Auki tenía una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡URUSAI!, no me hables que no estoy de humor- - miro a los lados y encontró a lo lejos el auto del actor, se acercaron – ¡ABRELA!- el rubio miraba la actitud se encogió los hombros y abrió la puerta, Shuichi entro, Yuki dio la vuelta y entro al lado del conductor

-¿Ahora?-

-¡Bésame! – Shu bajo la palanca y el asiento fue hacia atrás quedando semi inclinado, el jovencito aprovechó esto para montarse encima del hombre mayor, eso a Yuki empezó a gustarle....el había sido siempre el que marcaba la pauta en el sexo y ahora era dominado pasivamente, disfrutaría de esto...

*************

Hiro estaba escondido debajo de la cama en el último rincón, Ayaka le halaba el pie pero el pelirrojo estaba agarrado de una pata fuertemente.

-¡No, nooo, déjame, déjame!-

-No seas infantil es solo sexo-

-¡¿Desde cuando para tener sexo deben coserlo a uno el culo de azotes y que le amarren?!- . un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal ...- ¡cada vez que lo recuerdo siento que me duele aun el pene!... ¡Noooo,. no quiero-

-Hiro-chan, es solo un juego-

-¡No quiero jugar!-

-Sal, idiota -

-Nones olvídalo, aquí estoy cómodo- por nada del mundo saldría esa tipa era de gustos raros y armas a tomar aparte que era una maestra en artes marciales, nop, no saldría de allí

-Está bien niño, tendrás que salir de allí algún día y estaré aquí esperando, tengo paciencia- se sentó en una silla tomo algunas revistas para matar el tiempo

*************

Las manos de dos amantes en la noche se acariciaban tocando cada parte del cuerpo del otro, el menor cabalgaba furiosamente pero su experto amante daba embestidas expertas, excitación era el norte en ellos, solo sentía en su trasero las embestidas que lo enloquecían su respiración era agitaba tenía los ojos cerrados para sentir cada sensación Se inclino un poco adelante apoyando en sus brazos

-¡Si Yuki mas rápido.. ah! ¡me gusta sigue ! ¡no aguanto me corro!...¡YUUUUKIIIIIII!- - el clímax llegaba inundando su cuerpo, derramó su orgasmo en el vientre del otro, sintió que su amor llegaba al clima corriéndose adentro de él era una sensación única , se apoyo adelante, sintió que sus brazos estaban desfallecido y era que hacer el amor con Yuki era tan excitante, sentía que el miembro empezaba a perder dureza se levantó para que el miembro del otro saliera de su trasero

-Te amo Yuki- le dio un beso en la boca- me has hecho muy feliz, por su parte el mayor lo miraba acaricio el rostro el joven se coloco a un lado apoyando su cabeza-Yuki-

-¿Hum?-

-¿Crees que tu marido vuelva?- pregunto Tachi

* * *

-Al parecer esta encaprichado con ese niño-

-Si, por eso viajaremos tú y yo a Tokio- el joven se incorporo un poco

-¿Alejar a ese mocoso de tu esposo?-

-Tranquilo Tachi , mañana viajaremos como te dije, tengo un plan en mente pero necesito afinar algunas cosas ese chiquillo conocerá que con Kitazawa Yuki no se mete nadie-

-Eres un adorable bastardo - le dijo Tachi

-Lo sé, ven aquí –

-Yuuuukiii ¿no me digas que aun tienes ganas?-

- Tengo muchas ganas de comerte- dijo dispuesto a otro interludio

***************

Shu había abierto los pantalones de Yuki y había sacado el miembro, desde la base comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente, sentirlo de esas forma lo excitaba

-Shuichi...- susurró el porno-actor, colocó una mano en la cabeza acariciando el pelo rosa, el pequeño miro con satisfacción que escapaba un poco de liquido preseminal , pronto Yuki tomo su cabeza para acariciarla y dirigirla hacia su erección, Shu miro esos hermoso ojos dorados que lo hipnotizaban, bajo su cabeza, un fuerte rubor marcaba su rostro acercó sus labio pasa saborear la punta rosada del rubio, lo miro otra vez

-Hazlo- ordeno suavemente su pareja, Shu sonrió tenía la cara más roja acerco sus labios para chupar el miembro mordisquearlo, saco su lengua, de repente una sirena se escuchaba, de pronto varios carro llegaron al estacionamiento derrapando, Shuichi alzo su cabeza y vio a través de la ventanilla del auto a varios hombres vestido de negro.

-¡EL DE PELO ROSA...SALGA... AHORA!..- Shuichi abrió la puerta y salió del carro con las manos en alto, miro arriba y un helicóptero revoleteaba enfocándolo con una luz muy intensa que hacía que Shu entre-cerrara los ojos, no podía ver mucho, el sonido del helicóptero era ensordecedor y las aspas hacia que el aire alrededor se revoloteara haciendo que su pelo rosa girara hacia varias parte viéndosele la raíz en varias zonas de su cabeza, la falda se levantaba con el viento mostrando las bragas ( ya sin toalla por si se preguntan) , una figura se acercó a él... este era alto, vestía de negro, con un pasa montaña en su cabeza, llevaba un rifle de asalto

-¡POR FAVOR YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!, ¡NO HE HECHO NADA!... Por Favor – dijo llorando a moco suelto, el hombre alto se acercó apuntándolo, se quitó el pasa montaña, Shuichi se tapo la cara para no verle el rostro, por lo general estos tipos se tapaban la cara por algo y mirarlo significaba la muerte

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡ NO HE HECHO NADA POR FAVOR!-

-Que bueno litlle boy transform. si lo hubieses hecho estaría cocido por mis balas – el joven al oír esa voz miro a su interlocutor sin bajar sus manos

-¿K-san?-

-¡O course! –

-¿Qué circo es este?-

-¿Te gusta?, lo forme hace unos días con lo mejores en tácticas, son los mejores hombres entrenado para casos de emergencia...te los presento es el escuadrón P.Q.S.N.T. el pelirosa detallo que los hombre le apuntaba a la cabeza en le pecho se leía esa siglas extrañas

-¿P.Q.S.N.T.? nunca los he escuchado.. ¿qué diablos es eso?-

-Fácil, las siglas significan **P**ara **Q**ue **S**huichi **N**o **T**ire-

-¿Eh? ¿me tomas el pelo?... ¿por qué demonios hace esto? ¡¿por qué no me deja en paz de una vez?!-

- Porque virgen vales más de 500.000.000 millardos de dólares y desvirgado no vales nada.... ¡por eso!.... además te dije que no te dejaría solo ni para hacerte una paja-

-¡Te equivocas porque yo… - K saco algo [_¿una granada?_] -¡PECHO A TIERRAA!- se lanzo al pavimento tapándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos esperando la explosión ese americano loco era capaz de todo.....no se escuchó el famoso ¡bumm!, abrió poco a pocos su ojos K estaba arrodillado a su lado con la cosa en su mano el pelirosa lo distinguió mejor

-¿Un I-phone?- K con un botón acciono el aparato, Shuichi pudo ver las imágenes en donde él y Yuki se hacían una paja cada uno viendo pelis porno con hombres

-¿Decías algo?...litlle girl gay-

-Me rindo- bajó la cabeza

-Me gusta que reconozca mis capacidades ¡JAJAJAJA! - el rubio actor salía del auto - lo siento Yuki-san, pero sabe como es esto, será para la próxima, - apunto con el rifle a Shuichi -¡AHORA CHICA LISTA, LEST' GO!-

**************

La mañana se remontaba en la universidad, algunos chicos hacían su arribo a este recinto otros se había despertado y ya vestidos para empezar un nuevo día, pero el común denominador era un rumor que corría como agua de rio en los pasillos.

-¿De veras? ¿En la fiesta de la Fraternidad Alfa & Beta?- preguntaban los que aun no sabían nada

-Sí, parece que allí estaba una terrorista-

-No puede ser- decían algunos alumnos incrédulos

-Yo me entere que traficaba con drogas- dijo una repitiendo lo que había escuchado

-Kien-chan , eso es mentira según mis fuentes al parecer era una de las mejores Haker a nivel mundial, un escuadrón la capturo-

-Si Miha-chan y se dice que la llevaron y la desaparecieron-

-No me digas- sin saber que decir

Shu escuchaba los rumores perplejo

-¡Eh, Shuichi!- le llamaron- oíste del caso de la secuestradora parece que tenía una bomba atómica e iba a volar Japón, tenía el pelo rosa igual que tú-

-Es cierto- dijo otra compañera- y tenía los ojos violetas, así como los tuyos-

-Es más- dijo un chivo de ojos dorado bajito y gordito- al parecer era bajita también- miro a Shuichi- más o menos de tu tamaño Shu-chan-

-Yo estuve allí y ahora que recuerdo también se llamaba Shu-chan- todos miraron las características del chico

-¿No serias tú...?- preguntaron todos

-¿Yo? ¡como creen!- el sudor corría por su cara

-¡Oh vamos chicos!, no puede ser él porque a esa chica le vino la menstruación ayer, y pensar que le di una de mis toallas sanitarias de haber sabido no se la hubiera dado-

-Valla descarada - pobre Yuki-san estará destrozado ayer lo vi bailando con esa terrorista, seguramente que no era su nombre..-

Shuichi comenzó a alejarse de a poquito- etooo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo de la investigación de ayer- se volteó y se fue rápidamente a la biblioteca [_que desgracia esto durara quizás hasta finales de la centuria]_ - por cierto ¿donde está Hiro cuando se le necesita?-

*******************

-Hiroshi amor ya amaneció, ¿no tienes ganas de ir al baño?-

-¡No solo aléjate!-

-¡Jajajaja! Querido tengo mis me...- en eso sonó la puerta de su habitación, la chica abrió y era -Papii... Mamiii- con asombro – ¿que ha..cen aquí?-

-Vinimos a visitar a nuestra hija ¿acaso no podemos?-

Ayaka reía pensando *_ debo sacar a ese idiota de aquí pero ¿cómo?_*

-Nos permites entrar- preguntaron los progenitores

-Eeto sí, pasen que tonta-

-Y bien hija no sabe lo mucho que nos contenta el que estés en la universidad...- dijo su padre, Ayaka miraba con nervio debajo de la cama - esa vida alocada que llevas no te iba a traer nada bueno..-

- Si querida- acoto su madre- no sabes lo mucho que nos contento que decidieras continuar tus estudios, -

Hiro escuchaban las voces *_ los padres de Ayaka, seguro que si me encuentran me matan_* pensaba el muchacho

-¿Sucede algo hija?....porque estas nerviosa- su papa notaba la mirada angustiada de su pequeña -Cariño estar así no te hace bien ...-

- Ayaka, tu padre tiene razón-

La muchacha pensó en una posible salida -Si padres, ¿que tal si salimos a desayunar?-

-Ya comimos hija-

-¿Desean té o algo? podemos tomar algo en el living de la Fraternidad-

-Tranquilízate ¿por que estas tan nerviosa?- el padre notaba que su hija estaba sumamente inquieta la conocía muy bien y eso solo significaba una cosa.... - espera aquí hay gato encerrado - el padre empezó a buscar se paro en el closet y lo abrió de golpe ..no consiguió nada..

-¡Papa! ¿quiere dejar de hacer eso..?-

-Sé que me ocultas algo tal vez….!aquí!- miro detrás de las ropas no había nada miro la habitación y solo quedaba debajo de la cama se acercó como quien no quita la cosa , se sentó y de golpe miro abajo

Hiro había salido rápidamente asustado

-¡Haaaayyyyyyy! - grito la madre

El padre estaba molesto – Ya sabía yo que no cambiarias, mira que conseguirte una mujer-

-¡¿Mujer?!- dijo Hiro

-¿Por qué hija?- lloraba la progenitora -¿en que hemos fallado?-

-Seguramente eres una de esas.... – el padre lo miraba, estaba rojo y resoplaba como un toro

Hiro hablo con algo de valor renovado -un momento señor no me confunda yo no soy ninguna mujer-

-Entiendo, eres de aquella mujeres que le gusta hacer de hombres..- el padre estaba ya en sus límites, con un gesto llevó su mano al la parte intima y sintió un bulto * _que demonio_ * el viejo parpadeo y alzó rápidamente la falda, allí se veía claramente la hombría apenas contenida tras la pequeña braga - ¡UN HOMBRE!-

-¡¿COMO QUE UN HOMBRE?!- la señora Usami estaba sorprendida

Hiro trato de defenderse -Señores Usami yo...- con claro miedo a la reacción de los padres

-¡UN HOMBRE EN TU CUARTO AYAKA!- Chillo el padre

-Señor yo * _¡diablos!.... me matará, seguro me matará_* disculpe señor.. no quise molestar, me voy-

- ¡ESPERA, NO PUEDES IRTE! - gritaron los progenitores Hiroshi estaba aterrado * _listo me mataron_ * cerró los ojos rezó una oración a buda por el perdón de su alma y ....

Se le tiraron abrazando al muchacho llorando, ahora el chico no entendía nada

-¡Que alegría, que alegría! conseguir un hombre en el cuarto de mi hija- decía el padre secándose las lagrimas en la tela del uniforme de Hiro – ¡un hombre, un hombre!-

-Disculpe señor Usami me está arrugando la falda- trataba de quitarse al padre de la chica encima

-Papa por favor me estas apenando- Ayaka sentía que varias venitas se le prensaba en su cabeza

-Hija no seas grosera -dijo su madre -por que lo tenias debajo de la cama ¿donde está tus modales?- se dirigió al chico- dígame joven ¿desea té, café, casarse con mi Hija?

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡ACASO ESTAN LOCOS! –

-¡¿MUJER QUE DICES?! ¡TEN CUIDADO NO QUEREMOS QUE SE ASUSTE!...disculpa Hijo es la emoción... ¡jeje! no importa si no desea casarte, si quieres pueden vivir juntos, nosotros te apoyaremos 100% - el hombre se acerco llorando en los hombros de Hiro - No sabes la felicidad que me causas- se limpió una lagrima

-Al fin somos recompensados, gracias a Kami-sama, hoy mismo pagare mi promesa en el templo de la familia- dijo la madre feliz

Hiro tenía una gran gota *_oh dios ¿donde vine a caer? T.T esta familia es rara_*

- Venga hijo acompáñenos – le convidaron ambos progenitores ^_^

************

Dos hombre de pelo castaño se confundía en la terminal con varias personas provenientes de Okinawa caminaros hasta buscar el equipaje tomando las maletas

-¿Qué has pensado?- pegunto Tachi

-Te lo diré en lo que concrete unos cabos que me falta afinar- Yuki Kitazawa se colocaba unos lentes oscuros al igual que su amante -¿Me conseguiste a los hombres? –

-Si... hoy en la tarde debemos contactarlos en un callejón ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, - una sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro del otro, el día había empezado oscuro pero a ratos veía la claridad a sus problemas

- Muy bien pequeño Shuichi desde hoy empieza la cuenta regresiva-

*************

Yuki salía de la de la biblioteca se tropezó con una cara alegre y risueña

-¡Hola Nanoda!-

-Ruy-chan- dijo en sorpresa en eso un Ruychi adulto se acercó más a el rubio con cariño

-Eiri..- el mayor lo miraba con ternura – ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que hemos estado solo tú y yo -

-Sí, - miró a los lados, tienes razón es raro no ver a Tatsuha detrás tuyo y menos sabiendo que estas aquí con migo..-

-En realidad lo deje jugando a las escondidas y yo soy el que busca-

-Eres un diablillo- el peliverde rió, en eso Suichi salía a un costado huyendo de un grupo de personas, hacia su graciosa huida hacia la biblioteca, al llegar a ese punto pudo ver a Yuki y el ex-amante de éste, sintió celos esta vez no dejaría que Sakuma tuviera una oportunidad con el rubio actor

Ryuchi le hablaba con voz suave -Sabes pensaba que tal vez me permita que te acompañe a algunas clases –

-Me parece ..-

-¡Yukiiiiii!- se escucho al fondo, el chico llegó corriendo- Hola Sakuma-san – saludó, se guindo del cuello del rubio – ¡Yuki! - lo beso – por suerte en el pasillo no transitaba alumnos el actor se sorprendió ¿desde cuándo el baka actuaba de esa forma? Sakuma vio sorprendido la acción del joven * _¿desde cuándo este mocoso es tan lanzado?_*

-Shuichi, Ruy-chan quiere acompañarme a clases - le informo Yuki

Shu miró a Sakuma [ ¿_cree que me chupo el dedo? ¡no soy estúpido para dejar a Yuki a tu merced todo el día y a solas! ]_

-¡Quiero acompañarlos también! - se abrazó a el rubio que sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

Ryu tenía una gran sonrisa -¡ Qué bien Shu-chan! *_ pero que fastidio lo último que faltaba un mocoso... debo buscar la forma de quitármelo de encima * _-¡vallamos nanoda!-

El rubio se adelantó, Ruychi y Shuichi vieron la figura del actor alejarse se miraron unos instantes y luego lo siguieron, cada uno con un mismo pensamiento

No dejarían que el otro se quedara con Yuki a toda costa

En el Próximo capítulo de : Shuichi's The porno live Star

* * *

......empezó a masturbar el miembro....bajó besando el cuerpo, Shu se retorcía de placer quería afianzarse de la espalda de Yuki enterar su uñas en su piel, el rubio bajo hasta la erección con las manos expertas acaricio la masculinidad del pequeño.

-ah ...!Ah!- se escuchaban los gemidos en la habitación, aprovecharía que K y los demás no estarían allí para molestarlos.... al fin nadie los interrumpiría, acercó su boca a la punta y acaricio con su lengua, poco a poco

- ¡Yuki ah! ¿pero qué? Ah!!- era enloquecedor, era su primera vez... la primera vez que sentía otra persona haciendo eso con él.....cerró los ojos respirando entre cortado, la boca del rubio acariciando esa zona un fuerte rubor acompaño su cara, por su parte el experto actor metió el miembro del pequeño poco a poco hasta el glande para luego retirarse poco a poco el mismo de su boca una vez afuera empezó a lamer el miembro

-Mmmm aH! Yu...ki- un dedo travieso se coló en su trasero metiendo un dedo y moviéndolo suavemente en su interior, volvió a tomar la erección con su boca – ahh ahh sii ah que bien se siente-

Yuki lo miro y saco el miembro de su boca, de la punta salía ya el liquido preseminal....

* * *

Continuación: La Guerra fría comienza

UyuYuI Zunade está escondida Shuichi y Ruychi etan enojados por que kd kien quiere que el rubio se machuque solo a uno de ellos

Ni modo veremos que acontece ( Zunade riendo de sus travesuras), no se ustedes pero ame la parte de el italaino, dulce y guapo…

El capi que viene es uno de mis tantos preferidos por el contedido altruista que le imprimen estos chicos

Aquí abajito ^_-


	8. cap 8 La Guerra fría comienza

Escenario, Causa y efecto

Escenario

Un joven escritor de pelos y ojos dorados, y mirada seductora escribía su novela con plazo para entregarlo en dos días

-Yuuuukiiiiiii ¡Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki!!!!- Shuichi entro en volandilla soltando su zapatos en el estar y entrando al estudio

-Deja de gritar baka que me gasta el nombre-, además no quiero que los vecinos vengan a reclamar de nuevo

-Na Yuki es que hoy me siento muy contento, adivina que día es hoy

-No lo sé, supongo que el día que viene los del aseo-

- Si ¡jeje!! aparte de eso-

-..................- se encogió de hombro se volteó para continuar su novela

-Hoy es 14 de Febrero-

-¿Y que con eso?- el rubio escritor transcribía rápidamente sin hacerle caso talvez de ese modo lo dejara en paz

-¿No sabes que se celebra hoy?-

-No y no me interesa-

-Yuki hoy se celebra el día de los enamorados y te compre una corbata de regalo y pensaba que saldríamos hoy a celebrar-

Causa

- Ponlo ahí, no tengo tiempo…– seguía concentrado en su trabajo

Shuichi lo vio con ojitos tristes....

Efecto

Yuki estaba en una heladería comprando una barquilla de fresa se acerco a una mesa y le extendió el helado al pelirosa

-Gracias Yuki, no debiste molestarte - ^_^

- baka ¬¬#-

* * *

Comentario: al parecer que la guerra fría comienza Brrrrr se me eriza los pelitos de solo pensarlo valla al parecer aun hay lazos fuertes que unen a Ruychi con Yuki y viceversa pero a la vez este está enamorado de Shu y Shu se esta jorobando de los celos

Disclaimer:

nota: [los pensamientos de Shu están en letra normal y entre corchete] ,* pensamientos de otra persona que no sea Shuichi están entre asteriscos * "la narración en primera persona es de Shu y están en letras normal y entre comillas", -los diálogos entre los personajes esta en letra normal con un solo guión-, el dinero que puedan donar a mi cuenta de banco es en letras normal y subrayada pero como aquí no sale imagínenselo a lo largo del fic ( lenguaje Subliminal ) : P

Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje lengua, metedera de mano baboseo intercambios de fluido y demás, la relaciones expuestas aquí son pene-pene si dices que no te gusta no creas que somos bobos ya que para llegar aquí has pasado por miles de fic como este juju!!

_**"A veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere todo se trata de aprender...hay veces que son duras y en otras ocasiones alegres pero saben eso es lo que pone emoción a la vida....**_ "

Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

By Tzunade_chang

Capitulo 8

La Guerra fría comienza

Nakano caminaban por los pasillos de la Universidad, para él era muy incomodo estar en esas fachas ya que sentía vergüenza * _en cuanto tenga a Shuichi lo mato_ * llegaron al restaurante de la universidad había varias mesas tanto adentro como afuera al aire libre dispuestas con una bonita vista, El padre de Ayaka rompió el silencio hablándole al joven

-Muy bien hijo ¿puedo llamarte hijo?

-No-

-Jeje veo que eres bromista, eso me gusta.....- se dirigió al servicio de mesa- ¡mesero!- un joven se acerco -joven tráigame un café –

-¿Y la señora…?- el muchacho tomaba notas

-Té de naranja fría para mí-

-¿Y las dos señoritas?- Hiro se hundió en su asiento, el señor Usami dio señas de que le trajeran café

-Para mí -dijo Ayaka necesitaba tomar algo refrescante -una cerveza-

-Lo siento señorita aquí no servimos..... – la chica se paró y lo tomó por el cuello dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante - ….aunque creo que nuestro cocinero tiene algo de Whisky para macerar la carne-

-¡Tráigamelo y rápido!- el mesero salió corriendo asustado

-Te felicito- adelantó el padre mirando a el pelirrojo- y no te culpo por enamorarte de mi linda, dulce y casta palomita- Hiro miraba todo incrédulo, eso eran tres descripciones que nunca utilizaría en esa muchacha

Ayaka estaba visiblemente molesta -Papá ya te lo dije –

-Pero palomita piénsalo es mejor que este apuesto joven y varonil muchacho sea tu esposo, se ve que es todo un hombre- su padre trataba en todo lo posible que su pequeña hijita se fijara en personas del sexo masculino, ver desfilar a las parejas género femenino no le era nada alentador.

-¡¿QUUUEEEE?!- Hiro sintió una especie de choque mental, se paro bruscamente una suave brisa agitaba el pelo y su falda – Disculpe Usami-kun pero yo no quiero casarme...-

La Joven también dio un golpe en la mesa, se sentían indignada -¡padre!....yo me casare cuando lo estime conveniente-

-¡Repito yo no quiero casarme con su hija y es definitivo!- afirmo el pelirrojo....

.......valiente afirmación, lástima que ninguno de los presentes le tomaba en cuenta

El papá trataba de que su hija entrara en razón -cariño mira se que te gusta aquella jovencita pero es mejor que estés con este chico-

Hiro se imponía -No me pienso cas....¿Ayaka sales con una mujer? – Hiro abrió sus ojos de par en par

-Eetooo, sí-

-¿E-eres les- lesbia-na?-

-No, soy bi-sexual-

-¿Bisexual? -

-¿Acaso te importa mis preferencias?

- Pensé que eras solamente... – miro al padre

-¿Algún problema con mi estilo de vida? - dijo Ayaka desafiándolo con la mirada

-Te diré- mirando ahora los ojos azules de Hiro- que a mi si me molesta que me estés prejuzgando sobre mis preferencias y gusto, por ejemplo, no me gusta los travestís aun así no los críticos y por el contrario los respeto- Hiro alzo su cabeza y abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿No te gusta los travestís?-

-¿Eres sordo o qué? –

El padre estaba nervioso debía finiquitar el compromiso - no se hable más veo que este joven te importa al igual que él a ti-

*_no le gusta a los travestís_* Hiro repetía lo ultimo mencionado por la chica sin saber lo que decía en si era un sueño

-Ayaka Hija nos haría feliz, por lo menos deberías intentarlo con este caballero- insistía la madre

-¿Acaso escuche mal? ...no le gustan los travestís- repetía para sí el joven

-Papá....Mamá los quiero, pero mi decisión no la cambio- insistía la joven de mal talante

* _No es un sueño será que lo que escuche es cierto_ *, repitiéndoselo una y otra vez el joven Nakano

-Eres una testaruda – dijo el padre molesto, Ayaka se paró y se fue....

-¡No le gusta a los travestís!- mencionaba el el pelirrojo contento como si el cielo se hubiese abierto y señalando una luz al final del túnel

-¡Hija!- Dijo la madre llamándole, sus padres se pararon y fueron a buscar a su retoño dejando solo a Hiroshi

-¡NO LE GUSTA LOS TRAVESTIS! – grito eufórico y abrazando al mesero que traía el pedido y la cuenta

-Ejem, a mí tampoco me gustan señorita, su cuenta – el mesero deposito el pedido y la cuenta en la mesa, el pelirrojo tomó la factura

-¡QUUUEEE!, ¡¿50 Yenes por 4 bebidas?!-

-Le recuerdo que una de las bebidas es fuerte, por favor pague lo pendiente – Hiro sudaba * _demonio deje la cartera en el cuarto de la chica pervertida _*

-Disculpe no tengo el dinero en este momento, si me permite….-

-Lo siento señorita pero debe pagar su factura, sino puede hacerlo en este momento tendrá que hacerlo de otra forma, acompáñeme- Hiro no le quedó remedio al llegar a la cocina se consiguió con 2 bolsas de papas de unos 300 Kg cada una - debe picar esto antes del almuerzo- le acerco un pela papas -ahora comience -

Hiro lloraba - T.T esta familia es la propia peste-

**************

Yuki y Shuichi asistieron a su clases rutinarias, las chicas para no varias acosaban al rubio ejemplar y para desgracia de Shindou ahora se le sumaba Sakuma, debía quitar a ese estúpido del camino claramente veía que quería arrebatarle el amor de su Yuki, pero ¿cómo hacia eso?, de repente una maligna idea apareció en su cabeza ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?.

-Yuki me duele un poco la cabeza, voy a ir a la farmacia de la facultad, espérame aquí- el pequeño salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo no dejaría mucho tiempo a ese Sakuma con Yuki, se dirigió rápidamente a la facultad de ciencia y buscó la farmacia - Sensei deme unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza- el hombre mayor se acomodó los lentes y busco una caja de acetominofen (pastillas para el dolor de cabeza) en las estanterías atrás y se la tendió en el mostrador

-¿Algo más joven?- pregunto el farmaceuta

-No, digo sí, me siento mal, he estado por varios días sin ir al baño y me gustaría que me recomendara un laxante fuerte -

-Mmmm veamos, aquí tenemos este medicamento que se llama regomax y regoxfenol, está en presentación de jarabe, pastillas y gotas

-¿Las gotas saben horrible?-

-No, vienen sin sabor para que el paciente no los rechace-

-Perfecto me lo llevo- el mayor metió en una bolsa

-Aquí tiene, el acetominofen debe tomar una pastilla cada 5 horas y el laxante debe suministrar apenas cinco gotas y de media hora a una hora aproximadamente ira al baño -

-Gracias Sensei, aquí tiene quédese con el cambio estoy apurado-

************

-Eiri....- el rubio se volteo a la sola mención de su nombre en sus labios....los hermosos ojos azules de Ryu-chan lo hipnotizaban, el joven se debatía _* no, no debo, es el esposo de mi hermano_ * pero esa dulce mirada le hacía recordar las viejas sensaciones y costumbres ¿cómo olvidarlas tan pronto? su corazón latía profundamente * _¡No! Shuichi, ahora haré mi vida con Shuichi_* pero deseaba probar esos labios nuevamente, poco a poco fue acercando su cara para besarlo.

Shuichi corría por los pasillos al dar la vuelta miró como esos dos estaban a punto de besarse, varias venitas le prensaba la sien [_ese Sakuma haciendo que mi Yuki caiga en sus redes, ¿cree que soy estúpido para dejármelo arrebatar?! ja! está enfermo si cree que lo dejaré_]

-¡YUUUKIIII!- ambos se separaron rápidamente el pequeño se acercó corriendo

-¡Que rápido fuiste Shu-chan !- dijo un Ryu risueño _* mierda este chico es un estorbo, debo hacer algo_ *

Eiri carraspeo varia veces – ¿compraste lo que necesitaba –

-Si Yuki- señalando la compra con una gran sonrisa – lo que necesito esta aquí en esta bolsa-

************

_-K-san le enviare el día de mañana con el productor el catálogo con las personas más capacitadas y renombradas que tiene la agencia, asegúrese que Shindou-san no se escabulla ni trate de zafarse, si no escoge alguna o alguno en el tiempo límite entonces escoja usted al que cree sea más conveniente; Una vez hecho esto es necesario que arme la coreografía y escenario, mañana mismo quiero que le enseñe las posiciones básicas, no puede haber errores ni retraso_ -

K oía por Teléfono lo que Seguchi le indicaba -entiendo presidente tratare de tener todo listo-

_-¿Se le ha hecho difícil controlar las hormonas de Shindou-san?_-

-Más o menos Presidente, pero ya sabe nadie se le escapa de el gran K-

-_Me siento complacido Mr. K, estoy seguro que en sus capacitadas manos todo estará bajo control, entiendo que mi cuñado Eiri-san esta mas que interesado en ese chico y no dudara en utilizar todos sus "trucos y artimañas de seducción para hacerlo" por ese motivo fue contratado, sé que usted no me defraudara_-

-Cuente conmigo Seguchi-kun ahora mismo voy a buscar a ese tarado y lo pondré a bailar al ritmo de mi Mágnum -

-_Me alegra escuchar eso Mr. K_- colgó la llamada

-Muy bien Litlle boy gay, un nuevo día otra nueva cacería- enfundó el arma y salió

***************

-Valla que estúpido de mi parte, me deje engañar por mi Honey - se dirigió por el pasillo de los cuartos residenciales por la puerta salía K.

-¡OH ! ¿que tenemos aquí? is the photocopy of Yuki Eiri (fotocopia de Yuki Eiri), veo que Ryuchi se te escapo -

-Etooo, vine porque sé que tú sabes los movimientos de mi hermano y pensé que si lo encontraba a él encontraría a mi marido-

-Of course, ¿quieres saberlo?

-Si porfis-

-Eres un lento, debiste averiguarlo primeramente-

-¡Ya! ¡ya! ¡ya!, ya entendí, ahora vamos que no tengo tiempo que perder-

- ¿Cuál es la prisa Fotocopia? Si Yuki-san está con Sakuma eso quiere decir que no estará tras de Shuichi y eso me relaja

-¡Pero a mí me estresa! ¡¿Acaso crees que Shuichi se quedara de brazos y dejarse tumbar así nada mas el novio?!...-

-Eres un gran idiota...- con una sonrisa le explico lo siguiente a Tatsuha- Si Sakuma quiere tumbarle al novio a Shindou con un chasqueo de sus fingers lo hace- el moreno al escuchar esto se fue a una esquina y se agacho y con las manos abrazado en su rodilla cayó al piso y comenzó a girar de un lado a otro, un velo de pesimismo caía encima – Tranquilo Fotocopia te ayudare-

-D-de veras – el chico se paró de rebote y se le guindo

-Of course, hoy serás mi cariad del día - el moreno bajo la cabeza T.T el americano se carraspeo un momento la cabeza- según recuerdo toca clase de matemáticas I-

***************

Varios jóvenes entraron al salón tomando asientos, abajo había tres puestos vacíos

Shu fue el primero en hablar -Mira Yuki allá quedan unos puestos libres- se acercaron a los asientos, el rubio actor se sentó primero arrimándose, Shuichi se fue a sentar pero cuando fue hacerlo una muleta se lo impidió.

- Disculpa nanoda- Ryu paso primero y se sentó al lado de Yuki este sacaba unos libros y revisaba unas notas -¡Huy! se ve difícil- comentaba el peliverde alegre

-Más o menos – le dijo Eiri, Shuichi vio como ambos tenían una conversación de la más amena _[ ¡Te mato Sakuma!]_ Apretó los puños se fue a sentar en el rinconcito después del ex-amante, era chistoso una nalga le quedaba al aire y eso que él era delgado todo esto gracias a que la muleta ganaba espacio y Sakuma sostenía su pierna en ella para que quedara estirada

-¡Jajaja! ¿ en serio Eiri?.....- Reía su rival en el amor en forma risueña _[¿acaso le esta filteando a mi Yuki y en frente de mis narices?]_

- Si enserio, ayer..-_ [¡si, le esta filteando a mi Yuki en mis narices!]_ Shu tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero lo menos que quería era que el rubio se diera cuenta que tenía muchos celos pero la paciencia se le acababa, se imagino a Ruychi caminando por una calle con el yeso.....

*****

_!TUUUU! ¡TUUUU! _

_Sonaba la corneta _

_Un gran camión de anchas ruedas se abalanzaba rápido encima de Ruychi este corría por la carretera asustado, resbaló y cayó al piso _

_¡TUUU! ¡TUUUU! _

_El sonido se escuchaba cerca y una risa demente- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Un hombre de pelo rosa manejaba "The Monster" como algunos llamaba al camión - ¡Ahora veras Sakuma Ruychi que conmigo nadie se mete!- abalanzándose encima del hombre _

_¡TUUUU! ¡TUUUUU! _

_Ryu al verse casi aplastado por semejante camión empezó a implorar por su vida -no por favor ¡NOOOO!- gritaba el peliverde que puso sus manos al frente de su cara y con la pupilas dilatadas antes de ser aplastado _

_-¡JAJAJAJAJA!..... ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-_

*****

-¡JAJAJAJA!- reía Shuichi en forma desquiciada ante la linda idea de "aplastar" literalmente a la competencia, varios alumnos compañeros de estudios y Eiri lo miraban de forma rara en eso Ruychi de un caderazo hizo que Shindou volviera al mundo real y de paso cayera al piso -¡Iiiiteeeee!- se sobó su colita

- Disculpa Shu-chan, ¿serias tan amable de sentarte en otro lado? no da, lo que pasa que contigo sentado a mi lado se me hace difícil poder estirar bien mi piernita- Shuichi se paró de un golpe para pelear con esa cosa.

-¡Oye que te..!- en eso entro la profesora de matemáticas así que no le quedo más remedio que dejarlo así, rápidamente se colocó arriba en un puesto que quedaba libre

La profesora comenzó a dictar su clase –Señores, esta es nuestra primera clase de Matemática I, les diré que es fácil para el que estudia claro para el que no piensa hacerlo le invito a que no entre no estoy dis.....- Shuichi miraba a Yuki éste tomaba notas y a su lado estaba el odioso Sakuma acompañándolo cuando debería ser **EL** quien debería estar en ese puesto _[¡como se atreve! me iba a sentar al lado de Yuki y sacarme así del asiento, aun me duele mi pompas, ese Sakuma ¡Me las pagaras, esto es la guerra!]_ – en eso entro Mr. K acompañado de la fotocopia, ¡pendón!, de Tatsuha.

- Discúlpeme Teacher que llegue tarde pero es que nos perdimos en los pasillos- mintió descaradamente, la profesora lo vio con molestia y sin disimulo

-No me gustas que lleguen tarde como es la primera clase me haré la vista gorda pero después no lo haré-

- Entendemos- con una pasividad envidiable, pasaron a sentarse en lo alto eran los puestos disponibles, Shuichi no perdió vista al igual que Sakuma y Yuki, al llegar arriba K se instaló

-¡Haaa!- suspiró con gran descaro, se estiro en el asiento llevó sus manos atrás colocando sus pierna encima de la tabla para tomar notas y una gran sonrisa se podía sentir la tensión en el aire – Oye Tatsuha si fuera director de telenovelas me haría millonario – la clase prosiguió_ [debo d buscar la forma de darle esto a Sakuma]_ en el bolsillo de su pantalón llevaba el laxante pero necesitaba un cómplice miro a ver si conseguía a Hiro ya que en esa clase coincidían no lo vio _[valla tenemos apenas dos días y ha faltado todas las clases que estará haciendo ese idiota bueno aunque por otro lado esta Tatsuha pero él no permitirá que le haga nada a su " MY honey"_] esto último lo pensó con ironía ¿y si lo intentaba? a él también le interesaba, la clase concluyo sin más novedad en el frente, una vez afuera se reunieron

-My Honey eres malo me dejaste solito-

-Lo siento noda, estaba buscándote y luego me conseguí con Eiri y nos pusimos hablar y hablar y se me olvido – se rascó la cabeza sacando la lengua

K miró el reloj -¡Oh good! la próxima clase comienza dentro de 1 Hora -repuso K que estaba disfrutando de todo en primera fila - chicos quiero ir a la cafetería a comprar palomitas de maíz, algunas papas y refresco-

-¿Tienes hambre K-san? – le preguntó Shuichi en vista de lo temprano de la hora para comer esas cosas

-Nout, pero no quiero perderme lo que viene sin mis Snack- una gran gota caía de lado de sus cabezas, cuando s recuperaron caminaron hasta la cafetería

-Tatsuha- lo llamo Shu aparte del grupo el moreno se volteo y se fue hasta donde estaba el pequeñín extrañado de que lo llamara.

-Dime enano- vio como Shuichi se pillaba de que Yuki y los demás no le escucharan, esa actitud era medio sospechosa, tal vez… - ¡ha! ¡ya se!....te aburriste de mi hermano y ahora quieres acosarme pero déjame decirte que soy un hombre casado y estoy súper enamorado de mi marido y no dejare que me tientes, he visto como arrinconas a mi hermano-

Una vena le prensaba la sien -¡Yo no arrincono a tu hermano, es él quien me arrincona… ¡a mí es a quien arrinconan, estúpido!

-Mentiroso te he visto en acción, eres un acosador-

-¡No soy acosador!.. mira olvidemos eso, te llame por otra cosa-

-…..-

-Tengo un plan para que tu adorable "My honey" se aleje de Yuki por un rato

-Eres muy tonto para eso, a ver dime de qué se trata- Shuichi saco la bolsita y le mostró las gotas sin que los demás vieran.

-Esto- el alto lo vio lo que decía la etiqueta

-¿Laxante?... ¿quieres ponerle a mi corazoncito laxante? estás loco, ¡Já! ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me prestaría para algo tan bajo? - Shuichi con un dedo señalo a Sakuma y a Yuki estos conversaban y reían amenamente, era una escena tierna y hermosa, Tatsuha sentía un aura negra a su alrededor se giro a su cuasi cuñado -está bien tu ganas enano ¿qué hago?-

-Es fácil, solo haz que tu esposo pida una bebida y lo distraes, yo le echo estas gotas y por lo que resta de día se irá sin Yuki-

*_Valla, valla mira que cuñado más espabilado tengo, lo haré pero con una pequeña modificación en vez de echárselo a mi lindo "honey" se lo echare a mi queridísimo hermanito_ * Tatsuha sentía que un par de cuernos diabólicos salía de sus cabeza -Ok. Pero seré yo la mano ejecutora, no quiero que te equivoques- Shuichi miró a Tatsuha un momento pensando en las posibilidades de éxito, luego de unos breves segundos de duda le extendió el frasquito.

************

Tatsuha se soplaba como si estuviera acalorado - Tengo sed pidamos algo de jugos-

-No tengo sed, noda- dijo Ryu aun la mañana era fresca

-Pero honey todos estamos algo acalorado si no nos refrescamos te dará sed en la siguiente clase y sabes cómo te pones-

-Está bien, lo hare si eso te pone feliz noda-

- A todos, no se preocupen que yo invito.... ¡señorita! – el moreno hizo un ademán con la mano, una joven con uniforme de mesera se acercaba al recinto llevaba falda negra corta pegadísima, camisa blanca, medias largas, zapatos negro, su pelo era de color Rojo largo recogido en una coleta -tráiganos 4 jugos de Naranja y que sea rápido por favor – la chica anotaba con fastidio, Shuichi detallo a la joven chica

-¿Hiro, eres tú?-

- Si, y no preguntes que es una larga historia-

-Valla mira a quien tenemos aquí, es el joven Nakano Hiroshi el amigo de Shuichi- Dijo Yuki irónicamente, miradas frías se cruzaron entre ellos

Ryu miraba a la chica o seria chico -¿Es travestí nanoda? Con razón Shuichi usaba la otra vez Toalla Sanitarias-

El Pelirrojo vio a Shuichi este se sonrojo ferozmente -Shuichi ¿tú usaste Toallas Sanitarias? ¡Estás loco!-

En un arranque infantil el ofendido mentor le señalo -¡No digas nada Hiro que tu estas vestida de chica, so tonto!-

-¡No es por que quiera, estúpido!

_¡PUMMM!_

Una mano azotaba la mesa haciendo temblar las cosas que se encontraban en ella -No es momento de pelear Señoritas..- K se enderezó y se dirigió a la mesera- por favor jovencita tráiganos el pedido-

-Enseguida- dijo Hiro mirando a Shuichi a lo último, al rato trajo los cuatros jugos- aquí tienen son 4 yenes-

-Tome y su propina – el moreno fue a extender pero una mano le detuvo la acción

-Tranquilo Tatsuha-san, pago yo - K saco 10 Yenes -aquí tienes linda el pago de los jugos y tu propina- Hiro recogió el dinero, las manos de K rozaron a los del pelirrojo que quitó rápidamente sus manos al darse una vuelta para ir al mostrador K le dio una nalgada Hiro entornó sus ojos *_ pero que se creerá este_ * se giró para reclamarle

-¡Oye tú que te crees porque.... – K saco a relucir su bella Mágnum

-¿Decías algo small lady? –

-Err no, nada ¡ jeje!- dio un paso atrás, K le dio un beso en el aire y le guiñó un ojo Hiro se dio la vuelta y camino rápido estaba sonrojado y se sentía humillado * _esta me las pagara, no sé cómo pero me las pagaras_ *

Tatsuha hizo un gesto a Shuichi este asintió levemente – Sakuma-san ¿puede acompañarme? quiero presentarte mejor a Hiro, mi mejor amigo-

-Si, por supuesto, noda - Ambos chicos fueron a donde estaba el pelirrojo

Tatsuha le hablo con malicia –eh, dime hermano ¿qué tal va todo con mi futuro cuñadito?-

-Eso Tatsuha no te importa- dijo eso con su mirada fría

- ¿Como que no hermano?... ¡claro que me importa!.... se ve lindo y apetecible solo mírenlo- K y Yuki se giraron para detallar mejor a los chicos que charlaban con Hiroshi, en un segundo Tatsuha tomo el gotero y echó un chorro generoso en la bebida de su hermano, guardó rápidamente el frasquito debajo de la mesa entre sus manos, los dos rubio giraron sus cabezas en cuanto llegaron a la mesa nuevamente el prometido de Yuki y el esposo de Tatsuha

-Hiro-chan es buena persona, noda –

-Que tal si tomamos nuestras bebidas, hace calor- Tatsuha no dejaba de ver a su hermano i _* ya verás hermanito jeje eso te pasa por meterte con Tatsuha_ * Yuki tomo el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios posó sus labios en el pitillo para tomar el liquido anaranjado, el moreno lo vio como si su vida se fuera en ello...

-¡BUUUUUAAAAAA! ¡ BUUUUAAAAAA!- por accidente Ruychi derramo la bebida de él y de K - Yuki había bajado la bebida a la mesa sin probarla, i * ¡_rayos no se lo tomó!_ * pensó para sí el moreno

-Tranquilo Sakuma-san- dijo Shuichi rápidamente antes que se ofreciera Yuki a ayudarlo - yo buscare a Hiro y pediré otras bebidas, disimuladamente agarró el frasquitos de las manos de Tatsuha este forcejeó, en un instante había una mini batalla por debajo de la mesa

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntó Yuki con mirada fría a su hermano, no le gustaba el jueguito que se traía

-¡Nada, nada, hermano!- momento que Shuichi aprovechó para quitarle el frasquito

-Ya vengo- Shuichi fue a buscar a Hiro se lo encontró en la barra – Hiro necesito una ayuda tuya-

-¡Ya basta!, cada vez que hago eso salgo mal parado-

-Es enserio mira se derramo dos vasos por favor sírveme otros dos pero necesito que eche esto en la bebida que le darás a Sakuma- Hiro tomó el frasquito

-¿Laxante?, Oye de todas tus ideas descabelladas esta...-

-Por favor Hiro- cara de cordero degollado , Hiro suspiro

-Está bien pero no ya sabes no fui yo ok. -

-Gracias eres un gran amigo- Shuichi volvió a la mesa contento Tatsuha se sentía nervioso _* ¡oh no! le dará eso a My honey ¿qué haré, qué haré?_* – Hiro preparo dos vasos de Jugo de naranja una vez que estuvieron lista tomo el frasquito y le echo un chorro a la bebida de Sakuma, miro a la mesa de su amigo pero aquel rubio alto le tiraba besos o le guiñaba un ojo esto lo molestó mucho . _*si le echo al idiota ese me considerare vengado_ * Hiro sintió como unos grandes cuernos se asomaba por su cabeza, y echo otro chorro generoso en el vaso del americano * _ahora si depravado sexual te llego tu hora_ * se acercó a la mesa, retiro los vasos vacíos, limpiando la mesa, reemplazó los manteles y colocó nuevamente las bebidas sirviendo una nueva a Sakuma y a Mr. K

-Gracias preciosa- dijo K sensualmente, Hiro lo miro con malicia * _ahora veras estúpido_*, se dio la vuelta y otra nalgada asestó al chico, el pelirrojo respingó no dijo nada para no enfrentarse a esa pistola, Tatsuha veía nerviosa la bebida de su esposo

-¡Oye no es justo K-san!, tú tienes más jugo que mi Honey –

-Whats?!, No seas idiota Tatsuha es igual –

-No, te echaron más jugo por que aquella chica te quiere agradar-

-¿Tú crees que esa preciosidad este interesado en mi? – K se sintió contento, se alisó el pelo rubio recogida por una coleta y miro a Hiro lanzándole más besos y guiño de ojos

-¡Si, pero recuerda que tienes novio!- lo señalo con un dedo, Shuichi estaba pasmado no sabía que hacer _[pero que está haciendo este idiota_]

-Cambia la bebida o se lo digo a tu novio que le quieres montar los cuernos-

-Oye Tatsuha- Shu trato de evitar que eso pasara - no crees que si Hiro le echo mas jugo debes dejarlo así [_estúpido_]-

-No, no y no- dijo el necio

-¡Basta Tatsuha!- El rubio actor estaba molesto – te comportas como un crío, Mr. K cambie la bebida, sino esto será la lata del día-

-Ok Mr Yuki – K cambio las bebida con el de Ryuchi, Shuichi miro con rabia a el moreno que tenía una sonrisa triunfal

-Eeetooo K-san, no debería tomar ese jugo- se apresuro a decir Shu

- No sea Idiot, este jugo lo preparo esa dulce florecilla y pienso degustarlo- de algo Shuichi estaba seguro, si ese americano probaba eso su tumba estaba garantizada, y por más que trato de evitarlo no pudo hacer nada - ahora si apúrense que están por empezar la clase- ordeno K, todos sorbieron sus bebidas

Mientras eso sucedía ocurrió lo siguiente, Tatsuha miraba a su hermano, Shuichi miraba a K medio pálido, Ruychi miraba a Tatsuha este se veía medio raro, K miraba a Hiro, Hiro miraba a la mesa con una especia de sonrisa macabra y Yuki miraba a todos * _aquí sucede algo raro.... ¡bah! tal vez sea mi imaginación_* se pararon para ir a la siguiente clase

***********

-Esta es la primera clase de sistemas, hoy en día es muy importante aprender sistemas como tal para la mejor compresión de los equipos, antiguamente el hombre....-

Eiri se encontraban en el laboratorio había una series de computadora en los mesones, al principio la clase era teórica y después serian las practicas. El profesor explicaba y explicaba algunos tecnicismo, Yuki miro a Sakuma que lo acompañaba de un lado y del otro lado tenia a Shuichi al recordar este último una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su cara era un chico alocado, celoso temperamental, torpe, tierno y sobre todo hermoso, un leve rubor se poso en su cara, se parecía a su Ruychi salvo claro está con algunas diferencias tangibles, los ojos amatistas, su piel suave con olor a frutas como a fresas, y sus besos se sentía como.....

_¡HUMMPKK!_

Se sentía como...

_¡HUMMPKK!.... ¡HUMMPKK!_

Se sentía como...si le doliera el....- estomago- lo dijo casi sin aire

_¡HUMMPKK!_

- ¡Haaayyyy!- Se llevó sus manos al estomago

_¡HUMMPKK! _

-¡Haaayyy!!! – el dolor era insoportable sus manos empezaron a sudar, un agudo sudor frió bajaba por su cabeza y comenzaba a transpirar mucho y....

i¡_HUMMPKK! ¡HUMMPKK! ¡HUMMPKK!_

Los cólicos se hacían presente con más espasmos

i¡_HUMMPKK! ¡HUMMPKK! ¡HUMMPKK!_

-¡Haayyyy por kami-sama!- se giro y vio que K y Ruychi se retorcían también i * _pero que diablos.._*

_¡HUMMPKK!_

_*¡Por kami-sama necesito ir al baño! siento que se me sale_ * se encorvó apretando las nalgas, la última vez que tuvo un accidente tendría tal vez a lo mucho 2 años

i_¡HUMMPKK! ¡HUMMPKK! ¡HUMMPKK!_ /i

-No aguan…- Shuichi que estaba al lado miro como el rubio se retorcía estaba pálido y sudaba a chorros

-¿Qué te pasa Yuki estás enfermo?- por instinto miro a Sakuma y con horror a K que se retorcían _[oh mierda]_ y literalmente hablando _[de esta no me salvo seguro que el loco americano me mata si es que Yuki no me agarra primero]_i Tatsuha que estaba al lado de K miraba con espanto como su honey se retorcía

-¡Buuuuaaa! me duele mi barriguita ¡me duele, haaaayyy! – se doblo agarrándose el estomago

-Profesor – el instructor giro su cuerpo ya que anotaba algo en la pizarra acrílica -nuestros compañeros de clase están enfermos creo que les duele el estomago, lo llevaremos a enfermería – dijo el pelirosa el profesor asintió, Shuichi con ayuda de Tatsuha condujeron a los tres enfermos, cuando iban por el pasillo de la universidad

-¡Haaaayyy mi barriguita duele más buuuuaaaa! No quiero que duela- dijo Ryu con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿E-se ju-go que tenia? ¡haaayyyyy me duele! – el rubio actor apenas si podía caminar

-Yes, yo sospecho lo mismo demandare a ese sitio y le haré algo malo a ese chi... ¡Haaaayyyy!- se doblo del dolor también

-¿Hiro?...!pero él no hizo nada! – dijo llorando Shuichi

Yuki aun doblándose de los espasmos le pregunto algo que temía -como que él no hizo nada ¿acaso hicieron algo?- los tres se fijaron que tanto como Tatsuha y Shuichi no sufría de dolores estomacales - que ¡haaaayyy! le pusieron a la bebida ba...ka- estaba pálido y frió

-Yuki no te moleste –

-¡¿Que le echaste baka?! ¡Haayyy! - casi no podía hablar

-Le echamos la-laxante-

-¡LAXANTE!- Gritaron los tres pero se doblaron del dolor

-Honey perdóname – dijo Tatsuha pidiendo clemencia

-¡Buuuuaaaa, mi barri haaaaayyyy… No..da! Haaayyy- Sakuma estaba sudando frió todo su cuerpo el dolor era punzante con una mirada adulta y seria enfrentó al chico – ¡Tatsuha cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos largo y tendido sobre esto entendido!- el joven moreno asintió

-Yuki, lo siento- lloro Shu

-Me lo cuentas después – los tres corrieron al baño que estaba cerca

El pequeño se giro a el hermano del rubio -¡por tu culpa Tatsuha liaste todo!-

-¡¿Como que lié todo?!.. ¡tú liaste todo!- los pasillos se llenaban de alumnos que subían y bajan por las escaleras y se dirigían a las otras clases

-Valla eres el mejor si seguimos así seguro que seremos los campeones este año ¿no crees Joyu?- decía unos de los chicos que comentaba sobre el campeonato estudiantil

-Si, ganaremos de seguro la copa – un total de tres jóvenes se dirigían a los baños Shuichi estaba enfrascado en una discusión con el alto cada uno estaba ocupado echándole la culpa al otro.

-Que estúpido eres, ¿a quién se le ocurre echar laxante? – le peleaba el moreno a Shuichi

-No me digas nada señor inteligencia porque no pensaste en otra..- no pudo terminar su frase la puerta se abrió rápidamente los tres jóvenes salían corriendo estaban azul

-¡POR KAMI-SAMA! ¡Estos baños deberían clausurarlos alguien puede morir ahí!-

-Joyu, creo que ahí adentro se murió un animal...-

-Estás loco nadie, escucha bien, ningún ser vivo puede destilar un olor así, debemos avisar quien quita y tal vez tengas razón y alguien adentro este muerto y tiene tres días-

-Tal vez se rompió una tubería de gas- divagó el tercer compañero tratando de tomar oxigeno limpio en sus pulmones varios alumnos que pasaban por ahí se replegaron ante la pestilencia

-¿Alguien se murió en los baños?- preguntaban algunos - avisen a las autoridades - decía otros, un joven que pasaba por ahí fumando le fue arrebatado el cigarro y lo apagaron rápidamente

-Oiga amigo al parecer hay una fuga de gas, pudiste hacernos explotar a todos- en eso el rector se acercó debido a la histeria

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-

-Rector- adelanto el joven atleta - al parecer algo se murió en los baños - el rector escucho lo que hablaban

-¿Seguro? - el rector abrió la puerta y – ¡ POR KAMI-SAMA! ¿Qué este asqueroso olor? - Shuichi y Tatsuha se miraban a la cara

- Eh señor lo sentimos- se inclinaron un poco- pero es que tres compañeros de nosotros enfermaron del estomago y bueno ya saben lo que pasa con eso-

-Creo que es algo que no se puede evitar chicos pero si tapan el escusado o la cañería le pasare la factura- los jóvenes asistieron

****************

Era ya de noche, afuera caía una pequeña lluvia.

El turno de Hiro había concluido y con eso su deuda en el restaurant pero el encargado le gusto mucho el trabajo desempeñado por el chico a pesar de la extraña manía de estar vestido de chica, asique obviando ese pequeño detalle le ofreció trabajo de medio turno.

Afuera la pequeña lluvia comenzaba a arreciar se escuchaban los truenos a lo lejos, entro a su cuarto molido, sus dos compañeros de cuarto lo vieron vestido de mujer

-Te digo que es un psicópata- cuchicheo uno

-¿Tú crees? –

-Claro, solo míralo viene disfrazado de mujer como el de la película de Norman Beate-

-¿Te refieres a Psicosis?-

-si esa misma, en ella el loco se ponía la ropa de su mamá y le imitaba su voz-

-Da miedo dormir con ese loco cerca-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a la cara y preguntaron al mismo tiempo - ¿quien hará el primer turno?-

Hiro se tumbo en su cama estaba molido, pero tenía una gran sonrisa, había escuchado que tres hombre dentro de la cual un americano alto y rubio estaba muriéndose con espasmo estomacales y habían causado histeria colectiva porque los alumnos pensaron que algo se había muerto y llevaba varios díasi * _eso te pasa con meterte conmigo_*/i

De repente de una patada se abrió la puerta, un feroz trueno se escuchó en el aire, Hiro se sentó de golpe y los dos compañeros de cuarto del chico estaban pálido, un ligero temblor se apodero de sus cuerpos, un hombre alto, delgado y de cabellera rubia con una careta de jugar Hokey y una moto sierra en sus manos

_!RUMM! !RUMMMRUMMMM! !RUMMRUMMMRUMMMM!_

- ¡ES JACKSON EL DE MARTES 13 Y VIENE A MATARNOS!- gritaron los jóvenes compañeros de Hiro abrazándose del miedo.

El rubio se retiro la careta de Hokey que cubría su rostro y miró a los dos Nerd - fuera ¡NOW!- ordenó, los dos chicos corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo, Hiro ya estaba más que pálido ese rubio loco llevaba una moto-sierra y no es por nada el rubio lucia más alto y más malo, se acerco al chico y se monto en la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas Hiro se recostó en la cama temblando, K bajo un poco el aparato que emitía un ruido aterrador -así que te gusta divertirte, pequeño travestís – con una risa maliciosa - bueno es hora de jugar con el tío K – a el pelirrojo se le dilataron las pupilas su corazón casi no latía el americano se arrodillo entre sus piernas bajando poco a poco la sierra deteniéndola a pocos centímetros de su partes nobles, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y...... sintió una manos colarse por debajo de la falda, Hiro abrió sus ojos de golpe el rubio lo tocaba pero zafarse de él era difícil tenia la cierra alzada al aire, con disgusto le reclamo

-Crees que puedes venir a..-

¡_RUMM! ¡RUMMMRUMMMM!_

-Decías algo litlle grils –

-No n-nada- _* ¿cómo puedo salir vivo de esta? ¡ por dios!_ *

Y susurrándole - ya te lo dije, hoy te toca jugar con el tío K- lamiendo sus labios

**************

-¡ERES UN BAKA!- Yuki estaba strongMUY /strongmolesto cerró la puerta de la habitación que compartía

-Yuki lo siento yo no quería fue culpa de Tatsuha-

-¿De Tatsuha? O sea que fue el promotor de esto?

-Etooo - bajo la cabeza

-Ahora dime ¿porque hicieron eso?-

-Bueno eeetooo por que yo yo...- miraba al piso sin atreverse mirar a su futuro esposo

-Creo saber la respuesta, ¿es porque estaba celoso?-

-.......- Eiri se acercó a el cuerpo del hermoso joven

-Por fin....-

-Bueno yo etooo- el adulto tomó la cabeza del chico y alzo su cara un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sus ojos era tan expresivos, iba a besar esos labios Shu cerró sus ojos esperando el beso que fue suave y gentil haciéndose más apasionado, una vez que se pararon el rubio le beso el cuello suave que se ofrecía -Yu-ki, o-ne-gai- se acercó al oído metió su legua para lamer el pabellón y su lóbulo susurrándole

-Nadie había intentado matarme de diarrea por amor, eres la primera persona que lo hace-

-Yu-ki.. no fue. mi intención ¡Ah!- las manos del rubio empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo del joven ofreciéndose para su disfrute, Shu se le pegó como lapa al cuerpo que tanto amaba, Eiri poco a poco le quitó la camisa saboreando los hermosos pezones ya erecto por la excitación, en sus pantalones la erección se hacía presente.

-Mmm- dijo el más bajo en un sonoro ronquido, Shu desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del actor, una vez abierta pasó sus manos por su pecho el rubio mordía el hombro produciendo un enorme corrientazo en su cuerpo, las expertas manos del actor jugueteaban por la línea del cinturón desabrochando el botón y bajando poco a poco el cierre.

-Yuki mi amor – una vez quitado los pantalones junto con el interior se paro y se quito su ropa que le estorbaba , una vez que quedaron desnudos el rubio tomo la erección del otro -¡ah! ¡que bien Yuki, sii!

-¿Te gusta?- empezó a masturbarlo poco a poco haciendo que el chico caminara hacia atrás cayendo en su cama, el sonido de la lluvia era la música de fondo, hacia un friito en el ambiente que hacía que el contacto corporal se hiciera más placentero. Yuki estaba encima lamiendo el hermoso cuerpo a sus anchas, Shuichi estaba muy excitado, el mayor tomó sus manos y lo colocó arriba de su cabeza

_ ZASSSSS ….CLICK_

¿Qué era ese ruido? No importaba si sentía tan bien con aquellas caricias, se sentia en las nubes, para apreciar mas esas caricias tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada sensación que le regalaba el experto actor

Yuki soltó el agarre acariciando los brazos bajando por su costados, una mano traviesa la llevó a su entre pierna acariciando la erección, Shuichi movió sus brazos sin éxito por inecia abrió sus ojos y trato de mover sus manos sin poder hacerlo, alzó su cabeza y vio hacia arriba, alrededor de sus muñecas había algo acolchado de color rosado y adornado con muchas plumas, se veía bonito a la vista

-¿Yuki, qué es esto? – movió sus manos nuevamente sin éxito

-¿Eso? Bueno, eso se llama esposas-

-¿Eh? ¿Y para qué demonios me esposaste a la cabecera de la cama?-

-Es un seguro de lo que vendrá – empezó a masturbar el miembro. Mientras besaba el cuerpo, Shu se retorcía de placer era una gran tortura deseaba afianzarse de la espalda de Yuki y enterar su uñas en su piel, el rubio bajo hasta la erección con las manos expertas acaricio la masculinidad del pequeño

-¡Ah ...Ah!- se escuchaban los gemidos en la habitación, Shuichi vio que nadie los interrumpía, perfecto, K esta vez no le jodería su momento con Yuki

-¡Si….siiii…aaah!- era enloquecedor, era su primera vez, la primera vez que sentía otra persona haciendo eso con él, cerró los ojos respirando entre cortado, la boca del rubio acariciando esa zona un fuerte rubor acompaño su cara, por su parte el experto actor metió el miembro del pequeño poco a poco hasta el glande para luego retirarse poco a poco el mismo de su boca una vez afuera empezó a lamer el miembro -mmmm Yu,,ki… más …- un dedo travieso se coló en su trasero metiendo un dedos y moviéndolo suavemente en su interior, volvió a tomar la erección con su boca – ¡ahh ahh sii … que bien se siente!-

Yuki lo miró y saco el miembro de su boca, de la punta salía ya el liquido pre-seminal, volvió a retomar las lamidas ensalivando ese pedacito de carne ya ardiente, .los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápido

- ¡Yu.. ki! …¡Yuki me voy a correr! …¡me voy a… no aguanto! – el pequeño estaba a punto de caramelo, cerro sus ojos esperando, su máxima éxtasis seria en cualquier momento

Se escucho en el fondo el sonido de un encendedor

¿Eh?- Shuichi abrió los ojos, vio a Eiri fumando un cigarro en forma pausada - ¿Yuki que estás haciendo?-

-Fumando acaso no lo vez, baka-

Shuichi estaba allí tirado en la cama sudando y retorciéndose a punto de tener su primera corrida con otra persona que no fuera producida por auto satisfacción

-¿Yuki por que no sigues? – Eiri se paró se sentó en su cama mientras daba otra calada más al cigarro – ¿Yuki qué haces?- dijo en forma nerviosa

-Ya te lo dije, estoy fumando -

- Si eso veo, pero siento que me reventare si no continuas, te necesito, ¿acaso piensas dejarme así?- el rubio giro sus ojos y vio la erección del chico-

-Si-

-¡YUUKIII MALDITO! –

-Calla baka o despertaras a todos- dando una calada más

-¡Yuki...me duele…onegai!-

-Tranquilo, ya se te bajará –dio otra caladas mirando el humo un buen rato, Shu sudaba frio y tenía grandes choques eléctricos, luego Eiri aplasto lo que quedaba del cigarro en el cenicero se fue al closet y saco un pijama, se vistió pausadamente, bajo la mirada sorprendida de el chico, una vez vestido se disponía a dormir se acostó en la cama de medio lado, el ..ejemm..ejemm.. le dolía mucho y ardía, el papel sanitario le irritó esa parte

- ¿ACASO ME VAS A DEJAR ASI?- le dijo Shu indignado a la "falta de atención"

Eiri giro su cabeza viéndolo en las condiciones en que estaba- tienes razón- se acerco al pelirosa y se sentó en la cama acariciando el rostro del niño, luego la mano bajo, Shu entrecerró sus ojos ante la espera del placer pendiente por parte de su novio. Sintió que era arropado

-¿Hump?-

-La próxima vez que se ocurra algo, no lo hagas -

-Yuki no me hagas esto –

-Ssshhhh, es hora de dormir- le dio un beso en la frente camino hasta la cama y se acostó y se dio la vuelta – buenas noches, baka-

-¡VETE AL DIABLO, YUKI EIRI!- le dijo enojado.

Yuki reía, con esta, estaban a mano.

En el Próximo capítulo de : Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

* * *

-Sé que sales conmigo porque me parezco a Sakuma-san, pero no soy Sakuma Ryuchi, soy Shuichi ¡SHINDOU SHUICH!-

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-

-SI-

-¡Perfecto!- dijo indignado

-¡Perfecto! quiero que salgas de mi vida, hemos terminado, ¡es definitivo! - el joven se quitó el anillo y se lo tiró a el rubio en la cara, estaba tan disgustado, Yuki vio como el aro rodaba en el piso en eso miró a Shuichi, éste se asusto con la mirada del rubio sus ojos....su mirada…. era fría casi asesina, había visto esa mirada, había sido en.... i [_Okinawa_] /i cuando él se peleó con unos vagos en el malecón para defenderlo, el actor tomó su chamarra

-Haz lo que quieras- azotó la puerta al salir.

Ahora la separación de la pareja era definitiva....

* * *

Continuación: Ensayos...

Zunade se quita la maskara anti-gas ....... HOOOOOLAAAA!!!! Atodis el asqueroso capítulo de hoy se lo debieron unos de mis amigos pervertidos ¿quién si no?.. ellos son los mejores en esto, yo solo se los copie

Es re-edición re-editada estaba lista, pero le faltaba una última revisión asquerosas de jultimito momento. Quería subir el fics de "Mentes peligrosas" pero creo que damos pausa esta semana y subimos a un Shuichi totalmente adorable, súper y requeté violable : P… la semana próxima subimos el Shu re-malo maloso xxdd!!!

Ocurrencias y demás derivados

Aquí abajito ^_-


	9. Cap 9 Ensayos

Resumen: Universo alternativo: Shuichi a causa de sus celos termina su relación con Yuki Eiri. El rubio se va molesto pero ¡Oh!.Sakano ha llegado y le entrega el catalogo a K, allí están los actores porno que están disponibles para el programa, Shu lo revisa pero Yuki no aparece en el ya que es un artista exclusivo, ahora se vera forzado a escoger uno de los prospectos en contra de su voluntad....

Comentario: Wa!! Disculpen la tardanza pero realmente tarde porque esta re-edición la re-edite totalmente, sumado a que estoy escribiendo otra historia, a los que leyeron una vez les invito que lo haga de nuevo porque aunque posee la esencia del capi original, su contenido ha sido cambiado en muchas formas ¡xxdd! He colocado cosillas aun más cochinas, ¿a veces me pregunto cómo le hago para poner situaciones oscuras y súper xxx? O.o, xd!! Me he reído un montón de mis mismas cosas, bueno no los distraigo más, asi que a leer

Disclaimer: si lo se lo se esta historia es originalmente se encontraba enterrada en una cueva en el mar muerto , la Tom Raider Maki Muracami los desenterró y los expuso al publico lector para su conocimiento y divulgación.... ella es la dueña yo solo los destrozos pero para diversión de ustede y no me gano ni un duro por ello..

nota: [los pensamientos de Shu están en letra normal y entre corchete] ,* pensamientos de otra persona que no sea Shuichi están entre asteriscos * "la narración en primera persona es de Shu y están en letras normal y entre comillas"**, -**los diálogos entre los personajes esta en letra normal con un solo guion-, el dinero que puedan donar a mi cuenta de banco es en letras normal y subrayada pero como aquí no sale imagínenselo a lo largo del fic ( lenguaje Subliminal ) **: **P

Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje lengua, metedera de mano baboseo intercambios de fluido y demás, las relaciones expuestas aquí son pene-pene si dices que no te gusta no creas que somos bobos ya que para llegar aquí has pasado por miles de fic como este juju!!

Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

By Tzunade_chang

Capitulo 9

Ensayos....

Un nuevo día daba comienzo, afuera una leve capa de agua escurría por las hojas de las plantas y los árboles. En las residencias de la Universidad de Tokio los alumnos dormían plácidamente y la razón era que apenas eran las 6: 00 de la mañana, en pocas palabras la mayoría despertaría dentro una hora más o menos para comenzar las clases a su hora habitual: ocho de la mañana..

Un rubio de porte americano entraba a su habitación escurriendo mucha agua, ¡valla la noche sí que había sido más que provechosa! pus había correteado por todo el campus de la universidad a un gusano que había pensado que se podía burlar del gran K sin recibir su merecido, aunque no podía negar que era muy linda -¡que chica tan guapa! me parece que tendré que someter a esa fierecilla y mostrarle quien manda- dijo K relamiéndose en su mente. Al entrar a la habitación se consiguió con un cuadro tierno, Yuki dormía plácidamente en su cama y Shuichi en otra desnudo y esposado a la cabecera de la cama, realmente enternecedor -valla parece que me perdí de algo bueno- se estiro un poco, se quitó las ropas húmedas por otra secas y se recostó en su cama para dormir un poco, había pasado apenas unos 30 minutos cuando alguien toco la puerta, el gringo se paro enojado con mágnum en mano, abrió la puerta de sopetón presto para amenazar al atrevido que había interrumpido su sagrado sueño.

-¡AAAAHHHH! Por-por.. favor K-san, solo vine a-a entregar el catálogo- dijo la figura en la puerta

-!Mr Sakano, comes here now please! (Señor Sakano, está aquí por favor pase) – El moreno entro y le extendió una especie de libro – Se necesita que los ensayos comiencen lo más pronto posible, de hecho se planearon para hoy pero debido a inconvenientes ajenos a nuestra voluntad se postergaron para el día de mañana, la causa es porque había una reunión por parte de los directivos, así que recuerde que mañana debe ir Shindou-kun al estudio sin falta

-Oh yes I entendid- (Oh sí, lo entiendo) Sakano vio hacia adentro de la habitación con sus manos se acomodó los lentes

-¡AAAHHH! – se giro hacia K –¡¿no-no-me digas... que paso algo?!, si es así el presidente me matará –lagrimas rodaban por su rostro

-Silent! No ha pasado nada que yo no pueda manejar-

-¿Enserio?-

-Of course-

-Confiare en usted, me marcho pero recuerde que a más tardar a las cinco de esta tarde debe proporcionar el nombre de la persona para procesar el contrato y las demás cosas pertinentes exámenes de sangres revisión médica V.D.R.L. -

-Ok, ¿se hará cargo de la producción como siempre?- el moreno asintió- me complace trabajar con uno de los mejores, yo por mi parte llamare a Fujisaki el mejor camarógrafo que conozco-

-Entendido, contratare al mejor personal que haga falta, mañana es necesario que valla la pareja para tomar las fotos publicitarias y todo lo pertinente- dicho esto el productor se marchó

K miraba hacia la cama de Shuichi -ahora es tiempo de despertar al bello durmiente- se acercó al chico y se fijo en su rostro * ¡_vaya, sí que en verdad se parece a Sakuma Ruychi, el parecido es bestia! ahora entiendo del porque Yuki-san lo persigue insistentemente y por que el presidente me encargó de que lo cuidará_ * -con una gran sonrisa *_este chico representa mucho dinero y el pobre aun no se ha dado cuenta, después de todo es un idiota_ * levantó sus pistola y disparo, el ruido desertó a Shuichi asustándose.

-¿Eh?, ¿eh?, ¿eh? – haló sus manos -sáqueme de aquí ¡auxilio!- miro a K

-Divirtiéndote Litlle boy gay – Yuki abrió los ojos ya estaba acostumbrados a los disparos de K como despertador, abrió poco a pocos los ojos le pareció escuchar la voz de Sakano ¿acaso había estado allí?, se paro con pereza se volteo y vio que Shu-chan aun seguía esposado y tenia una mini pelea con K, se acerco a la mesita y vio un folleto conocido por él *_Sakano estuvo aquí, entonces no fue un sueño eso solo quiere decir trajo el catalogo_ * sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidos por el chico de pelo rosado

-Ya te dije que no soy homosexual, suéltame-

-Yo no tengo la llave- dijo K de lo más serenito- pero tranquilo tengo aquí a mi queridísima mágnum si no fallo puedo liberarte solo quédate quistecito un segundo-

-¡QUUUUUEEEE! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Y si fallas?-

-Tranquilízate no creo que falle, si no le doy a las esposas, de seguro te doy a ti ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

Shuichi enarco los ojos, esto no podía estar pasándole a él ¿verdad?, pero vio como el loco americano le apuntaba contestando sus dudas -¡NOOOO, por favor!-

En eso K miro al actor rubio -Mira Yuki-san acaba de despertarse, si le ruegas un poco tal vez te quites las esposas mocoso y eso que aun me debes una por lo de ayer –

-K no seas rencoroso- mientras se daba una amena conversación entre el director y la estrella estrellada el actor entro al baño se cepillo los dientes, se ducho, fue al closet, se cambio la ropa un poco formal pero casual al mismo tiempo, miro a los interlocutores, K y Shu aun discutían

-K por favor deja esa pistola – rogaba el chico

-¿Y qué pasaría si te la meto en el culo y te disparo?-

-¡Quítamela de encima K-san me asustas, de verdad quítame esa arma porfis!-

Yuki se canso de escuchar el lloriqueo, le tiro las llaves a el director, éste lo atajo en el aire liberando a la presa, Shuichi se paró rápidamente tapándose con la sabana acariciándose con sus mano las muñeca de tanto en tanto, Yuki fumaba un cigarro

-¡OYE TU! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A ESPOSARME?! – le grito Shuichi indignado, el rubio se encogió de hombros – ¡¿QUE TE CREES QUE SOY?!...

-Eres un baka celoso y de cero Talento-

-¡¿QUUUEEE?! basta estoy harto de todo esto, hazme un favor no me hables, no me dirijas la palabra, es más hazte de cuenta que no existo, Yuki-

-¿Lo dices en serio? Porque según recuerdo vagamente algo sobre cero intimidad-

Shu se dio vuelta y sacando unas ropas del closet para vestirse mientras estaba enfrascado en su pelea con el rubio - no seas tonto, eres un maldito bastardo mentiroso aprovechado y lo único que quieres es meterme mano además...- el rubio se acerco a Shu para besar su cuello, Shuichi se dio la vuelta enojado

-¡Déjame Yuki! ¡acaso no escuchas lo que digo!-

-No, para que-

-¡AAARRRRGGHHH! ¡Me desesperas! Muchas veces me pregunto porque pierdo mi saliva hablando contigo-

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo muchas veces-

-Te estás burlando ¿no?-

- No- dijo aguantando la risa

-Estoy enojado, hazme un favor piérdete necesito un tiempo a solas para mi-

-.................. ¿Seguro?, no creo que......-

-¡Si estoy seguro! no quiero verte en este momento, ....quiero pensar sobre nosotros y lo que yo quiero...-

-Déjame adivinar.... quieres salir con chicas-

-¡Exacto!-

- Y salir de farra por ahí-

-¡Exactamente!, con un demonio eso es lo que quería desde un principio, solo quería venir a la universidad a divertirme tener citas, conocer chicas guapas, fiestas y más chicas ¡y mas fiestas con chicas guapas!-

El rubio empezaba a molestarse con la actitud de el pelirosa - ¡Já! ...y yo que pensaba que las personas se inscribía en la universidad para tener un futuro, he estado equivocado toda mi vida pero te entiendo te dejare tranquilo no te buscare y no te tocare, me desapareceré de tu vida-

-Por fin dices algo sensato, insensato, eso es lo que realmente quiero, deseo **NO** verte nunca más ¡ESTUPIDO!

-........ –

-¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta? sé que sales conmigo porque me parezco a Sakuma-san...pero no soy Sakuma soy Shuichi, ¡SHINDOU SHUICHI!-

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-

-SI......yo tenía mi proyecto de vida, quería casarme con una chica super guapa ¿y que pasó? ¡Mírame!, nunca pensé que me casaría con un hombre-

-……-

-Que.. ¡que me confunde y mucho!....tú me haces remover muchas cosas y me da miedo con todo, además no soy homo-sexual, te lo he dicho siempre y no quiero pelearme tu amor con otro hombre ¡es humillante e indignante para mí!-

-¡Perfecto!- dijo furioso Yuki –¡Ya sé claramente lo que realmente deseas!-

-¡Perfecto! eso es lo que quiero ¡SALTE DE MI VIDA!....por lo que a mí respecta hemos terminado ¡ES DEFINITIVO!- - Shuichi se quitó el anillo y se lo tiro a el rubio disgustado, Yuki vio como el aro rodaba por el piso, en ese momento la mirada del rubio actor era casi que asesina y fría, Shu se asusto con la mirada del rubio sus ojos...., había visto esa mirada.. había sido en.... [_Okinawa_] cuando él se peleó con unos vagos en el malecón para defenderlo -El actor tomo su chamarra

-¡Haz lo que quiera!- azotó la puerta al salir ahora la separación de la pareja era definitiva, pero una fuerte opresión sintió el pequeño en su pecho se sentía confundido pero se había enamorado de Yuki pero no soportaba verlo con Sakuma u otra persona, los celos lo carcomían y sabia que su felicidad era con ese hombre [¡_Yuki se marcho disgustado y fue mi culpa soy un baka debo buscarlo!]_ iba a salir corriendo pero K se lo impidió

-¿A dónde crees que vas enano?-

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- le contestó molesto

-Tal vez, pero si es de mi incumbencia que las cosas salgan bien para la compañía- Shu iba agregar algo y K le extendió un catalogo

-¿Qué es esto?-

- El catalogo-

-¿Catalogo?...¿Qué catalogo?-

-Eres lento ¿verdad?, ¿cual catalogo crees que es?

-No lo sé, tú dime sabelotodo-

-Es el catalogo de la compañía Erotic & Venus-

-¿Eh?... ¿el catalogo de qué?..el catalogo, ¿el catalogo de Erotic & Venus? - cayó en cuenta- ¡EL CATALOGO!... ¡ES EL CATALOGO!.... ¡¿TE REFIERES A ESE CATALOGO?! ¡KAMI-SAMA, ES EL CATALOGO!-

-Por fin cae so burrico-

- …P-pero, pero, pensé que eso seria dentro de dos semanas o algo-

-No, pensaste mal, muy bien futuro ex-chico virgen ahora escoge a la persona que quieres que te haga "el favor" de guiarte- Shu tomo el mentado catalogo, allí se exhibían las fotos de actores porno desnudos en posiciones por lo demás sexy tal cual como dios los trajo al mundo mostrando su erecciones, Shu tenía un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, el chico reviso varias páginas en forma nerviosa

-¿K, es idea mía o todos los que están aquí son hombres?

-¡Of Couse! Como sé que te gustan los chicos me tome la molestia de que te enviaran lo que te gusta, además allí está solamente _la creme de la creme_-

-¡¿Quien te dijo que yo soy homosexual tarado?!

-No te quejes estúpido, solo quería ponerte las cosas fáciles- Shuichi ojeó nuevamente el catalogo, la fotos con nombres, fechas de nacimientos y otras cosas pero curiosamente Yuki no se encontraba en ese estúpido catalogo

-¡Escoge ya pequeñajo! debo entregar esto hoy a mas tardar a las cinco de la tarde - Shu revisó varias páginas ¡ahora si estaba nervioso!

-Pe-pero Yuki ¡no está aquí!-

-¿Y porque habría de estarlo? Él es un artista exclusivo e independiente, es uno de los mejores estrella porno a nivel mundial al igual que Sakuma Ryuchi, ¡una vez sabido esto escoge una persona now!-

-... Yuki no sale…. Yuki no sale…- dijo casi llorando - Yuki no sale…¡YUKI NO SALE!-

-¿Y porque gritas? No sé porque pones cara de tragedia, ¿quién te entiende? acabas de pelearte con Yuki-san por que según tú, él se quería acostar contigo por el parecido a Sakuma-

-¿No me lo remaches más quiere!.... - reviso nuevamente el catalogo con la esperanza que tal vez no lo había visto

-Mi querido niño estúpido, para que sepas Yuki-san no está interesado en Sakuma-san, aunque no lo creas Ryuchi le es fiel a Tatsuha, claro a su modo, y por si no lo sabes te informare de algo, igual me da si lo sabes o no, Seguchi está ofreciendo 40.000.000 millones de dólares a la persona que realice el Show contigo, eso es mucho dinero para un escuálido como tú pero bueno, así es la vida, en fin, si estuviera por interés Yuki-san hubiese tomado ese trabajo desde el primer momento pero no lo hizo ¿sabes por qué?- el joven negó- porque él no lo necesita ¿sabes por qué?- Shu nuevamente negó con la cabeza- porque Yuki-san es sumamente rico-

-¿Rico? ¿Yuki es.. ri-co?-

-Yep, como te habrás dado cuenta se gana muy bien en este negocio y Yuki-san ha invertido lo que ha ganado en valores, la bolsa, comprado acciones a nivel mundial, además de cuerpo tiene cabeza para los negocios y no ha malgastado su dinero en cosas inútiles, vicios u otras cosas, en pocas palabras tiene una fortuna grandísima se mantuvo todo este tiempo por Sakuma pero este al casarse él decidió retirarse, filmó su última película allá en Okinawa y estaba aquí porque quería estar contigo, porque le gustas mucho-

-¿Yuki se retiró? ¡pero no me dijo nada! ¿no me buscaba por mi parecido con Sakuma ni el dinero?

-Eres un estupid boy-

-He sido un tonto-

-Y de los de campeonato, ahora solo te queda escoger uno de aquí del catalogo, te sugiero éste, veamos.... Apellido y nombre: Kimston alberth, Edad: 22 años, Lugar de Nacimiento: Inglaterra, Medidas: mide 1.80, Peso: 70 Kg., Miembro excitado: 10 pulgadas de largo y 2 pulgadas de ancho,

-Estás loco K-san a mi no me gustas los hombres, ¿y por qué me dice todo esto?-

-¡Ja, no me hagas reír! Claro que te gustan los hombres, si hasta hace poco te ibas a casar con uno – y señalando la zona baja de Shu- igualito al tuyo, como decía ....Técnica: Abrazo cuádruple-

-No me interesa, ya te dije que no me gustan ¿el cuádruplo abrazo?-

-Yes, te explico....te tomas por la cintura y te subes a sus caderas cruzas tus piernas y el te penetra por delante y otro por detrás al mismo tiempo-

-¿A-al mis-mo ti-e-m-po?- se llevo instantáneamente sus manos al trasero

-Yes, como decía, dos hombres se montaran en una silla o escaleras y tu le harás la mamadas a los dos al mismo tiempo-

-¡¿Al mismo tiempo?!...¡¿estás loco?!-

-Por supuesto que no Litlle boy gay, esto son posiciones clásicas, mira la foto ¿no está chulo? – Shuichi miro la fotografía, el chico que aparecía allí era moreno con una piel bronceada y hermosa mirada, había un gran detalle, estaba desnudo con pose tipo fisicoculturista y un miembro totalmente empalmado, Shuichi comenzó a analizar como el adulto que era la situación con decisión y madurez y llegando a una conclusión posible.

-¡¿YUUUKIIIIII DONDEE ESTASSSSS?! ¡YUUUUKIIIIII!- tomo el anillo del piso abrió la puerta y corrió por media universidad a los sitio que pudiera conseguir el rubio, entro al laboratorio de computación, al patio, en su carrera se topo con K-san

-¡Heyyy, Litlte boy gay! Te estaba buscando quiero que mires a este se llama Nicolai Perserki natural de Rusia Moscú, tiene 20 años mide 2 mts de alto pesa 90 Kg. Su miembro excitado mide 11 pulgada y 3 pulgadas de ancho hace efecto el ensille

-¿Ensille? - dijo mortificado

-Sip, el ensille es una técnica que cosiste que te pongas en cuatro patas y el te empala duro por detrás con una pierna montada al lado de tu cara, imagínate esto- se colocó al lado del chico he hizo que visualizara estirando sus brazos y moviéndola de modo que estuviera dibujando un paisaje - pondremos a tres hombres al frente estos esperarían el turno mientras haces eso ellos se van turnando al final se masturbaran tu abrirás tu boca y ellos se correrán en tu cara y boca y tú te tragaras cada una de sus corridas- Shuichi arrugo la cara – ¿Qué te parece?-

-Esto es una locura ¡YUUUUKIIIII! ¡YUKI!, ¡YUKI!, ¡YUKI!- corrió por las escaleras hacia la planta alta, lo busco por los salones, no consiguió al rubio actor – ¿donde estas? Se fue hasta el Campu y se sentó en una banca vio su reloj éste marcaban las dos de la tarde – ¿Yuki donde estas?- cuando se iba a parar se encontró con K

- Olvídalo no conseguirás a Yuki-san a estas alturas debe estar bien lejos, ni que te le arrodilles, así que confórmate con lo que hay, y hablando de de roma ¿qué te parece si seguimos? por ejemplo este un guapo compatriota mío Mr Jhonson Phillip de 25 años mide 2 mts de alto pesa 85 Kg tiene una gran polla de 15 pulgada y tiene 4 pulgada de ancho , le gusta al estilo oeste –

-¡Déjame en paz! – dijo Shuichi tapándose los oídos, el americano con una maniobra lo tiro al piso se sentó en su espalda

-No seas remolón tan solo estoy ayudando a escoger diciéndote las cualidades, su técnica especial es la el enlace, me imagino que te preguntara que es eso, bueno para que tengas una idea consta de lo siguiente, te amarra con una cuerda como si fueras un un novillo boca arriba y con la boca amarrada te penetra en forma fuerte y rápida, aparte que le gusta pegar con fuelle, este actor siempre trabaja con Michelle ella es su favorita, el trabajo de ella es lamer el miembro de él vaquero mientras te embiste, después ella se coloca un pene falso y te penetra ella y él al mismo tiempo, ¿ qué te parece Shuichi-kun? –

Con un esfuerzo tiro a K al piso -¡YUUUUKIIIIII!- corrió el pequeño, ¡por Kami-sama todo esto era una locura! Vio el reloj, este marcaba la tres de la tarde y aun no conseguía al bastardo de Yuki – ¡YUUUUKIIIII!, ¡no lo conseguiré nunca!- al doblar por la biblioteca se consiguió con...

-Hello- saludo K alegre

-¡Arrrhhgg! ¿Túu otra vez, acaso no me dejaras en paz?-

-Por supuesto que no, ya son las 4:30 se te termina el tiempo Litlle boy gay, te tengo un prospecto que no rechazaras, a éste todas las mujeres les gusta y de seguro tú no será la excepción se llama Carlos Gómez y es oriundo de Latinoamérica tiene 25 años 1.80 metros peso 83 Kg. de alto y esta es la mejor noticia, es negro, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?-

-No me…-

K le interrumpió - tiene la mama de las pollas- dijo con un fuerte rosetón en sus mejillas – su "fuelle" es de nada más y nada menos que de 18 pulgadas de largo y 5 pulgada de grueso si no gozas con esto no gozas con nada lo llaman cariñosamente "El Castigador"-

-Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?-dijo con una ceja levantada

-Eres un desconsiderado ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí , yo que me estoy esforzando por ti – daba la impresión de que K iba a llorar

-Lo siento, perdóname, yo-

-¡Te perdono!, como decía le llaman el "Matador" y ya te imaginas el porqué aunque con esas dimensiones debería llamarse "El santo" porque los lleva rápido a las puertas del paraíso, su técnica es, aunque con esas dimensiones no le hace falta técnica alguna porque no hay chica o chico que pueda con todo eso ¡JAJAJAJA! -

-¿18 de largo y 5 de ancho?-

-Of course-

-¡Nooo! -salió corriendo [¡_este americano loco lo que desea es que me partan el culo!__] _ se imagino el negro metiéndole la norme estaca, sintió una pulsada atrás -¡YUUUUKIIIIII!-

*************

Era definitivo faltaba un cuarto para las 5 y todo ya era en vano, se fue al dormitorio a llorar su tristeza [_Se fue, Yuki se fue, ¡y por mi culpa!, _ _si no hubiese peleado y lastimados sus sentimientos, ¿por que hablo sin saber? ¡soy un idiota!]_ ahora estaba resignado a que otra persona fuera el que hiciera el programa, entro a la habitación con pesadez allí como era de esperar se encontraba K, ¿Cómo hacia ese demonio para eguirlo?

-Te estaba esperando, llegas tarde , entonces Litlle boy gay ¿a quién escogerás?-

-Escógelo tú, yo solo quiero acostarme y dormir [_Yuki te fuiste por lo que dije, claro si lo lastime no debí fui grosero con él pero es que me molesto verlo con Sakuma si no fuera por mis tontos celos él aun estaría aquí] _

K analizaba el catalogo, -mmmm, me parece que el mejor de todos para ti es "El Matador" casi lo visualizo un ambiente urbano varios hombres fornidos y sudados trabajando en un taller de automóviles sin camisa y soldando algo y con Jean ajustados, llamare a Seguchi para darle la buena noticia, el pequeño bajo la cabeza

- Yuki lo siento, te fuiste molesto- Shu rodó al piso llorando -Yuki..- susurro Shuichi- soy un estúpido por mi culpa se fue no debí ser celoso ¡es mi culpa! ¡es mi culpa!...!SOY UN BAKA!- con su puño golpeo el piso impotente

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso- pelirosa alzo su vista

-¿Yuki?- se froto los ojos para saber si era o no una visión, pero allí estaba el rubio- ¡YUUUUKIIIIII!- se abalanzo encima del rubio – ¡YUKI!, ¡YUKI!, ¡YUKI!, pensé que te habías ido – en eso se separo montándole una bronca-¡OYE ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO TE BUSQUE TODO EL DIA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD! ¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?!- señalándolo con el dedo

-En el baño, aun me duele el estomago- Shu casi se desmaya todo este tiempo estaba ¡EN LA HABITACION! En eso escucho a K hablar por el móvil

-Seguchi-san le llamo porque ya tengo a la persona que hará el reality con Shuindou-san- como si fuera una pulga el jovencito dio un gran salto para guindársele a americano tratando de quitarle el celular sin éxito

-¡Dámela! ¡dámela!¡que me la des estúpido!- K daba manotazos impidiendo que le quitaran el teléfono

-Un momento jefe tengo una plaga pegada en mi espalda que no me deja hablar- tapo el micrófono –¡Háblame rápido pulga que estoy en medio de una llamada importante!-

-K-san por favor deme unos minutos por favor- le suplico el chico

-Está bien, te doy un minuto, no más- K vio su reloj – 58 segundos y descontando- Shuichi se giro hasta donde estaba Yuki

-Yuki por favor no quiero hacerlo con otro-

-No sé – le hablo disgustado según dijiste que…-

-¡YUKI por favor!-

-No me digas, ¿ahora deseas que haga el show contigo?-

-Sí- K seguía mirando el reloj

-15 segundos y descontando- el rubio actor seguía en su negativa

-¡Olvídalo baka, ya me he retirado!-

-Yuki no quiero, no quiero acostarme con otros, por favor se mi compañero- unas lagrimas salieron de su cara amatista

-¡Já! ¿Dime según tú cual sería el motivo para hacer eso?, que sepa no está en tus planes de vida – K seguía con el conteo

-8 segundos, será mejor que te apures- Shu miro los ojos dorado del actor, había llegado el momento de sincerarse

-El único plan de vida que tengo es amarte, te amo y solo deseo ser tu esposo con todas mis fuerza, mi ilusión como esposo es entregarme a ti- dijo esto con un rubor en su cara, se acerco apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del actor – sé que me amas, pronto seremos esposos- acariciaba la camisa del escritor – quiero que seas mi marido ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Eso dijiste hace poco-

-Según recuerdo hace poco tú y yo termi...- un beso cayó sus protestas el rubio miro esos ojos expresivos el amor, la candidez e inocencia del pequeño era cierto a pesar de todo amaba ese baka celoso, ambos se separaron - está bien, lo haré-

-¡Tiempo Fuera!- dijo K revisando su reloj

-¡YUUUUKIII! – dijo alegre el chico se le colgó a manera chibi

K retomo nuevamente la llamada – Disculpe la espera, como le decía Seguchi-kun he conseguido al mejor actor porno para el programa- Shu se separo un poco del alto

-Lo siento no debí gritarte y decirte todas esas cosas, sé que actué mal y fui grosero- le entrego el anillo en su manos, Yuki tomo el aro y lo volvió a poner en su dedo, se besaron tiernamente

K se acercó a la pareja – ¡Que lindo!, creo que vomitare - Shuichi y Yuki se separaron viendo al americano- felicitaciones litlle boy gay sabias que lo conseguirías -

-¡OYE! Tú me dijiste que no lo conseguiría aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas-

-Es cierto lo que dije, no lo conseguiste arrodillándote, lo conseguiste arrastrándote como cucaracha, ok chico virgen ya sabemos quién será tu "machúcatelo", ahora solo queda elaborar el escenario y las posiciones y a las otras personas que estén contigo- Shu miraba a K-san mientras el actor besaba su cuello

-No quiero K-san- en eso trato de sacudirse al empalagoso actor- ¡ya Yuki déjame!- siguió hablando con K – no quiero acostarme con otra persona sino con mi futuro esposo….¡ya Yuki que dejes!-

K sintió que una ceja le titilaba –Mira que gusano este, como Yuki-san es la mejor polla no quieres probar otras-

-¡K no diga esas cosas!... – se giro hacia el morboso- ¡Yuki deja!- el rubio más alto siguió peleando

-Déjame decirte algo pulga, tendrás que ser compartido por otros-

-No lo haré, solo lo haré con mi futuro marido...- trato de buscar apoyo en su pareja-Yuki por favor dile que no quiero acostarme con otras personas -

El rubio evaluó la situación -K-san entiende que él es un chico novato y exponerlo con otras personas sería fatal aparte de desastroso, recuerda que es un baka-

-Gracias Yu.. ¿Qué? ¿porque me insultas?- K se llevo una mano a su mentón analizando las palabras de su interlocutor

-Comprendo Mr. Yuki, digame entonces qué propone-

-Recuerde que este tipo de programa va más enfocado al Uke y como es un novato deberé ser yo el que haga todo el trabajo-

-¡Interesante! un programa manejado por el seme, nunca se ha intentado algo así, ¡será novedoso! esto hará historia en el mundo de la industria de la pornografía– sacó una libreta para tomar nota, Yuki se puso los lentes de lectura y a su vez saco también una libreta de apuntes, K trataba de estructurar como se haría el programa – primero que aprenda a hacer una buena mamada por lo menos, entonces tú harás todo comenzando con los pasos previos primero lo besas y todo eso, luego te lo follaras por la boca, me imagino que estará erecto a estas altura pero no lo tocaras aun, te vas al trasero del chico le besas le lames su entrada y te lo follas con tu lengua, con eso aprovechas y lo dilatas-

-Es un buen bosquejo para empezar, pero pensé que adicionalmente puedo meterle un dedo o dos, como virgen que es su entrada estara estrecha, mientras hago todo esto pienso masturbarlo para distraerlo- K-anotaba todo- Shuichi entornó sus ojos [¿_pero qué diablos lo están hablando?]_

-Me parece bien –dijo K - ¿qué te parece si en vez de usar tus dedos utilizas un vibrador y te lo follas con el metido?-

-Será para que su grito se e oiga por todo Japón, creo que mejor será hacerlo tipo clásico ya sabes follada por arriba y arrodillado-

-No, es muy simple, debemos compensarlo con posiciones acrobáticas como cagarlo en el aire follartelo-

-No creo que sea buena idea, con lo baka que es se tal vez se caiga-

-Si tienes razón....ummmm...- se alejaron un poco más empezaron a susurrar- ¿cómo piensas metérselo la primera vez?-

-Acostado y boca arriba, cuando grite puedo besarlo para taparle la boca-

-¡Buena idea! creo que es lo mejor, Yuki-san el idiota no tiene ni idea de lo doloroso que es la primera vez- volvieron a hablar normalmente- haré que mi novio Suguro tome la primera toma de su cara no quiero perder esa expresión-

-¿Por cierto, cuantas folladas tengo que hacer?-

-Bueno, el programa dura dos horas–

-¿Solo dos horas?-

-Así es, es algo fácil para usted pero no sé si el stupid boy lo logre, seguro se correrá apenas le pongas las manos, pero como el veterano que eres sé que podrás manejar la situación, pensaba que sería buena idea ponerle un instructor-

-No es mala idea-

-¡Está decidido!, hare que Mr Sakano organice todo- ambos se giraron - Muy bien estupid......- Shuichi estaba en el piso desmayado, K sentía que una vena le palpitaba – si este chico me hace quedar mal, ¡lo mato!-

* * *

-Debemos impedir que haga el programa- dijo Yuki dejando un vaso de licor en el mostrador de un mini-bar

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Tachi extendía un vaso

-Mi querido amor ¿cuál es la atracción principal del programa?-

-Que desvirguen a ese muchacho en vivo- coloco varios hielos, tomo del gabinete de abajo algo de soda y whiski

-¡Exacto!, pienso secuestrarlo de esa forma no hará el programa-

-¿Te refieres a violarlo?- se acercó a su amante y le extendió la bebida

- Puede ser, ese mocoso me las pagaras, si no puede hacer el programa mi cuñado Seguchi Thomas tendría una importante pérdida económica y para reponerse tendrá que demandar al muchacho y de seguro que lo pone preso, Eiri atravesaría un momento angustioso y yo estaré allí con él para apoyarlo, volverá a mis brazo-

-Yuki me parece riesgoso tal vez salga mal todo, mira una cosa es vivir de la fortuna de tu esposo y otra es secuestrar a un chico, pero si crees que esto está bien, te apoyo-

-Gracias, ¿donde está los hombres que contrataste?

-Están aquí, son de los peores- se giro hacia la puerta - ¡Entren!- los hombres entraron, eran tres Gamberros de mal aspecto....

-¡Que bien!- y hablando con los vagos dando las instrucciones- raptaremos a un chico llamado Shuidou Shuichi es un joven de pelo rosado es inconfundible, una vez que lo raptemos lo llevaremos a un sitio lejano, no me interesa que hagan con él, pueden divertirse todo lo que quieran pero eso sí, no quiero que ese chico amanezca sin saber lo que se siente el cariño de ustedes-

-Haremos cuanto usted nos diga Jefe, solo diga el momento y estaremos listo claro siempre que nos pague bien-

- Tranquilos caballeros su trabajo serán bien recompensado – se llevó la bebida ámbar marina a sus labio degustándolo, hablaba para si mismo -solo queda saber a que hora y día será el programa –

******************

Al día siguiente Shuichi fue conducido a los estudio -faltan tres semanas debemos hacer los ensayos escenarios que los tramoyas y utileros arreglen el set, quiero a los mejores camarógrafos- indico el americano a unos del personal, a pesar que en la mayoría de los programas se veían dos o tres personas detrás había un equipo grande de personal como si fuera una película de taquilla

-Pase por aquí Shuindou-kun – dijo una señora un poco regordeta, le maquillaron la cara, pintaron sus ojos colocando una línea arriba para hacer la mirada más seductora, le pintaron su boca con brillo y peinaron sus cabellos, aun en contra de la voluntad del pequeño le colocaron un traje sugestivo en cuero negro pegado de top y pantalón corto adornado con cadena, en sus brazo llevaba guantes largo desde su mano hasta su codo, en las partes donde mostraba su piel colocaron polvo con escarcha brillante luego lo condujeron a un mini set para una sección fotográfica

-Shuindou-san ahora siente mirando fijamente la cámara – dijo el camarógrafo- ...si así nene ahora gira y colócate sobre tu barriga levanta los pies, ¡perfecto! ahora chupa un dedo .. – una vez hecho la sesión fotográfica le toco hacer tanbien un video promoción el mismo se mostraba como un niño inocente y tierno, una vez terminado de filmar esto el chico cambio de ropas y fue al set 8 según indicación de K

Seguchi paseaba por el set con su sonrisa eterna -ohayo Shindou-san, le felicito me he enterado que consiguió al mejor actor porno del mercado-

-¡Seguchi-kun!- dijo sorprendido, una vez más trato de disuadir al presidente, no es necesario que haga esto, yo…-

-Usted firmo un contrato de trabajo por un servicio Shuindou-san, pero tranquilo el trabajo también tiene sus beneficios-

-¿He? No lo sabía-

-Sí- sin apartar su gran sonrisa risueña- aparte del dinero cuenta con un seguro de vida, hospitalización y maternidad, nuestros laboratorio son gratis y están a su orden por si desea hacerse el examen para detectar si tiene sífilis, gonorrea o sida, también nuestro laboratorio cuenta con exámenes de Adn, eso en caso si llega a embaraza a una actriz accidentalmente, cuenta también con una dotación gratis de condones, como empleado también posee una caja de ahorros, seguro de vida para sus familiares, claro se le pagara en caso que muera en el trabajo ¿Ud. no sufre del corazón, verdad?

-x__xU....-

-De todas maneras si sufre del corazón tenemos a los medico más calificados que el dinero pueda pagar, le indicara los medicamentos necesarios, seguro de despido, guardería-

-¿Guardería? ¿Para qué diablos necesito guardería?-

-Sé que se casara con Eiri-san y lo felicito, pero dado a los recientes investigaciones en el campo de la fertilidad los médicos han conseguido los embarazos masculinos y siendo como es usted no me extrañaría que lo viera con una barriga entienda Shuindou-san no quiero que digan que soy un negrero, ¡ah, mire! aquí llego su instructor- Shuichi se giro para conocer a la persona

-Mucho gusto en cono..!HAAAAAAYYYYYY! ¡NO!..!NO PUE..DE SER!... ¡ES…! ¡ES....!-

-¡Hola Shu-chan nanoda!-

-¡SAKUMA-SAN!...¡ AAARRRGGHHH!-

Tohma sonrió -Si Shuindou-san, es Ruy-chan me costo un mundo conseguirlo- Seguchi se metió una mano en el bolsillo para sacar su móvil y revisar el buzón de mensajes

-¿Por qué, acaso se había negado?-

-No, se me perdió en el centro comercial antes de llegar aquí, como decía será su guía, Sempai, Sensei, dono, sama o como quiera llamarlo ya que él es...-

-Si, si no me diga – y repitieron la frase como si era una cartilla- es unos de los mejores actores porno- en eso Yuki se acercó con un borrador en las manos

-¡¿Eiri-san como esta?! – Thomas lo vio con una sonrisa risueña

- ... – se inclino a modo de saludo

-Bueno caballeros los dejo, debo revisar algunas cosas- Tohma se inclino y se alejó del recinto

-¿Eiri-san como estas noda?-

-Bien- una dulce sonrisa afloraba en su rostro al igual que Sakuma, Shuichi tenia los brazos cruzados se sentía disgustado, hablo para romper el encanto

-¿Y cómo está Tatsuha?- Ryuchi señalo un sitio

-Lo deje por allá para que se divierta– señalo a un extremo del foro donde se estaba filmadlo una película, Shuichi miro las escenas y se calló la quijada al piso y empezó a sangrar por la nariz, se estaba filmando una película de lesbiana

-¡Ah! Si, así amor, ¡chúpame la concha perra!- decían las actrices

Ryu siguió hablando – estará distraído por un buen rato, noda-

-Lo dejo todo en tus manos- dijo Yuki

-No te preocupes, sabré guiarlo- Ryuchi se giro hacia el pelirosa- Ven Shu-chan....- el hombre estaba con la mirada fija en dirección de las lesbianas- ¡Shu-chan!...!Shu-chaaaaaan!- utilizó el recurso que tenía a mano- ¡KUMAGORO BEAN!- el peliverde le arrojo a su peluche color rosa a la cabeza del chiquillo

-¡HAAAYYY! ¡¿Oye estúpido porque me pegas?!- reclamo el otro

-No te distraigas y sígueme- coloco su muleta adelante para caminar- no vemos después Eiri- en tono cariñoso, el rubio asintió Shuichi apretó los puños _ [maldición acaso lo peor me pasa a mí, ahora su Ex -amante me enseñara como hacerlo ¡que humillación!] _

***************

Sakuma leía algo que estaba escrito...- bueno niño según dice aquí debes aprender hacer una buena mamada, ten- Shuichi tomo lo que le extendía lo miro bien

-Esto es un ..-

-Vibrador, ¡comienza a lamerlo!-

-Estás loco yo no...-

-¿No sabes verdad?, es fácil Shu-chan, mira lo agarras así masajeas un poco – Ruychi le enseño como tenía que masturbarlo [_oh por dios]_ pensó el pelirosa miró a los lados quería saber si alguien lo miraba, nadie a excepción de un chico como de 18 años que veía todo como quien no quita la cosa [¿_dios, dios mátame quieres?] -_ Y después pasa tu lengüita así – Ruychi pasó su punta por la cabeza del miembro plástico – cuando hagas estos gimes, ¿entendido? – Shu asintió, ¿que más podía hacer en esa situación? – el instructor siguió dándoles indicaciones- una vez que hagas eso te lo metes completamente en la boca y empiezas a chupar primero lentito y luego rápido, seguro que Eiri-san moverá sus caderas y tal vez sientas que te ahogues un poco ... [¿_eh? ¿Esto no me está pasando a mí! ¡¿Como llegue a esta situación?! ! Por idiota! ¡buuuaaaa!], _Ryu seguía con las clases _-_después toma la base y sigues frotando debes hacerlo fuerte pero si ves que tu compañero se viene debes hacerlo lentito hasta que se calme, varios tipos de mamada-

-¿¿Qué?! ¿eso se… clasifica?- preguntó espantado

-Claro Shu chan...- empezó a numerar con los dedos explicando como todo un catedrático -está la mamada antes de que te follen, la mamada después que te lo sacan de atrás, también esta la que tienes que chuparte a dos tres pollas- Shu se agarro el pecho a la altura del corazón, sentía que le daba un infarto – mientras te estén empalando a veces tienes que chuparte dos o varias pollas y si es mujer chuparle la almejita a dos o tres chicas, también esta si tu compañero lo esta haciendo con otro y tú le lames el traserito, pero ten cuidado de no arrancarle un vellito púbico, ha ocurrido accidentes desagradable con eso- Shuichi tenía los ojos enarcado y una gran sombra debajo de los ojos [¡_cállate, cállate, cállate, que me atormentas!, ¡Abuela seguro que eres tú la que me haces esto! ¡Es tu venganza por esconderte la plancha por una semana!_ ] Ryu seguía enumerando los tipos de estilos – o también puede ser que lo haga tu compañero con una chica y claro esta la mamada final es cuando tu compañero se corre en tu carita y la boquita, debes lamer su corrida y chupar el semen que va quedando en la verga, miembro, polla, estaca, pene o como suelas llamarlo... ¿eh?- vio que el chico estaba como ido- ¡Suichiii, en que estas pensando hombre, estas distraído nanoda!-

-¿Eh?, No, no es gran cosas es que estaba pensando en mi abuela…-

Sakuma lo vio tratando de analizar -Shu-chan sí que eres cochino, pensando en hacerlo con tu abuela, eres raro-

¿Ese raro le decía a él raro?, ¿Acaso ese idiota de Sakuma estaba pensando que él quería hacerlo con su abuela? – ¡No me refería a eso idiota!, me refiero a –

-No importa, déjalo así, continuemos- interrumpió- ya entendiste lo que te dije o quieres que te lo repita-

-¡NO! , ya capte todo–

-Me alegra Shu-chan, ahora practicaremos- Shuichi fue a tomar el vibrador

-¡HEY JOVEN!- Sakuma llamó al chico que los veía desde hacía rato, este se apuntó con el dedo Ruychi asintió, el chico se acercó- ¿oiga joven debe hacer algo ahora?-

-No en este momento, haré una película dentro de tres horas-

-Bien será tiempo suficiente, por favor bájese los pantalones éste niño necesita practicar como hacer una buena mamada-

-Como guste- el muchacho se bajo los pantalones el retoñito no llevaba truza interior o bóxer abajo estaba ya preparado para la "lucha"

-Muy Bien Shuichi, empieza..- el pelirosa tenia las pupilas dilatada y la quijada al piso

-Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo-

- ¡Shindou-san empieza!- ordenó el peliverde, Shu lo miro con cara de borrego degollado – veo que no has entendido nada, te lo repetiré nuevamente - se aclaró la garganta -está la mamada antes de que te follen y esta la mamada después que te lo sacas de atrás...a ver también esta si tienes que chuparte a dos tres o cuatro tíos...... [_BUUAAAA!!!!! OTRA VEZ NOOOO!!!!!]_

***************

-¡Hazlo!-

-No-

-¡Que lo hagas!-

-No, me niego- Ryuchi sentía que se desesperaba

-¡KKKKK-SANNNNN!- El americano al escuchar su nombre se acercó

-¿Algún problem?-

-¡Shu-chan no quiere chuparse la polla!- Ryuchi le apunto con un dedo acusador el chico tenía el miembro afuera a espera de ser engullido por el practicante

-¡Chúpatela!- le ordenó el rubio

-No, ni muerto-

-¡Que te la chupes!-

-¡Oblígame!- sin esperar que se lo pidieran dos veces el americano saco la mágnum para amenazarlo

-¡Te la chupas o...!-

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto un joven guapo alto de ojos azules pelo negro y tez blanca conocido por todos

-¡Que Shu-chan no quiere practicar nanoda!- le dijo Ryu a Tatsuha

-Eeetoo… disculpe señor- dijo el joven invitado a la fiesta- ya tengo que retirarme la filmación es dentro de 15 minutos..- indico el muchacho

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda joven, nanoda - le dijo Sakuma

-De nada – el joven se subió el pantalón y se fue

-¿Se quedaron sin ayudante? si quieres My Honey me ofrezco desinteresadamente- dijo Tat

-¿En serio noda?-

-¡Por supuesto! así te digo si lo chupa bien –

-Gracias Tatsu-chan, no sé que haría sin tí –

-Tranquilo amor estoy aquí siempre para ayudarte-

Shuichi se sentía indignado, ¿acaso era el único cuerdo?- ¡TATSUHA, NI SE TE OCURRA BAJARTE LOS PANTALONES DESGRACIADO! - lo amenazó el pelirosa

-¡ Oh ! ya tenemos un reemplazo- dijo el americano acariciando su magnun, Tatsuha se bajo los pantalones y los bóxer dejando su miembro al aire, K apuntó al pelirosa con la pistola- ¡ahora gusano, chupa!-

-¡BUUUA, NO QUIERO, BUUUUUAAA!- en eso Yuki escuchó los gritos del pelirosa y se acercó

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Que tu novio no quiere chuparla!- Dijeron todos señalando el miembro del moreno, Eiri miro la escena, K apuntaba a Shuichi, éste tenía las manos adelante tratando de evitar que Tatsuha tratara de meter su parte noble en su boca y Ruychi se comía una paletita

Suspiro un poco -que tal si descansamos un poco es hora del almuerzo después retomaremos.....-

***************

Todos se encontraban en un hermoso restauran familiar de comida italiana, el lugar estaba adornado con alfojerias, cuadros de cantantes y artistas famosos Italianos, así como cuadro de la torre de Pizza.

Al fondo en una mesa cuadrada estaban sentado K, Yuki, Shuichi, Ryuchi y Tatsuha, la mesa tenia manteles a cuados azules y blanca, en el ambiente se escuchaba música de piano para amenizar el sitio, el mesero se acercó a ello y les dio la carta de licores más la de los almuerzo junto con las entradas, pidieron sopa, ravioles para K , Shu pidió pasticho, Tatsuha pidió ñoquis de queso, Ruychi pidió la mismo que su esposo y Yuki pidió pasta a la Carbonara

-Aquí tiene señor – dijo el mesero sirviendo los platos acompañado de vino Rojo, blanco y agua según los gustos de los comensales. Curiosamente cuando el señor se iba a retirar fue retenido por K, Yuki y Ruychi, estos hicieron que el pobre hombre tomase y degustases una cucharada de las sopas, bebidas y comidas, dio su visto bueno de que los alimentos en cuestión no tenía nada raro, y según su criterio personal los raros serian ellos precisamente y no las raciones

-Se ve buena ¡a comer nanoda!- dijo Ryu contento metiendo una cucharada en el plato y haciendo ruido al sober la sopa, de pronto K rió y esto sí que era cosa rara en él.

-¿De qué te ríes noda?-

-Ruychi nucas cambiaras haces ruido con la sopas tonto-

-¡Jeje noda!- se rasco la cabeza

-Eso me trae recuerdos, donde fue que te regañé ¿en Italia? –

-Sipis, fue cuando viajamos para hacer una película ¿cómo se llamaba? a si "Turistas en Italia" lo recuerdas Eiri-san-

-Si, como no recordarlo tuvimos que filmar con lluvia, según K dijo que eso seria más picante-

-Y pillamos un resfrió no? ¡jajaja!- K trato de parara un poco la burla

-O shep, vamos chicos no se burlen ustedes también la han pasado cosas sin mi ayuda-

Ryu sigui evocando -Si, ¿Eiri recuerda cuando fuimos a Santo Domingo a filmar "Paraíso" en las playas?, yo me apoye en una roca-

-Lo recuerdo Ruy-chan, yo comencé a embestirte pero no estabas bien apoyados y caímos al mar, casi nos ahogamos- Tatsuha se le caía la cuchara de la boca al igual que Shu

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rio K escandalosamente- Lo recuerdo pero y aquella vez que viajamos a Polonia tuve que perseguirlo con mi adorada mágnum teníamos que filmar " Millonario "-

-¿Millonario?- balbucearon el moreno y pelirosado

-Sí chicos, es una Historia de tesoros nazi, en fin recuerdo que se disfrazaron y se fueron a pasear por el país así, recuerdo que quería matarlos como aquella vez en Mónaco que se me perdieron para ver el indi -

-Oh K-san, hicimos la película que queria a tiempo K-san- dijo ryuchi con una lagrimita en la cara -duramos tres horas de filmación seguida para compensarlo-

-¡TRES HORAS!- gritaron Shu y Tatsuha, luego se miraron a los ojos

-Yes –

-Pero lo peor no fue eso- adelantó Yuki- la vez que fuimos a Suiza fue terrible, tuve que hacerle el amor a Ruychi en una moto nieve y empezó a caer una nevada-

-Ni me lo recuerdes Eiri, aun siento que me dueles los riñones-

-Además, K nos obligases hacer el sexo oral sentí que mis genitales se iba a congelar-

-A mi no se me olvida, no me quedo más remedio que dejar el miembro de Eiri en mi boca un largo rato, aun después de que se corriera, el semen de él se me pego en mi cara y me costó quitármelo por culpa del frío extremo-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAAJA! que tiempos aquellos – recordó, en eso K miro a Tatsuha y Shuichi estos estaban abrazados y temblando, sus parejas eran de armas a tomar- ¿eh? muchachos- refiriéndose a los dos jóvenes- ¿no van a comer?-

-Se nos quitó el hambre- dijo Shuichi, K tomo una gran porción de pasta y se la llevó a la boca – lastima, esta riquísima-

****************

Iré a ver a Thomas un momento- dijo Eiri

-Entendido Yuki-san- dijo K -.!ahhhh! comí como un león lastima por ustedes que no quisieron comer pero así estarás ligerito Litlle boy gay-

-¡No empecemos! o voy a chuparle la "cosa" de Tatsuha-

-¡WE! ¿Y el mío noda?- pregunto Ryuchi

-¡Tampoco!- =.=u

-Está bien – dijo resignado K, pero aprenderás a tomarte las corridas Tatsuha-san mastúrbate- el moreno comenzó a acariciarse

-¡¿Está loco?! ¡Me largo cuerda de…. ¡HAAAYYY!- de un golpe aterrizó en el suelo con la pistola de K en la boca

-Escucha bien pequeña basura estoy harto de esto aprenderás el oficio o mueres en el intento, dejare que te pares y cuando Tatsuha se corra te tomas el semen con sensualidad ¿entendido!- el joven pelirosa asintió asustado, K lo paro colocando una mano en el cuello de su camisa tomo sus hombros de forma brusca y lo hizo arrodillarse delante del moreno

-¡S-si, ah!... siento… que llega ¡ah! ¡ah!!-gemía el moreno

-¡No!- Shuichi se tapo la boca y cerrando los ojos –inconsciente mente se paro y se alejó un por la misma, el moreno se consumía en su orgasmo

-¡IDIOTA!- le grito K

-¿Que te crees que es fácil? yo- miro a Sakuma este estaba arrodillado tomando las últimas gotas de semen de su esposo, se paro lamiendo los dedos de Tatsuha

-¿Ves animal? así es como se hace- le señalizó K, Ruychi lamió por el revés y delante de la mano de su esposo

-¡Rico nanoda!-

-¿Así lo crees My Honey?- Tat tenía los ojitos vidrioso

-¡Siiii noda!...¡Mmmm!- lo vio con ojo seductores, el adulto floreció para seducir a su pareja –ven, continuemos en otra parte- acaricio al chico, éste sintió millones de corrientazo así que ni corto ni perezoso se subió el pantalón, se iba a ir no sin antes de imponer la tarea a su alumno - Shuindou-san practica como te enseñe, continuaremos mañana ahora estaré algo ocupado- se giro al gringo -Mr. K-

-Gracias por las lecciones, que te diviertas- Ryuchi tomo la mano de Tatsuha y corrieron a la salida

-¿Qué fue eso?- señalo Shu con un dedo

-Eso se llama sexo, idiota – K le dio una azotaina en la cabeza Shu se llevó una mano a la cabeza para sobarse se giro y casi le dio un infarto detrás estaba Ruychi con Tatsuha

-Eeeetooo, disculpa Shu-chan creo que fui grosero, bueno así me dijo Tatsuha, es que la prisa, entiendes pero ¿deseas venir con nosotros nanoda?-

-¡NO, gracias!-

-Menos mal no quería pasar por grosero, vamonos Tatsuha – ambos se fueron corriendo

-¿No se supone que tiene la pierna rota?- preguntó Shuichi

- Si tiraras como Kami-sama manda no estarías preguntando eso Litlle boy gay- dijo K, Shuichi sintió un golpecito en un hombro hizo que se girara

-¿Estas completamente seguro?- pregunto nuevamente Ryuchi

-Si de algo estoy seguro es de esto Sakuma-san- [_¡que se valla de una buena vez!_]

- Ahora si me voy tranquilo- la pareja se fue a gozar de la "vida loca"

-Mr. K llamo el productor- el gringo se giro

-¡Mr Sakano!-

- Oh Shindou-kun no le vi – dio una pequeña reverencia –Disculpe Mr. K ¿cómo va todo?-

-Not problems!-

-Me alegra por cierto en Master me piden el nombre del programa para las promociones y publicidad- K se llevo una mano a su barbilla vio al pequeño ladeo un poco sus boca en una ligera curva donde denotaba una semi sonrisa

-Dígale que el programa se llama "Shuichi's The porno live Star"-

En el Próximo capitulo de : Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡ah, Ruychi!- Shuichi escuchaba los gemidos desesperados del moreno con un fuerte rubor en su cara, _lo que me faltaba ahora estos dos se están desahogando atrás_.. pensó Shuichi, cerro sus ojos, Yuki estaba colando su mano por debajo de la camisa, el pelirosado escuchaba los ahogos y desahogos de los esposos, tenía su cara totalmente roja

-¡Ruychi amor por favor métemela!- Esto era demasiado el rubio actor le susurro algo en el oído

-¿No te excita escuchar eso?-

* * *

Continuación: Problemas familiares

Valla que capi más largo, aunque pensándolo bien todos los capis son largos, y esta vez me dio por re-escribir casi todo xxdd!!! Como se darán cuenta hasta cambie lo que se había colocado en el avance anterior

Ya saben porque la historia se llama "Shuichi's The porno live Star" , solo tengo que decir que K es muy ingenioso, solo resta saber cómo Shuichi se saldrá de este paquete ( ¡mujajajaja!)

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que han tenido con este fics que a pesar de ser una re-edición ha tenido nuevamente la aceptación de todos *.*

Nos vemos en el próxima re-edicion


	10. Cap 10 Problemas familiares

Resumen: Universo alternativo: Los padres de Shuichi van a visitar a su progenie a la universidad. Shuindou-kun está molesto con su hijo por su idiotez, pero a pesar de todo se alegra al pensar que su primera vez lo hará con una chica súper guapa y pervertida de esas que salen en las películas, Shu-chan tratará de ocultarle a su progenitor a toda costa que la famosa pareja que él espera no es un ella sino un él, capítulo de infarto: p

Comentario: Sorry se que tarde pero en verdad estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo y las cosas diarias , pero no me he olvidado de re-subir los capis, como siempre re-edite todo pero deje la esencia principal del fics que es la perversión por todos lados : P

Disclaimer: LA genialiiiiisima Maki Murakami es la creadora absoluta omnipotente diosa que creo el universo gravi, nosotros solo somos los mortales que le rendimos culto y ofrendas al manga, anime, ovas y demás con el cochino dinero ...(yo no lo toco pero como me lo gasto)... por mi parte solo he creado una historia alternativa en un universo paralelo en donde el hombre no ha llegado ( eso sonó a viaje a las estrellas) por ello no me pagan, solo lo hago por diversión

nota: [los pensamientos de Shu están en letra normal y entre corchete] ,* pensamientos de otra persona que no sea Shuichi están entre asteriscos * "la narración en primera persona es de Shu y están en letras normal y entre comillas"**, -**los diálogos entre los personajes esta en letra normal con un solo guion-, el dinero que puedan donar a mi cuenta de banco es en letras normal y subrayada pero como aquí no sale imagínenselo a lo largo del fic ( lenguaje Subliminal ) **: P**

Advertencia: este fic contiene lenguaje lengua, metedera de mano baboseo intercambios de fluido y demás, las relaciones expuestas aquí son pene-pene si dices que no te gusta no creas que somos bobos ya que para llegar aquí has pasado por miles de fic como este juju!

"_En un principio pensé que las cosas estaban fuera de control, pero no paso casi nada de tiempo para darme cuenta que las cosas podían empeorar aun más_"

Shuichi's The porno live Star (Re-editado y más perverso)

By Tzunade_chang

Capitulo 10

Problemas familiares

Ya la noche se hacía presente y Shuichi entraba a su habitación arrastrando los pies, el día había sido algo difícil ¿pero con K quien no se sentiría así?

Una vez adentro procedió a colocarse su pijama y mirando de hito en hito a Yuki que no es por nada el condenado estaba más bueno que comer con las manos, en su pequeña y no inocente cabecita podía tener aquellos deseítos que daban vuelta y vuelta atormentándolo y a cada momento estos subían de todo, ¡mierda! lo deseaba, como reacción natural su respiración empezaba a agitarse y entre sus piernas aquella "cosita" comenzaba a levantarse en contra de la gravedad.

[ _¡ distráete¡...! distráete¡_] se regañó a sí mismo, miro a su alrededor una muy buena opción para este calentamiento y no global que sentía, "K", ese hombre le infundía miedo así que prefirió ver a su " atormentador de oficio". El susodicho que estaba sentado en su cama estaba totalmente inocente de lo que pasaba ya que estaba entretenido en limpiar su amada arma, la mágnum era pulida con una pequeña estopa tratando de sacarle brillo, la habilidosa mano subía y bajaba por el cañón varias veces y Shuichi que andaba con la imaginación a millón visualizo tener y lamer "la poderosa razón" que poseía Yuki en su zona media. K cambio de posición su arma en su mano para limpiar ahora lo que era el cargador suavemente y luego más rápido, la masculina mano subió nuevamente por el cañón friccionando esa parte metálica K pasó su lengua húmeda por lo largo del cañón embaunando esa parte con su caliente saliva

-¡Voy al baño!- dijo el jovencito corriendo de repente y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, el sonido de la regadera se escuchaba al fondo

-K se rascaba la cabeza con la mágnum – ¿y a este que mosco le pico?- Yuki que leía un libro se encogió de hombros

-¿Quien lo entiende?-

...¿Cuanto había dormido? ni idea, pero unos suaves besos se colaban en su cuello ¿era?... ¿era un sueño o acaso era real?... no, tenía que ser real , seguramente era su Yuki que le metía mano para no variar, era divino sentir esa ardiente y caliente mano toqueteándolo, la mano traviesa se coló por su entrepierna hasta su entrada metiendo un dedo

-¡Mmmm! … ¡si Yuki!... – una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una suave cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos ... ¡AZULES!

-¡HAAAAYYYYY!- grito apartándose de K y colocando la sabana a la altura de su mentón

-Buenos días pequeña rata –

-¡¿PORQUE DIABLOS HICISTES ESO?-

-No te pongas así yo solo quería animarte un poco, a que pensaste que era Yuki-san-

-Déjame tranquilo – Shuichi miro a los lados y no vio a la persona que le interesaba- ¿y Yuki?-

-Ya se levantó y esta en el baño duchándose chico virgen, recuerda que hoy tienen examen de Literatura -

-¡EL EXAMEN, NO ESTUDIE!- se levanto rápidamente y entro al cuarto de baño para desaguar necesidades luego fue hasta el lavabo y saco el cepillo de dientes se cepillo cuando había terminado de enjuagarse sintió que unas mano lo halaban hacia la ducha y lo pegaban a la pared fría de los azulejo y besaban su cuello

-Bu-buenos días Yuki-

-¡Mmmmm! –ronroneo el rubio actor fue quitando poco a poco el pijama del muchacho que se mojaba sin remedio - hoy no te me salvas- susurro el muy fresco, para estas altura había quitado el pantalón y los bóxer – tengo una ganas locas de follarte -

-¡OH Yuki! - echo su cuello atrás para que este tuviera mejor ascenso

- ¡Sí!... ¡así! ... sigue...sigue... ahora litlle boy gay voltéate para que Yuki-san te lama el trasero pero recuerda mover el culo sensualmente – Shu vio con horror que K estaba en la regadera con ellos y con mas horror al notar que los grababa con una camarita de video casero protegida con un plástico para que no se mojara

-¡KKKK-SANNNN !-

-No te intimides sigue con esto, estas escenas son buenas para hacer los avances de tus desmanes pervertidos, por cierto se me olvidaba, toma - Shu tomo lo que le extendía

-¿Un champú? – pero el objeto ofrecida tenia forma una forma curiosa, la misma asemejaba a un pene erecto en la parte de abajo donde estaba el escroto tenía una tapita con un dibujo de una carita feliz

-¡Y es de fresa!- dijo K ladeando la cara sonrojado

- ¡Mira Pervertido!-

-¡Ah! Veo que se engrifó la gata, eso es bueno quiero ver lo malo que eres .- la cámara filmaba las reacciones del pelirosa - ... por cierto vi tus notas de la segundaria, eres malo en todo ¿no? Son las peores nota que he visto solo espero que tires bien-

-Déjame en paz de una vez- tomo el champú y le quito la roca para echárselo en el pelo

-Se me olvido decirte que mientras estabas anoche en una situación extraña en el baño tus padres llamaron-

-¿Mis padres? – dijo asustado el chico, su futuro esposo le besaba el cuello - ¿Y que dijeron?-

-Mmmm , nada que no sepamos, que eres un miserable perdedor-

-Supongo que papá ha de estar enojado

- Yes-

-Menos mal que esta de vacaciones lejos de aquí, si estuviera en Japón de seguro me mataría-

-Sip y nope -

-¿No? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡habla!-

-Oh no te enojes solo que your fathers me dijeron que te visitaría hoy-

-¡¿Vendrán hoy?... ¡porque no me dijiste!- dijo con una vena visible

-Porque no me preguntaste-

Yuki paró de acariciar la dulce piel -¿Los padres de Shuichi vendrán hoy?-

-Exactly Yuki-san- dijo K con dos hoyuelos en su cara - hoy conocerás a tus suegros –

-No y no – interrumpió Shuichi- no dejare que vengan además le llamaré para decirle que hoy estoy muy ocupado, además si papá se entera de la relación de Yuki y mío que crees que pensara-

K alzo su dedo –No te mortifiques tanto por nada, el examen seguro que suspendes, Sakuma viene para acá a enseñarte y tus padre ya tiene de ti poca estima...Don't Worry be Happy-

Shuichi hablo irónicamente -¡Gracias K eres todo un dolor de muelas, ¿a qué hora te dijeron mis padres que llegarían?- quitándose el resto de jabón rápidamente debía llamarle antes que salieran de casa

-A la 8:30 de esta mañana-

-¿Qué hora es Yuki?-

-8:30 a.m.-

_Toc Toc Toc_

-¡SHUUUU, HIJO ABRE LA PUERTA SOY TU PAPÁ! - Shuichi miro a K

-Te odio-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rió K sonoramente - siempre para ayudarte – Shu salió del cuarto de baño se colocó un paño alrededor de su cintura aun goteando agua y abrió la puerta

-¡Papi!...- le extendió los brazos – ¡que alegría!-

-¡Ya déjate de caradurismo!- el mayor paso rápidamente

-¿Eh, a que te refieres con eso papi? – el pelirosa había quedado con los brazos extendido abrazando la nada

-Salgo de vacaciones una vez después de dieciocho años aprovechando que te mudaste con Hiro-chan y confiando que con mi sobrino no harías nada loco y mira con lo que sales...¡eres un baka!-

-¡Pe-pe-pero, papi yo no quería además tu firmaste...-

-O firmaba o nos ponían presos-

-¡JAJAJAA!- rio K divertido el papá de Shuichi reparo en el rubio alto, de hecho reparo también en el otro rubio y en su hijo, todos estaba escurriendo agua y cubiertos con una toalla en la cintura solamente

-¿Que pasó aquí? ¿se estaban bañando junto o que?-

-¡Jajajaja! Siempre chistoso, papá estábamos reparando la regadera y nos mojamos y precisamente estábamos cambiando de ropa cuando llegaste- Yuki se adelanto

-Si estaba tratando de meter un tubo…. –Shu le miro disgustado - permítame presentarme Yuki Eiri- des-

El papá observó sorprendido -¿usted es el famoso escritor?- El rubio dio una medio sonrisa

-No, soy actor de...-

-¡Telenovelas! – dijo Shuichi interrumpiendo- papá él es un actor de telenovelas ¿verdad ? -miro al Rubio

- Si, lo que sea- se acercó al closet y saco una ropa deportiva unos Jean y camisa blanca zapatos deportivo negro, por el contrario Shu fue al closet sacando su ropas y vistiéndose a velocidad meteórica

-Y yo soy K el otro compañero de cuarto de su hijo además de ser el director del programa que protagonizará- el americano por el contrario se vestía lento se daba su tiempo disfrutando cada momento

-Así – dijo disgustado el papá

-Aja -

El progenitor se giró hacia su prole -Por lo menos no la embarraste del todo, por lo menos lo harás con una chica guapa-

-¡Cof! ¡cof! - Yuki tosió un poco – disculpe- estaba terminándose de vestir se paso un cepillo por la cabeza, se veía genial de la cómoda saco un paquete de cigarros y se los acomodo en un bolsillo del pantalón, se escuchó unos toques a la puerta, K abrió al ver al personaje lo anuncio en forma magistral

-Shindou-saaaan llegó tu instructoooor-

El padre de Shuichi se extrañó -¿instructor? Desde cuando para tener relaciones con una mujer se necesita de instructor?-

-Oh es que las cosas han cambiado un poco desde su debut con su esposa – dijo K divertido

-¡¿Ha? Valla las cosas sí que han cambiado antes nos tirábamos al agua sin snorkel ni salvavidas, en fin un adelanto no está mal de todas formas…¡haaa, ya lo visualizo ha debe ser una chica guapa y hermosa de esas pervertida que salen en las películas! – el padre de Shu tenía una mirada tenebrosa y un ligero derrame nasal – te envidio hijo, a pesar de todo te divertirás mucho- la sangre en la nariz se intensifico un poquito más- que pase la nena-

Ruychi se asomo por la puerta agitando su conejo rosa -¡Shu-chan ya llegue noda! Comencemos a practicar-

-E-es-es ¡un hombre! – dijo el padre señalando a el peliverde con un dedo, un tic se pronunciaba en su ojo

-¡Papá no es lo que piensas! Él está aquí para enseñarme como debo hacerlo estos programas son especiales y más sofisticado, hay que aplicar técnicas nuevas y todo eso, te lo presento es uno de los mejores en su materia a nivel mundial, se llama Sakuma Ruychi

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerle nanoda! ¿Quiere jugar con Kumagoro?- Ryuchi le enseño el dulce y tierno peluche en forma de conejo

- ¿Y él te enseñara como es que se hace?- se acercó a su hijo susurrándole - ¿estás seguro que él es uno de los mejores?- no muy confiado de la actitud infantil del fulano instructor

-Sí, claro, claro-

-¡Valla, valla! Aun así solo tengo que decir que...- dio un fuerte palmada en la espalda del chico -¡ese es mi hijo! - se levanto el pantalón a manera de hombría – de seguro que será como su padre ¡hazlas sufrir! -

-Eetooo papá gracias por tu visita realmente ya tenemos que irnos a clases ya que debemos presentar un examen -

-Te acompaño...-

-¡¿Ha?- dijo Shuichi pasmado – n-no hace falta yo..- el viejo le dedico una cara de pocos amigos que hizo que los intentos de Shuichi de correrlo de la uni fueran infructuoso

-Por cierto tu madre esta en la cafetería tomándose una tila para los nervios-

-¡Esto no me lo pierdo! – dijo K emocionado, tenía una sonrisa socarrona poniéndole baterías nueva a la video-cámara Shu lo miro con enojo – me refiero al examen – los hombres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón, K y el padre de Shu se fueron hasta el última esquina, Shindou padre se sentó mirando a su hijo curiosamente notaba que el fulano instructor y su hijo se peleaban por sentarse al lado del joven actor, el director sentado a su lado poso sus pies encima de la tabilla de tomar notas se echo para atrás colocando sus manos atrás en la nuca y un cuaderno en la cara

-Usted estudia raro-

-Es una nueva técnica-

La profesora de la materia entro girando instrucciones-Muy bien libros abajo solo lápiz nro 2 tienen 1 hora para completar el examen no me pregunten para nada sobre nada, al que vea con algo raro adiós ¿entendido Señores y Señoritas? - los jóvenes asintieron la catedrática pasó las hoja a los primeros puesto y estos lo pasaron al lado una vez que todos tenían su hojas volteadas – bueno chicos comiencen- los alumnos voltearon las hojas

_[ ¿Qué dice aquí? "Explique los de que trata las obras de Willians S" , esa no me la sé y aquí dice "¿que piensa del final de la Obra Romeo y Julieta?...¿ Hoy día se aplica?" ¡Buuuuaaa! No estudie]_ miro a Sakuma [¿_y a este idiota porque le dieron un examen? él no estudia aquí, de seguro que es amigo del rector lo dejan hacer a sus anchas... no te distraigas o suspenderé] miro hacia arriba _K estaba dormido [_que vida se da, a él no le importa solo le interesa vigilarme para hacer su cochino programa] _ giro y vio al rubio actor que no paraba de escribir [Parece que _Yuki sei sabe las respuestas pero ¿en que momento estudio? tuvo que ser anoche con razón no me metió mano, miserable pudo haberme recordado, pero que tonto debo estar pendiente de mis cosas… ¿y si me copio de Hiro? total lo hacía en la prepa no creo que se moleste …. Por kami-sama es verdad que él está en otra clase y se la pasa huyendo de Ayaka-chan ¿Qué hago?_...] en eso una mano se colaba por su pierna al parecer otra vez Yuki hacía de las suyas, pero no debería hacerlo otra vez, miro al rubio que escribía ávidamente [¿pero como demonio le hace?], el papá de Shu miraba que su Hijo se comportaba en forma extraña [_mi papá me está viendo] _sacudió la pierna nada la mano seguía su trabajo miro con disimulo abajo [¡_no es la mano de Yuki… ¡ES LA DE SAKUMA!] _ El peliverde trataba de colar la mano por debajo de los pantalones tipo Jean, Shuichi se movió un poco para apartar esa mano, la profesora veía sus movimientos -¡cof! ¡cof!- tosió un poco acomodándose en la silla con disimulo aparto la mano de un manotazo, nada la mano aun siguió colándose el pelirosa se movía incomodo, dando de manotazos, los dedos acariciaban el sexo de el chico, Shuichi cambió de posición en el asiento

-Señor Shuindou Shuichi- el pelirosa vio que la profesora le llamaba

-¿Si? –

-Por favor entregue su examen –

-Pe-pe-pero yo... esta bien - le estiro la hoja a la profesora, arriba K estaba agarrando se el estoma partido de la risa, su papá se paró y salió del salón junto con su hijo hacia afuera de aula

-¿Hijo que fue eso?-

Shuichi sudaba [ _¿qué le digo que un hombre me estaba metiendo mano en pleno examen?_ ] -Estee papá, yooo -

-La forma que te estabas copiando era muy obvio, desvistes ser un poco más precavido -

-¿Copiarme? ... ¡sí!... ¡eso, trate de copiarme pero no supe como!... jejeje- [_ ¡fuuui!...!me salve!_] dijo para sí mismo tranquilizándose

-¡Ha pero si aquí está mi querido cuñadito!- una voz tan juvenil como la de él pero menos chillona se escuchaba en el ambiente, Shuichi cerró los ojos casi llorando [ ¡¿_porqueeee_? ]

El papá se giró para ver al interlocutor este era un joven alto de pelo negro -¿cuñadito?-

-Claro-

-¿Ca-casar? -

-Sip, está comprometido...

-¡¿Con quién?- el papá no cabía en su sorpresa

-¿Y quién se supone que es usted, señor… –

-Shindou Hitaru, soy el padre de este jovencito- se presentó el hombre mayor

-¿Usted es su papá? Pensé que era su abuelo, ¿cuántos años tiene? 60...62 años-

-¡¿Qué?... sepa usted que yo aun soy joven, apenas tengo 40 años-

-¡Pero si es joven! ¿Entonces porque se ve tan acabado? - en eso el moreno miro a Shuichi – perdón disculpe por preguntar cosas obvias, permítame presentarme Tatsuha de Sakuma- el padre se metió un dedo en el oído al parecer había oído mal

- Por favor ¿me puede repetir? es que no escuche bien-

-¡Papá que tal si vamos a la cafetería a buscar a mamá! - Shuichi trató de halar al progenitor y sacarlo de allí lo más rápido posible

-¿Hijo por qué no me has dicho que te vas a casar? quiero conocer a la jovencita-

Tatsuha como el metiche que era intervino -Eso es fácil, esta allá adentro rindiendo un examen, se va a casar con mi-

-¡Hermana! ¡me casare con su hermana!- Dijo el pelirosa apresurado interrumpiendo las palabras del otro

El papá se giró para hablar con su primogénito -Es obvio que te casarás con su hermana si te dijo cuñado ¿así que está presentando examen y como es?

Tatsuha se dio cuenta rápidamente de la situación ensancho una sonrisa burlesca- Le diré para que no se pierda que es de piel blanca, mide 1.95 mts de alto de pelo Rubio y hermosos ojos dorados tipo gatuno, es más aunque no lo crea se parece mucho a mi claro que yo soy más guapo ¿y a que no adivina? Es… -

-¡Una buena persona!- adelanto Shichi mirando a Tatsuha enojado con la mirada le decía "cállate"

-Interesante, hijo esperare aquí para conocer a tu prometida me siento emocionado, tú que no levantabas ni el polvo de pronto me entero que te vas a casar, aunque no quería asumirlo sabía que esto llegaría algún un día – le abrazó- la casta Shindou continua en tí-

-¡Mire ya están por terminar!- dijo el moreno los alumnos del salón salieron del recinto comentando sobre lo que escribieron

Shuichi sudaba a chorro debía sacar a su papá de allí y esto era imperativo-Papá dijiste que mamá está en la cafetería vamos a buscarla ¿si?..- el pelirosa volvió a empujar más apremiante a su progenitor

-¡No!, quiero conocer a la afortunada –

-Te la enseño después quiero ver a mamá cuanto antes ¡vamos!-

-¿No seas tímido?- dijo el padre- Está bien dejare ir por tu lado pero me la tendrás que presentar-

-Si papá pero vamos - salieron a la cafetería en el trayecto sumaba las posibilidades que tenía en matar a Tatsuha, al llegar al sitio Shuichi reconoció a su madre que estaba sentada cerca, la mujer se paró y estiro sus brazos

-¡Hijoooooo!-

-¡Mamáaaaa te extrañé! ¡IIITEEEEEE!- la mujer de mediana edad había agarrado la orejas de su hijo halándolo fuerte

-¡ERES UN BAKA MIRA CON LO QUE NOS SALISTES AHORA!- le halo más fuerte

-¡ Ite, mamáaaaa me haces daño! –

-¡Mamá nada!-

-Mujer deja al chico de una vez, no se ve bien que trates así delante de todos, ya es un hombre- la dama lo soltó no sin hacerle un leve mini jalón, el padre estaba ansioso -y bien hijo llama a tu pareja para que venga, quiero conocer la persona con quien vas unir tu vida-

-¡¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir con eso cariño? – Pregunto la madre que no sabía nada sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo

-Que nuestro hijo se va a casar-

-¡Oh! No lo sabia-

- Si mujer, nuestra prole echara raíces, seguramente en poco tiempo veras a varios Shuindou corriendo y jugueteando por ahí-

-Eso si que será interesante verlo - dijo Tatsuha

-¡Quieres callarte!- dijo Shu mirándolo con ojos asesino, la mamá se sentía contenta ¡si su Shuichi se casaba era evidente que en poco tiempo tendría en varios nietos, solo quería saber que tipo de mujer había escogido su hijo

-Si, quiero saber también- dijo la progenitora contenta en eso Sakuma , Eiri, K llegaron al cafetín llevaba un paso algo lento por la poca movilidad que ofrecía las muleta del peliverde

- ¡Shu-chan que te pasó nanoda! suspendiste- dijo en tono triste.- Pero tranquilo apuesto que para la próxima lo logras- esto lo expreso de una forma más energica, Shu estaba consternado [_pe-pero…_ ¡_si suspendí por su culpa!]_

-¡Sa-ku-ma-san- trato de acercarse para ahorcarlo con su manos

-¡Shuichi das miedo!- Ryuchi se escondió detrás de moreno

Tatsuha atajo por la cabeza al pelirosa impidiéndole que avanzara– Ya que estamos aquí todos que les parece si se los presento a tus padres - Shuichi paro ¿acaso ese idiota se atrevería?

-¡Tatsuha!-

-Tranquilo querido cuñadito sé que esta ansioso de que se conozcan todos – se giro hacia el matrimonio – Señores Shindou le presento a Mr. K, él es director del programa que hará su hijo –

-¡Dont worry be Happy!- dijo K mostrando una "V" de "victoria" con los dedos de su mano, la mamá se ruborizo

-Este caballero aquí presente – señalo al peliverde – Es mi esposo Sakuma Ruychi-

-¿Esposo?- preguntaron los viejos mirándose a la cara

-¡Siii y somos felices nanoda! – dijo agitando el peluche

-Y es el instructor de su hijo-

-¿Instructor?- pregunto la mujer

-Sipis, él le enseñara las técnicas y posiciones para el programa, es el mejor que se lo digo yo- la mamá de Shuichi que tenía las mejillas rojas esta subieron aún más de tono

-¿Y usted es…?- pregunto la dama

-Yo soy Tatsuha de Sakuma-

-Siento que me empieza a doler la cabeza- dijo la mayor

-Y por ultimo le presento a mi hermano Uesugi Eiri –

-Es un placer en conocerlos- el rubio tomo la mano de la mujer depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano en forma caballerosa, la mamá de Shuichi quedo impactada al ver aquel hombre alto, guapo y educado, Tatsuha se colocó al lado del rubio

-Mi hermano es un actor y es conocido artísticamente como Yuki Eiri, lo contrataron porque según dicen que tiene lo necesario para ello, o sea es de piel blanca y mide 1.95 mts de alto y como tiene el pelo Rubio y hermosos ojos dorados tipo gatuno que lo hace muy popular para filmar las películas, pero como le dije antes a usted Shuindou-kun él y yo somos igualito, claro yo soy más guapo y le pidió….-

-¡Ensalada! – todos giraron para ver a Shuichi –¿Quien quiere ensalada? ¡yo quiero ensalada! Tengo hambre de comer ensalada, y me han dicho que las ensaladas que sirven aquí son buenas, pidan toda la ensalada que quieran, yo invito -

Los padres suspiraron-Esta bien como digas- el grupo se sentó el padre se giró para llamar a la mesera del local- ¡Hey muchacha! - la trabajadora se acercó –tráiganos un plato de ensalada cesar y unos jugos de ...- miro bien a la chica ...- ¿Hiro-chan?-

-¡T-tio Shuindou! –

- ¡¿P-pero que haces aquí y vestido así?–

-Es una larga historia pero por favor no le diga a mi papá – el viejo tenia los ojos fuera de orbita - le traigo el pedido – se fue corriendo

-¿Pero que locura sucede aquí?- pregunto el viejo

-Esto es inaudito, Hiro-chan esta aquí vestido de forma inusual y mi hijo hará una película indecente-

-Mamáaa lo siento es que no mire lo que estaba firmando - en eso entro Sakano algunas personas de la universidad le habían informado que Shindou se encontraba en la cafetería - pero te prometo que la próxima vez leeré lo que firme-

-¿Lo juras hijo?- pregunto la madre

-Ohayo Shindou-kun por favor firme esto- Sakano le extendió unos papeles junto con el bolígrafo, Shu tomó el plumón y lo firmó – gracias-

-¡Lo juro!- los padres se llevaron la mano a la cabeza, ¿porque Shuichi tenia que ser tan despistado?, el pelirosa miro al productor -Disculpa, ¿qué firme? –

-Es la autorización que le da usted a Yuki Eiri-kun para que sea su pareja y lo desvirgue en el show- los padres del joven se le desfiguraron el rostro un relámpago centelló por detrás de ellos sintieron que los planetas del universo se movían tratando de asimilar la información

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaron los viejos – ¿cómo que su pareja?- señalaron a el rubio con dedo que le temblaba, Sakano miro perplejo no lo sabía lo que estaba pasando, el papá se giró para encarar a Shuichi

-¡Shui-chi- te-acos-acos-tara con...con…! ¡un hombre!- dijo el padre balbuceado un ligero tic en un ojo

-P-papá...-

-¡Por Kami-sama habiendo tanta mujeres podridas de buenas …- el padre resoplaba como un toro – …vas y te acuestas con un hombre! es-esto es…, eres, eres… ¡UN SOBERANO IDIOTA! ¡Como es posible solo falta que me digas que te casaras con él!-

-… – el padre miraba a Yuki estudiándolo * _un momento... piel blanca ojos dorados 1.85, actor y se parece mucho al moreno_ * miro rápidamente a Tatsuha este le sonrió mostrando su hileras de dientes

- ¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- los pelos de padre del pelirosa se le erizaron -¡TU!- señaló al rubio-¡TÚ TE CASARAS CON..CON…- ambos padres cayeron de su asientos con los pies arriba se pararon rápidamente, el padre se acercaba peligrosamente a Shuichi – ¡Así que te acostara en él en el Show y además te casaras con ese hombre!

-¡Ssiiii y él será su marido nanoda!- dijo Ryu risueño agitando su conejito rosa alegremente, Hiroshi se acercó rápidamente con el pedido

- Tío aquí está la ensalada y los jugos...-

-3-2-1 ¡Despejen!- dijo un paramédico, un aparato eléctrico dio una serie de corrientazo en el pecho de un hombre de edad mediana, este abrió los ojos con dificultad – ¡Reacciona rápido debemos trasladarlo!- dijo el auxiliar

-Lo mato a los dos, los mato a los dos, esperen que le ponga las manos- balbuceaba el viejo Shindou–

-Súbanlo rápido no soportara otro infarto- unos médicos subían al padre de Shu a una ambulancia, su madre se montaba para ir hasta el hospital el auto se alejaba sonando su sirena

-¡PAPÁAAA NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR!- decía Shu arrodillado en el piso llorando

-Valla, valla Shuichi acabaste con tu padre ¡JAJAJAJA! Eres una amenaza- le dijo el americano

-Nadie te pregunto- dijo Shuichi enseñándole los dientes como lo haría un perro, K filmaba todo

-Tranquilo Shuichi seguro se repone – dijo Yuki

-¿Tú crees?-

- Si, sospecho que debe ser muy fuerte, si te ha soportado todo estos años-

Miro a el rubio –¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA! ¡¿porque a mi me sucede esto? debo ir a ver a mi padre-

-Shu-chan deja a tu padre un rato para que asimile todo- Hiro lo abrazó cariñosamente, a Yuki no le gsto esto ya que sabía que el pelirrojo gustaba de su chico y ni que fuera tonto se dejara bajárselo en sus propias narices.

- Shuichi- tomo al joven por los hombres alejándolo de su amigo, con sus dedos sostuvo se cabeza haciendo que lo mirara, limpió las lagrimas con sus yemas - no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás-

-Pero..-

-Sé que estas nervioso y angustiado pero deja pasar un poco las cosas confía en mi, ve con Ruychi que te esta esperando -

-¡Sssiiiii Shu-chan todo irá bien nanoda! ahora vámonos- el de pelo verde tomo a el pelirosa a Tatsuha, Sakano y a K arrastrándolos hacia la habitación.

Una vez que el chico desapareciera encaro a su competencia en el amor -Muy Bien Hiro-kun aprovechando de que Shuichi no está quiero saber que pretende -

-¿Qué pretendo? Pretendo quedarme con él, sé que te has dado la tarea de fastidiarme – una sonrisa dibujó en los labios del actor

-No sé a que te refieres-

-A Ayaka, y no te hagas el loco-

-¡Ah, entiendo! pero de que te quejas si ella te adora, nunca la había visto asi por alguien-

-¡Deja a Shuichi..!.- fue la repuesta del pelirrojo

-No tuviste el suficiente valor para confesarle tu amor y ahora quieres que me aleje, eso no será posible-

-Tú te metiste en el medio de nosotros, si no hubiese sido por ti yo.-.

- Hiro-kun no sabes que la guerra es peleándola-

-Yo lo amo- las mirada de ambos hombres era feroces luego Yuki hablo calmadamente con el chico pelirrojo

-Pero él a ti no, él me ama es a mí y pronto nos casaremos pero para que veas que no te tengo rencor te invito a mi boda, además estuve hablando con Ayaka recién y me dijo que tenias planes para ti - Hiro Tomo a Yuki por el cuello de la franela

-Eres un maldito yo...- por la misma Yuki lo tomó por la mano le dio la vuelta y la sostuvo por la espalda estrellándolo contra una especie de muro, Hiro se volteó para golpearlo pero el rubio había lanzo su puño que se estrelló en la pared al dado de su cara para amedrentarlo

-Te lo diré fuerte y claro para que lo entiendas en tu cabecita, aléjate de Shuichi – le lanzó una mirada fría asesina con una leve sonrisa medio macabra, Hiroshi no había cerrado sus ojos y se mantenía sereno a pesar de la fuerza que tenia el mayor

-Si piensas que te tengo miedo estas equivocado, no te temo, no le temo a nada ni a nadie-

-¿Estas seguro?

-Por supuesto-

-¡¿Hiro-chan, Hiro-chaaann donde estaaaaas? - una linda castaña le llamaba

Hiro se quedó congelado entorno los ojos -¡Ayaka!- sus piernas comenzaron a temblar

- Me parece que tu linda novia te esta buscando, - dijo Yuki acomodándose la ropa -ha sido un placer hablar contigo pero tengo cosas que hacer, cuídate Hiro-kun - por la misma se alejó del pelirrojo este se subió la falda y de un salto se ocultó detrás del mostrador

-¡Hiiiirooooo donde demonios estas escurridizo, espera que te encuentre!-

El pelirrojo rezaba *_que no me vea que no me escuche si mantengo la respiración no sentiría nada y se ira_*

-¡AJA, TE ENCONTRE!- Hiro levantó su cabeza, Ayaka estaba asomada por encima del mostrador el pelirrojo trato de alejarse un poco de la amenaza hecha mujer - ¿y porque te empeñas en vestirte de mujer? sabes que no me gustan los travestís-

-Y-ya te lo dije, ¡no quiero nada contigo! – la chica saco unas esposas forradas

- Hiro-chan, es hora de jugar-

¡AH… ah!...¡ qué bien! ¡sí! ¡Ruy mi amor!- gimió el hermano de Yuki

-¡Yo también!.. ¡yo también siento que! ..me corro, ¡Tatsuha!- Ryuchi y su esposo se habían corrido al mismo tiempo en un orgasmo dulce y placentero culminando con un tierno besito, ambos sacudieron sus miembro la cual rodaba algunas gotas en una copa de boca ancha, K tomo la copa en sus manos agitándola levemente para mesclar ambos orgasmos

-Aquí tienes ahora tómatelo- ordeno el americano

... Shuichi estaba arrinconado hecho un bultito - ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no! y ¡no!. ¡es asqueroso! -

-¡Que lo hagas batracio! - le amenazó

-¡No lo haré! ¡te dije que me da asco!-

-¡Trágatela, me estas desesperando!-

-¡Aaaaahhh, el presidente me matara me matará!- gritaba Sakano halándose el pelo

Shuichi se cruzó de brazo en señal de negación -Ni loco me tomare eso, ¡es mi última palabra...!-

El productor trataba de mejorar la situación - Shuindou-kun debe hacerlo, el presidente cuenta que pueda hacerse bien las cosas –

-Exactly, Sakano-san tiene razón – K extendió la copa al pelirosa - debes hacerlo delicadamente como si estuvieras degustando una rica merengada de mantecado-

-No, no me convences...- el pelirosa agitaba su cabeza apartando la copa ofrecida

K se armo con un poco más de paciencia -mira olvídate de lo que es y hazlo- se giro a el productor y su asistente - demuéstrale como se hace Sakano-kun-

- ¡Ok! mira debes… ¡QUEEEE! Pe..pe..pero yo solo soy el productor y-

-¡LEST GO!- K le puso la pistola en la sien Sakano, éste sintió el frió metal y trago fuerte, miro la copa ¿qué sería mejor, tomarse esa porquería o ser matado de un balazo? la cosa no era difícil de decidir con suerte reencarnaría tal vez dentro 20 o 40 años o quizás nunca

-Veo que ha escogido tu mejor opción- dijo K con una sonrisa siniestra, iba a percutar el gatillo cuando se abrió la puerta

-¡YUUUUUKIIIIII!- Shuichi se le tiro encima del actor como lapa – ¡Yuki!, ¡Yuki!, ¡Yuki!, ¡Yuki!, ¡Yuki!, ¡Yuki! -

-¿Ahora qué pasó baka?-

-¡ K-san quiere que me tome esa cosa horrorosa!- señalo con un dedo la copa

-¿Como que horrorosa?- dijo Tatsuha indignado – si sigues asi no te ayudare aunque me supliques- volteando su cara hacia un lado

-¡Aaaahhhh! No avanzamos nada el presidente me matara- Dijo Sakano al borde de un ataque

-Que les parece si descansamos un poco- Sugirió el actor rubio

- ¡Oh god! Precisamente hoy tengo que visitar a mi primo – dijo esto guardando su arma de reglamento

-¿Tu primo?- carraspeo el pelirosa

-Yes, he estado buscando a un grupo musical para la los opening y ending del programa-

-A si es – adelanto Sakano -hemos concertado una cita con el grupo… déjeme ver- se acomodó los lentes – Grupo ASK que ahora pertenece a Sony Music, Nittle Grasper y Back Luck de Ng Record Producción-

-¡¿DE VERAS?- grito contento Shuichi - ¿iremos a ver a los mejores grupos del momento? ¡ KIIIIAAA! ¿Cuándo? ¿cuándo? ¿Puedo invitar a Hiro? él también le gustaría ir -

-Yes, siempre y cuando te tomes esto en forma sensual- le invitó K estirando su brazo y ofreciendo nuevamente la copa, Shu miro lo ofrecido con la sustancia pegajosa, se fue al rincón se colocó de espalda mirando la pared y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas-

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Te mato estúpido! – el americano saco el arma para dispararle, ¡al diablo con todo!.

-¡NO ESPERA K NO LO MATES!- Tatsuha, Sakano y Ruychi lo sostenían.

Una camioneta tipo Ford, de dos asientos y con cabina se deslizaba por las calles céntricas de Tokio, en la parte de atrás en la cabina las ventanas tenían cortinas de color mostaza fuerte, y el piso estaba tapizado con alfombras de color beiz claro, de un lado tenia una pantalla de televisor tipo plasma de alta resolución y del otro lado se disponía de ocho cornetas de sonido estéreo, la camioneta era negra con logos de fuego que iban desde la trompa del vehículo hasta donde estaba la parte del conductor con rines de magnesio de todo lujo.

K era el conductor y a su lado viajaba Hiroshi el rubio americano como quien no quita la cosa hacia suaves avance en la pierna del joven para acariciar la piel subiendo por su rodillas y tratar de colar sus manos por debajo de la falda pero este le apartaba la mano de un manotazo, atrás estaban sentado Shuichi, Yuki, Ruychi y Tatsuha en este orden a lo lejos se divisó un gran edificio.

-¡Que bien mira Yuki Mira!, ¡Mira!, ¡Mira!, ¡el edificio Ng!- decía agitado Shuichi que saltaba en su asiento como la propia pulga, se sentía feliz porque pronto conocería a sus máximos ídolos – ¡Veré a los del grupo Bad Luck!-

Yuki trató de calmar a la pulga saltarina –estate quieto compórtate como los demás - le agarró la cabeza rosa, este asintió – por fin, no sé que le ves a ese grupo que ni cantar saben - se quedo sorprendido al ver la actitud de su hermano menor

-¡Mira Ruychi! ¡mira!, ¡mira!, ¡mira!, ¡el edificio Ng! - saltaba en su asiento – ¡ya quiero conocer a los de Nittle Grasper!-

-¡Quédate tranquilo Tatsuha!- Ryuchi le agarro la cabeza morena- Sé que te gusta ese grupo insulso pero si no te aquietas nos regresamos- este asintió- a Yuki le corrió una gota *_ pero si son parecidos en lo idiota_*

-¿K-san como se llama tu primo y que hace? - preguntó el moreno emocionado

-Él se llama Claude Winchester y es Manager de un grupo de rock que no levantarían ni el polvo sino fuera por su gran dirección-

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- dijeron Tatsuha y Shuichi asombrados

-¿Oye porque Sakano-san no vino con nosotros?- pregunto Shu

-¿Porque a él le tocaba ir a Sony Music a hablar con el manager del grupo Ask-

-¡¿Y veremos a los artistas? – preguntaron Tatsuha y Shu emocionado

-Tranquilo Shu-chan, de seguro que lo veremos – dijo el pelirrojo girando su cuerpo

-¿Lo crees Hiro? - el amigo asintió

-Disculpe señorita pero a los artistas no podemos molestarlos, están ocupado practicando- sentencio K con mucha seguridad

-¡Que no soy señorita, tonto!-

-Ha ya veo, Ayaka te quito ya la virginidad ¿verdad travestís Boy?- a Hiro se le hincho una venita - no te enojes preciosa se te correrá el rimel ¡JAJAJAJA!... - K estacionó el auto - ¡llegamos!- Shuichi y tatsuha se bajaron emocionado y corrieron unos metros

-Vamos K-san apúrate, vamos! - gritaba los chicos dando saltitos

-Si ambos no se quedan tranquilo los rematare a tiro-

-¡No seas aguafiestas quieres!- entraron al lobby de las inhalaciones

-Espérenme aquí, subiré y me conseguiré con mi primo- dejo al grupo en el lobby Shu estaba excitado de repente agarro el brazo del su futuro cuñado

-¡Mira Tatsuha esa no es Noriko Ukai del grupo Nitlle Grasper!

-¡Si, vamos por sus autógrafos – ambos iban a correr como locos por lo pasillos pero antes que eso sucediera Yuki y Ryuchi se colocaron al frente impidiéndole el paso

-¡No, ustedes no harán nada! – dijo Yuki molesto

-¡No dejaremos que dos nos hagan pasar vergüenza delante de todos!- dijo Ryuchi mirando a ambos chicos en forma severa

-Pero- Tasuha y Shuichi pusieron ojos de cordero degollado – está bien-

-Con el alboroto de esta mañana no comi nada- dijo Shuichi sobándose la panza

-Vallamos al cafetín- sugirió el rubio

-No ni loco me moveré de esta área, aun tengo las esperanza de ver a mis ídolo, mejor vallamos hasta la maquina de café y chocolate, acompáñame Yuki y con eso tomare algo más decente – miro de mala gana a Ryuchi y a Tatsuha, ambos hombres se en rumbaron en dirección a la maquina expendedora que estaban cerca de la recepción, por el ascensor salió un chico de pelo verde y mediana en tamaño de ojos color castaño quejándose molesto

-Ese Shuindou-san siempre tiene que interrumpir para no ensayar, debería cambiarme de grupo- se dirigió al área de la recepción a buscar un paquete para él, estaba de espalda de los filtros de agua

-¡Ha, que chocolate tan rico! - dijo Shuichi la bebida le caía muy bien en su estomago vacio

-Si no berrearas tanto no te daría tanta hambre- acoto el actor porno

-¡Yuki no fastidies!- se tomo otro vaso - déjame llenar un vaso a Hiro-

-¿Hiro-kun? ¿y para que acaso eres su niñera?-

-No molestes, seguramente tendrá hanbre también y con el susto de esta mañana necesitara de algo dulce y caliente en su estomago- hecho esto caminaron hacia el lobby a lo lejos alguien pedía algo en la recepción

-Disculpe señorita tengo un paquete a mi nombre ¿- preguntó un joven de 16 años famoso por ser tecladista y arreglista de un famoso grupo de rock la recepcionista busco

– Si aquí tiene un paquete Fujisaki-kun, su primo le dejó esto – le extendió el sobre el tecladista abrió la manila y adentro estaba unas partituras que su primo le había prometido entregar con unos arreglos y consejos

-Gracias – dio un ligera inclinación acción que fue imitada por la chica

En el lobby el pelirosado estaba tratando de buscar a su amigo – no veo a Hiro por ninguna parte-

-Quien sabe donde estará, tal vez lo atropello un carro-

-¡Yuki no seas malo!- a lo lejos el pelo rosa diviso algo en las paredes - Yuki mira allá hay cuadros de los artistas autografiado quiero verlos, vamos- jaloneando el brazo del rubio

-No sabes quedarte quieto, eres muy imperativo-

-Vamos, prometo no molestar más-

-Ni modo, esta bien baka- - sin querer el chico en el jalón se le cayo el vaso de chocolate en los pantalones de Yuki

-Mira lo que hiciste-

-lo siento Yuki te ensucie un poco –

-Eres unos desastres-

-No es para tanto, ven vallamos al baño para limpiarte los pantalones, mira esta a la derecha – ambos se metieron en el baño que estaban cerca de la recepción

Fujisaki caminaba por el pasillo analizando las partituras, se fue al área de los ascensores para ir hasta su piso -valla que cambios mas interesante y el tiempo también - bajo las hojas y pulso el botón de subida, esperaba el ascensor y miraba a los lados distraídamente el aparato llegó al piso y abrió sus puertas, un hombre rubio alto elegantemente vestido con traje de corte Europeo y lentes oscuro salía molesto, más atrás estaba una bolita rosada de energía persiguiendolo

-¡YUUUUKIIIIIII NO ME DEJES PERDONAME! ¡YUKIIIIIIII!- el susodicho rubio salió del edificio

-¿Porque Shindou tiene que ser irresponsable?- comento el peliverde - creo que hoy no practicaremos- suspiro un poco en señal de resignación, en eso notó que el ascensor había cerrado sus puerta y puesto en marcha, tecleo de nuevo el botón de subir y a espera que cualquier de los ascensores bajaran

-¡Déjame Yuki eres un pervertido! - el chico que no veía por donde caminaba se tropezó con el tecladista -Gomen- se disculpo y siguió su camino

-Tran- el peliverde suspendió sus palabra y se le cayó las partituras que tenia en las manos, su boca estaba abierta - ¿Eh? ¿C-cómo le hizo Shindou y el escritor para salir del baño si lo acabo de ver que ambos salieron por la puerta del edificio?-

-¡Ya vasta te dije que no me sigas Yuki!- se quejaba el joven a lo lejos

-¿Yuki-san persiguiendo a Shindou-san?- se pregunto extrañado el tecladista

-¿Acaso no te cansas de meterme mano? ¡¿no te das cuenta que pueden vernos?-

-Sabes bien que eso a mi no me importa- se acerco tratando de acorralarlo – es más sería algo muy divertido ver la cara de las demás personas – Shuichi le daba de manotazos tratando de sacárselo de encima

-¡No! ¡Yuki eres un baboso!-

Acaso era cierto lo que veian sus castos ojos, el tecladista abrió sus ojos de par en par – ¿Yuki-san tratando de hacer cochinadas en publico con Shindou? ¡que locura! - caminó un poco atrás y se tropezó con alguien -Lo siento señorita –

-No se preocupes- miro mejor a la joven

-¡¿Nakano-san? ¿por que esta vestido de mujer?-

-¿He? ¿le conozco acaso?-

-¡Hirooo mi amor donde estas no te escondas un pajarito me dijo que estabas aquí! – una chica de pelo castaño giraba su cabeza a todos lados

-¡A-Ayaka!- dijo el pelirrojo asustado que se escondió detrás del muchacho

-¡Por favor tápame que no me vea!- dijo el pelirrojo temblando, la castaña agudizo sus ojos y…

-¡Ya te ví-

- ¡No! ¡aléjate es enserio!- dijo el otro dando unos pasos hacia atrás-

-Amor ya te he dicho que no te hare daño, seré buena contigo – en eso saco unas esposas forradas de color rojo – prometo que no te dolerá hasta compre un látigo especial- el muchacho salió corriendo por unos de los pasillos perseguido por la joven

-¡Pero que diablos, no entiendo- dijo el arreglista del famoso grupo de rock - debo ir a baño estoy desvariando- entro rápidamente una vez adentro se lavó la cara tal vez las alucinaciones terminarían se miro al espero revisándose los ojos *_ será que el pescado estaba mal o tal vez..._*

-¡Si!- el chico puso atención escucho unos gemidos que provenían de la última puerta se acercó poco a poco de un golpe la abrió

-¿HE?- vio como Ruychi estaba apoyado en uno de las paredes laterales teniendo relaciones abajo estaba Tatsuha chupándole la….-

-Dispculspef podriaf cerraf la puerftaf- dijo el moreno sin soltar el miembro

-¿P-pe que diablos pasa? ¡¿como se te ocurre hacer eso Sakuma-san?-

-¿Y por que no? es mi esposo y disculpa este sanitario esta ocupado busque se otro- Ruychi cerro la puerta- Suguro dio unos pasos hacia atrás

-¡E-esposo!—se volteo y caminó rápido hacia la salida , estaba claro el pescado estaba contaminado y estaba en medio de un coma fantasioso producto de la intoxicación , al salir del baño y se encontró con dos….

-¿K-san? ¡! – salió como alma que le llevaba el diablo fuera del edificio

-¿Ese cantante es tuyo?- pregunto Carl, rascándose con el cañón de su pistola

-¡ Oh, Yeah! – dijo Claude que se guardaba la mágnum en la sobaquera

-Valla si que son crazy los músicos, menos mal que a diferencia de ti primo escogí ser productor de película- dijo aun rascándose la cabeza

-Que aburrido no conseguimos ninguna firma – se quejó Shuichi que iba montado en la camioneta junto con lo demás del grupo- K tengo la sensación de que algo falta-

El rubio actor mostraba una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar la llamada que hiciera a Ayaka-chan para decirle la ubicación de Hiro-kun – No se a que te refieres-

Tatsuha-san Ruychi-san ustedes – los dos se besaban animosamente, Shuichi tenia una venita ¿acaso esos dos no conocían la moral publica?

-No les da pena- se quejo, el rubio lo jaloneo y lo sento en su piernas

-Deja que lo demás disfruten- trato de hacer claros avances

-¡Ya Yuki…que dejes!- lo empujo a un poco

-Mmmm urrggfurr- dijeron los dos esposos

-Que romántico, la vida de los recién casado es una verdadera aventura - dijo K a través del retrovisor la pareja se pasaron a la parte de atrás de la camioneta para seguir su desmanes, corrieron la cortina

-¡Ah, si Ruychi !- Shuichi escuchaba los gemidos desesperados del moreno con un fuerte rubor en su cara – lo que faltaba ahora esos dos están tirando atrás - cerro sus ojos Yuki estaba colando su mano por debajo de la camisa, el pelirosado escuchaba los ahogos y desahogos de los esposos su cara totalmente roja

-¡Ruychi amor por favor, ya no aguanto por favor métemela-

Esto era demasiado, Yuki le susurro algo en el oído –¿no te excita escuchar eso?-

-No- mintió, miro hacia la ventanilla tratando de distraerse, pero como distraerse si estaba sentado en las piernas del rubio y sintiendo su prominente miembro en sus nalgas, tenia un fuerte rubor.

Yuki le gustaba ver ese marcado rosetón en su cara, era símbolo de su inocencia e inexperiencia en estos menesteres. Además de que el chico era testarudo y cabezota, molestarlo era divertido

-A mi si me gusta escuchar esos gemidos – le susurró seductoramente – podría hacerte gemir de la misma forma que Tatsuha-

-Pero yo...- Eiri tomo la cabeza del pelirosa para sentir su labios, el corazón del pequeño latía rápidamente, quería …

-¡Eh!, ¡eh!, ¡eh! Ni siquiera estés pensando en eso Little boy gay-

-¡K-SAN, tengo derecho a fantasear con mi futuro esposo!- se quejo el pelo rosa – ¡además esos dos lo están haciendo atrás y no les dice nada!-

-Tienes razón-

_¡CHIRRRRRFFFZAAAFFF! _

Metió el pie en los frenos parando en seco, K se volteo – A los tortolos que están en la parte trasera no muevan mucho la camioneta que se me es difícil de conducir- Shuichi se quedo viendo al americano, Yuki y él apenas hacían nada mientras Ruychi y Tatsuha estaban atrás metiendo las manos en quien sabe en donde, Shuichi sentía que sus hormonas estaban por estallar

-¡Yuki tú eres rico sobórnalo... mátalo haz lo que quiera pero no aguanto mas!-

-Baka no puedo sobornarlo-

-¡¿Porque no ?-

-Él al igual que yo se ganará una comisión por las ventas del programa-

-¿Eh?...oye un momento, ¡un momento! Me estas diciendo que Tú y K se ganaran una comisión? –

-Si-

-K-san me dijo que al que hacia el programa conmigo le pagarían 40.000.000 de dólares y yo que soy la estrella me pagan 20.000.000 y de paso les pagan a ambos una comisión de las ventas -

-Exacto- Yuki había sacado un cigarro y estaba dando una calada profunda

-¡Eso no es justo, no es jugar limpio!-

-Baka si tienes alguna queja reclámale a tu representante-

-¿Representante?¿cuál? ha si Hiro – volteo su cuerpo - ¡Hiro eres un baka de…! adelante al lado del conductor estaba vació- ¿y Hiro? ¡¿YUKI Y HIRO?-

- No lo sé, no lo tengo en mi bolsillo - dando otra calada

-¡Lo dejamos en Ng! ¡me matara! –

-¡Sigue mi amor no te pares!- en eso Shu escucho los gritos finales de la pareja-¡llego!, ¡llego!.. ¡me corro! ¡Ruyyychiiii!- Tatsuha se desahogaba

Shuichi quería llorar -estoy condenado ¡BUUUAAA!-

-No te deprimas aun chico Virgen iremos al hospital a rematar digo a visitar a Yuor Father- comenzó a conducir de nuevo

Shuichi quedo pensativo el visitar a su padre lo angustiaba

-No te angusties- le dijo Yuki botando el cigarro por la ventana, acto seguido le abrazó y luego le tomo la mano donde llevaba el anillo de compromiso dándole un dulce beso – Shuichi .. – el pequeño miro a su interlocutor una mirada seria se apreciaba en su cara era firme y segura [_Yuki es más de que se ve a simple vista, tiene muchas facetas es fuerte y de mirada fría y ahora parece como si fuera una fortaleza infranqueable pero hay momentos que es dulce y tierno, aunque es un pervertido ]_ -… he agilizado los papeleos del divorcio y si no hay inconveniente la sentencia saldrá dentro de cinco días

-¿En cinco días?- sintió un vuelco raro en su cuerpo, se consideraba culpable de la separación de ambos indirectamente, bueno era la causa directa pero sabia que el rubio no amaba a Kitazawa y él en una forma de desahogo en su relación se había enamorado perdidamente de Ruychi y este por despecho se había casado con su hermano, esto estaba peor que las telenovelas que veía con frecuencia su hermana, Yuki continuó hablando

-Está pautado para la semana que viene, adicionalmente estoy haciendo los preparativos para nuestra boda, nos casaremos en cuanto salga la sentencia tal vez una semana más- Shu empezó a echar dedo

-A ver cinco días… dos semanas sentencia de divorcio, casarme una semana después siguiente semana queda 1 semana, el programa será en tres semana el rubio lo veía meneando la cabeza *_ valla que chico tan lento con razón tiene malas notas_* o sea que nos casaremos en 1..2..3 semanas ¿uhm? Tres semanas ¡TRES SEMANAS PERO YUKI ESO ES..!

-Sí, es para la semana del Reality, nos casaremos antes de hacerlo – Shuichi miro a los ojos dorados

-¡Yuki te amo!- se abrazó fuertemente al cuello – sabias que eras romántico sabias que en el fondo llegara virgen a nuestro matrimonio - sonrió con un leve rubor el rubio tomo delicadamente a Shuichi acercándolo a sus labio para fusionarse en un beso suave...la imaginación del pequeño empezó a volar

Vivía en una casita pequeña limpia y pulcra, los niños jugaban alrededor de la sala, en eso se escucho un portazo

-¡PAPÁ!, ¡PAPÁ!, ¡PAPÁ! - Los chicos se tiraron encima, Eiri-júnior de 8 años y Yuka de 5 años ambos eran mas parecido a su padre con sus hermoso ojos dorados y cabellera rubia

-Un beso para ti y para ti- Yuki le dio un besos a sus hijos en la frente, los dos hermosos crios saltaban contento de que su padre estuviera en casa, Shuichi salía de la cocina

-Hola querido llegaste temprano del trabajo –

-Si amor- miro a sus pequeñines -niños suban a su cuarto a dormir, ya es tarde- mando el padre

-¡Si papá!- los retoños subieron las escaleras obediente, Yuki se acercó a el quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata dejándola en el mueble para ir a besarlo

-Yuki..- susurró Shuichi, el rubio se acercó y acaricio su prominente barriga, ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo

-¿Cómo se siente mi pequeño hoy?- Shu se guindo en el cuello de su marido

-¡Feliz! soy muy feliz al estar contigo, abrázame-

-¿Quieres que te abrace? que tal si subimos y te doy un poco de mi amor-

Dio un largo suspiro - si Yuki eres tan romántico- se unió para besarlo

-¡Eres tan romántico!- suspiro Shuichi ilusionado al imaginarse como podría ser su vida con Yuki - ¿he?- pero en eso sintió que una manos le sobaban el trasero colando una mato para meterle los dedos en… - ¡OYE! ¡Deja de meterme mano!- le dijo el chiquillo rabioso – ¿acaso no quieres que llegue virgen al matrimonio?-

-¿Virgen? ¿para qué? No le veo nada funcional a eso-

Shuichi tenía una venita en su cabeza- deberías ser más romantico Yuki - ¬¬#

-Que tierno Yuki-san congratulation de mi parte, pero ya sabes Litlle boy gay le abres las piernas y bang ¡JAJAJAJA!- el pelo rosa meneo su cabeza

-¿Puede haber algo peor que esto?-

-¡ Ruychi, otra vez ! ¡ah!, ¡ah!-

-¡Tatsuha mi amor, me corro!

Shuichi bajo la cabeza en señal de "estoy jodido" -Eso me pasa por preguntar-

Llegaron al área de estacionamiento se bajaron del vehículo y subieron por el área de emergencia sorteando varios carros y taxis que se paraban dejando a su pasajeros, Shu divisó a una pareja con un niño llorando

-¡No mami no quiero no me gustan los médicos!-

Había también un hombre mayor alto que pago al chofer y les paso por un lado

-¡Permiso!- también una hermosa joven bajaba aproximándose a ellos

-¡Baka!-

¡PAAAFFFF!

¡Iteeee Hiro! – Shu se sobó la cabeza, no se había fijado que la hermosa dama era su amigo de la infancia

-Si vuelves a dejarme botado te golpeare de forma que…..-

K se interpuso en medio de los dos evitando una discusión tonta- Señoritas les recuerdo que están en un hospital si quieren pelear esperen a más tarde y les consigo una piscina con barro- pelirosa hizo caso omiso al morboso comentario y se acercó a recepción

-El señor Shindou Hitaru-

-Está en el área de recuperación 5 piso habitación 512- dijo la secretaria

-Gracias- el grupo subió por el ascensor, al llegar al pasillo se dirigieron a área de enfermería allí se distinguía a los médicos anotando algo en la historias médicas, unas enfermera salían a las habitaciones y otras tantas entraban. Shu se acercó a la estación -Disculpe señorita habitación 512-

-Ala derecha joven- señalo la enfermera- el chico vio el pasillo y visualizó la habitación los demás se quedaron en la sala de espera , solo Shu y Hiro entraron, al lado sentado en un mueble cerca estaba la Sra Shindou

- Hijo... Hiro-chan-

-Mamá, lo siento- Shuichi se sentía mal

-Tu padre ha estado llamándolo a ustedes desde que llego – Shuichi y Hiro entraron a ver al viejo

-Shuichi, Hiro, hijos acérquense antes de morir debo… debo- lla esposa salio a buscar un poco de agua para ella y dejar solo a los tres hombres

-Papá no te vas a morir – las lágrimas por la cara del pequeño rodaban por su mejillas, su padre estaba allí en una fría cama de hospital delicado y débil al borde de la muerte

-Hijos yo no sé si pueda logre ¡arggh!... – Suindou-kun se incorporó un poco

- Tío usted es muy fuerte- se adelantó Hiroshi, pelirosa y pelirrojo se acercaron

- ...¡MARTARLOS!- Las manos del padre se cerró alrededor de los cuellos de ambos muchachos agitando sus cabezas como maracas

-¡PAPÁ DEJA ME ESTAS AHOGANDO!- dijo su hijo

-¡TIO ME AHOGAS!- Nakano sentía que se le cortaba la respiración

-¡NO MORIRE SOLO! ¡ME LOS LLEVARE AL INFIERNO Y CUANDO LLEGUEMOS LES PATEARE EL CULO HASTA EL JUICIO FINAL Y SI REENCARNAMOS LOS BUSCARE PARA SEGUIR PATEÁNDOLOS!-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!- gritaban ambos, en eso la madre de Shu entraba nuevamente a la habitación al ver que su esposo agarraba a ambos chicos por el cuello corrió a separarlos

-¡Querido! no te sofoque tu corazón y tu presión – dijo angustiada

-¡No te mortifiques, no moriré fácil!- miro a Shu y Hiro – sé que el deber de un padre perfecto para con su hijo e ahijado es apoyarlos ¿no? – el pelirrojo y pelirosa asintieron contento

-Minao-chan déjanos solo si – la mujer asintió y salió a la sala nuevamente

-Papá-

- ...Tío...- ambos iban a abrazar a Shuindou-kun

-Pero... yo no soy un padre perfecto... – lo único que veían en el mayor eran los ojos rojos deslumbrando el recinto, sintieron se oscurecía rápidamente la habitación ambos se detuvieron en seco y se agarraron temblando, Shuindou-kun se acercaba a ellos lentamente

-Tío..- dijo uno temblando

-Papá ..- dijo el otro con lagrimas y agarrado al cuerpo de Hiro

-Tío por favor...aléjese me da miedo-

-Papá ...no nos mate...- Shuindou-kun estaba más cerca

Hiro y Shu tenia la figura del hombre cerca se vieron ambos jóvenes a la cara y –¡!-

Hiroshi se acariciaba el cuello, ¡le dolia!- Valla no sabía que un hombre recién con un infarto tuviera tanta fuerza-

-¡Papá nos odia! ¡BBUUUUAAAAAAA!-

-No llores baka – Yuki trataba de consolar al pelirosa

-Yuki mi papá me odia lo sé ¡ BUUUUUUAAAAA! – el rubio se acerco exponiéndose a una posible sordera crónica

-No llores, veras como se soluciona solo dale tiempo- en eso Yuki miro con ojos fríos a K , el americano asintió entendiendo la seña, se dirigió a las maquinas de café una vez que salió de la vista de los demás se encaminó a la habitación del padre de Shuichi, al entrar se consiguió al viejo acostado en la cama despotricando en contra de los dos chicos el mayor al ver al director se puso a la defensiva

-¡Ustedes son una ...-

-Ohayo Shindou-kun no se ofusque o le dará otro infarto parece que con el hijo que tiene no es para menos- K se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama – he venido a darle un poco de compañía y a felicitarlo-

-¿Felicitarme?... por su culpa malditos ahora mi hijo se ha desviado del camino correcto que le enseñe…. -

-¡Shhhhh! tranquilícese solo quería felicitarlo por el matrimonio de su hijo con un Porno Star famosísimo...-

-…desde pequeño liándose con un hombre...-

-...que esta rodeado con bellas y exuberantes actrices porno a nivel mundial y ellas son muy cariñosas ...-

-Para utilizarlo para sus fines perverso. ..¿qué?... disculpe ¿puede repetirme lo último que dijo?-

-Se lo diré en cuatro palabra "chicas-buenas-pervertidas-complacientes" como lo envidio Shuindou-kun con un yerno muy rico es que me lo imagino usted en una playa en el caribe rodeado de bellezas exóticas haciendo todo aquello que le pida y más, el sueño de las mayoría de los hombres...- K miro su reloj- ah disculpe creo se me terminó el tiempo de visita bueno hablaremos más adelante – el alto apartó la silla y salió por la puerta

-Yuki creo que debería desistir de estas contigo mi padre esperaba otra cosa de mi, si muere me sentiré muy culpable – K aparecía en la sala de espera dio una seña con la cabeza a Yuki este asintió

-¿Estás seguro baka?-

-Si lo estoy-

-No me opondré a tu decisión- Shu se quito el anillo...el actor lo sostuvo en sus manos..

-Gracias por comprenderme- Shu se encaminó a la habitación de su padre para decirle su decisión, Yuki se acercó a la puerta viendo el reloj

-5-4-3-2-1 -

El edificio empezó a temblar la arenilla del yeso caía al piso- ¡COMO QUE NO HABRA MATRIMONIO ESTUPIDO!...!CUANDO POR FIN CUANDO HACES ALGO BUENO LLEGAS Y LO ESTROPEAS COMO SIEMPRE! – Shu salió en volandilla el padre le tiraba un vaso que se estrelló cerca de su hijo, por la puerta salía Shuindou-kun - ¡NO ENTRES HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE CASARAS CON ÉL!-

Shu se oculto detrás de Yuki asustado – Yu-Yu-ki no entiendo, papá se molestó porque le dije que no habría matrimonio-

-Los designios de la vida muchas veces son impredecible - con falsa impresión coloco el anillo nuevamente en el dedo correspondiente- sabes tengo un pendiente en aquella habitación ¿me acompañas?- se puso en camino

-¿Eh?¿ Yuki tienes un amigo o pariente enfermo?- el rubio entro a la habitación privada más atrás Shuichi

-Si hay alguien que quiero enseñarte-

-¿Uh? Yuki – se acerco a la cama – aquí no hay nadie ¿estas seguro de?...- se giro las manos de Yuki lo empujo suavemente en la cama se monto encima quedando a centímetro de su cara

-Te quiero presentar a alguien que se que te va a gustar- tomo las manos del el chico he hizo que acariciara el pantalón su semi erección

-Yuki... no aquí no están mis papás están al lado y ¡ah! ¡por favor! ¡no ah! ... – Shu trataba de apartar a Yuki sin éxito

-Será rápido- susurraba esto en el oído de Shuichi este tenia un violento rubor en sus mejillas, como pudo se incorporó Yuki se echo para atrás dejando que su pareja bajara el cierre de su pantalón sacando su erección masajeándola ...

-Yuki te deseo... -

Minao estaba molesta- esposo mío creo que lo que dices es una locura hablare con mi hijo al respecto

-Mujer te dije que el deber de un padre es apoyar a su hijo y eso hago-

-Hablare con Shu-chan de todas formas – la progenitora salió y se dirigió hasta la sala de espera a buscar a su hijo -perdonen esta mi hijo Shuichi-

-¡Shu-chan! – grito Ruychi- ¡tui! ¿donde esta?- el americano giro su vista el escurridizo chico se le había volado de nuevo, saco un rastreador digital y vio que la señal venia de la habitación del fondo volvió a guardar el aparato

-No está por acá, pero sospecho que esta allá- señalo la habitación si quiere la llevo

- ¡Yo también voy nanoda!-

- My Honey yo voy también, a donde tú ¿eh? ¡oye espérame!- corrió detrás del grupo

Shuichi miro nuevamente pero esta vez con mucho detalle el miembro de Yuki en primera fila, la primera vez no lo había detallado porque estaba en su carro y estaba a oscuras, era grande prominente y con muchas venitas de un lindo color rojizo en la punta, probaría tan exquisito manjar cuanto había deseado esto, aunque era un novato recordó las palabras de Sakuma

" _Acarícialo con tu cuerpo suavemente y haz que ese momento sea lo más erótico que pueda"_

Trago algo se saliva comenzó a frotarlo con su nariz oliendo el sexo de el rubio era un olor penetrante y agradable, comenzó a temblar un poco, para darse valor cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca para sacar la lengua, un camino húmedo era dejado en la extensión del otro

-¡Ah!- jadeaba Yuki cerrando los ojos ante el placer -Shu-chan...- una vez que llegó al inicio la acaricio con su lengua y poso sus labios besando la punta, según Ryuchi esta era la forma correcta de hacerlo con su pareja, había visto como Sakuma se lo había hecho a Tatsuha - ¡ah! ¡Shu-chan- Yuki echo su cabeza hacia atrás sabia de alguna que esos dulces labios podían traer tales y divinas sensaciones a pesar de ser lamidas torpes pero compresibles, era su primera mamáda – Tu boca es rica Shuichi- susurro suavemente, tomó la cabeza rosa con una mano y con la otra sostuvo su miembro poco a poco metió su hombría en la cálida boca del chico- ¡ah! ¡que bien se siente! ¡ah! - el rubio gemía el pequeño poco a poco fue metiendose todo el miembro luego subió y bajo por la longitud sacándosela un momento

-Yuki.. - tomo el pene lamiéndolo y chupando el escroto tal y como se lo enseñara el peliverde, claro que había huido porque eso estúpido pretendía que se lo hiciera a otra persona, "eso" no lo haría con otro si no con su futuro esposo, se separó – ¡Yuki! - respiraba agitado la presión en su pantalones eran únicas, una vez más metió la extensión de su pareja en su boca degustándolo, pronto los movimientos se hicieron más rápido Yuki empezó a mover ligeramente sus caderas deseaba retrazar este momento delicioso pero no podría darse ese lujo debía ser rápido, se molestó por esto, de estar en un sitio más adecuado haría más cosas con su chico, el pequeño sintió un ligero ahogo pero el experto actor lo resolvió moviéndose en otra forma ...-.¡siento que me voy a correr!- las caricias con la lengua en la dura estaca se aceleraron más -¡Shu! ¡ Shu me corro!-

Minao giro la perilla para entrar -¿seguro que está aquí? –

-Segurísimo-dijo el americano con una sonrisa

Soltó un momento el miembro sentía que iba a explotar también se correría sin estimulo siquiera – ¡Yuki siento que también yo...! ¡Ah! - tomo el miembro de Yuki chupando moviendo y succionando con furia quería probar el semen de el rubio en su boca y en su cara

-¡HA! ¡HAA! ¡Shu-ichii!- el clímax no se hizo esperar Shu soltó el miembro masajeándolo el semen de este bañaba el rostro de Shuichi tenia los ojos cerrado sentía el semen caliente resbalándose por su cara

-¡Yukii yo tanbien siento que…mmm!- el pequeño se había corrido segundos después, apretó un poco mas su ojos era maravillosas esas nuevas sensaciones, Yuki paso su miembro por los labios de Shu el pequeño volvió a tomar el pene para seguir lamiéndolo hasta la ultima gota

-¡AAAAHHHHH!- Gritó una mujer, Shuichi abrió sus ojos de golpe giro su cabeza llena de la corrida de el rubio en su cara

-Ma...¡MAMÁ!-

-¡AAAAHHHHH!- volvió a gritar la progenitora ...-¡PER-PERVERTIDO!...-

-M-mamá... ¿desde cuando estas ahí?- susurro casi inaudible

El americano se adelantó – desde hace seis chupadas atrás ¡JAJAJAJA! por cierto Yuki-san buena corrida como siempre- el rubio se subió el cierre y se paro de la cama

-Aarigato- saco un cigarro y empezó a fumar del bolsillo saco un pañito

-¡Huuuyyy Shu-chan muy bien! pero aun te falta pero fuiste muy rápido debes hacerlo mas delicado, suave y sensual, cuando la chupes debes mover tu cuerpo como si fura una música con ritmo y no debes correrte antes, mira el desastre en tus pantalones debemos trabajar en eso, la próxima lección será el que trates de aguantar lo más posible nanoda-

-Baka límpiate- Yuki le extendió el pañuelo, Hiro se acerco al escuchar los grito de su tía rápidamente al igual que el personal del hospital que estaba curioso pero gracias a K ninguno había podido ver nada el americano solo dejo entrar a el pelirrojo

- Tu si puedes entrar My lady – tomo la mano de Hiro y le dio un tierno beso

-¡Suelta!- retiro rápidamente la mano y miro al alrededor, entendió lo que había pasado se acerco a Shu que se limpiaba rápidamente la cara y le dio una azotaina en la cabeza-¡Eres un tonto!-

En el Próximo capitulo de : Shuichi's The porno live Star

-¡Yuki mi cielo! - Shuichi cabalgaba ferozmente en el cuerpo del actor- ¡me enloqueces mucho!- Se acariciaba el cuerpo, miro los hermosos labios de Yuki , lo beso en forma apasionada y cargado de lujuria

-¡Shu-chan, que rico había esperado mucho tiempo para esto!-

-¡Yuuki! ¡Yuki lo tienes grande se siente tan bien! ¡ sigue no te pares al fin soy tuyo!- los movimientos eran salvaje propia de la juventud -¡ Haaa! -Los temblores en su cuerpo no se hacían parar sentía que el clímax estaba por llegar -¡Yuki casi llego!...¡ voy a explotar! ¡voy a explotar! - en cualquier momento se correrían

Continuación: Yuki & Eiri

El final de otro capitulito, el más corto hasta el momento, fuuuiii , aquí el papá y la mamá no se salva también le toca lo suyo ¡jejeje!, pobre Shuichi paso un vaporón increíble, díganme si no le gusta estos muchachotes. Espero que les haya gustado no tengo mucho que decir estos niños me dejaron agotada ¡ja jaja!

**Ahora si me despido espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^ **


End file.
